Lecciones para Enamorar
by Anicullen17
Summary: Edward Cullen un adolescente frustrado sexualmente, está completamente desesperado por tener una mujer en su cama, pero su timidez solapada por la sobreprotectora de su madre le impiden comenzar con su vida sexual. Isabella su mejor amiga ha prometido ayudar a solucionar su problema dándole "lecciones para enamorar"
1. Prologo

**Lecciones para Enamorar (+18)**

_Prefacio:_

_Edward Cullen un adolescente frustrado sexualmente, está completamente desesperado por tener una mujer en su cama, pero su timidez solapada por la sobreprotectora de su madre le impiden comenzar con su vida sexual. Isabella su mejor amiga ha prometido ayudar a solucionar su problema dándole "lecciones para enamorar"_

_**Este fanfic está protegido legalmente por Safecreative. No apoyes el plagio. **_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**_

**Prologo.**

— ¡Maldición…¿Dónde mierda deje mis bóxer? — Edward caminaba desnudo de un lado a otro en su habitación, pasó desesperadamente su mano derecha por aquel corto cabello cobrizo—. Llegare tarde al instituto.

"_¡Oh por dios!"_

Caminó alrededor de la habitación ¡No quería que su madre viera le evidencia de su sueño anoche! ¡No! prefería morir antes de que su adorada mami supiera lo perverso que podría llegar a ser.

—Bebe ¿Estás listo? — la suave y aterciopelada voz de su madre lo sobresaltó. Edward puso sus ojos en blanco al escucharla; amaba a su madre pero aquellos malditos apodos de bebe no lo dejaban crecer en paz.

—¡Ya voy! — gritó agachándose para mirar debajo de la cama y _¡bingo! _ahí se encontraban sus bóxer con aquella asquerosa evidencia.

Agradeció infinitamente a los dioses que le guiñaron un ojo desde el Olimpo. Corrió al baño a ducharse, enjabonó todo su cuerpo rápidamente como si quisiera sacar todo rastro de aquel erótico sueño.

"_Idiota, idiota, justo hoy se te ocurrió tener aquellos sueños pecaminosos, ¡soy un idiota!"_

Salió hacia su habitación con una toalla blanca anudada en su cadera. Se miro al espejo y negó con la cabeza sintiéndose completamente frustrado. Sacó unos pantalones negros con una camisa de color celeste y bajo hacia la cocina.

—Hola nenito más lindo — lo saludo Esme dejando un beso sonoro en la mejilla del muchacho marcando levemente su lápiz labial rojo—. Está listo tu desayuno nene.

Edward se sentó en la mesa y prácticamente se trago todo, sabía que era imposible siquiera pensar en saltarse el desayuno… Esme era muy capaz de llevarle comida al instituto en una lonchera de dibujos animados. Y eso sería incluso más bochornoso que todos los apodos que ella le había dado a lo largo de su vida.

—¿Te gusto nene? — preguntó su madre acariciando su cabello cobrizo, Edward asintió con la boca llena de yogurt y cereales. La mujer sonrió satisfecha y se dirigió hacia el living.

Edward se lavó los dientes rápidamente y se despidió de su madre.

—Adiós mamá— dijo acercándose a ella y quedando a su altura, esta beso su frente de manera dulce

—Adiós bebe, y suerte con los exámenes finales— le guiño un ojo.

Edward solo sonrió y corrió hacia la salida, ahí estaba su amado volvo. Llegó a los veinte minutos hacia el instituto de Forks, se bajó de su volvo, cuando unos delgados bracitos se colgaron de su cuello como si fuese un molesto bebe.

—Hola _"bebe"—_ dijo imitando perfectamente la voz de su sobreprotectora madre, Edward puso sus ojos en blanco. La muchacha se separó levemente de él para mirarlo a los ojos, le regalo una resplandeciente sonrisa, mostrando sus perfectos y alineados dientes blancos.

—Hola. — dijo Edward fingiendo molestia.

—Ay dios, que amargado Cullen— Bella lo soltó rápidamente alejándose de él levemente— . ¿Tuviste sueños húmedos o algo por el estilo?... lo digo por esas ojeras horribles que traes— dijo cruzándose de brazos, alzando su peculiar ceja derecha… Edward siempre se preguntó cómo diablos hacia eso.

"_¡Maldición!, soy un idiota, soy un idiota. ¿Por qué me conoces tan bien Isabella?... odio eso de ti, lo odio enserio."_

—Eso… querida amiga, no te interesa, asi que mejor aléjate de mi vista y ve por Mike o por algunos de tus pretendientes. — dijo riéndose, la boquita de Bella se formo una perfecta _"O"._

"¿_quieres jugar Cullen ¿eh?"_

—Mike es un idiota, no me hables de él— dijo enfurruñada recordando como la había dejado tirada a punto de tener una de las mejores noches de las últimas semanas… "_idiota mal nacido"_

—¿Y los chicos? —

—No sé, deben andar en los baños, haciendo quien sabe que cosas, ahora vamos a clases— dijo Bella acogiéndose de hombros, mientras caminaban hacia la entrada. Bella no paso desapercibida las miraditas que le daban los hombres…"_son unos niños, necesito algo mejor que esto", _los hombres posaban sus ojos en las largas piernas de la muchacha, el jeans que llevaba pegado como una segunda piel con aquella blusa blanca casi transparente era para morirse de una erección espontanea.

—Todos te están mirando — se rió Edward de su amiga, esta lo observo entrecerrando los ojos.

—Niños estúpidos, que tienen erecciones por que una menea el culo. Nada interesante querido Cullen, yo necesito un hombre de verdad—

—¿Acaso quieres decir que todos nosotros somos _"niños"_? — Edward se puso nervioso, si Isabella no fuese su mejor amiga quizás el también estaría con un problema entre las piernas, pero la conocía tan bien que gracias al cielo no le provocaba eso.

—Bueno, tú te salvas— dijo sonriendo, Edward sonrió nervioso

"_¡maldición! Si supiera que soy más niño que todos estos tipos" "Tengo hasta erecciones soñando lo que es mucho peor, ¡diablos estoy enfermo!" _

— Aunque tú aún no cortas el cordón umbilical, tu mamá aun cree que te tiene en el vientre— dijo ella soltando una risita, todos en el pasillo se giraron al verla.

—¡Que miran! — estaba molesta, todos volvieron a sus quehaceres evitándola por completo.

—Muy graciosa Dwyer— Edward se molestó— Ahora ve a menear el culo para salvarte de los exámenes finales, a ver si te salvas sin mí— su voz sonó dura, se había molestado, para él era bastante terrible tener una madre sobreprotectora para que Isabella Dwyer su mejor amiga lo molestara constantemente por ello.

—Oh, Edward, no seas asi, era solo una broma— dijo preocupada, odiaba estudiar, era algo que no se le daba, Edward era el _"cerebrito" q_ue la ayudaba en todos los exámenes.

—No Dwyer, no bromeo, me pesa la cabeza al tener un cerebro que piensa por dos— dijo sarcásticamente sacándole la lengua, Bella lo golpeó con su pequeño puño en su estomago.

—Edward…no puedes hacerme eso.

—Oh, sí que puedo, haber como le haces para que este…_feto_ te dé las respuesta— dijo sonriendo, entraron al salón, todos estaban expectantes ante el examen final de biología. La mayoría de los jóvenes querían salir de vacaciones, el año había sido duro para la mayoría de los estudiantes, la exigencia, la disciplina, los amigos, el sexo y las fiestas no eran la mejor combinación

—Ya sabes Cullen…estaré en deuda contigo, hare lo que sea necesario, pero por favor ayúdame amiguito del alma— Bella susurró mientras el maestro llegaba con los exámenes… Edward lo pensó un poco, si bien se acercaba el verano… quizás si podría necesitar su ayuda para algo.

"_mmm… si quizás si tendré que ayudarte Dwyer, pero nada es gratis en la vida."_

—Está bien, pero ya veré en lo que me ayudaras, a medida que pasé el verano— dijo Edward triunfante. Bella suspiró aliviada en el asiento, el maestro comenzó a entregar el examen y rápidamente Edward puso su expresión de _"concentrado"_

Isabella miraba a todos en el salón, algunos estaban igual o peor que ella, buscando que las respuestas le cayeran del cielo, otros garabateaban tonterías en la hoja, y otros si estaban concentrados como su compañero de asiento.

"_Vamos Edward, date prisa" _ pensaba mordiéndose el labio.

—Usted señorita Dwyer… ¿no tiene nada que hacer? — preguntó el maestro al darse cuenta que Bella se distraía mirando las puntas de su cabello largo… Edward levantó la cabeza para mirarla, ella suspiró.

—Esta es mi manera de concentrarme— dijo muy segura de sí misma, Edward soltó una risita tonta negando con su cabeza…_ "eres imposible Dwyer"_

—Pues quiero que transfiera todos esos pensamientos de sabiduría que usted tiene, y los traspase al examen.

Bella respiró profundamente, no quería malgastar su tiempo con aquel sujeto calvo, ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre. Tomó el lápiz en su pequeña mano y comenzó a garabatear la hoja con dibujos infantiles.

—Edward, date prisa— musitó apenas moviendo los labios. Edward le sonrió de manera engreída y tomó un pequeño papel que escondía en el puño de la camisa, y fue anotando cada una de las respuestas del examen; miraba de reojo al profesor Banner para que no lo fuera a pillar infraganti. Le pasó el pequeño papel arrugado a Bella, la joven lo anotaba con dificultad, Edward tenía una letra muy clara y pulcra pero quizás el nerviosismo por qué no lo sorprendieran hizo que escribiera con una letra horrible e ilegible.

Pasó todas sus respuestas a la hoja en blanco rápidamente, ya a estas alturas estaba acostumbrada a copiar en los exámenes, sobre todo con este maestro de biología.

A la hora y media después el profesor retiró los exámenes.

—Buenos jóvenes, pueden salir— dijo una vez que todos terminaron, Isabella se levantó del asiento estirando sus delgados bracitos, Edward ordenó sus cosas y ambos salieron hacia la cafetería para reunirse con sus amigos.

—Está dicho, me debes una bien grande Bella.

—Soy una mujer de palabra Edward, pagare el favorcillo— dijo sonriéndole sinceramente, tomando el brazo de su mejor amigo, sin saber qué consecuencias traería aquella promesa, ahora inofensiva.

_**00000**_

_**Hola mis lindas, les dejo el primer capítulo… recién comenzando pues aun falta mucho por delante, como pudieron darse cuenta, son muy buenos amigos y no se confundan, no sienten nada el uno por el otro jajaja.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado les subiré otro capítulo, para que agarren el hilo de la historia, un beso y gracias a las que me alentaron a subir este fic aquí.**_

_**Las adoro Hermosas/os 3**_


	2. Oh no, mal sexo!

**Este fanfic está protegido legalmente por Safecreative. No apoyes el plagio.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía**

**Primer Capítulo:**** ¡**_**Oh no! mal sexo.**_

—Renée ¿Acaso no lo comprendes? — Bella dijo con voz impaciente—. Aprobé todas las materias, asi que hoy saldré si o si.

Y si, gracias a _san Edward, _ Bella había aprobado todas las materias del instituto, solo esperaba que en la universidad él estudiara lo mismo que ella… o si no jamás saldría graduada.

—Hija, esas fueron las buenas energías…—sonrió acomodando el pañuelo lleno de colores que traía anudado en su cabello color caramelo al estilo Hippie.

—Por favor Renée, te la pasas hablando tonteras sobre las energías, a mi eso no me interesa, por favor.

Renée era una mujer liberal. Jamás se casó, jamás quiso compromisos serios; producto de una aventura pasajera había nacido Isabella, jamás se arrepintió de tener a su hija… pues era su única compañía.

—Hija, las energías son importantes, es lo que mueve al mundo pequeña Isabella…— y siguió hablando, Bella no escuchó nada en lo absoluto, esperó pacientemente que su madre terminara hablar tonterías… pues para ella solo era eso. Su madre era igual de inmadura que ella, a decir verdad se parecían bastante, salvo por qué Bella era más _normal,_ pero a ambas las dominaba aquel espíritu liberal, ella al igual que su madre jamás le gustaron los compromisos serios, le daban alergia a la piel y al corazón.

Miró su casa, llena de raros amuletos para la suerte, para el amor, para el dinero, para las buenas vibras…era definitivo, Isabella creía a su madre completamente loca, pero la amaba por sobre todas las cosas, era lo único que tenía en la vida, aunque claro, le decía te quiero solo lo justo y necesario.

—¿Me estas escuchando?...¿donde andas? — Renée pasó sus manos blancas por el rostro de su única hija, Isabella la miró algo molesta.

—Aquí estoy, pero René… saldré hoy y punto ¿sí?, no pretenderás que me quede aquí un sábado por la noche. — dijo como si fuera algo para morirse.

—Está bien, se que hace varios años perdí a mi muchacha la que comía palomitas de maíz para ver alguna película pirata— sonrió—. Entonces veré si alguna de mis amigas me recibe en su casa hoy.

—Como quieras Renée— también eran contadas las veces que Bella le decía mamá, esta última no se incomodaba en lo absoluto, más que su madre era su amiga.

En eso sonó el teléfono de la casa, Renée caminó tranquilamente hacia la mesita donde el aparato viejo sonaba.

—¿Bueno? — era Edward— Hola muchacho… claro que sí…por su puesto yo le diré, adiós cariño cuídate—

—¿Quién era? — Isabella se miraba en el enorme espejo que había en la sala… a pesar de que su madre era extraña, amaba su estilo, siempre lleno de colores vivos, verde manzana, lila, morado, rojo, amarillo, etcétera.

—Edward, dijo que estarían en la Push en una hora más— Isabella miró su atuendo… _terrible_ para la ocasión.

—Ok— dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación para cambiarse ropa.

**00000**

El camino fue lento, a pesar de que Isabella venia conduciendo muy deprisa. El frío se colaba por todo su cuerpo, cada vez que respiraba el cerebro se le congelaba… odiaba con todas sus fuerzas el maldito frio de Forks.

Se estacionó a la orilla de la acera junto a la playa de la Push, podía ver la fogata que estaba cerca del mar. Se aseguró de tener sus cigarrillos a mano y salió decidida a divertirse.

—Hola— saludó a los presentes que cantaban alrededor, todos la saludaron amablemente, su amiga Alice se acercó a ella.

—Hola Bella, ¿Cómo has estado?…— suspiró cansada, Isabella mira la compañía de Alice, y frunce el ceño.

—Bien, ¿estás con Jasper? — Alice se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, sabía perfectamente que Bella no era de felicitar por que por fin el amor había tocado su puerta, todo lo contrario —. Bien cuídate de eso. — sonrió. Alice se sentó junto a Jasper… su _amigo_

—Hola cerebrito— Bella besó sonoramente la mejilla de Edward, quien estaba concentrado en el fuego, haciendo que sus ojos se vieran aterradores y al mismo tiempo dulces.

—Hola— respondió sin mirarla, estaba molesto consigo mismo, era uno de esos días en los cuales quieres tirar a la mierda a quien se te cruce en el camino, solo quería salir de vacaciones e irse lejos de la cuidad.

—Uuy, como diría Renée, andas con las vibras terribles _nene_— Isabella lo molestó, usando uno de los muchos apodos con los cuales Esme lo llamaba—. Quizás deberías divertirte, tu sabes.— alzó las cejas de forma picara, Edward se sintió peor… _¡mierda!,_ ni siquiera su mejor amiga sabia que él era virgen, prácticamente las telarañas abundaban en su miembro jamás usado.

—No digas tonterías Bella, es más, déjame en paz. —Bella bufo y se levantó, sacudió la arena de su pantalón, haciendo que le cayera en el cabello de Edward, rió bajito y caminó hacia la orilla del mar.

No era una chica solitaria, al contrario, tenía amigos, conquistas, pretendientes, pero a veces le gustaba su propio espacio personal, donde nadie pudiera interrumpirla, algo que quizás había sacado de su padre, aquel hombre desconocido para ella, por que Renée era todo lo contrario.

—Estas muy sola ¿no? — un chico alto la miraba a un costado.

Bella lo observa y trata de enfocar o describir el rostro del joven, pero es imposible, la luz de la fogata no llega hacia la orilla de la playa. Lo ignoró y trató de buscar a Rosalie o alguien pero solo pudo identificar a Alice y Jasper que, prácticamente hacían el amor besándose, Edward seguía igual de solitario con expresión molesta. Miró nuevamente al joven que la había hablado.

—Creo que a ti no te interesa en lo más mínimo. — dijo encogiéndose de hombros, haciéndose la despreocupada. Se acercó un poco más a la orilla, las olas golpeaban con fuerza, salpicando agua en el rostro níveo de la joven.

—¿Cómo te llamas?... — Isabella puso los ojos en blanco.

_¡Que no piensa irse!_

—¿Para qué quieres saber mi nombre? — preguntó Isabella mirándolo a los ojos, no podía deducir bien de qué color eran. Sacó un cigarrillo de su cartera y lo encendió… aspiró esperando la respuesta de aquel desconocido _metiche._

—Pues… para hablar…— el chico se puso nervioso, desvió la mirada avergonzado, sintiéndose un completo tonto.

—No me interesa hablar. — Isabella fumo un poco del cigarrillo que tenía en la mano. El hombre se frustró un poco… casi nunca tenia negativas, pero aquella mujer al parecer no era igual a todas… quizás era peor.

—¿Por qué?...¿Acaso soy muy…feo? — Isabella tuvo que soltar el humo que había aspirado recientemente para poderse reír a gusto.

—Hombre, ni siquiera te he mirado. — dijo contemplando el mar… además la oscuridad no ayudaba mucho, tenía demasiado frio para poder ir acostarse con aquel sujeto, solo quería una cama y una taza de chocolate caliente.

"_¡Genial, ahora me siento como una vieja!"_

—Pues mírame entonces. — Isabella se sobresalto al sentir el aliento del hombre casi en su oído, se volteó furiosa por aquella invasión a su espacio personal.

—¡¿Por qué no vas a joder a alguien más?!— Preguntó furiosa. Edward al parecer le había pegado el mal humor, dos semanas sin acostarse con alguien realmente le estaban pasando la cuenta.

—Por qué no veo a nadie más aquí… digo, más hermosa que tu— Isabella puso sus ojos en blanco, odiaba las cursilerías, para ella no eran más que tonterías baratas.

—Vete con ese cuento a una idiota que se lo crea.

A estas alturas su cigarrillo casi se terminaba, no quiso más asi que lo apagó rápidamente en la arena y tomó la colilla en sus manos, pasando por el lado de aquel sujeto misterioso completamente arrogante que no la dejaba en paz. Sintió unos pasos detrás de ella, pero no se volteo, llegó donde se encontraban los demás, tiró la colilla hacia la fogata y se sentó en la arena… miró a Edward al parecer estaba de mejor humor.

—¿Qué te sucedía? — le habló seria, a veces podía ser buena con él y no molestarlo, a decir verdad le preocupaba, era su mejor amigo después de todo.

—Nada es solo que…— Edward dudo completamente al mirarla, no pudo evitar ruborizarse como una niñita, Bella estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada pero se contuvo—. No sucede nada, quiero salir de la cuidad, quiero vacaciones— Mintió, la verdad solo necesitaba sentirse un hombre… ya estaba completamente arto de sus _"telarañas"_ genitales, las hormonas prácticamente lo tenían como una embarazada, incluso estaba bastante impresionado de que sus manos no tuvieran cayos de tanto tocar su amiguito.

—Pues vamos entonces— dijo Bella entusiasmada—. Yo también quiero salir a divertirme, estoy asqueada de este pueblo— miró el fuego fijamente

—Espero que Esme me de permiso, y a ti Renée— dijo un Edward nervioso.

—Por dios _bebe_— dijo uno de los apodos que su madre le decía—. Sabes que Renée da menos problemas que un gato, además si tu mamá tiene algún problema que hable conmigo… vez que yo soy una santa— hizo el signo con las manitos como si estuviera rezando, Edward sonrió de lado… era verdad Esme adoraba a Bella.

"_Si mi madre supiera cómo es realmente"._

—Quizás si… deberíamos decirle a los chicos, quizás irnos a los Ángeles, o Nueva York… o podríamos salir del país.

—Edward vamos baja a la tierra, no tenemos tanto dinero para salir del país… ni siquiera del estado— Bella se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada—. Enserio, deberías llevarme a Brasil, Londres alguna de esos lugares ¿Por qué no naciste en una cuna de oro o algo? — preguntó entrecerrando los ojos mirando a su amigo.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti— Isabella se puso rígida. Quizás su padre era rico, ¿viviría en el país? ¿Cómo sería su rostro?... bueno tiene que parecerse a ella, pues René tiene el cabello castaño claro y hermosos ojos azules, cuando ella tenía un largo cabello marrón, algo ondulado… y sus ojos eran cafés, nada extraordinario.

—Bueno, bueno, les diremos a los chicos.

—¿Qué sucede con nosotros? — Bella sonrió, Alice siempre estaba atenta a lo que sucedía, a pesar de haber estado besando a Jasper unos segundos antes.

—Queremos salir de vacaciones, pero no sabemos dónde…— comentó Edward, Alice pensó unos segundos… meditando donde podría meter sus traseros este verano.

—Quizás podríamos ir cerca de Seattle.

—No olvídalo, quiero broncearme, no sé… usar bikinis, hombres… sol, playa es igual a vida perfecta. — Isabella toco sus bubis por encima de su chaqueta, imaginando como un hombre la tocaría en las vacaciones.

—¿No piensas en otra cosa que no sea sexo? — Edward se burló de ella.

—¿Y tú qué?... — Bella entrecerró los ojos— Eres demasiado aburrido. Edward jamás he conocido a una mujer tuya— meditó mirándolo fijamente alzando la ceja derecha— ¡¿Acaso eres Gay?! — preguntó sorprendida tapando su boca con ambas manos.

—¡No! ¡no! ¿Cómo voy a ser gay? — Edward se puso nervioso. Miró a su alrededor, Jasper y Alice seguían corriéndose mano, al parecer no le ponían atención, sentía sus mejillas ardiendo, era un punto a favor que el fuego estuviera cerca de él, no quería que nadie lo viera en esta situación.

—Pues no sé, eres raro…— rio Isabella. Edward se tenso completamente… ¿Qué podría decir?, no, le daba mucha vergüenza decir que aun era un niño, que solo le faltaba jugar con autos, dios… su pene era su complejo, odiaba ser virgen, ¿Por qué mierda era tan tímido con las mujeres?

—Ey tu…— Isabella volvió a escuchar aquella voz estúpida que la estaba acosando. Y Edward mentalmente agradeció al tipo por haberla interrumpido.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? — volteo a su lado donde el tipo había tomado asiento.

—A ti…— Bella lo miró, el chico era directo, aquello le gusto, a decir verdad no estaba nada mal, sus labios eran carnosos, su piel blanca y ojos… al parecer claros, el fuego los confundía.

—Okey, vámonos de aquí entonces. — Edward miraba aquel tipo tratando de tomar _"lecciones para seducir a una mujer"._

Se levantaron de la arena, Isabella beso la mejilla de Edward despidiéndose.

—Adiós cerebrito, nos vemos… luego. — sin más se fue de la mano del sujeto hacia el estacionamiento.

¿Cuándo le había tomado al tipo? ¿dos segundos?, o menos… él llevaba más de dos años queriendo perder la puta virginidad, pero era demasiado idiota para poder abordar a una muchacha asi, sin más tomo sus cosas y se fue de ahí… todos se estaban corriendo mano, él tendría una cita urgente con la ducha.

_** 000000**_

—Detente…estoy incomoda— Isabella alejó al hombre de sus senos, el tipo sonrió contra ellos.

—Espera. — hecho el asiento hacia atrás, acomodándose bien entre sus piernas, Isabella se removió inquieta debajo de su cuerpo.

"_¡Sexo en el auto, APESTA!...estúpido ¿no tiene ni dinero para llevarme a un hotel o algo?"_

—Sabes, creo que deberíamos ir a otro lugar.

El hombre estaba demasiado entretenido haciendo un trabajo en sus senos para prestarle algo de atención.

—¿Podrías callarte? — gime manoseando estúpidamente los pezones de Bella.

—Al menos dime tu nombre — ella gimió cuando el tomo un pezón con sus labios.

—Pues ahora yo no quiero decírtelo— "_estúpido"._

—Okey, entonces date prisa, me quiero ir— el hombre bajo la parte inferior de su ropa interior y comprobó su intimidad con sus dedos, frunció el ceño… _¿Cómo era posible?_

—¿No estás excitada? — preguntó poniéndole atención por primera vez.

—¡Diablos, no! — Gritó empujando su pecho con sus pequeñas manos—. Estoy en una camioneta vieja en una posición estúpidamente incomoda, congelándome, con un tipo chupándome las tetas, ¿crees que tengo los pezones duros por ti?... ¡No hermoso, estoy muriendo de frio por qué no me calientas ni un pelo! asi que aléjate; eres pésimo amigo enserio.

Isabella dañó el orgullo de aquel sujeto, quien rápidamente trató de pasarse hacia el asiento del piloto; ella por su parte se subió su ropa interior y comenzó a vestirse.

—No eres muy amable que digamos— se rascó el cabello sin saber que hacer o como actuar, era primera vez que le decían algo asi.

—¿Y a mi qué?... Adiós — Isabella una vez que estuvo lista se bajó del automóvil, caminó hacia su Mini Cooper y se adentró.

Se preocupó, realmente pensaba que algo mal andaba con ella… aunque esta vez no. Los tipos de la reserva eran un completo desastre en la cama, lo había comprobado con el hijo de una de las conquistas temporales de su madre, Jacob se llamaba… el hombre era un completo inútil en la cama, aun podía recordar cómo había llegado al orgasmo solo cuando ella comenzó a restregarse contra él… tubo un ataque de risa de _"aquellos_", ni siquiera se había dado cuando en qué momento se había marchado, estaba demasiado ocupada riéndose en su cama; jamás volvió aparecer cerca de su casa_… ¡pobre!_

Esperaba que en la universidad todo esto cambiara… solo un año ¡un año! Y sería la reina de la noche para siempre.

_**00000000**_

_**Hola de nuevo mis nenas, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, es algo corto pero apenas comenzamos, espero que les haya gustado para poder seguir con esta historia, Les mando besos y espero sus opiniones 3**_

_**Facebook; Ani Cullen**_


	3. Penearaña Al ataque!

**¡Este fanfic está protegido legalmente, está Prohibido publicarlo sin mi autorización, no apoyes el plagio!**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Capitulo Dos; **_"Penearaña ¡Al ataque!_

—Bebe…ven a darle un abrazo a mami— Esme corrió hacia los brazos de Edward, este algo avergonzado paso las manos por la cintura de su madre.

—Necesito hablar contigo— comento su hijo acariciando el cabello caramelo de la mujer.

—¿Qué sucede nene? — Se separo preocupada—¿te hicieron algo malo bebe? — Esme siempre hacia sido una madre sobreprotectora, demasiado diría Edward, a la mujer le encantaba decirle, _"nene" "bebe" "osito mío" "corazón" "mi vida" "tesorito de mami"._ Isabella sabía imitar la voz de su madre a la perfección para molestarlo; pero ya con el paso de los años se había acostumbrado.

—No, nadie me hizo nada… es acerca de las vacaciones— Esme se sentó en el enorme sofá de la sala palmeando a su lado, Edward se sentó junto a ella.

—Bien _nene_… dime que sucede— paso sus delgaditos dedos sobre el cabello de Edward tratando de peinarlo, Edward puso sus ojos en blanco, se sentía como un niño de siete años cuando su madre le hablaba asi… lo peor es que lo hacía en público.

—Iremos de vacaciones mama… aun no sabemos dónde— listo, lo dijo… Esme lo quedo mirando fijamente.

—¿Cuándo iremos? — palmeo sus manos encantada_. _

"_oh no, por favor; lo que me faltaba"_

—Mamá, voy con mis amigos, por favor…— suplico, Esme se sintió un poco mal, pero considerándolo no era mala idea que él se divirtiera… bueno lo iba a pensar.

—¿Va isabella? — preguntó ella sonriendo, amaba a Isabella… Su hijo hizo muy bien hacerse amiga de aquella muchachita, era tan adorable.

—Si…¿no puedes solo confiar en mí? — Edward suspiro cruzándose de brazos.

—No es eso nene… necesito alguien que te cuide— suspiro— Hablare con tu padre, pero yo creo que sí; Ahora ven— Edward recostó su cabeza en el regazo de su madre, quien acariciaba su cabello dulcemente.

—Me da sueño eso— comento el joven cerrando los ojos, soltando un bostezo.

—Duerme unas horas bebe… has estudiado mucho— dejo un beso en la mejilla de Edward y luego se levanto dejándolo en el sofá de la sala… comenzó hacer la cena, cuando unos tímidos golpes sonaron en la puerta de entrada.

Esme se acerco para abrir la puerta, cuando una _"inocente" _Bella la saludo, se acercaron hacia la cocina y Esme le sirvió un vaso de jugo.

—Hijita, tengo que salir ahora, dile a mi bebe que en el horno esta la lasaña, quédate a cenar con el Bella, no me gusta que este solo— Isabella sonrió a la mujer en respuesta.

Cuando Esme se fue, Isabella rápidamente se encamino hacia el sillón donde Edward aun dormía como un bebe.

—Edward despierta— lo movió bruscamente, no estaba para juegos— ¡EDWARD! — tiro fuertemente de su cabello, sabía que ese era el punto débil de Edward, lloraba como una nenita cada vez que su cabello sufría algún daño.

—¡¿Qué carajo?! — el se sentó en el sofá, mirando a su amiga directamente a los ojos queriendo matarla.

—Hola — dijo la muchacha sonriendo dulcemente_…"a quien quieres engañar Dwyer"_

—¿Qué quieres? — Edward pasó sus manos por su rostro tratando de despertar, soltó un bostezo.

—Mmm… solo quería saber si puedo dormir hoy aquí, René se fue de viaje— Edward no se sorprendió, René era asi— y estoy sola en casa, a menos que hagamos una pequeña reunión en mi casa, ya sabes— le guiño el ojo… Edward lo pensó unos momentos y si, la idea le gusto.

—Vamos al supermercado a comprar cosas para la dichosa reunión…— Isabella sonrió, antes cenaron la lasaña que Esme le había dejado en el horno, estaba exquisita…

Salieron de la casa sonriendo, la noche prometía, Edward intentaría solucionar su problemita e Isabella quería dejar los calzones en el suelo, dos semana sin sexo… se sentía casi virginal.

—Asi que… ¿Cómo te fue anoche con el tipo? — pregunto Edward sacando cervezas de unos de los estantes del supermercado.

—Ni me hables de aquel idiota… creo que es primera vez que lo paso tan mal— Edward soltó una risita, empujo el carrito sacando cosas para comer.

—¿Qué hizo? — sintió curiosidad, por lo general Isabella siempre se lo pasaba muy bien con los tipos.

—Bueno, primero… en su camioneta, el tipo ni siquiera se espero a llegar a un lugar más privado, además su camioneta era vieja y no tenia calefacción— nota mental para Edward _"prender la calefacción cuando este en el acto"_— Además… el tipo estaba arriba mío, en el asiento del copiloto… ¡Diablos!, todo el mundo sabe que es más fácil que la mujer este arriba… cuando se tiene sexo en el automóvil— segunda nota mental para Edward "_El dejándose llevar y que la mujer haga el trabajo cuando se tiene sexo en el automóvil",_ sonrió ante su pensamiento. —y tercero era un completo imbécil—

—¿Cómo se llamaba? —

—Ni idea— Edward la quedo mirando sorprendido— No me mires asi, no me quiso decir el nombre, me cabree y me baje del automóvil, a las doce de la noche ya estaba durmiendo en mi cama completamente insatisfecha, ¿Qué los hombres solo les preocupan ellos?, las mujeres también tenemos derecho a disfrutar—

"_yo a esa hora sí que estaba disfrutando con una cálida ducha en mi baño_". Edward miro su mano entrecerrando los ojos, pudieron haberle salido ojos y boca a su mano y le hablaban sobre como autosatisfacerse. Diablos, agradeció haber estado solo en casa, aunque tendría que superar su "_problemita"_ pues temía quedarse sin su mano derecha.

—¿Y tú qué hiciste anoche? — a estas alturas ya estaban haciendo la fija para pagar los alimentos y el alcohol.

—Nada, estaban todos tocándose y esas babosadas asi que me fui a mi casa— Edward pagaba todo lo que habían comprado, a Isabella no le paso desapercibido como la mujer prácticamente se comía con la vista a Edward, Isabella sonrió si su amigo no tuviera aquel cabello tan peinado seria aun más atractivo.

Salieron del supermercado y rápidamente emprendieron viaje rumbo hacia la casa de Bella, mientras Edward manejaba Isabella llamaba a todos los jóvenes que conocía de Forks, quería celebrar el inicio de las vacaciones.

Llegaron a la casa, y comenzaron a ordenar el lugar, Alice con Jasper se fueron rápidamente a casa de Isabella ayudando a los otros dos amigos a ambientar el lugar, poniendo luces, sacando vasos, moviendo sofás.

—¿Qué mierda son estos colores? ¿y esas cosas colgando? — pregunto Jasper al notar los vivos colores del interior de la casa de Bella, las flores pintadas en el techo, los diferentes sofás que habían en la sala color verde, naranjo, rosa y celeste. La casa parecía una casita de juguete.

—René con sus amuletos— Isabella se encogió de hombros— habrá que sacarlos, no quiero que todo Forks piense que está loca— aunque a estas altura todo Forks lo pensaba.

—Creo que hace mucho tiempo se dieron cuenta de eso— respondió Alice subiéndose arriba de una silla para sacar los colgantes con cuidado.

—¡Cállate!, a pesar de todo es la única persona que tengo en mi vida— Edward sonrió, le gustaba el lado _"tierno"_ que podía sacar Isabella, eran pocas veces las cuales ella mostraba como realmente se sentía, claro con el siempre demostraba sus sentimientos, era su mejor amigo, pero con los demás le costaba trabajo.

—Que linda Dwyer — Jasper sonrió— ahora sigamos con esto, solo nos queda una hora— y sin más siguieron con su trabajo, los cuatro sonrieron satisfechos al ver la sala de las Dwyer parecía una pista de baile completamente equipada, los víveres estaban en una mesa, había mucho alcohol, buena música y sobre todo muy buena compañía.

Poco a poco la casa de Isabella se fue llenando de gente, muchos bailaban, otros estaban prácticamente comiéndose en los sofás de su madre, los mismos sofás donde cada mañana al despertar agradecía por estar viva, Isabella miro a su alrededor, su casa era un completo lio, realmente la casa estaba llena de gente.

—Hola guapo— una mujer de cabello oscuro se sentó al lado de Edward, traía una mini falda que realmente no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, tenía un escote pronunciado tenía unos senos enormes…Edward se relamió los labios. _"bingo"_

—Hola preciosa— él sonrió, la mujer cruzo sus piernas, paso su dedo índice por el pecho de Edward incitándolo, luego desordenó con su mano libre el peinado cabello de Edward

"_Esme la mataría por hacer eso, ¡pero porque diablos pienso en mi mama en este momento!"_

—¿Te parece que vayamos a un lugar más privado? — Edward sonrió ante su oportunidad, recordó que tenía unos condones en su billetera guardados desde los años A.C … esperaba que no estuvieran vencidos o tuviesen arañas como su miembro.

—Claro…— Edward miro a su alrededor, buscando a su amiga con la mirada… la vio muy pero muy bien acompañada bailando en el medio de la sala, movía sus caderas sensualmente, levantaba sus brazos para acariciar el pecho del hombre que bailaba junto a ella, Edward sonrió, Isabella le debía un favor, había llegado la hora de que se lo pagara— vamos a la habitación de arriba— La mujer de cabello negro lo miro sonriendo, subieron hacia la habitación de Isabella, Edward sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba.

—¿Es tu casa? — la mujer se relamió los labios… Edward se fijo que los dientes de la mujer estaban manchados con lápiz labial rojo; frunció el seño algo contrariado.

—No, es de mi mejor amiga — abrió la puerta dejándola pasar— adelante no se molestara— _"me debe una grande_", pensó al cerrar la puerta, la habitación prendió la luz y miro detenidamente a la mujer.

—Es una casa muy colorida— susurro la mujer guiñándole un ojo, Edward asintió.

"MIERDA", la mujer era alta, tenía unas lindas y largas piernas, su cintura era algo pronunciada, pero no dejaba de ser sexy, sus pechos sobresalían sobre su descarado escote, su rostro… _"su rostro"_ Edward maldijo mentalmente, sus ojos eran grandes y algo _separados "demasiados separados para mi gusto",_ Isabella diría que parecía un verdadero pescado, su nariz era pequeña y fina, y sus labios eran muy parecidos a _Angelina Jolie._ "Wow", no era de los gustos de Edward, pero tampoco estaba mal, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces acorto la distancia que los separaba atacando sus labios sin compasión.

La mujer toco su trasero rápidamente sin esperar un segundo, Edward sonrió, al parecer hoy terminaría el problema con su _"Penearaña",_ jamás volviera a tener telarañas en su miembro jamás usado, hoy terminarían sus problemas hormonales, quería enterrarse en esa mujer profundamente, quería contarle a todo el mundo como eran sus experiencias sexuales y no parecer un niño estúpido imaginando como se sentiría estar dentro de una mujer.

—Oh— la mujer gimió le quito rápidamente la ropa a Edward, casi en un parpadeo Edward estaba completamente desnudo y excitado, la mujer por otro lado, estaba con sus pechos al aire, Edward los tocaba de manera torpe y temblorosa, se entretuvo demasiado tiempo en sus colorados pezones, que la mujer se sentía realmente desesperada, volteo a Edward sobre la cama y se sentó ahorcajadas de él.

—Shh— ella puso sus manos en la boca de Edward silenciándolo, estaba gimiendo demasiado alto, tenía una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, le encanto la sensación de cómo ella se restregaba sobre su pene, incitándolo, deseándolo. La mujer acaricio sus pechos, se levando en la cama sacándose su ropa interior, se puso nuevamente a ahorcajadas de Edward sin introducirse en él… tomo su erección entre sus manos acariciándolo, Edward gimió fuertemente, la muchacha puso la punta en su entrada cuando sintió un golpe a sus espaldas.

—Be…lla— Edward se sentó en la cama empujando a la mujer que tenia sobre él, la empujo tan fuerte que prácticamente _voló_ cama abajo, ni siquiera se preocupo de ella, solo tapo su _"pequeña"_ anatomía con los cojines que Bella tenia sobre su cama.

—¡Sal de aquí Perra!— grito Bella, solamente vio el rostro de la mujer que apareció desde el suelo, la cama tapaba su cuerpo, miro completamente furiosa a Edward, se puso de pie y tapo sus enormes tetas.

—No me dijiste que tenias novia—Edward se encogió de hombros, Isabella los miraba cruzada de brazos, tratando de no perder el equilibrio, estaba borracha.

—¡DATE PRISA! Perra, no te quiero en mi habitación, adiós, adiós— Isabella camino decidida a tirar de los cabellos a la mujer.

—¡LOCA! ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCA— Isabella prácticamente la hecho a patadas completamente desnuda afuera de la habitación… cerró la puerta fuertemente.

—Bella, date la vuelta, quiero vestirme— Edward estaba sonrojado.

—¿Qué mierda te crees Edward Cullen?, ¿Cómo te metes con esa?, es mas puta que yo y Rosalie juntas por dios, mereces algo mejor que eso — Isabella camino hasta quedar al borde de su cama

—Vamos Bella… no seas pesada, ya me arruinaste la noche— ella entrecerró los ojos y luego grito.

—¡SACA MIS COJINES DE TU PENE EDWARD!, ¡OH DIOS NO! ¡HOMBRE NO PODRE APOYAR MI CABEZA AHÍ!- Edward se puso tan rojo como un tomate, pero no se los quito, Isabella estiro sus manos y quito el cojín que cubría su miembro, Edward se quedo en silencio mirándolo con picardia.

—Uy— isabella soltó una risita mirando el miembro de Edward, a decir verdad no la decepciono.

—¿Qué "Uy"? — pregunto buscando sus bóxer con la mirada, ¿Por qué siempre se le perdían?

—Tienes un pene… lindo… si es bastante lindo, es como un penecito bebe, mira ¡es adorable!, aay mira cosita tierna— le hablaba con dulzura, Edward se atraganto con su propia saliva sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

—¿Qué mierda? ¿Cómo es un pene lindo Bella? solo es un pene— ella soltó una risita cubriendo su rostro con el cojín que hace un momentos reposaba contra el miembro de Edward… este hizo una mueca, pero ella estaba demasiado borracha para recordar eso.

—Algunos son muy peludos y negros, ay… olvídalo solo que tu pene es adorable, es un penecito bebe— _"¿Podrían dañar mas mi orgullo?, lo dudo"_ pensó Edward_—_ Edward vine a dormir, me siento demasiado borracha para mantenerme en pie, asi que Adiós— dijo arrastrando las palabras, acomodándose en su cama, Edward se vistió rápidamente y se recostó nuevamente junto a ella.

—¿Bella? — Bella era su mejor amiga quizás ella lo podría ayudar a solucionar su problema, paso la mano por su cabello, estaba nervioso.

—¿mmm? — estaba más dormida que despierta, ella se removió volteándose hacia Edward, pero se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, Edward podía sentir el olor alcohol que salía de su boca, se arrepintió, estaba demasiado borracha como para que lo escuchara.

—Olvídalo, buenas noches— el sonrió cerrando los ojos, a pesar de todo su noche no había sido cien por ciento arruinada.

_**00000000000**_

_**Hola mis hermosas/os lectores, al parecer tuvo muy buena aceptación mi nuevo fic, asi que les dejo el segundo capítulo *-*, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**_

_**¿Quién se ofrece a quitarle la virginidad a Edward? Jajaja yo estoy de voluntaria y ustedes? Jajaja besos, las/os quiero**_

_**Espero sus comentarios, Byee**_

_**Facebook; Ani Cullen**_


	4. Potro Salvaje

**¡Este fic está protegido legalmente, no apoyes el plagio!**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es Mía.**

**Capitulo tres: "Potro Salvaje"**

_Edward levanto un poco su cabeza mirando aquella mujer de ojos azules que metía y sacaba su erección de aquella boca tan sensual, Gimió como un salvaje, tomando el cabello de la mujer entre sus grandes manos, acelerando sus movimientos, quería más… se sentía desesperado y muy excitado, la mujer se atraganto sobre su erección y escupió sobre el colchón, Edward abrió sus ojos, "que asco" se sentía frustrado necesitaba que aquella mujer sacara literalmente todo de él._

—_Oh Baby, tranquilo— musita ella pasando su larga lengua de la base hacia la punta de su eje, sonriendo…. Dejo suaves y húmedos besos ascendiendo hacia su rostro, atacando sus labios con fervor, mordió su labio inferior con sus dientes, Edward tocaba su trasero atrayéndola hacia su erección…_

"_oh no no, nena yo te quiero en mi pene, saca las arañas que caminan, oh nena por favor deja ver su intimidad, necesito sacarle una fotografía y enmarcarla en mi habitación para recordar este día para siempre", Pensaba Edward gimiendo._

—_¿Quieres que te lo meta duro? —no sabía donde mierda había sacado eso, pensaba seriamente que lo había escuchado en las películas porno de Emmett. Sentía la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, centrándose sobre su miembro que palpitaba y cada vez se hacía más grande, tomó un pezón con sus dientes mordiéndolo tortuosamente… la mujer gemía sobre su cuerpo, tomo la erección de Edward y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo metió en su cavidad. —Oh Mierda…!eres tan caliente! — Comenzaron a moverse, Edward estaba feliz, su infelicidad había terminado, su pene ya no tendría jamás telarañas, su vida sexual había comenzado, de aquí a unos sesenta años mas estaría satisfecho._

—_Edward…— su voz sonó risueña, Edward la miro fijamente a los ojos, ella seguía disfrutando._

—_Que rico te mueves nena— susurró sin dar tregua a sus fuertes embestidas, movía sus caderas sin compasión, le importaba una mierda durar, solo quería dejarse llevar por la sensación de sentir por primera vez una vagina dispuesta._

**0000**

—_¿Quieres que te lo meta duro?_ — Isabella abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar aquella sensual y excitada voz _"¿acaso esa voz es de Edward?"..._ o quizás anoche estuvo demasiado borracha y se acostó con alguien que no recordaba… _"¡RAYOS!",_ giro un poco su rostro, y pego un pequeño gritito al sentir como el duro pene de Edward volvía a ejercer presión sobre su trasero, sus manos se aferraron en su estomago bajo atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo, embestía sin compasión… Edward gruñía cerca de su oreja, arrugaba la nariz y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, estaba dormido; "_¡QUE RAYOS EDWARD!",_—_Oh Mierda…!eres tan cálida! —_ Isabella quedo en completo estado de Shock, trato de deshacer su abrazo, no sabía si reírse y sentirse completamente asustada, jamás pensó ver a Edward en esta situación, se conocían desde niños, eran como hermanos, pero un hermano no restregaba, por lo visto su buen dotado pene sobre su trasero… _¡Diablos!, _ella mordió su labio tratando de contener la risa, la mano de Edward comenzó a subir por su estomago por debajo de la blusa que ella llevaba, cuando su mano se encontró con su pecho ella se removió inquieta, no podía deshacer el abrazo de Edward, que ahora estaba casi arriba de ella, aplastándola por completo, ya que sus piernas habían encarcelado las de ella… sus brazos acariciándola, sus gruñidos… su masculinidad sin dar tregua a su trasero… parecía un potro salvaje en celo, gruñía fuerte y tenía una estúpida sonrisa en los labios

—Edward— Isabella le habló para que reaccionara, se movió inconscientemente pero rápidamente se arrepintió, ya que Edward gimió un _"que rico te mueves nena",_ Isabella soltó una carcajada sonora… las lagrimas comenzaban asomarse por sus ojos— ¡EDWARD! — Le grito sin dejar de reírse— ¡EDWARD! — le gritó.

—¿QUÉ? ¡¿QUÉ?! —abrió sus ojos, alterado y sudoroso, su voz sonó ronca.

—¿Podrías soltarme? — Isabella pregunto entre risas, Edward rápidamente se alejo de ella como si tuviera algún tipo de alergia… estaba avergonzado, _"!MIERDA!"… _miro a Isabella asustado, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba soñando, había sido tan real, se sintió tan pleno… tan excitado, bueno de eso no cavia duda, la enorme erección que sobresalía de su pantalón lo confirmaba. Isabella se volteo para mirarlo fijamente a la cara.

—Lamento haber arruinado tu noche ayer— logro decir entre risas— no creía que estuvieras tan necesitado… de saberlo me hubiese ido a dormir en la habitación de René— Edward completamente avergonzado se levanto de la cama.

—¡Cállate!, es un accidente— dijo pasando sus manos por el cabello, no podía mirarla a los ojos, necesitaba tener un avión privado e irse directamente a la China.

—Oh claro, claro… pero dime por quien gemías tanto, si parecías un animal en celo Edward, diablos ni los felinos se aparean con tan fiereza— seguía riéndose, Edward la miro molesto.

—Eso a ti no te interesa, mejor me voy, estas insoportable— Edward estaba enfadado, no con Bella si no consigo mismo, se sentía tan estúpidamente precoz, idiota y anticuado.

—¡Edward! — lo llamo Isabella levantándose de la cama, camino hacia él mirándolo a los ojos, Edward estaba confundido, Isabella tomo sus manos entre las de ellas…

—¿No tienes durezas o cayos? — Edward soltó de su agarre completamente humillado.

—¡Cállate!, no necesito recurrir a mi autosatisfacción, soy muy hombrecito para mis cosas, ¡Adiós! — Salió de la habitación completamente furioso, dando un portazo.

Isabella quedo impresionada al otro lado de la puerta, su amigo estaba insoportable limpio instintivamente su trasero por encima de su pantalón, Edward quizás había eyaculado, o quien sabe… rio de él y se fue a dar una ducha para ordenar su casa "_de muñecas"_ como la llamaba Edward y Alice.

**000000**

—Bebe, ¿Cómo lo has pasado? — Esme cruzo el vestíbulo para correr abrazar a su bebe consentido, estiro inútilmente la camisa arrugada de su hijo.

—Bien— respondió secamente, su madre comenzó a peinarlo con sus manos delicadamente, tratando de acomodar su cabello.

—Bebe, ve a ducharte, te preparare algo para comer, ve mi nene— palmeo su trasero mientras Edward caminaba hacia la escalera; Se ducho y se puso ropa limpia.

Comió rápidamente, quería salir de casa… pero conociendo a Isabella todo Forks sabría lo necesitado que estaba, maldición ¿Por qué hablaba en sueños? ¿Qué tan difícil seria meter su miembro por una cavidad?...

"_Podría practicar con un globo"…_ rápidamente desecho ese pensamiento absurdo, nunca tan necesitado ¿o sí?

Llamaría a Emmett para que le hiciera compañía esta tarde, el en parte podría ayudarlo, ¡Diablos! Se sentía tan necesitado… su pene reclamaba por atención femenina.

—¿Qué harás esta tarde bebecito consentido? — Esme tomo la mejilla de Edward tirando de ella bruscamente, a estas alturas Edward estaba completamente acostumbrado a las demuestras excesivas de cariños de su sobreprotectora madre.

—Estudiar— susurro levantándose de la mesa, Esme rápidamente recogió los platos sucios para lavarlos.

—Pero nene, estas de vacaciones.

—Lo sé, pero quiero estudiar, llamare a Emmett para que venga esta tarde—

—Está Bien, les cocinare un rico pastel… invita algunos amiguitos bebe, como una fiesta de pijama— Edward trato de no rodar sus ojos, su madre aun creía que tenía ocho años.

—Como quieras—se encogió de hombros y salió directamente hacia su habitación… cogió su móvil y rápidamente marco el numero celular de su amigo.

—¿Qué pasa hermano? — Emmett siempre entusiasmado.

—Hola… quería saber si… bueno tienes algo de _"eso"—_ Pregunto Edward indeciso, tenía pánico que su madre lo escuchara.

—"¿_Eso"? _¿Qué es _"eso"?_ —Edward sabía que Emmett estaba conteniendo la risa _¡maldición!..._ ni siquiera podría pedir a uno de sus mejores amigos una película porno…¿Cómo podría estar con un mujer?, era un estúpido niño.

—Ya sabes _"eso"…_ para mirar un rato— Emmett rio al otro lado de la línea.

—Tengo mucho de _"eso"_ bajo mi cama… ¿llamo a Jasper?, en quince minutos estoy en tu casa… con _"eso"—_ al terminar la llamada Edward se tiro a la cama secando con sus manos la fina capa de sudor que adornaba su rostro.

"_Cuando probare algo de "eso", me tendré que conformar mirando actrices porno y cosas por el estilo, me siento un estúpido niño hormonal… rectifico soy un niño hormonal"_

—Bebe ¿puedo pasar? — Esme golpeo la puerta de la habitación de su hijo.

—Pasa mamá— soltó un bostezo involuntario al responder.

—Oh, mi nene más hermoso, cocinare pasteles para ti y tus amigos, ¿estudiaran?... hijito creo que no deberías estudiar tanto, estas de vacaciones— Esme siempre fue una joven extrovertida y demasiado tierna, Edward al ser su único hijo lo sobreprotegía y mimaba como si fuese un rey.

—Quiero ir a la universidad— Edward se sentó en la cama mirando como su madre acomodaba la ropa recién planchada en su armario.

—Yo sé nene… pero necesitas descansar, no llevas ni una semana en vacaciones y sigues con libros…¿y tus amigos que pretenden hacer con sus vidas? — Edward se encogió de hombros sin saber las respuestas… Esme lo miro de reojo

—Aay si parece que mi nene es el único hombrecito centrado de este pueblo— dijo sonriendo sinceramente, avanzo hacia la cama de Edward y se sentó en la orilla acariciando la mejilla de su hijo—Bueno bebe, pero deberías buscar alguna novia, has estado muy solo…— Esme alzo sus cejas pícaramente y Edward casi se atraganto con su propia saliva.

—Mamá, no es un tema que quiera hablar contigo—

—Pero si mi Bebe están guapo… mira si eres un modelo nene, deberías enserio, cualquier muchachita estaría feliz de estar contigo— _"seguramente"… _Pensó Edward rodando sus ojos, en ese momento sintieron que un automóvil se estacionaba en el porche de la casa, Esme sonrió— Bueno mi leoncito— Edward abrió sus ojos ese era un nuevo apodo—

—¿Leoncito? — preguntó extrañado haciendo una mueca.

—Mira tu cabello bebe, y hoy esta todo despeinado, deberías ir a peinarlo sabes que no me gusta que lo lleves asi pero eres solo por hoy mi leoncito— Edward se quedo en silencio— bueno, bajare a hornear pasteles para ustedes…—

A los pocos minutos entraron Jasper y Emmett riendo a la habitación de Edward _el León._

—¿Qué sucede? — pregunto Edward al ver que ninguno de los dos podía recuperar al habla.

—Tu madre… horneara… pasteles para…que nosotros veamos…Porno— dijo entre carcajadas…Edward tomo entre sus manos el primer cojín a mano que tuvo y se lo lanzo directamente al rostro_…"Idiota"._

—Pues, al menos mi madre se preocupa por mí— dijo como un niño pequeño, estuvo a punto de sacarle la lengua pero se arrepintió— ¿Cuántas trajiste? — preguntó, Emmett saco de su mochila al menos unos cinco DVD de pornografía, Jasper se tiro a la cama junto con Edward.

—El Dvd esta prendido, solo ponla— dijo Edward un poco entusiasmado, se removió en su cama, posicionando justo un cojín donde aquellas imágenes más afectarían; Comenzaron los créditos y de pronto una mujer salió desnuda en la pantalla tocándose sin ningún pudor_._

"_Joder, esto esta buenísimo"_— pensó Edward tragando saliva.

—Que tetas más lindas— Murmuro Jasper sin pestañar, Emmett soltó una risa algo extraña…de pronto la imagen cambio, un Hombre besaba la intimidad de la mujer Rubia que prácticamente gritaba de placer. Edward se removió incomodo sin saber qué hacer, trato de pensar en los apodos de Esme para distraerse pero era prácticamente imposible… no quería parecer demasiado precoz

—Como amo esa posición— dijo Emmett… Edward miro atento al hombre que se encontraba en la cama con su mujer, ambos de costado mientras el metía y sacaba su miembro de la húmeda cavidad de la rubia… Edward carraspeo y trago saliva ruidosamente

—Si… esa posición es exquisita ¿Qué opinas Edward? — Jasper preguntó sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

—Este…—_"no puedo quedar como un estúpido" _— prefiero la del misionero— no tenía ni puta idea cual era esa posición, una vez había escuchado que era una de las posiciones favoritas de Bella…

—Oh…¿y no te cansas luego de un rato? Yo quedo agotado prefiero que la mujer haga el trabajo — Emmett hablaba mirando a la rubia desnuda en la pantalla.

—Este…— "_oh no, vamos que mierda digo"…—_ estoy en buena condiciones físicas, soy un maestro del sexo — Jasper y Emmett se miraron alzando sus cejas… Edward pensó que se reirían pero no fue asi.

—Bueno, tampoco hablas mucho de ello— Dijo Jasper removiéndose en la cama.

—Bueno…yo…este…lo que sucede es que soy más reservado con el tema— "_oh si Edward muy reservado, no sé nada, maldición ¿Qué hare cuando este con una mujer? ¿Tocar guitarra? ¿Tocarle los dedos de los pies para excitarla? Soy un idiota de lo peor"_

—Pues sácalo, jamás hablas de esto a veces es bueno compartir experiencias—

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te acostaste con alguien? — Pregunto Jasper mirando ahora a Edward quien cada vez sentía un calorcito en las mejillas.

—Anoche— Recordó el estúpido y vergonzoso sueño de la noche pasada, había sido terrible tocar a Isabella… le daba escalofríos hasta pensarlo, era como si tocara a Esme, a Isabella la quería como una Hermana.

—Wow… que bien ¿estaba buena? — Edward carraspeo.

—Si

—Que detallista eres— comento Jasper sarcásticamente. Edward agradeció que ambos dejaran el tema ahí, ¿Qué mierda podría hacer para perder de una vez por toda la virginidad? ¿Tan difícil era meter su…miembro por un agujero?, estaba completamente arto de recurrir a técnicas mediocres como la autosatisfacción, él quería algo que realmente lo hicieran gritar de placer, como el protagonista de la película porno que estaban mirando, el hombre golpeaba el trasero de ahora una morena fuertemente, al parecer aquello excitaba a la mujer… lo anoto en su

"_lista de cosas para hacer mientras tienes sexo"_

La habitación estaba completamente en silencio, solo se escuchaban los sollozos de la pareja al sentir tanto placer, los tres jóvenes tenían su vista fija en la pantalla grande… cuando de pronto unos golpes se escucharon de la puerta.

—Bebe… ¿Qué haces? ¿Abran la puerta? — La voz de Esme se escuchaba alarmada _"MIERDA"-_ fue el único pensamiento de Edward.

**0000000000**

**Hola Chicos/as, primero que todo quiero agradecer infinitamente el apoyo que me han dado con esta historia, ha tenido buena aceptación al parecer *—* y eso me encanta.**

**Me han preguntado cuando actualizare, pues cada dos semanas, porque este fic lo comencé hace poquísimo, y no está terminado, espero que comprendan no les fallare en las actualizaciones.**

**Les mando muchos besos y espero sus opiniones del capítulo. Besitos y pueden buscarme en Facebook;**

**Ani Cullen.**


	5. El nene sufre

_**¡Este fanfic está protegido legalmente, no apoyes el plagio!  
Los personajes son de S.M. La historia de mía.**_

**Capitulo cuatro;** _**El nene sufre**_

—_Bebe… ¿Qué haces? ¿Abran la puerta? — La voz de Esme se escuchaba alarmada "MIERDA"- fue el único pensamiento de Edward._

Los tres jóvenes se miraron estupefactos estaban perdidos, se miraron por unos segundos sin reaccionar, Emmett apago la tv lo más rápido posible y guardo las novelas porno en su mochila con torpeza.

Los pensamientos de Edward funcionaban a la velocidad de la luz, y solo se le ocurrió una solución, una solución denigrante pero al fin y al cabo podrían salir ilesos, su madre era capaz de meterlo en una habitación con terapias extrañas.

—Síganme el juego—pidió angustiado… y sin más se tiro a su cama a _"sollozar"_ Jasper y Emmett estuvieron a punto de reírse, pero la voz de Esme seguía escuchándose al otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Nene? …bebe abre la puerta por favor— su voz se escuchaba seria y sumamente preocupada, Emmett avanzo rápidamente y la abrió, Esme lo quedo mirando entrecerrando sus claros ojos, inspecciono con la vista el cuarto de su hijo, cuando su vista se detuvo abruptamente en Edward tirado en la cama _sollozando_… corrió rápidamente hacia él arrodillándose en el suelo para llegar a la altura de su rostro.

—Oh Bebe…— Lo llamo pero Edward tenía los ojos cerrados — Bebe mi nene adorado— acaricio el cabello broncíneo de Edward que seguía sollozando en la cama —¿Qué le hicieron a mi nene? — Pregunto mirando Emmett y Jasper quienes trataban con todas sus fuerzas contener la risa.

—Ellos…Na-da— Sollozo el hijo de la mujer, Esme se voltea nuevamente hacia él.

—Shhh cariño— susurra dejando un beso sonoro —¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Contesta tesorito! — Edward sintió su rostro arder, Esme lo solía poner en ridículo— ¿Eres tu el que sollozaba hace un momento? — los amigos de Edward no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada, Esme y Edward los fulminaron con la mirada.

—Si mami— respondió él haciendo un tierno puchero que quebró el corazón de Esme en mil pedazos.

—¿Es por una Mujer? — _"Oh si por una mujer y el estúpido pedazo de carne que colgaba entre sus piernas diciéndole "EY" cada vez que se miraba al espejo"_. Edward asintió, no se le ocurrió nada más.

—Oh por dios— Esme llevo sus manos a su boca, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos, odiaba ver a su hijo sufrir, no, no, no aquello era mucho más de lo que podía soportar— Mi nene sufriendo por amor ¿un amor no correspondido? — Edward asintió; sus amigos miraban la escena completamente impresionados, si bien sabían que Esme era exagerada con su "nene", ahora simplemente no podían creerlo, lo trataba como un bebe de un año cuando se rompe la rodilla.

—Oh mi bebe…— se lamento Esme, siguió acariciando el cabello de su adorado hijo— pero si eres tan guapo— lo peinaba con delicadeza, no le gustaba que su hijo tuviera un cabello rebelde— Tan hermoso ¿Qué niña tonta no se fijaría en ti?, si eres un bebe precioso tesoro, esa niña está loca…— dice Esme orgullosa de la belleza de su hijo.

—Mamá…— Edward completamente avergonzado se sentó en la cama— quiero estar solo— Esme se siente algo desilusionada, pero sale rápidamente de la habitación dejando a los tres jóvenes completamente solos, se sentía tan mal porque su bebe sufría por amor, el no lo merecía, no cuando era tan bueno y tierno.

Llego a la cocina cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa, contesto y una dulce voz la hablo desde el otro lado del auricular.

—¿Edward? — pregunto esa familiar voz.

—No cariño, soy Esme…— la mujer se siente agradecida, quizás Bella sea la mujer que le corresponde Edward, aquel pensamiento la pone muy triste, Esme adora a Bella.

—Hola Esme— la saluda— ¿Edward esta por ahí?

—Oh no cariño… él esta…mal— susurra con sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas.

—¡¿QUE HA PASADO?! —pregunto Bella imaginándose lo peor.

—El…él…— solloza Esme recordando como su hijo sollozaba por amor— sufre por una Mujer…— Silencio al otro lado del auricular, Isabella se queda estupefacta "_¿Edward enamorado?"_

—¿Estás segura? — pregunta Isabella sin poder creerlo.

—Absolutamente, Oh cariño ¿Por qué no vienes a verlo? —

—Claro, estaré allá en unos minutos, Adiós Esme — y cuelga, Esme limpia sus lagrimas y marca rápidamente los números del teléfono.

—¿Bueno? —

—Oh cariño — Esme se sienta en el borde del sofá.

—¿Qué ha pasado tesoro? — Esme siente su corazón palpitar—

—Edward amor… Edward sufre— solloza, Carlisle frunce el seño en el consultorio, ¿sufre? ¿Está enfermo?.

—Iré para examinarlo— Carlisle está preocupado.

—No tesoro, no es ese tipo de sufrimiento…

—¿De qué hablas? — preguntó confundido.

—El sufre por amor tesoro, nuestro Edward sufre y yo no puedo ayudarlo— Carlisle trata de ocultar su risita, Esme siempre fue demasiado sobreprotectora con Edward, sufrir por amor era lo más normal del mundo, mas aun cuando tienes diecisiete años.

—Amor no es para tanto… Edward es un adolecente, conocerá a alguien con quien compartir su vida—

—Deberías hablar con él, tú eres hombre… a ti te escuchara— Carlisle pasa su mano nervioso por el cabello.

—Si eso te deja más tranquila, hablare con él cuando llegue del trabajo, ahora quédate tranquila amor, y cuídate…te amo—

—Oh cariño también te amo, cuídate— y sin más corto la llamada.

_**000000**_

Isabella se estaciona al frente de la casa de los Cullen, esta algo preocupada por su mejor amigo, camino hacia la entrada y toco la puerta, y vio a una Esme abrir con sus ojos completamente irritados.

—Oh tesoro— la abrazo fuertemente— ¡dime que no eres tú! ¡Dímelo! — exigió a la joven, Bella alzo la ceja confundida mientras correspondía al abrazo de Esme.

—¿A qué te refieres? — Pregunta como si la mujer estuviera completamente loca.

—Que mi bebe no sufre por ti…—

—Esme con Edward somos amigos eso tú lo sabes— Bella escapa de su abrazo mirándola seria— además me encantaría saber quien hace sufrir a mi mejor amigo—

—Oh tesoro, ve arriba… Emmett y Jasper acaban de irse— Esme la guía hacia la escalera— Ojala confié en ti pequeña, saldré un momento— besa su mejilla y se va por la puerta principal. Isabella niega con la cabeza, Esme es demasiado exagerada.

Sube los escalones rápidamente y se encuentra justo afuera de la habitación de Edward, golpea suavemente la puerta y escucha un "Pase"

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pero que buen recibimiento— dice sarcásticamente— vine porque estaba preocupada—

—¿De mis cayos? — murmulla completamente molesto alzando sus manos para que ella las viera, aun no se olvidaba de la vergonzosa escena de la mañana.

Isabella suelta una risita tímida, pero no quería pelear con él, no cuando él anda malhumorado últimamente.

—No… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enamorado? Nos hubiésemos ahorrado todo el tema de cayos, no sabía que tu mal humor fuese por eso— musita Bella tomando asiento en la enorme cama junto al lado de Edward.

—¿De qué rayos hablas Isabella? — Pregunta completamente confundido.

—Esme, estaba llamando para pedirte disculpas por lo de las manos, ya sabes tu sueño y todo eso— trata de ocultar su sonrisa, pero no lo logra —pero Esme estaba casi llorando, estaba preocupada porque su _bebe _sufría por amor— dijo arrastrando la "o", Edward la miro completamente serio— es mas estaba llorando abajo bastante preocupada—

—¡Oh diablos! — Edward tira de su cabello apoyando su espalda sobre el colchón de su cama, Isabella lo mira confundida ¿a qué viene todo esto?

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Nada…— Isabella alza su ceja derecha, Edward queda mirando aquella línea arqueada, _¿Cómo diablos haces eso Bella?_ — Está bien, solo mentí — Isabella niega con la cabeza

—Oh nene, sabes que es muy malo mentir tesorito— Isabella imito a la perfección la voz de Esme.

—Si viniste para seguir con tu "simpatía" puedes irte por donde viniste Bella hablo enserio—

—Oh diablos Edward ¿Qué rayos te sucede?... —

Edward tomo su cabello entre sus manos tirando de el, miro a Isabella ¿podría contarle lo necesitado que estaba?, diablos estaba terriblemente perdido. Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, casi puede ver el rostro de Bella convertido en una vagina… sacude su cabeza tratando de borrar aquel estúpido espejismo.

—Es estrés— susurra.

—Deberías conocer a alguien, tu sabes esas mierdas sobre parejas, amor, fidelidad, hacer el amor a todas horas…— Edward sonríe tímidamente _"¡QUE MAS QUISIERA YO!"_

—A nadie le interesa estar con un cerebrito como yo— susurra como una niñita sufriendo.

—Oh diablos Edward ¿desde cuándo tienes problemas de autoestima? — pregunto impresionada.

—¿Me encuentras tu sabes…guapo? — Isabella lo mira confundida, lo analiza con la mirada.

—No puedo decir si eres guapo o no Edward, pero tienes un penecito adorable, supongo que eso cuenta—

"_¿Penecito?_

_¿Adorable? _

_¡QUE MIERDA ISABELLA DYWER!"_

—Gracias por ayudar a mi autoestima— dice sarcásticamente — responde a mi pregunta— exige. Bella pone sus ojos en blanco.

—Pues sí, no estás mal… quizás deberías dejarte crecer el cabello, aquel peinado algo… — Vamos Bella no dañes sus sentimientos, se dice la muchacha mentalmente — ordenado no va contigo.

—A Esme no le gusta mi cabello largo— dice sentándose en la cama nuevamente.

—A la mierda con lo que Esme dice, al menos en las vacaciones déjalo largo nene— le guiña el ojo pícaramente— ya verás como las fieras se lanzan sobre ti— le guiña un ojo coqueta, él niega con la cabeza.

—gracias…— el tira su cabello entre sus manos.

—Bueno, es mejor que me vaya… estas bien por lo que veo— se encoge de hombros, Edward asiente.

—Adiós Edward y ten en cuenta lo que le dices a tu mama, casi me saca los ojos pensando que era yo por quien sufrías—

—No entiendo porque lo hace, nos conocernos desde los cinco años, es ridículo…— Isabella sonríe sinceramente.

—Totalmente ridículo…Bien, Adiós— se acerca hacia él y planta un beso en su mejilla, y rápidamente se encamina hacia la salida de la casa.

**000000**

—¡¿Qué mierda pasa aquí?! — Isabella se adentra a su casa y ve como René salta sobre sus pies descalzos, levantando los brazos y sacudiendo su cabeza al mismo tiempo, y no es solo ella… seis locas personas más la acompañan.

—¡René! — Llama pero su madre está completamente concentrada en la música ambiente que suena en la habitación, mientras sigue saltando con los ojos cerrados, Isabella palidece _"¡esto es pasarse de la raya!"_ — ¡RENÉ! — Vuelve a llamar pero no hay respuesta de las siete personas que se encuentran _"danzando"_ en la sala de su casa, _"Diablos parecen poseídos por el demonio, ¡no puedo creer que mi mama haga esto, ¿Qué significa? ¿Algún machitún para el amor?... quizás debería traer a Edward a las danzas de René"_— ¡MAMÁ! — camina a grandes sacadas donde el viejo equipo de música toca aquella estúpida melodía y lo apaga, las personas la miran con el seño fruncido.

—¡¿Qué mierda significa esto?! — alza su ceja completamente confundida, puede identificar dos personas que se encuentran en la sala de su casa, una maestra no recuerda su nombre, y una señora gorda del almacén.

—Hija, liberamos energías negativas ¿quieres unirte? — Pregunta su madre con absoluta paz, secando con el dorso de su mano el sudor de su frente, anuda el pañuelo de su cabello castaño y la queda mirando fijamente.

—Oh no René tengo orgullo para no hacer el ridículo— Ve como René frunce el seño.

—Isabella, no son ridiculeces, si solo lo intentaras, es fácil, solo cierra los ojos y déjate llevar nena—

—No gracias…— dice negando con la cabeza, no puede creer que su casa sea una casa de locos, ya bastante tiene con que parezca arcoíris para soportar música extraña y gente ridícula.

—Bien, entonces déjanos trabajar, y deberías sacar las malas vibras que traes de Edward— Bella palidece ¿Cómo diablos supo que estaba donde Edward? ¿Ahora es bruja? — me encontré con Esme querida, tu madre no es una bruja… ahora ve anda a tu cuarto o lo que sea que quieras hacer— la gente la miraba entrecerrando los ojos, Esme vuelve a poner Play en el viejo aparato de música.

—¡EXPULSEN, EXPULSEN TODO LO MALO! — gritaba por encima de la música, Oh diablos, a veces prefería la sobreprotectora de Esme que a la loca de René ¿No había ninguna madre normal en esta vida?, subió a su cuarto completamente molesta.

—Es definitivo, necesito irme de este pueblo de locos— suspiro tirándose a la cama, podía escuchar la música del piso superior ¿René seria asi si estuviera casada? ¿Si tuviera una familia completa?, dejo vagar sus pensamientos hacia el pasado.

—_Vamos nena, levántate— murmuraba sobre su oído, Isabella se remueve incomoda entre el viejo colchón en el cual dormía._

—_Mami… no quiero ir— musito haciendo un adorable puchero, René la queda mirando._

—_Oh nena es tu primer día de escuela… vamos, prometo que no nos mudaremos en muchos años— aquello hace a la pequeña reaccionar, a pesar de que tenía solamente cinco años había vivido en más de ocho ciudades diferentes._

—_¿Lo prometes? — pregunta acariciando el largo cabello de René, amaba el cabello castaño claro de René, parecía un ángel._

—_¡René! — Llama un hombre desde el umbral de la puerta, iba solamente en calzoncillos, René frunce el seño._

—_Te dije que te quedaras en el cuarto, voy a vestir a mi hija… vete— Isabella queda confundida al mirar al gran señor de cabello rubio, miro a su madre y cogió un hermoso collar largo con piedras blancas._

—_Este es para que nos de buena suerte mientras estamos aquí, ahora vamos a vestirte— Isabella le sonríe con admiración, algún día quiere ser hermosa igual que su madre, y tener muchos novios guapos como los tenia ella._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba lista, caminaron más de media hora para poder llegar a la pequeña escuelita de Forks, Isabella iba tomada de la mano de su joven mamá, se veía mucho más joven que las otras señoras, aquello la hace sonreír, ama a su mami joven, porque es linda… es hermosa y tiene ropa de muchos colores… en cambio las otras mamis visten de café o de negro… eso no le gusta, lo encuentra fastidioso._

—_¿Por qué los niños lloran? — pregunta de pronto, René la mira con ternura mientras acomoda un largo cabello de su hija detrás de su oreja._

—_Supongo que no quieren separarse de sus padres— señala ella restándole importancia._

_Llegan hacia la salita pequeña y de madera que refugiara a Bella por este año, los bancos son pequeñitos y de dos asientos, hay un gran pizarrón en la pared frontal, y justo al lado un estante lleno de juguetes y cuentos._

_Isabella mira a su alrededor mientras su madre saca algo de su mochila pequeña, puede ver como algunos padres cargan a sus hijas quienes llorar o juegan felizmente, como un padre y una madre acompañan a sus hijos.._

—_¿Papi vendrá? — pregunta distraída mientras mira a una mamá a su lado que carga a su hijo y lo llena de besos ¿Por qué su mami no hace eso?, Isabella frunce el seño al notar el cabello de aquel niño es extraño… muy extraño, prefiere el de su madre ¡sí! Es mucho más bonito._

_René queda estupefacta al escucharla._

—_Hijita, papi está lejos… no puede venir— dice comprensivamente, Isabella siente como sus ojos pican, quiere llorar… ella quiere que alguien también la cargue entre sus brazos—_

—_Está bien— suspira y se sienta en el banquito, René le lanza un beso en el aire y acomoda su larga falda floreada._

—_Te vendré a buscar en la tarde Edward, adiós bebe— Isabella frunce el seño al notar que el niño de cabello extraño está sentado junto a ella y su madre pasa uno de sus dedos por su boca llenándolos de saliva peinando a su compañerito "PUAJ" que asco pensó la pequeña. Un nombre rubio besa la frente de su compañero diciéndole "Adiós campeón", ella sintió como sus ojos picaban, ella quería un papá que le dijera "Campeón"._

Siempre lo espero… y él jamás llego en ninguna fecha importante, en cambio René siempre estuvo con ella, podrá ser loca… con sus amuletos de la suerte colgando en el cuello, pero gracias a ella Isabella es una mujer independiente, no necesita hombres para vivir, pues su madre siempre se lo había demostrado.

**0000000000**

**Hola mis Chicas/os, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, fue un capitulo más o menos tranquilo… pero el próximo veremos a Edward en "Acción" jaja, me rio de tan solo pensarlo, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Respondí varios de sus comentarios, perdón si alguno se me paso pues estoy de vacaciones y recién ayer vengo llegando a la cuidad. Mañana me voy nuevamente, luego estoy de cumpleaños y luego me vuelvo a ir, ósea de aquí hasta ya casi la segunda semana de febrero podre estar de vuelta, perdón… pero como saben a veces es bueno despejarse y salir, el capitulo cinco no lo tengo terminado, tratare de terminarlo antes de desaparecerme.**

**Ahora no les doy más lata, Gracias por el apoyo que me han dado, ya sea recomendándome en páginas, comentarios o simplemente diciéndome a través de Facebook que les gusta, para mí es muy lindo saber lo que piensan de mis historias. Ahora si mis hermosas/os, besos y las Adoro.**

**Su Amiga Ani Cullen.**


	6. El penearaña lanza su telaraña

**¡Este fanfic está protegido legalmente. No apoyes el plagio!**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Capitulo cinco; **_**El penearaña lanza su telaraña.**_

—¡No puedo creer que estemos aquí! — Isabella limpio con su camiseta los viejos anteojos de sol que había sacado del _"baúl de los recuerdos",_ estaban llenos de polvo, eran de estilo aviador que calzaban perfectamente con el estilo de ropa que usaba en este momento.

—Respira el aire puro nena…— le dijo René alzando los brazos hacia el cielo despejado, los rayos de sol calentaba la piel de ambas mujeres. Bella sonrió, René se veía más joven, quizás su nueva conquista la tenía asi de sonriente.

— René vamos adentro, los chicos deben estar por llegar— la mujer la miro frunciendo el seño.

—Nena no tiene sentido venir afuera de la cuidad cuando te quieres encerrar en cuatro paredes— negó con su cabeza, se acerco a la reposera de madera más cercana y estiro su toalla en ella, comenzó a desprenderse de su ropa rápidamente.

—¡¿No tienes traje de baño completo René?! — Isabella se enfurruño, René estaba con un diminuto bikini color café, a duras penas tapaba sus pezones y la parte inferior su intimidad.

—Oh nena, quiero tomar sol ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? — preguntó aplicándose crema bronceadora.

—Hay de malo que mis amigos están por llegar, y tu estas aquí mostrando tus encantos— frunció aun mas su seño, hablaba con voz dura— Además dudo que Marc quiera que mis amigos te vean asi — René negó con la cabeza.

—Marc estará contento— se mordió el labio igualmente como lo hacía su hija— no soy vieja Bella, hay que disfrutar—

—Ok— Isabella no quiso saber más cuando Marc entro en escena, el tipo tenía unos cuarenta y tres años quizás, René no lo sabía con exactitud. Isabella volvió a Inspeccionar el aspecto del hombre, era alto, su cuerpo se veía trabajado, su cabello era de un extraño color miel y sus ojos azules como el cielo.

—Hola Isabella— saluda educadamente, esa era otra característica del hombre llamado Marc ahora amante/amigo de René, el tipo era educado, tan educado que ni siquiera Isabella quería hablar con él.

—Hola Marc— dijo mirando la enorme piscina que estaba a su lado, Marc era el dueño de esta "cabaña", estaba a las afueras de Seattle, René le había pedido a su Amante amigo sexual unos días en ella, lo cual él accedió encantado, pues tenía una hija de dieciocho años llamada Tanya, y la mujer era algo solitaria.

Marc mira a René y pone su expresión de "_sexo duro_", le dio asco pensar en su madre de aquella manera, asi que metió sus pies al agua dándole la espalda a ambos adultos.

—¿Bella? — Tanya apareció por la puerta corrediza de la casa, llevaba un short oscuro y una blusa blanca —Oh diablos, búsquense un cuarto— su voz salió casi aterrada, Isabella ni siquiera se volteo a mirar la que sería una repugnante escena de manos desenfrenadas o penetraciones en pleno patio trasero de la casa de Marc ¿tanto trabajo les costaba aguantarse? ¿O el tipo necesitaba algún tipo de calentamiento previo para que su pedazo de carne arrugada funcionara bien?, Isabella arruga su nariz en señal de asco, elimina rápidamente aquel pensamiento de su mente, no desea tener en mente un miembro con pelos canosos y totalmente arrugado, no tiene que soportar esa imagen para cuando ella ya tenga cincuenta años, pero tiene la sensación de que será una especie de Samantha, de la seria Sex and the City, ¿cual modelo seria su amante?... pues sí, sabía perfectamente que aquel seria su futuro.

Los adultos pasaron por el lado de Bella y ella noto como su madre acomodo la parte superior de su bikini más conocido como _"tapa pezones"_

"_PUAJ, que cosa más asquerosa que el tipo le estuviera chupando las bubbies en su casa, y conmigo aquí"._

—¿Me puedo sentar junto a ti? — pregunto Tanya, Isabella se encogió de hombros confundida, Tanya era la dueña no necesitaba preguntar.

—¿Qué es eso que llevas puesto? — Isabella la mira estupefacta, Tanya tenía un maldito collar lleno de piedras, y amuletos que ella conocía perfectamente bien.

—Oh— dijo avergonzada un extraño rubor adorno sus mejillas— me lo regalo tu madre— dice bajando la mirada— espero que no te molestes, me gustan estas cosas, creo que tu madre es increíble.

Una pequeña ola de celos se apoderaron de Bella, pero rápidamente pasaron a otro plano cuando siente la mano de Tanya sobre su rodilla, acariciándola amistosamente o eso cree.

—Espero que lo pases bien aquí— murmura ella sonriente —¿vienen muchos de tus amigos? — Isabella asiente mirando estupefacta como la mano de Tanya descansaba aun sobre su rodilla, la rubia parece notarlo y la retira rápidamente.

—Si pues… solo tres— menciona ella restándole importancia. La rubia sonríe emocionada, jamás ha tenido buenos amigos, solo esperaba que Isabella no se molestara.

_**00000**_

—Ven nene…— Isabella llamaba a Edward desde el interior de la Piscina de la casa de Marc, Alice y Jasper tomaban sol ajeno a lo que pasaba alrededor.

—No Bella, ya es tercera vez que te lo digo— Edward sintió como una gota de sudor recorría desde su nuca hasta sus pantalones.

_¡Diablos muero de calor_!, pensaba mirando la cálida agua de la piscina, habían llegado hace apenas un día y estaba desesperado por bañarse en aquel rectángulo.

—No seas necio Edward— Isabella se sentó en la pequeña escalera que había en un borde.

—Oh diablos Bella, te digo que no— se estaba molestando con ella— Odio el agua lo sabes.

Mintió, la verdad no odiaba el agua…. Le temía al agua, lo que era mil veces peor, ¿Cómo contar su temor? Cuando Esme había sido la culpable de aquella desgracia, su sobreprotectora madre jamás… pero JAMAS lo dejo meterse al agua con libertad, era vergonzoso como le obligaba a meterse con flotadores infantiles cuando tenía doce años, desde aquella época nunca se metía al agua.

—Esto mide dos metros, tu mides un metro noventa ¿existe siquiera la posibilidad de ahogarte? Lo dudo— salió de la piscina enfurruñada, nadie la había acompañado a darse un baño en la agradable piscina.

—¡Oh!— exclamo Edward al ver a Tanya en un diminuto bikini negro, tenia lentes de aviador como los de Bella y se recostó al lado del joven de cabello cobrizo.

—¿Qué hay Edward? — la rubia le guiño un ojo pícaramente, Edward casi tiene una erección espontanea al notar como su bikini tenía un pequeño pliegue en su intimidad.

—Nada, hablaba con Bella— Tanya miro a la morena frunciendo los labios en una sonrisa, recorrió el cuerpo de Bella con sus grandes ojos azules.

—Lindo bikini— Comenta guiñándole un ojo, Bella la mira sorprendida y con una toalla se envuelve como una bebe tapando su cuerpo, Edward niega con la cabeza, su amiga está completamente loca.

—El tuyo está más lindo aun— Isabella mira a Edward alzando su ceja derecha ¿Qué clase de piropo del siglo pasado es ese?, Tanya le sonríe y recostó su cabeza hacia atrás tomando sol, puso sus auriculares escuchando música de su Iphone.

—¿Qué? — pregunto Edward al notar la mirada estupefacta de Bella.

—Hombre tienes que mejorar tus piropos— susurro cerca de su oído— quizás un _te vez sexy Tanya_… o cosas por el estilo— Edward frunce el seño algo avergonzado.

—Eso sería algo… descarado de mi parte— murmura mirándola de soslayo, Isabella pone sus ojos en blanco.

—Oh diablos Edward, jamás creí que fueras tan "Correctito", se te nota a leguas que quieres acostarte con ella, deberías pedirle o colarte en su cuarto— él la mira confundido.

—Están adultos, no me gusta tener sexo con gente a mi lado durmiendo— Mintió, esa era su hora favorita de la noche para que su mano hiciera contacto con su erección.

—¿No has escuchado a René toda la noche?, nadie lo notara— se dejo caer sobre la reposera al lado de Edward, dejando caer su toalla y tomando el sol de una exquisita tarde. El hombre quedo justo al medio de dos diminutos pedazos de telas inferiores, miro las partes femeninas con pliegues en el medio, parecían dos bocas con botox que sobresalían de la tela, casi vio mover aquellos labios diciendo _"ven a mí, ven a mí, pruébame nenecito"_

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza sacando aquellos pensamientos estúpidos de su mente, se recostó en la reposera cuando Jasper salió a su lado.

—Llevamos más de una semana aquí encerrados, deberíamos salir— comenta tirándose a la piscina, Edward agradece que el agua salpique hacia afuera mojando su cuerpo sudado, todos comienzan a meterse a la piscina y él quiere impresionar a Tanya, por lo cual se levanta y lentamente baja la pequeña escalera de la piscina, el agua le llega a la cintura cosa que agradece.

—Deberíamos salir a bailar, beber y esas cosas— comenta Tanya acomodando su bikini en la parte superior, Edward no puede evitar mirar aquellos pezones que se marcan por la fina tela.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y a esa hora de las diez de la noche fueron al centro de Seattle a un lugar llamado _"__The Last Supper Club__"_, el ambiente era sensacional, la música electrónica invitaba a menar el cuerpo en la gran pista de baile, una gran barra se extendía en la pared del fono, las mujeres eran fabulosas y los sexys barman maniobraban con alguna botella de licor, alrededor de la pista habían sofás de terciopelo en forma de "L", con una pequeña mesita al frente para los tragos, también habían mesas con una vela en el centro que daba más luminosidad.

—Esto es sensacional— Dice Alice moviendo sus manos al ritmo de la música, todos avanzan hacia un sofá a tomar asiento, aun no había mucha gente ya que era temprano, pero la noche era joven y prometía, sobre todo para Edward quien mágicamente tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? — Pregunto el joven a Tanya, acercándose a su oído, la música a pesar de que no estaba demasiado fuerte quería tener algún tipo de contacto con ella, la rubia le sonrió cálidamente y le guiño un ojo.

—Claro, un mojito— Edward le sonríe, voltea su rostro y se acerca a Bella, quien esta fumando un cigarrillo.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar amiguita? — Isabella lo mira con el seño fruncido, Edward hace tiempo traía un humor de perros pero al parecer comenzaba a ser el mismo de siempre, la idea le agrado; su mejor amigo estaba de vuelta.

—Un tequila margarita— ella le sonríe luego de fumar un poco de su cigarro, Edward se levanta dejando a Jasper con las tres mujeres.

—Quiero bailar, ¿vamos Bella? — Pregunta Alice moviendo sus caderas y sus brazos, Isabella mira la pista de baile y solo hay tres parejas, además quiere beber algo primero.

—Ve con Jasper, voy enseguida… quiero beber primero— Jasper se levanta de su lado y acompaña a Alice a la pista de Baile, Isabella los mira por unos segundos.

"_Diablos estos están a punto de tener sexo bailando"_

—Edward es un hombre guapo— declara Tanya mirando como Edward pides sus tragos, Isabella la mira y alza su ceja derecha.

—Supongo— Tanya es extraña, algo le dice que se aleje de ella. Instinto de supervivencia.

Estuvieron en silencio, Tanya la mayoría del tiempo trataba de entablar algún tipo de conversación con Isabella, pero esta ultima estaba incomoda y solo rogaba porque Edward llegara pronto con su trago.

—Por fin— Dice una vez que Edward le da su trago en la mano, toma un gran sorbo y él se sienta al medio de ambas.

Tanya los mira beber sus tragos y sin pensarlo pregunta.

—¿Ustedes tienen sexo? — ambos expulsaron los tragos de su boca, manchando el piso y sus ropas. Tanya los mira algo asustada, al parecer había metido la pata.

—¡NO! — Gritaron ambos completamente impactados_… ¿Sexo con Bella?_ pensó Edward como si aquello fuera algo terriblemente asqueroso, e Isabella no se quedo atrás con sus pensamientos _"Tiene un adorable pene, pero Edward es como mi hermano"_

—Yo tengo mucho de _eso_ en otros lugares— Aclaró Bella mirando a Tanya, la rubia sonríe.

—Yo también…tengo mucho de _eso_— murmura Edward sintiéndose acalorado, diablos… que clase de pregunta era esa, Isabella se toma su trago en un dos por tres y camina hacia donde Alice y Jasper se encuentran.

—Eres lindo Edward…— declara Tanya acercándose peligrosamente a él, Edward toma todo su trago y un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo a causa del alcohol.

—Tú eres sexy y hermosa Tanya— Recordó los piropos que Bella le había aconsejado esta tarde, Tanya se sienta en sus piernas y acaricia su pecho con sus largas uñas.

—Edward…— murmura antes de que la rubia se apodere de sus labios.

—Wow, mira a Edward… al parecer tendrá mucha acción esta noche— Celebra Jasper desde la pista de baile, Alice y Bella miran hacia el sofá donde se encontraba la parejita, y efectivamente Tanya se devoraba a Edward, besaba su cuello y se restregaba contra él.

—Parece que no están buena como aparenta— comenta Bella negando con la cabeza, cuando de pronto unas manos se aferran con fuerza en su cadera.

—Hola nena, ¿quieres bailar? — pregunta una voz ronca y algo seductora, Isabella se voltea y ve a un chico alto con cuerpo atlético, el tipo al parecer era lindo, Isabella lo analiza con la mirada y justo en ese momento las luces iluminan la pista, dándole mejor vista aquel hombre que tenía a su lado; Labios carnosos, era moreno y de cabello castaño claro, tenía unos ojos color miel… Wau.

—Claro cariño— dice ella ubicándose al frente de él, Isabella movía sus caderas al compas de la música, miraba al hombre con deseo… nada mal le vendría tener sexo esta noche, más que mal su vagina estaba depresiva al no tener contacto masculino con un hombre de aquella vez que casi lo hace en el carro.

—¿Cómo te llamas? — Pregunto él hombre con voz ronca, un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de la joven quien no abandonaba su danza sensual.

—Isabella— contesto lo mas coqueta posible, necesitaba terapia de miembros, quería jugar _"oh si claro, este bombom puede hacer maravillas"_

—Soy Benjamín— declaro, Isabella se sonrojo levemente a causa del calor de su cuerpo, era definitivo, su vagina depresiva quería un sicólogo cuanto antes.

Siguieron bailando sensualmente, las caricias por parte de ambos no se hicieron esperar, él tomando su cadera acercándola más hacia su cuerpo, y ella moviendo sus caderas sensualmente, tocando su cabello y se miraban fijamente.

Alice varias veces se encontró con la mirada de Bella, quien se mordía el labio y le guiñaba un ojo, Alice solo negaba con la cabeza… _"Isabella debe estar loca si no se acuesta con ese tipo hoy"_

—¿Quieres algo de beber? — Pregunta Benjamín, tomando la cadera de Bella algo brusco y pegándola hacia él. Isabella suelta un gritito de impresión y luego asiente con la cabeza. Se encaminan hacia la barra en una buena conversación, Isabella niega con la cabeza… _esto es una mierda _— piensa, no sabe para que el hombre le daba tantas vueltas al asunto… se notaba a leguas que quería acostarse con ella, y ella bien caliente y depresiva no lo iba a despreciar.

No sabe cuánto bebió… solo fue consciente de que tenía dos gemelos al frente de ella…¿o solo veía doble?, sacudo la cabeza… pero seguía viendo a dos benjamín.

—¿Tienes un hermano… igual de guapo que tú? — pregunta arrastrando las palabras, se tambalea en el siento y vuele a tomar un sorbo de su mojito.

—No…— él ríe— ¿Por qué? —

Isabella se aleja un poco de él entrecerrando los ojos, analizándolo… al parecer veía doble.

—olvídalo.

**00000**

Edward beso pasionalmente los labios de Tanya, la cual estaba impresionada, Edward… parecía un estúpido, pero nada se podía decir de su forma de besar… La mujer comienza a besar su cuello y a mecerse sobre el duro pene que él esconde entre sus pantalones.

"_Oh yes… esta es la noche, por dios que si"_

—¿Tanya? — Escuchan cerca de ellos que prácticamente le grita, la música esta algo más fuerte que antes. Tanya arregla el escote de sus pechos y mira a la dueña de aquella voz.

—¿Victoria? — se levanta de las piernas de Edward y este maldice interior mente, maldita Victoria.

—Oh tanto tiempo sin verte— ambas saltan abrazadas como dos niñas de diez años, Edward ofuscado y excitado pasa sus manos por el cabello.

"_Mierda estuve tan cerca, para la próxima tendré que ser más rápido y bajarme los pantalones cuanto antes, a la mierda las personas"._

—Victoria te presento a Edward— la mujer al parecer pelirroja mira a Edward y fija su vista en aquella gloriosa entrepierna que se extiende hasta el ombligo. "_Oh por dios… está bien dotado, maldita de Tanya"._ Piensa la pelirroja con envidia.

—Mucho gusto cariño— la mujer se inclina hacia el siento mostrándola todas sus tetas en la cara, Edward le importaba una mierda si era Tanya o Victoria, pero quería pasar la maldita lengua por ellas.

—Tanya… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar… ya sabes? — Edward abre sus ojos impresionado ¿acaso se le estaba insinuando a Tanya…¿A TANYA?, Mierda, debería darle asco pero su anatomía estaba a punto de explotar como una bomba atómica.

—Ven cariño— Tanya le guiña un ojo a Edward y lo toma de su camisa, y él como un perrito faldero sigue sus pasos sin decir nada, su cabeza daba vueltas.

Pasaron junto a la barra y pudo ver a su mejor amiga besándose con un tipo, bien por ella.- pensó, yo al parecer estaré con dos.

Llegan a un lugar apartado, donde pocas personas se encontraban manoseando. Victoria saca una pequeña llave dorada que dormía bien en sus pechos, se acerca a la cerradura y abre con cuidado la puerta. Edward traga saliva y el apretón de mano que la da Tanya no lo ayuda mucho.

—Relájate Baby— susurra Victoria deshaciéndose de su estorbosa blusa, Tanya por otra parte prácticamente lo tira hacia el gran sofá que se ubica justo al medio de la habitación.

—Ve despacio— susurra Edward tratando de controlar su nerviosismo, ambas mujeres se miran haciendo un puchero, Edward se golpea mentalmente por aquella tontería que acaba de decir, ok… me dejo llevar.

—¿para qué tan tenso bebe… ven? — Victoria se sienta a horcajadas de él, moviéndose por encima de su eje, mientras con lentitud comienza a desabrochar su sostén.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda… oh diablos… estoy en el cielo"

De pronto Tanya comienza a masajear los pechos desnudos de Victoria y ambas se besan con pasión, aquello lo asusto, jamás habia visto dos mujeres besarse, menos meneando su intimidad con la de él, se sentía en otro mundo, pero aun asi estaba tenso.

"_Mi miembro estallará en cualquier momento".-_ piensa Edward al mirarlas, de pronto se siente asustado y quiere huir de ahí pero luego piensa _¿Cuándo se me presentara una oportunidad como esta?, al demonio de alguna forma me las arreglare.-_ pensó.

Tanya saca el miembro de Edward y comienza acariciarlo de arriba abajo, Victoria comienza a sacarse la ropa interior cuando de pronto un extraño y asqueroso olor llego a sus fosas nasales.

—¿Qué mierda…— su pregunta queda inconclusa cuando algo succionaba fuertemente su miembro, tan fuerte que dolía.

—Oh hombre… eres tan sexy — Victoria hablaba acerando su intimida al rostro de Edward y este frunció su nariz con asco.

"_Oh Mierda… literalmente moriré, que alguien me ayude" _, y luego comienza a rezar.

_**0000**_

Isabella observa al gemelo y a Benjamín, rasca su cabellera confundida y con la vista busca a Alice para que la saque de su duda.

—Yo…creo…que…tu…mientes— trata de decir.

—Isabella, al demonio, ven— uno de los gemelos la toman por la cintura y la besa pasionalmente, oh rayos… ella sin dejar el tiempo pasar comienza acariciar su longitud olvidándose completamente en donde se encuentran.

—Ven preciosa— Benjamín…o eso cree, la lleva hacia un lugar apartado de gente, cuando una voz muy conocida llama su atención.

—Oh Baby… más, más quiero más— Isabella abre su boca en una pequeña "O"

Deja al hombre y se asoma por la puerta de la habitación de la cual provenían los gritos, la escena es horrorosa, Dos mujeres se dan placer mutuamente, mientras un hombre está tirado casi inconsciente en un sofá.

"_Mierda, ¿es una o son dos…?"_ Isabella se pregunta al ver doble, mira hacia atrás y puede observar a sus dos compañeros, sacude la cabeza… _"maldito alcohol" _piensa.

—Vaya, es un maestro— comenta su acompañante, Isabella abre los ojos cuando se percata de quien se trata.

"!Oh dios, el nene!"- lleva sus manos a su boca tratando de reprimir el grito que nació en su garganta.

—¡DEJEN AL NENE! — Grita de pronto enfadada— ¡SE LO ESTAN VIOLANDO!— sabe que ella es la quien tiene menos moral para hablar de esto, pero el alcohol hace estragos y le prometió a Esme cuidar de su nene, estas tipas podrían tener alguna enfermedad venérea.

—¿Isabella? — Preguntan una de las gemelas y el nene… la joven castaña asiente con lentitud y avanza hasta adentrarse por completo a la habitación, Benjamín toma su cintura y le susurra.

—Podemos encontrar a alguien mas si lo deseas— Ella abre los ojos impresionada.

—¡NO SOY LESBIANA! — Grita— mueve tu trasero y sale de aquí, y ustedes perras inmundas no le contagien la tiña a mi mejor amigo— Edward reacciona y se queda en absoluto silencio, la verdad tenía miedo de estar con dos mujeres a la vez, cuando solo había estado con su mano.

—DEJEN A MI ADORABLE PENE, EL SE MERECE ALGO MEJOR QUE USTEDES DOS, ZORRAS TEÑIDAS—

—No dijiste que tenías novia— Victoria busca su ropa interior y está molesta muy molesta.

"_Oh si por favor, que pronto se ponga su ropa interior"_

—No soy su novia, soy su hermana, no permitiré que le pegues el sida— Victoria se acerca con aire amenazante cuando Tanya interviene llevándosela de la habitación junto con Benjamín, que las sigue como un perrito.

—Estás loca Bella… siempre lo supe— Comenta Edward abrochándose el pantalón, Bella se sienta en el sofá y sus ojos se cierran.

—Estoy mareada, lo siento… no podía permitir que te violaran— se disculpa.

—Gracias… no sabía cómo salir de la situación— Edward a pesar de todo está agradecido, se sentía inseguro y tenso, sumándole que tenía ganas de vomitar.

—Eres todo un Casanova Edward— él sonríe con tristeza y niega con la cabeza, ambos borrachos, ambos mareados, sueltan una carcajada al darse cuenta de aquello.

—Eso no es verdad…— comenta él riéndose

—Oh vamos que si… estabas con dos chicas… son feas chicas, muy feas, pero tenían vagina… supongo que eso es lo que cuenta— ríe a carcajadas.

—Por supuesto que cuenta— ambos se miran fijamente, aun riendo…

Edward piensa en Bella, quien ha estado con él desde que comenzaron en el jardín, quien le espanto conquistas cuando las niñas no lo dejaban en paz, cuando estaba enfermo… él y solo él conocía a la verdadera Isabella Dwyer, con sus miedos y sus alegrías. Ella era su mejor amiga y sabía prácticamente todos sus secretos.

—¿Estas enamorado de mi? ¿Por eso me miras tanto? — Ella suelta a carcajadas y Edward la sigue y niega con la cabeza.

—Te Amo como una hermana lo sabes— le guiña el ojo, se quedan en silencio nuevamente, cuando de pronto el joven toma aire profundo.

—Soy virgen Bella.

_**00000000000**_

_**Hola mis Chicas/os, lo prometido es deuda ajaj, les dejo este capítulo antes de irme de vacaciones a otra ciudad, no sé cuando pueda actualizar, solo sé que tratare de avanzar rápido.**_

_**Muchas gracias a los correos que me mandaron saludándome en mi cumpleaños jiji son unos amores, no pude responder muchos comentarios por falta de tiempo pero quiero que sepan que todos me saca una sonrisa *_***_

_**Gracias por el apoyo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo… me divertí escribiéndolo, sobre todo al final jaja, espero que se hayan divertido leyéndolo.**_

_**¿Qué creen que sucederá ahora?.**_

_**Un Beso enorme y abrazos.**_

_**Su Amiga Ani.**_


	7. Lección Uno… Touch me

**Este capítulo está protegido. ¡No apoyes el plagio!**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Capitulo seis;**_**Lección Uno… Touch me.**_

—Soy virgen Bella.

La expresión de Isabella cambia inmediatamente; Además de estar completamente borracha y ver doble, ahora le sumaba escuchar estupideces. Instintivamente mira el miembro de Edward por sobre los pantalones que traía puestos, luego su rostro acomplejado… luego el miembro de Edward y asi se está un buen rato. Edward por su parte siente su rostro arder y se arrepiente de haberle contado tal secreto a su mejor amiga, sobre todo en estas condiciones; solo falta que su miembro saliera de sus pantalones y le hablara directamente a Bella… diciendo que aquello es verdad, que estaba completamente harto que su mano lo tocara constantemente y que jamás lo dejaba descansar; mierda ni siquiera en sueños puede dejar su miembro en paz.

—¿Virgen? —pregunta en un susurro, muerde su labio inferior tratando de no decir alguna tontería… pero antes de que Edward respondiera suelta una carcajada que no se pudo contener.

—¡No te rías! ¡No es gracioso!— Le dice enfurruñado y no sabe cómo reaccionar. Bella mira su miembro por encima del pantalón nuevamente… al parecer un buen pedazo de carne está listo para salir al mundo.

—No me rio de ti, tonto— dice — Ahora comprendo porque tu pene es tan adorable… ¡Diablos, si eres un bebe! — con sus manos toma bruscamente las mejillas de Edward y tira de ellas sin contemplaciones.

—Aush, Bella…—Se queja. Isabella suelta sus mejillas; lo mira atentamente… _"¡No puedo creerlo! El muy… ha estado fingiendo todo este tiempo, diablos… ¿Y qué hacía con dos mujeres a la vez?"_

—¿Y qué pretendías perder la virginidad con dos mujeres? — Él asiente avergonzado y no dice nada al respecto. Quizás había sido una mala idea después de todo; Tanya era hermosa… pero demasiado _caliente_, y la pelirroja Victoria muy… alejada de la higiene personal. Arruga su nariz al recordar el olor… quizás hasta tenia insectos caminando por _"ahí"_

—Oh vamos hombre… eres todo un Casanova— ríe ella sin poder ocultar su asombro, Edward un inexperto en la materia, jamás habría podido estar con dos mujeres a la vez; Incluso se hubiese ido cuando alguna de ellas le acaricia su miembro… "_pobre del nene"- _Piensa ella.

—Ayúdame…— Bella abre los ojos cuando Edward pide aquello— Ayúdame a perder la virginidad Bella, no he podido !Mierda! siempre ocurre algo cuando estoy a punto de follar, al parecer tengo el semen negro que todas huyen de él.

Bella suelta una carcajada sonora al escuchar aquello, no podía creer lo acomplejado que podría llegar a ser un hombre, ¿Qué tanto les duele?... para una mujer es diferente; ella aun podía recordar su primera vez y aquel terrible dolor en su intimidad al sentir algo duro y nuevo entre sus piernas. ¿Pero un nombre?... un hombre solo lo mete y punto, nada que fuese demasiado complicado, aunque claro tiene que atinarle el hoyito correcto y tratar de durar al menos un par de minutos.

—No creo que tengas el semen negro Edward, no seas ridículo… diablos no puedo hablar esto contigo— una expresión de repulsión aparece en su rostro pecoso. Tan solo imaginar a su mejor amigo en ese "plano" le parecía asqueroso, para Bella, Edward tenia vagina, aunque asi como iba no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

—Bella eres mi mejor amiga, ayúdame.

—¡¿Cómo podría ayudarte?!— Un mareo se apodero de su cuerpo… y tuvo ganas de devolver todo aquello que había tomado. _"Maldito alcohol"_

—No sé… no sé tocar a una mujer, no sé besar, no sé nada, solo se autosatisfacerme, y me quedare sin mano—

—Oh… calma amigo, estoy borracha pero no voy acostarme contigo—Isabella mira aquellos ojos jade profundamente.

—¡¿QUE?! Nadie hablo de acostarse… solo no sé ¿Tú eres una mujer no?

—Que observador eres— dijo sarcásticamente, sabía que no tenía un cuerpo de modelo, pues sus pechos eran pequeños, tenía un buen trasero… de eso no había duda, además sabia como sacarse partido con su ropa y maquillaje. Pero tampoco era un hombre… Edward definitivamente estaba loco.

—Ok, tu sabes cómo le gustan…— Se sonroja notablemente y rápidamente baja su mirada al sus rodillas— que las toquen y esas cosas.

—¿Me estas pidiendo que te de clases… para tener sexo? — Su mandíbula vino aparar al suelo, aquello que le estaba pidiendo era una completa tontería, una estupidez, una idea descabellada… al parecer los espermios de Edward estaban tan acumulados que habían ido a parar en su celebro… imposibilitándole pensar con claridad.

—Me debes una grande por ayudarte en los exámenes finales— No quería sacar eso en cara, pero a este paso su pene vestía una sotana de sacerdote, que desesperadamente quería convertirse en diablo.

—Tengo que procesar esto… en estado normal, no puedo concentrarme con tanta información, ahora vámonos de aquí.

Edward asiente a regañadientes, él también necesita dormir y pensar todo con claridad. Esperan a Jasper y Alice quienes estaban metidos en un baño del local… Isabella pone los ojos en blanco, ella no soportaría estar con alguien de ese modo, tan… empalagoso, odia eso.

—¿Tanya? — Pregunta Alice una vez que todos están metidos en el Volvo de Edward, él cierra sus ojos y toma el volante con fuerza.

—Esta entretenida acostándose con una mujer— Alice abre los ojos impresionada pero no cree en las palabras de Bella, quien suelta una sonrisa bastante idiota.

—Bien, es extraña pero lesbiana no es— Jasper la defiende— además esas tetas no se pueden ser un desperdicio—

—¿Qué loca obsesión tienen los hombres por las tetas? — Pregunta Bella del asiento del copiloto.

—Pues son… apetecibles ¿cierto Edward? — Bella mira a Edward y tiene deseos de reírse… muerde su labio inferior

"_no puedo ser mala amiga, no puedo ser tan mala amiga"_ repite mentalmente.

—Oh, sí claro— dice él encendiendo el automóvil, justo cuando una rubia se interpuso en su camino.

—Mira es Tanya… oh diablos apenas se puede el trasero— Ríe Alice al ver a Tanya tambaleándose con su mini falda casi en las caderas.

—¡Cielo santo!, yo me encargo— dice Bella bajándose del automóvil.

—¿Puedes salir del camino rubia? — Pregunta Bella con su pie golpeando el cemento del suelo, Tanya enfoca su vista, se apoya en el capo del automóvil y despeja sus cabellos rubios con su mano.

—No pueden dejarme aquí — Arrastra las palabras, Bella siente pena por lo mediocre que ella se ve, pero rápidamente ignora aquel pensamiento, pues ella hace una hora atrás estaba peor.

—Entonces metete al automóvil rápido— dice ella camina hacia el asiento del copiloto pero Tanya se interpone en su camino.

—¿Qué mierda…—

—Vete atrás, yo quiero ir con mi Edward— dice subiéndose y cerrando la puerta. Isabella frunce el seño y abre la puerta de atrás, sentándose junto a Alice y Jasper.

El camino hacia la casa de Tanya es incomodo, sobre todo para Edward quien tiene ganas de salir huyendo de ahí. Tener cerca a Tanya le hacía recordar aquella estúpida escena de la cual había sido parte, no podía creer que aquello estuvo a punto de pasar. Esme estaría completamente histérica sabiendo lo que hiso su hijo; Edward se siente mal al pensar en su madre cuando tiene una vista privilegiada de los muslos de Tanya.

Trata de focalizar su vista en el camino, no podía permitirse distraerse, pero el haber bebido demasiado le dificulta la visión. El volvo se desviaba del camino constantemente.

—Oh mierda Edward detente si no quieres que nos matemos— pide Alice soltando un bostezo.

Edward nervioso comienza a descender la velocidad, cuando de pronto se escuchó un sonido ensordecedor… y el automóvil se desvió de la calle, Edward frenó y todos saltaron en sus asientos prácticamente con el corazón en la boca.

—¡¿Qué mierda ha pasado?!- Jasper rápidamente dejo de abrazar a Alice.

—Creo que hemos pinchado— Edward nervioso, mira por el espejo retrovisor y se baja del Volvo— ¡Mierda! — Frustrado patea la rueda que prácticamente se había reventado.

—Ok, calma…— Bella llego a su lado— Supongo que tienes la rueda de repuesto Edward, porque te juro que si no la tienes que castrare y serás virgen de por vida— Edward la fulmina con la mirada.

—Claro que tengo la otra rueda Bella… no soy idiota— murmura completamente ofuscado

Todos se bajaron del automóvil, Tanya algo avergonzada con Edward mantenía cierta distancia, tratando de no molestar. Edward junto con Jasper sacaron la rueda de repuesto y Edward se agacho junto a su volvo inspeccionando el daño.

—¡Bella trae la gata! — Edward le grita a Bella… Isabella sonríe maliciosamente y toma el brazo de Tanya.

—Tanya, Edward te necesita— ríe como una idiota, Tanya algo confundida se deja guiar hasta Edward… Edward quiere matar a Bella.

—¡¿No puedes estar seria por un puto minuto de tu vida?! — pregunta molesto, se levanta y coge la gata para levantar el automóvil.

—¡Vete a la mierda!— Bella se molesta, Edward no tenía ningún derecho hablarle asi… ella no había hecho nada malo, además de salvarle el trasero de esas dos lesbianas con olor a culo.

—Está molesto… no le hagas caso— Alice llego a su lado y acaricia su hermosa melena castaña.

—A la mierda, esta tan cambiado últimamente— patea una piedra… maldice internamente, no sabe cuando tiempo tendrá que esperar a Edward y a Jasper cambiar la maldita rueda.

—Pues si… un poco— murmura Alice— Quizás necesita una novia o algo asi— _pues quizás Alice tenía razón_- piensa Bella.

—No sé cómo pueden estar de mal humor por no atarse a alguien, que terrible pesadilla realmente— Alice la mira confundida.

—El amor es un sentimiento hermoso amiga— Isabella niega con la cabeza.

—El amor no existe Alice… — sin más se aleja de ella, y va a ver como siguen Jasper y Edward. Gracias al cielo no eran unos estúpidos en el tema y luego de unos minutos cambiaron la rueda.

—Listo; vamos a casa de Tanya— dice Edward limpiando sus manos con un paño viejo que tenía en el maletero; todos se sentaron en silencio, Esta vez Bella venia en el asiento del copiloto, ya que Tanya tenía miedo a morir en algún accidente.

Llegaron a la casa de Tanya en completo silencio. Edward sabia que le había hablado mal a su mejor amiga y se sentía triste por eso… la miro de soslayo y pudo notar que tenía los ojos cerrados ¿o se había quedado dormida?

Estaciono el volvo y todos se bajaron menos Bella… Edward le desabrocho el cinturón y la movió un poco.

—Bella… Bella despierta, llegamos— dijo en un susurro apenas audible. Ella se remueve incomoda en el asiento del copiloto y sin abrir los ojos murmura.

—Vete al demonio…— Edward sonríe, sabe que Bella está profundamente dormida y no se despertara, siempre había tenido el sueño algo pesado.

Se bajo del automóvil y abrió la puerta del copiloto, la tomo en sus brazos con algo de dificultad; Alice cerró la puerta y todos (menos Tanya, que se había adelantado) entraron a la casa.

—Ven a dejarla a su cuarto Edward…— Dice Alice subiendo la escalera, suben en completo silencio y Bella se acomoda como un bebe en el pecho de Edward.

Entran a la habitación que es un completo desastre. Edward sonríe al ver la ropa tirada en el piso, la cama sin hacer, los cojines en el suelo de la habitación, Isabella era un caso especial con respecto al orden, jamás fue ordenada.

—No sé cuándo podrá ser más ordenada— murmura Edward sonriéndole a Alice, ella niega con la cabeza.

—Es un caso perdido y lo sabes— Alice trata de ordenar un poco la cama y abre las sabanas y Edward la deposita con delicadeza, arropándola torpemente. Ambos abandonan la habitación.

Edward se va a su habitación, queda en un bóxer negro y su cama le da una grata bienvenida. Ni cuenta se da cuando sus ojos se cierran, abrazando a Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente Isabella se remueve incomoda en la cama, la sabana enredada en sus piernas, acostada sobre su estomago y su cabeza de lado… técnicamente babeaba la almohada.

—Qué asco— murmura una vez que despertó, pasando su mano por la boca. Estira sus músculos en la cama perezosamente, pues no quiere levantarse; mira su celular y se da cuenta que es medio día. Su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento.

Se levanta perezosamente y maldice, pues cada una de sus extremidades le duele como si hubiese tenido la mejor noche de sexo. Se dirige al baño… para ver su espantoso reflejo.

"_Oh, con razón nadie quiso acostarse conmigo anoche_"— murmura divertida lavando su rostro, el maquillaje se le había corrido, estaba con la misma ropa de la noche anterior, por lo cual se pregunto quién la había traído a su cama, ella no recordaba absolutamente nada. Después de un baño reparador, se puso unos short y una blusa color lila, dejo su cabello suelto.

—Buenos días hija— Saluda René. Bella alza su ceja al darse cuenta de la ridícula vestimenta de su madre; un _"enterito"_ de todos colores, las pulseras que llevaba puestas casi le llegaban al codo, su cabello castaño claro iba como siempre anudado a una pañoleta de color; esta vez blanco.

—Hola René— saluda sentándose en el mesón de la cocina—¿Dónde están todos? — pregunta confundida al notar que solo están ellas dos.

—Salieron al supermercado…— se encogió de hombros— no quiero irme— comenta sirviéndole un cuenco de cereales a Bella— es tan cálido el aire aquí… ni comparado con Forks.

—Pues si… Seattle es más cálido, si lo comparamos con Forks.

—¿Te gustaría vivir aquí?... — Bella abre sus ojos y se atraganta con su saliva.

—Olvídalo…no me gusta— a decir verdad no le gustaría abandonar a sus amigos.

—Oh vamos, podremos vender la casa en Forks y podríamos comprarnos algo asi — mira a su alrededor— me encantaría… es tan pacifico.

—Olvídalo René, no me iré de Forks hasta que termine la escuela— dice decidida— si quieres después puedes irte donde sea, yo estaré en la universidad.

—Oh, mi nenita— se acerca a ella dulcemente— ¿en qué momento te volviste tan independiente? — besa dulcemente su cabello y Bella se incomoda ¿Qué le ha sucedido a René esta mañana? No está acostumbrada a las muestras de cariño, al menos no ahora.

—¿Te sientes bien? — le pregunta tratando de bromear.

—Estupendamente, es solo que te veo y recuerdo cuando eras un bebe y te la pasabas gateando de aquí para allá— suspira nostálgica.

—Ok… quizás podrías tener más hijos— ríe Bella.

—Olvídalo— René niega con su cabeza, pues en eso piensa exactamente igual que Bella… bebes para otra ocasión.

A eso de las dos de la tarde llegaron los demás con bolsas llenas, Alice y Jasper como siempre en su burbuja pasional, Tanya venia conversando alegremente con su padre Marc y Edward… Edward solo paso su mano por su cabello evitando la mirada de Bella y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación para estar solo.

—¿Qué le pasa a Edward? — pregunto René confundida…Todos se encogieron los hombros.

—¡Oh por dios!… ¡quizás se agarro por ahí alguna energía negativa! — Alice sonrió cabizbaja y Bella solo puso los ojos en blanco.

—No digas tonterías René, quizás es la resaca_ — _Dice Bella aun confundida por la actitud de Edward, cuando ella debe estar dolida con él por la forma que la trato la noche anterior.

—Bella ve a verlo… quizás extraña a Esme — Bella mira confundida a su madre pero Tanya se le adelanta, diciendo que ella ira hablar con Edward.

Tanya con pasos firmes camina hacia la habitación donde Edward se estaba quedando, siente que está en deuda con él, pues la noche anterior estaba demasiado borracha para poder pensar; Toca la puerta con impaciencia y del otro lado se escucha un "pase"

—¿Podemos hablar Edward?— pide Tanya cerrando la puerta a su espalda; Edward voltea a verla y le sonríe tímidamente. Tanya era hermosa nadie podía negar aquello, pero estaba desilusionado con su actitud.

—Claro— le hace espacio en la cama y ella solo se sienta, mirando y analizando cada uno de los rasgos de Edward, lo encuentra hermoso… muy hermoso.

—Quería disculparme por lo de anoche…— susurra avergonzada— la verdad es que eres muy guapo Edward, pero… — se queda en silencio y Edward se siente como un estúpido.

—Crees que soy demasiado idiota— responde él.

—Solo que eres algo tímido o inocente, pues no sé — Tanya se encogió de hombros— estoy acostumbrada a otro tipo cosas, siento que si te beso te violare y tu mereces algo mejor— Edward se siente como un estúpido, nadie… absolutamente nadie le había bajado el autoestima de aquella forma. Miro a Tanya por unos segundos y niega con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes Tanya— se remueve incomodo en la cama— ¿podrías dejarme solo? — no quiere ser grosero pero necesita estar solo

Tanya se va algo más optimista, piensa que Edward puede ser un gran amigo… claro no le importaría ser algún tipo de amiga con beneficios, pues piensa que es lo bastante guapo, quizás ella podría amoldarlo a su forma de ser, asi sería menos… tímido. Tanya sonríe al pensar en Edward como un diamante en bruto, y ella estaba más que dispuesta a enseñarle muchas cosas.

La tarde pasa sin mayores dificultades, Edward baja y a toda costa evita a Bella; no la habla ni mucho menos la mira. No quiere recordar los episodios de anoche, de revelar su secreto a gritarle como un enfermo, ella no tenía la culpa de que su pene fuese una niñita, pero diablos; a veces odiaba el buen humor de Bella y la forma en la cual ella se tomaba las cosas, era insoportable feliz todo el tiempo y aquello lo cabreaba.

A Eso de las ocho de la tarde René milagrosamente cocino… solo para impresionar a Marc su amante pasajero, todos comen en una agradable conversación, pero Bella mira de soslayo a Edward quien ni siquiera le da una miradita, se harta y está dispuesta afrontarlo rápidamente, esto no puede seguir asi.

Alice y Tanya se ofrecieron a lavar los platos, Jasper se fue a fumar un cigarrillo, Edward se escondió en su habitación y Bella lo siguió… entro a su habitación sin golpear.

—¡¿Por qué mierda me evitas eh?! — pregunta furiosa cerrando la puerta.

Edward quien estaba acostado en su cama se endereza confundido.

—¿Podrías no gritar? Gracias— la ignora, Bella siente rabia, no sabe por qué Edward tiene esta reacción.

—¡Gritare todo lo que se me da la maldita gana! — Se pasea en la habitación —¿Por qué me evitas? — Vuelve a preguntar, Edward siente la necesidad de reírse de la ridícula situación pero se controla, sabe que Bella es capaz de asesinarlo si lo hace.

—No te evito Bella… — suspira pesadamente— Siento haberte gritado anoche— Bella entrecierra los ojos. Edward se ve extraño, su cabello está más largo y su mandíbula se ve más varonil, está más delgado… quizás sea por eso, aun no le cabe en la cabeza como su pedazo de carne no ha sido usado, ni para bien, ni para mal.

—Está bien, solo quería reírme un poco con Tanya— ella está más calmada y se sienta en su cama, están frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos.

—¿Recuerdas…todo…lo…de…anoche…? — Edward se sonroja considerablemente, no puede creer que le haya dicho que era virgen a Bella.

—Mmm por supuesto— ella le sonríe comprensivamente—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

—¡Oh por dios! — él oculta su rostro con la almohada, Bella con una calma absoluta quita la almohada de su rostro. Parece un niño de ocho años.

—No te avergüences… ósea—contiene una sonrisa— Es extraño a esta edad ser virgen. Pero pronto encontraras una mujer con quien…bueno tú sabes— él niega con la cabeza, completamente sonrojado, no sabía por qué tenía esta conversación, ella era más experta en el tema.

—Ayúdame— pide avergonzado, ni idea tiene de cómo Bella podrá hacerlo. Ella cierra los ojos y suspira. Aquel _"ayúdame"_ pondría su mundo de cabeza, sin saberlo.

—Okey…esto es por todos los años de buenas notas gracias a ti— murmura poniendo los ojos en blanco— ahora bien… no sé cómo ayudarte, no tengo una muñeca inflable ni nada de eso, además no quiero verte… moviendo las caderas o gimiendo.

—Solo la teoría Bella…— se apresura decir Edward, él tampoco deseaba ver a Bella en aquella forma.

—La teoría no ayuda Edward… no serás como los babosos de la escuela que creen con que meter su… cosa estará listo el asunto.

—Pues… de eso se trata ¿no? — de pronto siente como un cojín impacta de lleno en su rostro, _"Oush"…_ se queja, toma el cojín con sus manos.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Por que no solo se trata de tú placer Edward, tienes que complacer a las mujeres, por eso los hombres son tan malos en cama. No saben donde tocar, cuando tocar, como tocar… por eso muchas mujeres fingen orgasmos, para no dañar sus egos; Ahora bien… para ser un buen amante tienes que excitarla— mete su mano en el bolsillo y saca una cajetilla de cigarros, prende uno con elegancia y camina hacia la ventana.

—Bueno entonces que hago… a eso me refiero; no quiero estar con una mujer y que me crea un estúpido Bella — Bella aspira el cigarro un par de veces sin contestar. Una idea descabellada pasa por su mente, niega rápidamente pero ¿si no cómo?... ósea, la teoría sola no bastaba, tampoco quería que Edward viera películas porno, pues esas mujeres son demasiado exageradas y además se sentiría incomoda viendo eso con él… _"Mierda, no queda más remedio, tendré que sacrificarme_"- luego ríe por aquel pensamiento idiota.

—Solo tendremos que… ponerlo en práctica— Aspira el cigarro y exhala lentamente.

—¿Practica? ¿Cómo? — _"Pobre Nene, no entiende nada_"…

—Tú y yo… tu sabes, no nos acostaremos pero si podre enseñarte un poco— Edward siente sus ojos abrirse hasta tal punto que le duelen, ¿El y Bella? ¿Juntos? ¿Meneándose? ¿Tocándose? no, no, no… es algo aterrador.

—No puedo Bella, eres mi amiga desde pequeña, prácticamente tienes pene para mi.

—Y para mi tienes vagina, asi que será simple, ninguno de los dos se excitara ni nada por el estilo, tienes que tener eso en claro, si lo haces eres un pervertido de lo peor y dejaremos las cosas hasta ahí.

—Ok…— Isabella apaga el cigarrillo a medio terminar y luego pone su largo cabello hacia atrás, camina hacia Edward y se sienta justo al frente de él. Bella mira sus ojos y solo repite mentalmente _"todo por mi mejor amigo"_

—Lección uno… tócame las tetas Edward— Edward traga saliva completamente confundido ¿acaso había oído bien?, sus manos sudaban y tiene deseos de vomitar, esto es ridículo… no sabe en qué momento sus labios habían soltado tal cosa de la virginidad. No podía creer lo que le acababa de pedir Bella, se siente incomodo y se remueve en su cama.

—¿Tetas? ¿Tienes tetas Bella? — Ríe él — son pequeñísimas, apenas las veo.

—Bueno… si quieres tócate las bolas para saber, idiota— Se levanta enfurruñada y Edward rápidamente se pone de pie y le toma por el brazo, acercándola a él.

—Lo siento— murmura, para luego poner ambas manos en sus senos pequeños… y se quedo ahí inmóvil. Isabella mira sus ojos que están fijos en sus grandes manos, ella pone los ojos en blanco.

—Mueve tus manos Edward— ordena, pero Edward en vez de _"amasar"_ sus senos, los toca por debajo, subiendo y bajando torpemente.

—Edward asi— Bella pone sus manitos sobre el pecho de Edward y masajea sus pectorales con lentitud.

—Entre más lento al comienzo es mejor, cuando una mujer este sin sostén… puedes jugar con sus pezones y esas cosas por el estilo…— Edward por un momento creyó que Isabella se sacaría la camiseta, pero no fue asi. Él con torpeza masajea sus senos, Bella muerde su labio y mira la tarea de su amigo, a decir verdad no lo hace mal, solo es cosa de práctica.

—Sabes tendremos que conseguir alguna… amiguita para que pongas a prueba tus habilidades sexuales— dice ella. Edward con sus ojos fijos en las bubbies de Bella, masajea y aprieta un poco, sus dedos acarician sus pezones por encima de la ropa.

—Ey, ey… nos estamos hiendo por un terreno peligroso— lo detiene inmediatamente.

—Mierda… no es tan complicado— se sonroja furiosamente.

—_Nop _cuando tienes la práctica, esto es solo el comienzo Edward…— ella cierra los ojos contrariada.

—¿Estás bien? — pregunta él preocupado, quizás era tan idiota para estas cosas que Bella se había arrepentido.

—Sí.

—¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? — él inocentemente pregunta… Bella respira y una mueca de asco adorna su rostro, _Mierda… esto definitivamente ira a mi lista de "Cosas para olvidar" —_ Piensa Bella soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones.

—Bésame Edward.

**0000000000**

**Hola mis Lindas/os; Aquí les dejo otro capítulo… mil perdón por la demora, pero como saben estuve de vacaciones y bueno tantas horas viajando me jugaron una mala pasada y tengo lumbago. Pero aquí esta, espero que les haya gustado *—***

**Bienvenidas a cada una de las personitas que se suma a esta locura.**

**Sus comentarios son mi única paga.**

**L s Quiero muchísimo y gracias por agregarme a autora favorita, o a Historia favorita, como siempre también Gracias a quienes me comentan incondicionalmente, son geniales.**

**Pueden encontrar mi FB en mi perfil de FF.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	8. Liberación

**Este fanfic está protegido legalmente ¡No apoyes el plagio!**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Capitulo siete;**** liberación.**

—¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? — él inocentemente pregunta. Bella respira y una mueca de asco adorna su rostro, _Mierda… esto definitivamente ira a mi lista de "Cosas para olvidar" —_ Piensa Bella soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones.

—Bésame Edward.

Edward mira los ojos chocolates de su mejor amiga y se siente cómo un niño estúpido ¿había oído mal?, sacude su cabeza. Isabella estaba equivocada él no quería besarla, la sola idea le parecía ridícula y repugnante; su cerebro, su consciencia y su pene no lo resistirían, ¿Qué pretendía Bella con eso? ¿Provocarle una erección? ¿Hacerle sentir como su un _sopapo_ lo succionara _ahí_ abajo? Diablos si hasta la podía ver de pie con un sopapo en la mano, luchando por que tuviera una erección decente y meter su polla en algún agujero… ¿tan complicado era? No, Edward Cullen no quería besar a Isabella Dwyer.

—No lo haré— dice nervioso mirando las paredes blancas de la habitación, necesita algún tipo de distracción. Se negaba rotundamente a besar a su mejor amiga. No podía verla de aquella manera, ósea… ella era Isabella, con la cual compartía muchos recuerdos sobre todos los de infancia, no quería parecer un pervertido de mierda, su pene era muy sensible y se pondría a_ llorar_ literalmente si ella pretendía hacer algo con aquel pedazo de carne muerto que colgaba entre sus piernas.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que tengo mal aliento o algo asi? Si no sé como besas no servirá de nada todo lo que te digo, hay hombres que son capaces de excitar a una mujer ¡Solo besándola! — exclama, pues jamás le había tocado alguien asi. No es algo que ella estuviese desesperada por hacer, besar a su mejor amigo no le resultaba la gran cosa, pero constantemente se repetía _"Todo sacrificio vale la pena"_

—No es esto Bella… ¿Has perdido la razón?

—Le diremos a la de sexualidad dudosa que te ayude—Dice refiriéndose a Tanya, pone sus ojos en blanco— Edward si realmente quieres esto…— toma sus manos, no está acostumbrada a ser demasiado expresiva con sus emociones, pero Edward se veía tan desesperado e indefenso que no lo pensó dos veces — Sacrificare mis tetas, mis labios, mi vagina si es necesario— Edward se pone pálido y tiene ganas de huir rápidamente de ahí y esconderse como una nenita— Acostarse con mujeres no es la gran cosa… tienes que— toma un respiro profundo— saber donde tocar y donde besar.

—Okey… pero dejaremos a tu vagina tranquila, no quiero nada de eso Bella— ella sonríe gustosa— Es solo un beso ¿no? ¿Qué podría pasar? — pregunta en voz alta para sí mismo. Bella se encoge de hombros y moja sus labios con saliva, esto será incomodo_… muy incomodo._

—Nada pasara, ahora ¡Bésame! — Edward se pone a su altura y sus labios por primera vez en los doce años de amistad se tocan.

Edward cierra los ojos al sentir la tibieza que desprendía de los labios de Bella. Él tímido e inexperto comienza a mover sus labios torpemente; Sus brazos descansan en los costados de su cuerpo, inmóviles sin saber mierda qué hacer; no sabe si tocar su rostro delicadamente como en las novelas cursis que su madre veía; no sabía si tomarla por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo _"¡eso sería muy extraño!"-_ piensa mientras sus labios siguen moviéndose lentamente. No sabía si tocar su trasero, eso sería muy descarado y podría abofetearlo_… "pero diablos es Bella, mi mejor amiga, a la mierda"-_ piensa de pronto y bruscamente la acerca a él por la cintura; el movimiento tomo completamente desapercibida a Bella, quien pone una sus manos en el pecho de Edward y la otra va directamente hacia una de las manos de su amigo y la lleva a su redondo trasero para que lo apretara con sus largos dedos.

Sus labios se volvieron violentos, casi al borde de la desesperación. Sus lenguas se encuentran en una constante lucha, deseosas por ganar una batalla que estaba perdida.

No supieron cómo o cuando, pero Edward ya se encontraba en la cama y Bella a horcajadas de él, sus sexos se tocaron provocando una exquisita fricción. Por unos breves segundos olvidaron que la persona a la cual besaban se trataba de su mejor amigo.

—Mmm…— Edward suspiró, tomando fuertemente con ambas manos el redondo trasero de Bella… su mejor amiga. Y en ese momento ambos vuelven a la tierra, sus ojos se abren impactados al mismo instante, se separan bruscamente buscando aire; la incomodidad era evidente y también la confusión. Bella lo atribuía a su vagina depresiva y a su abstinencia. Y Edward por supuesto a su falta de experiencia, hasta ver ropa interior de mujer lo excitaba.

Bella está de pie al lado de la cama, no sabe qué ha pasado, como ha pasado, y tampoco desea tener respuestas ahora, por lo cual limpia sus labios inútilmente con su brazo, asi quitando todo rastro de la saliva de Edward… ¡Maldito chico virgen!

—Esa es la lección de hoy Edward, deberías empacar… mañana te vas a Forks temprano— y sin más sale de la habitación, dejando a Edward con un evidente problema entre las piernas, que como siempre su mano derecha sería la encargada de solucionar.

Bella llega a la habitación donde dormía rápidamente. No había sentido aquellas estúpidas _mariposas _ni otras cursilerías que las mujeres adoraban sentir cuando besan a un chico, muy por el contrario, su centro gritó con desesperación al sentir _eso_ de Edward y se lamento profundamente, pues supo desde aquel instante que estaba entrando a terrenos peligrosos; tendría que calmar su vagina y luego seguir ayudando a su mejor amigo.

—Mierda… necesito tener terapia pronto— dice recogiendo sus ropas tiradas en el suelo. Jamás fue amiga del orden y jamás lo seria.

—Bella ¿A dónde vas? — René le pregunta confundida al ver a su hija en lista para salir.

—Voy a salir René… ¿Desde cuándo tan controladora? — Pregunta robando el encendedor que descansaba en la mesa de la cocina.

—¿A esta hora? —Pregunta confundida, sacándose el pañuelo anudado en su cabello—¿Vas sola?

—Pues sí, quiero salir sola— suspira mirando su billetera, tiene el dinero suficiente para ir en taxi a Seattle y volver.

—Es una ciudad que no conoces Bella — René a pesar de ser _liberal _siempre se preocupaba el bienestar de su única hija.

—Que va, necesito salir para conocerla, vuelvo pronto… o eso espero. Adiós— sin más sale rápidamente de la casa del amigo/novio de su madre. No tiene deseos ni le interesa saber si ellos seguirán juntos o no, prefiere no pensar en ello.

Camina un poco hacia Seattle y de pronto puede divisar un viejo taxi, le hace una seña con la mano y se sube rápidamente.

—Al centro, por favor— un señor gordo y algo sucio la mira por el espejo retrovisor y ella siente la necesidad de cubrir sus piernas, se arrepiente de usar una falda tuvo color verde que prácticamente solo tapaba el trasero.

El viaje es silencioso e incomodo, ella siente la asquerosa mirada del viejo, pero no se deja intimidar, sabe que estos tipos les atrae el miedo y ella se negaba a sentir aquello.

Gracias al cielo la deja en el centro, tal y como ella quería. Camina un par de cuadras y ve un local justo en una esquina, no sabía dónde demonios se encontraba, pero el local se veía ambientado.

—Mierda— toma su cabello alborotado gruñendo de frustración, Maldita Tanya… debió haberla invitado, _¡Como no lo pensé antes!- _se regaña mentalmente. Tanya conocía a los guardias del local que habían ido la noche anterior por aquella razón los habían dejado pasar siendo menores de edad, pero Bella no conocía absolutamente a nadie y estaba perdida, pero tampoco quería ir a casa.

Igualmente se acerca donde la multitud, muchos fumaban y bebían… el local se veía un poco rancio y rápidamente se percato que un tipo miraba sus largas y níveas piernas.

—¿Se te ha perdido algo? — pregunta ella fastidiada, no quiere volver a casa sin haber tenido un poco de su _terapia._

—Hermosas piernas— él hombre tenía una voz ronca y muy, muy varonil.

Bella trata de ignorarlo, pero diablos es tan complicado ahora. Saca un cigarrillo de su cartera y lo prende, esperando hacer algo para entrar. El tipo la seguía mirándola con expresión caliente

"_Diablos tan necesitada estoy que tengo un cartel pintado en las tetas que diga ¡Busco buen sexo por esta noche!, bien ahora me siento como una puta"-_ pensó negando con la cabeza.

Un viento frio le levanto en Seattle y otra vez Bella se regaña por haber venido tan desabrigada pero diablos, necesitaba tener algo de acción hoy, porque lo que había pasado esta tarde en casa de Edward no era normal, al contrario. Dejo sus pensamientos depresivos para otro momento, la noche era joven y tendría que entrar al local, nada era imposible para Isabella Dwyer.

—¿Perdida? — preguntó un hombre muy parecido al actor Ashton Kutcher, Isabella babea al mirarlo, es guapo, muy guapo.

—Algo asi— murmura alzando su ceja. El tipo sonríe coquetamente y pasa su dedo índice por su labio inferior.

—¿Puedo orientarte? — _"Oh si oriéntame a tu sexo bombón, ¿Por qué mierda pensé eso?" _

—La verdad…— Bella muerde su labio inquieta — Es que trata de entrar.

—No haces la fila ¿Esperas a alguien?— pregunta confundido.

"_No, soy menor de edad, aquello lo espantaría"_

—Oh, ya veo… no tienes edad para entrar— sonríe burlonamente y Bella tiene deseos de pegarla una patada entremedio de sus piernas, donde a los hombres más le duele.

—Es solo que he perdido mí…

—Oh pequeñita, no me mientas ¿te parece si te llevo a un lugar mejor? Estoy con unos amigos y amigas — Él apunta hacia dos carros estacionados en la acera; apoyados en ellos se encuentras cinco hombres y cuatro mujeres conversando. Bella se percato de que una de ellas los miraba con recelo ¿sería su novia?, se pregunto Bella al sentir aquella mirada.

—Tu novia se enojaría.

—Oh no, no tengo novia…— él vuelve a sonreír— Vamos ¿O te quedas aquí afuera a morirte de frio? — Ella pone sus ojos en blanco, sabe que el tipo tiene razón, jamás podría entrar al local… ¿Qué sería tan malo? ¿Qué podría pasar?, pues nada, asi que se encoge de hombros y asiente gustosa al menos estaría con un bombón.

Caminan hacia el grupo de amigos que se encuentran ahí, la muchacha seguía mirándola mal, pero se hizo la desentendida, quizás la pobre estaba enamorada de él hombre… y en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta que no sabía su hombre.

—¿Cómo te llamas? — pregunto bajito, él solo sonrío mostrando sus hermosos dientes blancos y alineados.

—Thomas a tu servicio Pequeñita ¿y tú? —

—Bella y no soy pequeña— dice enfurruñada mirando los ojos marrones de Thomas.

Thomas presentó a Bella al grupo que lo acompañaba, decidieron ir a un pub a las afuera de Seattle y Bella se preocupo por no tener la edad suficiente. Thomas la tomó de la mano y la dirigió hacia un jeep rojo estacionado unos pocos vehículos más hacia el sur.

—Thomas creo que debería irme, digo… irán a un Pub y no tengo…— él le sonrío comprensivamente.

—Súbete— ordeno abriendo la puerta del copiloto, Bella no protesto y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, él se subió a su lado y encendió el automóvil.

—Nada es imposible para mi, deberías saberlo desde ya— musita él aferrándose al volante. Bella no sabe el motivo, pero su cuerpo tembló y no precisamente de miedo.

Viajaron hacia las afueras de Seattle en una conversación estúpida e insignificante, al menos para Isabella, quien solo quería tomar el miembro de Thomas y meterlo a su cuerpo, cosa que al parecer ocurriría en algunas horas. Se sentía tan promiscua, pero poco y nada le importaba.

—Llegamos… — dice él estacionando el jeep nuevamente, Isabella mira a sus amigos quienes se bajan de los otros automóviles y aquella estúpida rubia miró el jeep entrecerrando los ojos.

—No le hagas caso a Jane, ella…—

—Es tu amiga con beneficios— dijo Bella sonriendo pícaramente a Thomas.

—Pues sí, es eso… ella no entiende que no me gustan las relaciones y no tenemos ningún compromiso de por medio— dice suspirando frustrado, ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre necesitaban más? Aun no lo entendía.

—Pues esas son cursilerías, yo odio esas cosas— Thomas miro a Bella estupefacto, y negó con la cabeza.

—Eres mujer, tarde o temprano caerás completamente enamorada, si es que aun no lo estás— Bella rio a carcajadas.

—No me conoces, asi que no opines—

—Te conoceré lo suficiente esta noche— su mirada se vuelve profunda, Bella siente mirar sus propios ojos al verlo a él — Ahora vamos a pasarlo bien— dice bajándose del automóvil. Bella le siguió los pasos y la estúpida de _Jane_ como la había llamado Thomas seguía mirándola. Idiota cursi.

El local apenas tenía un par de mesas y se veía más exclusivo que el local anterior. Bella sintió pánico al mirarlo, pues un hombre gigante se interponía en la puerta de entrada y estaba segura que no entraría ni siquiera por la fuerza.

—Hola Felix— saluda Thomas al gigante, Bella lo mira sorprendida.

—¿Podrías dejar entrar a mi novia? — Pide con ojitos de niño bueno— Se le ha quedado el carnet en casa — El tipo llamado Felix analiza a Bella con la mirada, y asiente.

"_Asi tan fácil ¿Quién eres Thomas?"_

Todos entraron al pub y sus amigos seguían hablando entre ellos, pues poco y nada les importaba que Thomas tuviese a esa chica en la mesa. Y Bella no quería participar de tonterías, ella solo quería follar, pero se tendría que aguantar, al menos su vagina depresiva estaba entrando a la sala de espera.

—Y dime Bella— Thomas llega a su lado con unos tequilas margaritas— ¿Qué edad realmente tienes? — pregunta él curiosamente.

—No te lo diré.

—¿Por qué no? no me reiré.

—Tengo diecisiete— dice alzando su ceja. Thomas la mira detenidamente, sobre todo sus tetas que resaltan de aquella blusa negra casi transparente donde su sostén podía verse sin dificultad.

—Yo tengo veintiuno— murmura tomando un sorbo de su copa— eres guapa.

Bella ríe.

—Tú también, muy guapo — muerde su labio, puede sentir la mano de Thomas acariciando su rodilla desnuda.

—Tomate eso, y larguémonos de aquí— ordena y el centro de Bella palpito con urgencia, no estaba acostumbrada a ser mandada, diablos ni siquiera su madre tenía ese poder sobre ella y por un desconocido bastante _bueno _es capaz de dejar su orgullo de lado, solo por unos minutos.

"_todo sea por ti"-_ piensa en su vagina.

Bella toma su tequila de un trago y se excusa para ir al baño. Entra hacer sus necesidades y verifica estar bien depilada, no quiere morir de vergüenza por que algo indebido se encuentra invadiendo su intimidad.

Sube su ropa interior cuando unos golpes la alertan; Bella abre la puerta y mira a la mujer llamada Jane con expresión molesta.

—¿Disculpa? — Bella pregunto tratando de entender su actitud. La mujer sacudió su cabello rubio y miro directamente los ojos de Bella.

—No sé qué pretendes con Thomas— dice enfadada— pero ten en cuenta esto muchachita ¡él me tiene a mí! Y es el mejor sexo de mi vida— Bella trata de no reír a carcajadas, pero la chica se lo está haciendo difícil.

—Mira, no pretendo nada con él— miente, y da gracias al cielo por ser más alta que esa estúpida, asi puede mirarla despectivamente hacia abajo— y con lo del sexo, pues estoy a punto de comprobarlo, te enviaré una postal diciéndote que tal me fue— le guiña un ojo coqueta y arregla el escote de su blusa— y ahora bien, déjalo respirar… se nota a leguas que te quiere solo cuando no tiene con quien acostarse— y sin más deja a la rubia sola con lágrimas contenidas.

—¿Vamos? — pregunta él al verla salir del baño, ella asiente, unen sus manos y sin mirar a nadie se suben hacia el jeep.

Thomas condujo hacia edificio, y se veía bastante costoso; Bella sonríe cuando estaciona el automóvil y la lleva hacia la recepción: él saluda atentamente al conserje y la guía hacia el ascensor.

—¿Vives aquí? — pregunta confundida.

—No, mi padre vive aquí… la verdad soy de Nueva York— Bella se sorprendió—¿Dónde vives tu? — pregunta mirando sus ojos marrones.

—Forks.

—Oh, he querido ir a visitarlo, pero no conozco mucho el área, asi que por el momento solo me he quedado en Seattle— se encoge de hombros.

—Puedo servirte de guía turística— murmura ella alzando sus cejas.

—Mmm… quiero que te deseo para otras cosas, aunque guía turística no estaría nada mal.

—Disponible las veinticuatro horas del día, claro… aunque me iré en dos días a Forks.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Pues sí, tengo una vida— Se siente ridícula al recordar el rostro de René a su mente, su madre no era precisamente el pensamiento que quería ahora en su cabeza.

Al llegar al departamento, Thomas le sirve un vaso de vino y se sientan en el sofá en forma de "L" que ocupa la mitad de la habitación.

—¿Novio? — Bella arruga su nariz cuando Thomas le pregunta aquella barbaridad.

—Jamás.

—¿Dolida con el amor? — Pregunta él sonriente, Bella es la típica niña despechada que no cree en el amor.

—No, simplemente me valoro lo suficiente y sé que puedo vivir mi vida sola, tal y como lo ha hecho mi madre.

—Oh— Thomas no siguió insistiendo en el tema, supo inmediatamente que Bella tenía problemas familiares, quizás su padre era alcohólico, estaba en la cárcel o incluso tenía un amante, quizás por eso el odio al sexo masculino.

—Eres bella Bella— dice el acariciando su cuello. Bella no supo cuando, como o en qué momento Thomas la besaba con pasión y violencia. Ella tomaba su cuello y tiraba de su cabello con fuerza, aferrándose a él mientras sus caderas se acariciaban por encima de la ropa.

—Oh mierda… eres tan caliente — Bella se levanta de las piernas de Thomas y se baja las bragas rápidamente, tiene deseos de hacer esto rápido. Thomas por su parte bajo sus jeans y su bóxer, asi dejando ver una grande y gruesa erección. Bella acaricia su intimidad volviéndolo completamente loco, la chica sabe lo que hace y lo hace muy bien.

—Oh… Mujer— gruñe él sintiendo los toques y los apretones que Bella le daba a su miembro con fuerza y sin contemplaciones.

Ella se detiene y muerde su labio inferior al ser testigo de cómo Thomas sacaba un condón de su pantalón y se lo ponía en su pene erecto. Ella nuevamente se pone a horcajadas de él, y de un solo movimiento baja sobre su eje, apoyando sus manos en sus hombros.

—¡Oh santos cielos! — Thomas estaba muy bien dotado y la llenaba por completo, ella sin preámbulos comenzó a moverse sobre él rápidamente.

La habitación estaba inundada de gritos y sollozos de placer por parte de ambos. Él tomaba su cadera donde su falda estaba enrollada, le levanto la blusa y sostén y toma su pezón derecho entre sus dientes mordiéndolo fuertemente.

—Ay… Thomas, oh si… si… — gemía Bella aun moviéndose contra él, en círculos, de arriba hacia abajo, de atrás hacia adelante, llenándola por completo. La sensación que tanto extrañaba comenzaba a formarse sobre su vientre bajo y ella llega al orgasmo segundos antes que Thomas; Jadean en sincronía y Bella sale rápidamente de él sintiéndose tan satisfecha… no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido asi.

—Tu amiga tenía razón— dice ella pícaramente; Thomas frunce el seño confundido, pues no sabe a qué se refiere.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Jane dijo que contigo tenía el mejor sexo de su vida… y lo acabo de comprobar— dice sacándose la blusa por completo.

—¡A la mierda Jane! ¡Ven hacia acá! — dice él autoritariamente cogiéndola en brazos y lanzándola bruscamente hacia el sofá, Bella quedo acostada, y dio gracias a Thomas por tener un sofá lo bastante amplio, abrió sus piernas con más fuerza de la necesaria y la siguió embistiendo duramente toda la noche.

_**000000**_

—Bien creo que esto es lo último— Dice Alice ayudando a Edward, empaco sus sudaderas en la maleta.

—Si bien, soy muy ordenado— murmura él pasando su mano por el cabello ahora más largo y rebelde.

—Pues si…— Alice mira a Edward curiosa, algo le sucede pero teme preguntarle, pues amigos _tan_ cercanos no son.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — dice ella sentándose en la cama que ocupaba Edward, él asiente sin protestar.

—¿Te sucede algo? De anoche estas bastante extraño.

Edward se paraliza ¡eran tantas cosas! Que no tenía idea por dónde empezar.

—Tonterías mías, además no quiero volver a Forks, al menos no todavía.

—Deberías decirle a Isabella y te quedas aquí unos días más— él niega con la cabeza rápidamente ¡Pésima idea!

—No gracias.

—Es tu mejor amiga… no veo el por qué no quedarte— murmura ella levantándose del asiento— Bueno… ya es muy tarde y Jasper debe estar dormido, asi que me iré a dormir también— ella sonríe dulcemente— Buenas noches Edward y no te desveles tanto.

Dice antes de salir de la habitación. Edward se tira a la cama y pasa ambas manos por su rostro "_¡Que mierda ha pasado!"-_ se preguntaba constantemente, se había excitado como nunca al sentir el cuerpo de Bella sobre el suyo, jamás en su miserable vida se había sentido asi de _caliente _con razón Bella tenia tantos pretendientes en Forks, pues ella producía muchas cosas.

"_!¿Por qué mierda pienso eso?! Bella es mi amiga, tiene vagina…si. Pero es mi amiga"_

La puerta de su habitación fue golpeada nuevamente y Edward creyó que se trataba de Alice, pero estaba equivocado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunta confundido, ella lo mira avergonzada y lentamente se acerca a él.

—Quiero tocarte y darte una buena despedida— Edward queda sorprendido, no puede creer que ella le haya dicho eso.

—Tanya… yo creo que no— no tenía ganas, milagrosamente su mano había hecho el trabajo de descargarse hace un par de horas cuando Isabella lo dejo erecto.

Tanya sin dejarlo respirar se acerca a él y estampa sus labios, su lengua acaricia la de Edward y él poco a poco se deja llevar.

"_Lección número uno"_ Pensó recordando lo que Isabella le había enseñado. Sus manos fueron directamente hacia las bubbies de Tanya, y él con algo más de confianza comienza a tocar sus senos, los masajea y poco a poco siente una protuberancia en ellos.

—Oh por dios…— Gime Tanya quitándose el pijama que traía puesto, iba sin sostén y Edward los miró detenidamente, eran blancos y sus pezones rosados — Recuéstate— pide ella a Edward, él asiente sorprendido ¿no es que Tanya había dejado todo claro hace unas horas?

Edward se recuesta sobre la cama y Tanya le baja los pantalones y su bóxer de un solo tirón.

—Oh bebe malo, tienes un pene muy… muy comestible— Edward siente la sangre en su cabeza, literalmente ¡Que boca más sucia!, según él esto era la gloria.

—Pues cómeme entonces— no sabe por qué mierda musito esas palabras, solo fue consciente de la mirada cargada de deseo que Tanya le regalo.

—Mmm… Tentadora idea— dice antes de tomar los pezones de Edward entre sus dientes y tirarlos suavemente. Él gime como un salvaje.

—Shh… ¿quieres que todos nos escuchen? — dice Tanya frunciendo el seño. Edward se disculpa.

Tanya siguió dejando besos húmedos sobre su estomago, en su ombligo, bajando hacia su ingle.

—¡OH MIERDA! — Edward grita y Tanya levanta la cabeza mirándolo asustada.

—¡Cállate! — pide algo molesta, vuelve a su trabajo, pero esta vez toma el miembro de Edward y comienza a masturbarlo lentamente.

—Eres tan sexy Edward, solo te falta algo de… perversión— Edward abre la boca pero ninguna palabra sale de ella.

—¡Oh Tanya!…— Gimió cuando sintió la punta de su lengua sobre su miembro… pero justo en ese momento su móvil comenzó a sonar una melodía suave y tierna… _Esme_- pensó vagamente.

—Contesta— pide Tanya con la boca llena de saliva, Edward la mira atentamente escuchando la molesta melodía de niña.

—¿Bueno?

—¡Oh mi adorado nene! — Murmura ella con voz quebrada — ¡Te he extrañado tanto tesoro!

—Yo igual mama ¿Cómo están por allá? — Pregunta él mirando el techo de la habitación, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Tanya estaba entre sus piernas.

—Bien, extrañándote tesoro…¿lo has pasado bien? — Justo en ese momento Tanya volvió a meter su miembro en su boca.

—¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! — grito y Esme desde el otro lado de la línea sonrió al escuchar a su hijo tan emocionado.

—Oh bebe cuanto me alegra… he estado tentada a ir a verte—

—¡Mierda si! — Esme frunce el seño, pero Tanya no deja respirar a Edward embistiéndolo contra su boca.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué me hablas asi nene? —

—¡Nooo! ¡Siii! — Esme está confundida.

—¿Bebe que te hacen? ¿Te están torturando? ¡Dime!... ¡por el amor de dios hijo! ¡Dime que te están haciendo! — Edward trata de controlar su respiración y un gemido sale de su boca, desea decirle a Tanya que se detenga pero ella no le da tregua. Esme cree que aquel gemido es producto del llanto.

—¡Noo!... Mamá…— cierra los ojos siente que va a explotar en cualquier momento.

—Oh mi nene, no llores— pide angustiada— Mañana nos veremos y te consentiré mucho—

—¡Sí! ¡Cielos! — Sintió a Tanya succionar la cabeza de su miembro. ¡Maldito orgasmo! Lo golpearía en cualquier momento.

—Bueno bebe, te dejo… Te amo y no llores ¿sí? — Pide tiernamente y él solo corto la llamada, viniéndose en la boca de Tanya.

—Eres una diabla— dice cuando recupera el habla — Quiero…— se sonroja considerablemente— quiero embestirte.

Tanya sonríe pero niega con la cabeza, se levanta de la cama y lo mira detenidamente.

—Está vez no podrá ser… estoy en mi periodo— aquello le dio algo de asco a Edward incluso se frustro ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Podría siquiera tener relaciones con una mujer en su periodo? Tendría que preguntárselo a Bella mas tarde.

—Oh…— no supo que decir, Tanya se acerco a él y con una servilleta toco su miembro, limpiándolo mientras besaba sus labios.

—Un gusto haberte conocido — le guiña un ojo— espero que no te pierdas de vista— y sin más sale de la habitación dejando a Edward completamente confundido, sin duda esa noche fue memorable.

Se saco la ropa completamente y se metió a la cama vistiendo solamente un bóxer, se quedo profundamente dormido.

"_Oh, levanta ese culo y responde nene" _Edward escucho a lo lejos la voz de Isabella, se removió inquieto en la cama y la fastidiosa canción que Bella había grabado el día de su cumpleaños seguía sonando en la mesita de noche.

—¿Mmm…? — pregunta él medio dormido, sabía que era Bella por la estúpida cancioncita.

—Nene ábreme la puerta de la casa por favor— pide ella riendo de manera tonta. Edward abre los ojos algo sorprendido, mira la ventana y puede percatarse que el cielo no está cien por ciento a oscuras ¿Qué horas serian? "_Las siete de la mañana con suerte_"- pensó

—Ok.

Edward se levanta enfurruñado, pues odia que lo despierten más aun con boberías como aquellas.

Camina a pasos lentos y perezosos, ¿Bella no podía llamar a su madre? Se pregunta completamente molesto. Abre la puerta y Bella se encuentra parada ahí con un sweaters rojo que le queda hasta los muslos, su rostro se veía cansado y su pelo parecía un nido de pájaros, sus labios hinchados.

—Hueles a sexo— dice él entrecerrando los ojos, Bella suelta una carcajada.

—¿Cómo sabes eso, si nunca has tenido sexo? — pregunta entrando a la casa arrastrando sus pasos.

—Que sea virgen no me hace estúpido— levanta las cejas y camina detrás de Isabella. Sus ojos se desvían hacia el redondo y relleno trasero de su amiga, jamás se había fijado en el pero era muy… muy relleno y le daban ganas de morderlo.

"_¡Mierda, mierda! ¡No puedo pensar esas tonterías con Bella!"_

—Buenas noches… — Se despide Bella— quiero decir buenos días…— suspira como idiota— Edward te vas mañana temprano y no creo que me levante antes de las seis de la tarde…— Bella se acerca a él y Edward puede sentir el olor a alcohol que desprende de su boca, estaba bebida.

—Está bien, no importa— El pasa sus manos por el cabello sintiéndose estúpidamente nervioso.

—Si importa… porque quiero que aprendas a coger a una mujer como dios manda, esa será la lección número dos, estoy bastante caliente para dejar que hagas lo que quieras conmigo asi que ¿Qué dices?... ¿vienes a mi cuarto?

**0000000000**

**Hola mis lindas, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :P… los próximos sin duda todo volverá a la **_**normalidad **_**. Quiero que tengan un poquito de paciencia con el nene, pues muchas me han preguntado cuaaaaando logra perder su virginidad y les diré que pronto ajaj, pero antes lo haremos sufrir un poquito.**

**No se confundan… pues también me han preguntado si ya se han enamorado, pero yo les pregunto ¿ustedes creen? Ajaja pues yo no, ellos están teniendo un tipo de atracción netamente ****sexual**** con el otro, enamoramiento es una palabra grande y como se han dado cuenta Bella no parece llevarse bien con esas cosas.**

**Con respecto al capítulo, tenía que escribir algún encuentro de Bella, pues para que ustedes supieran como es ella, decidida y nadie la domina.**

**¿Qué piensan que le responderá Edward? ¿Sería capaz de arriesgarse asi?**

**Ahora sí, Gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a este Fanfic, son geniales.**

**¿Me regalan comentarios?... espero que si jeje.**

**Chicas las invito a unirse a mi grupo de Facebook (el Link está en mi perfil) todo/as son bienvenidas 3**

**Un beso y abrazo enorme y los Quiero 3**


	9. ¡Quítalo! ¡Sácalo!

**Este Fanfic está protegido legalmente **por Safecreative. **¡No apoyes el plagio!**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a Solcullen por Betear el capitulo, Te adoro.**

**Capítulo ocho; ¡Quítalo! ¡Sácalo!**

—Sí, importa…, porque quiero que aprendas a coger a una mujer como Dios manda; esa será la lección número. Dos, estoy bastante caliente para dejar que hagas lo que quieras conmigo, así que… ¿Qué dices…? ¿Vienes a mí, cuarto?

Edward, parpadea realmente confundido, ve como Bella se tambalea sobre sus pies, y niega con la cabeza rápidamente.

—Estás muy borracha para pensar en lo que dices —murmura sonriendo. No podía creer lo que Isabella le había propuesto, era casi como tener relaciones con su loca madre. Arruga la nariz asqueado.

—No lo estoy —dice soltando una risita tonta. Edward parpadea, y le sonríe dulcemente.

—Isabella. ¿Cómo explicarte que realmente no me gustas?

—Pues…, tú tampoco me gustas, idiota —se tambalea—. Está bien, tendremos que ir más despacio en tus lecciones, _nene._

—Ven, te llevaré a tu habitación —sin esperar un segundo, Edward le alza en sus brazos al estilo novia.

Es tan liviana, que no dificulta su caminar, sube la escalera, y llega a la habitación. Con dificultad abre la puerta, tiene la intención de dejarla bruscamente encima de la cama, sin embargo no lo hace, recostándola con delicadeza, pues Bella es su mejor amiga, aunque le falte un poco de cerebro y esté loca.

—Deberías ordenar un poco esta habitación, Bella.

—No, que la zorra de Tanya la ordene luego. —Ella ríe acurrucándose en la cama, su cuerpo tiembla de frio—. ¿Te importaría acostarte conmigo?

Edward, la mira y sonríe tiernamente, sabe que cuando Isabella bebe alcohol, se comporta de una manera totalmente diferente; sale a la luz una Bella tierna e indefensa. Muy por el contrario, a su actitud de mujer fuerte.

—¿Tienes frio? —pregunta él sonriéndole. Se acuesta al lado de Bella, y cruza sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

—Sí, jamás volveré a salir sola por ahí, en estas pintas —apenas murmuró—. Deberías ver al bombón, con el que me acosté anoche.

Suspiró teatralmente. Edward niega con la cabeza, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Así que…, tú puedes acostarte con quién te plazca, pero yo no puedo acostarme con dos mujeres a la vez —Bella se incorpora, y lo mira directamente a los ojos.

—Tu penecito bebé, no tiene experiencia bobo —dijo con ojos entrecerrados—, al menos no con vaginas, y créeme harías el ridículo.

Ambos sueltan risitas. Edward, estaba bastante relajado hoy, la boca de Tanya había hecho un trabajo espectacular _ahí abajo_, y realmente quería repetirlo; lástima que ella estuviese en su periodo o si no, la hubiese cogido de las caderas, y prácticamente la hubiese asegurado con tornillos en su miembro.

—Créeme, mi pene…, ha tenido una buena cita hoy.

Bella abre sus ojos impresionada, y sonríe pícaramente.

—Pervertido, pobre de tus lindas manos.

Edward niega con la cabeza, pero no dice absolutamente nada. Bella se recuesta nuevamente a su lado, y se acurruca como un bebé.

—Duerme, Edward —pide como una niña pequeña.

—Duerme, Bella. Nos veremos dentro de unos días.

Bella sonríe al sentir los labios de Edward sobre su cabeza. Sabe que su amigo estará con ella por muchos años, más aún, cuando apenas faltaban un par de meses para salir del instituto, y luego tomar nuevos rumbos en su vida.

_**000000**_

—¡Bebé de mi vida! —Esme se abalanza a los brazos de Edward, quien la recibe gustoso—. ¡Oh, mi nene! ¿Cómo has estado?

Edward baja su mirada, para encontrarse con una emocionada Esme, él le sonríe.

—Bien, mamá.

Esme, alza su mano y acaricia tiernamente la mejilla de Edward, para luego tirarla bruscamente ganándose un gemido de su hijo.

—Tienes el cabello largo, tendrás que cortarlo bebé.

Edward pone los ojos en blanco, y recuerda las palabras de Bella.

—Me gusta asi mamá. Ahora entremos…, está lloviendo muy fuerte aquí afuera.

Esme asiente avergonzada, no quiere que su bebé pesque un resfriado por su culpa, así que procura prácticamente lanzarlo hacia el interior de la casa, y comienza a desempacar la maleta de Edward para lavarle la ropa sucia.

—¿Y Bella? ¿Cómo ha estado esa chiquilla? —pregunta distraídamente, mientras comienza a sacar las camisas sucias.

—Bien, vuelve en dos días.

—¡Oh, qué bien…! ¿Y tú, has salido con alguien en estas semanas? — Edward comienza a toser, no esperaba que su madre fuera así de directa.

—No.

—Oh, qué pena…, ya quiero tener nuera bebé, deberías salir… ¡Eres tan guapo bebé de mi alma! —suspira Esme, con una camisa entre sus manos alzándola a su rostro.

Edward, se despide por el momento de su madre. El viaje fue caótico, más aún, teniendo en cuenta que Alice y Jasper hicieron ejercicios a sus lenguas todo el camino, cuando él venía solo…, solo y con una imagen mental en su cabeza: Tanya, haciéndole sentir cosas inigualables. No supo en qué momento, sus ojos se cerraron con una gigante erección entre sus piernas.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward! —sentía que lo llamaban a lo lejos, el joven se removió completamente incómodo, quería dormir por dos días más.

—Amigo… —arrastraron las palabras, y la primera imagen que tuvo al abrir los ojos fue a Emmett tambaleándose.

—¿Emmett?... —preguntó confundido, él hombre tiene el seño fruncido. Edward se incorpora en la cama.

—El mismo, y que no fuiste capaz de invitar a Seattle.

Edward confundido, se pone de pie, y avanza hacia Emmett quien está claramente ebrio.

—Emmett, Isabella nos invitó a todos. No vengas en plan celoso.

—Pues… Pues…— Emmett perdió el equilibrio y comienza a correr hacia el baño de Edward, pero es demasiado tarde; Emmett vomita sobre su camiseta y el suelo de la habitación. Edward asqueado, toma el cojín de su cama y cubre su rostro, no puede ver a alguien vomitar, siente como las arcadas hacen acto de presencia.

—¡Mierda! ¡Emmett! —Edward se arma de valor, tira el cojín a la cama y avanza a su amigo total y complemente ebrio.

Esme terminó de cocinar la pasta para la cena, ya eran pasadas las ocho de la noche, y Edward había estado encerrado en su habitación por más de tres horas; dejó la cena lista para servir, y comenzó a doblar la ropa recién lavada y planchada de su adorado bebé. La sonrisa no se iba de sus labios, pues extrañaba tanto a su nene, que lloraba por las noches al pensar que él, no estaba acostumbrado a no tenerla cerca.

Una vez guardada la plancha, cogió la ropa y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia la habitación de Edward. Quería avisarle que su cena favorita estaba lista y aprovechar de dejar la ropa en su closet, pero antes de tocar la puerta, unas voces se escucharon desde el interior…

—¡Mierda! ¡Emmett! —sus ojos se abrieron impresionados, ¡Edward había maldecido, y de qué manera! Frunció el seño, pero no quiso entrar a la habitación.

—¡Vamos Emmett, quítate la ropa!

"_¿Qué?"_, pensó Esme, llevando su mano a la boca impresionada por lo que acaba de escuchar.

—Por favor Emmett… ¡No lo hagas más difícil! ¡Por favor!

"_¡Oh, por Dios! Mi nene…, mi nene es gay"_

—Edward…, con más calma.

Esme sintió lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Ahora se daba cuenta del motivo, por el cual jamás le conoció a su nene alguna novia.

—Emmett, date prisa… por favor, Emmett. ¡Quítatela! ¡Sácala! —la voz de Edward se escuchaba acongojada, y Esme estaba a punto de desmayarse de la impresión.

—Bien, ahora vamos a la ducha.

"_Oh, no, no, no_…_"_. Aquello era mucho más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a escuchar, por lo que rápidamente bajó la escalera.

No sabía qué hacer… Si bien, Edward era su hijo y lo aceptaba tal cual era, pero…, pero no podía evitar sentirse extraña.

—Carlisle amor, por favor ven a casa rápido… —llamó a su marido completamente triste.

—¿Qué sucede Esme?

—Es un tema delicado…, te necesito conmigo, ven… —dijo antes de colgar.

Por suerte su marido venía conduciendo hacia la casa, cuando recibió la llamada de su esposa, así que aceleró. Debía ser un tema delicado, aunque con Esme jamás se sabía, pues a pesar de que la amaba con todo el corazón, solía exagerar las cosas.

Esme puso la mesa para cuatro personas, para su pequeña familia y aquel muchacho…, novio de su hijo. _"¡Ay, cielo santo!"_

Pensó que era un buen momento para hacer acto de presencia en la habitación de Edward, así que subió nuevamente con sus cosas. La puerta estaba cerrada y a pesar de que la golpeó varias veces no tuvo respuesta, así que optó por entrar con cuidado, pero nadie se encontraba en la habitación, solo unas toallas tiradas en el piso; frunció el seño confundida, al observar que estas cubrían una gran mancha blanca. Suspiró resignada intentando no pensar en nada más y dispuesta a salir de la habitación cuando escuchó voces provenientes del cuarto de baño...

—Emmett, no te hagas el difícil, deja hacer esto… ¡Maldita sea!

"_Oh, por Dios, no… mi nene no"_

—¡Ahhhhh! —escuchó un grito desde el interior del baño, y la mente de Esme recreó varias situaciones normales donde un hombre podía gritar así… A menos que Edward estuviese…, estuviesen…, teniendo sexo en su propia casa.

Esme negó con la cabeza, mientras se persignaba otras tantas. Salió de la habitación con su cabeza echa un lio, tratando de eliminar las imágenes mentales de su nene. Su rostro estaba pálido y sus manos sudaban. ¡No lo podía creer!

—Esme, Amor. ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Carlisle cuando encontró a su esposa en la cocina con la mirada perdida. El hombre se acercó a ella, y tomó su rostro en forma de corazón con ambas manos.

—¡Oh, Carlisle! —Esme se lanzó a sus brazos—. ¡Edward está teniendo sexo en el baño! ¡Arriba! ¡Ahora mismo!

Carlisle se aleja de su mujer impresionado. Bueno…, sabe que su hijo es un hombre de diecisiete años y que tiene sus necesidades, aunque claro…, no apoya la idea de que este teniendo sexo en casa cuando hay gente.

—Bueno amor, hablaré con él para que no tenga este tipo de encuentros cuando estemos presentes.

—¡No! —negó desesperada tomando las solapas de la chaqueta de su marido—. ¡Carlisle…! ¡Mi hijo está teniendo sexo con un hombre! ¡Edward es…, es…, es gay!

Carlisle abrió sus ojos impresionado, y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás segura de lo que hablas?

—Por supuesto Carlisle, los he escuchado… Mi nene amor, mi nene — Carlisle aún en shock por la noticia, abraza a su esposa y le susurra que todo estará bien. Acaricia su espalda para tranquilizarla, cuando ve como Edward y su _amigo/novio_ Emmett, venían bajando la escalera, ambos con el cabello húmedo.

—Mamá. ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Edward confundido al ver la escena, Esme lo mira y solo se limita a derramar lágrimas.

—Siéntense, serviré la cena —dice dándole la espalda a los tres hombres que se encontraban en la cocina, mientras seca sus lágrimas con su mano libre.

—¿Te quedarás a comer? —pregunta Edward a Emmett. Carlisle los observa con algo de recelo, no puede creer que Edward y su amigo sean pareja.

—Claro.

Ambos sonríen y Edward niega con la cabeza, al notar como su camisa le queda bastante pequeña a Emmett. Meterlo a la ducha había sido un sacrificio, pues Emmett seguía vomitando en el baño y prácticamente lo tiró dentro de la bañera, además de lanzarle agua. La camiseta de Edward, también había sido víctima de vómito por lo cual, luego que Emmett salió del baño, él se dio una ducha rápida.

Esme sirve la cena en un profundo silencio, algo muy poco típico en ella. Edward está desconcertado, pues no entiende la actitud de sus padres, quizás han discutido mientras él luchaba con Emmett para que no siguiera vomitando su habitación.

—Esto está cocinado por los dioses —comenta Emmett, provocando una sincera sonrisa en Esme.

La cena termina en pocos minutos. Carlisle sigue mirando a Edward extrañamente, sinceramente aún está desconcertado; si bien…, él acepta a su hijo tal cual es, le es difícil pensar en que jamás podrá tener nietos, o quizás celebrar una boda común y corriente.

Emmett se despide de sus "_suegros" _y Edward lo acompaña hacia afuera.

—Me debes una grande…

—Gracias amigo, lo siento, creo que bebí demasiado…, un quiebre amoroso no se supera en un par de horas —Edward puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Vamos Emmett, solo te acostaste con María dos veces… Y cuando vengas bebido, al menos trae un bote de basura, me has dejado con la mugre en la habitación, no sé qué le diré a Esme.

Emmett baja la mirada avergonzado, palmea el hombro de su amigo.

—Nos vemos en unos días Edward, gracias. Adiós —y sin más desaparece en su Jeep.

Edward se dirige hacia el interior de su casa, cuando ingresa al living, ve que Esme y Carlisle están sentados en el sofá en forma de _"L"_ que adorna el centro de la habitación. Miró a sus padres confundido, creyendo que quizás le darían la noticia de que tendría algún hermano, o que ellos se divorciarían…, aunque al ver sus manos unidas, desechaba inmediatamente el último pensamiento.

—Hijo, queremos hablar contigo.

Pide Carlisle con voz tensa, pero tranquilizadora. Edward deseó con todas sus fuerzas levantar su ceja como lo hacía Bella, tratando de parecer confundido, o al menos desconcertado, pero solo se limitó a tomar asiento en una silla individual, que estaba justo al frente de ellos detrás de una mesita de té.

—Díganme —pide él, pasando sus manos por su cabello (ahora más o menos largo). Nota como sus padres se miran, y ninguno dice absolutamente nada.

—Hijo… —Esme tomó aire profundamente—. Hijo, te aceptamos tal como eres.

—Eh… ¿Gracias?

Edward frunció el seño.

—Bueno hijo —Carlisle aclaró su garganta—. Lo que dice tu madre es cierto, te aceptamos tal como eres, y te amamos por sobre todas las cosas.

Edward estaba confundido, no sabía a qué se debía este tipo de conversación.

—Yo también los amo —declara sonriente, y Esme suelta un sollozo. Carlisle, la abraza por encima de sus hombros.

—Puedes confiar en nosotros —dice Carlisle con voz tensa, acariciando suavemente el hombro de su esposa—, puedes…, vivir tu romance.

—¿Romance?

—Sí, tu romance… No lo ocultes más, sabemos que esto es incómodo tanto para ti, como para nosotros… —dice Esme, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Mamá, yo no tengo ningún romance —musita confundido. Esme y Carlisle niegan con la cabeza.

—No lo ocultes más nene…

—Mamá, yo no sé de qué hablan sinceramente.

—¡Ya sabemos que eres gay! ¡Y que Emmett es tú pareja! —Esme alza un poco la voz perdiendo la infinita paciencia que posee. Edward queda estupefacto, completamente desconcertado al oír aquellas palabras de su madre… _"¿Acaso ellos pensaban que él era gay? ¿Qué Emmett es su pareja?"_

—¡Yo no soy gay! —se levanta de su silla completamente molesto. _"¿De dónde sacan esas ideas?"_, se preguntó mientras acariciaba su sien con sus largos y níveos dedos.

—Hijo acéptalo, no te avergüences —Edward por primera vez sintió su cabeza hervir de ira, miró a Esme como si estuviese completamente loca.

—Mamá…, te diré algo bien claro. —Suspira profundamente—. ¡Deja ya de tratarme como un niño y meterte en mi vida!

Edward, ya creía que era suficiente de Esme y sus niñerías. Sabía que su madre era muy sobreprotectora sobre todo con él, pero su paciencia comenzaba agotarse; ya no se sentía capaz de aguantar otra calamidad de Esme, y sus conclusiones erróneas.

Esme parpadea confundida, y siente su labio inferior temblar a causa del llanto que amenazaba con visitarla.

—¡Edward, no hables así a tu madre! —lo reprendió Carlisle, tratando de calmar los ánimos. Ahora ambos hombres, se sentían completamente confundidos, mirando a una Esme totalmente destrozada por las palabras de su hijo.

—Esme, cariño… ¿Por qué pensaste que Edward era… gay? —Carlisle acaricia el hermoso cabello de su esposa, tratando de sacar las palabras como si fuese una bebita de cinco años. Ella los mira avergonzada.

—Yo…, los escuché en el cuarto, le decías que se quitara la ropa, que se darían una ducha.

Edward abrió sus ojos impresionado, no sabía que su madre tenía una mente tan… "creativa".

—Emmett llegó borracho y ha vomitado. Traté de llevarlo al baño para que se duchara… ¡Pero no soy gay!

—Hijo… —Carlisle no sabía que decir al respecto—. Hijo, por favor discúlpanos, tu madre se confundió y bueno…, nos dejamos guiar por las apariencias.

—¿Apariencias? ¡Por Dios! Si no hemos hecho nada. Acabo de llegar de mis vacaciones, y me encuentro con esto, es una locura, estoy harto. ¡Solo quiero irme de Forks!

Y sin más, abandonó la sala caminando hacia su habitación. Estaba completamente molesto, y aún le quedaba limpiar la cochinada que Emmett había dejado.

_**00000**_

—Inhala…, Exhala… —Renée se encontraba sentada en el centro de la sala, con sus pies juntos y estirados, mientras sus manos viajaban en el aire, desde su cadera hasta juntarse arriba de su cabeza.

—Renée, por favor. ¿Podríamos ir al supermercado? —Bella estaba impaciente mirando como su madre volvía a su situación de loca.

—Espera pequeña —murmuró con los ojos cerrados. Bella se sentó en unos de los coloridos sofá de su casa, y esperó a Renée impaciente mascando goma de mascar y haciendo globos, provocando un molesto ruido cuando lo reventaba con la boca.

—Bella…, silencio… —pidió Renée abriendo sus piernas. Llevó sus manos hacia el pie derecho, inclinando su cuerpo suavemente, mientras agradecía a la vida por estar viva.

—Date prisa… —pide la muchacha haciendo otro globo con la goma de mascar y reventándola con impaciencia.

—¡Por Dios niña! —Renée se levanta molesta del suelo, buscando sus zapatos con la vista—. Tú eres la culpable, de que esta casa esté llena de malas energías—. Renée choca con unos de sus amuletos que cuelga desde el techo, y se queja.

—Oh, vamos Renée, esta casa parece de locos —dice Bella levantándose del asiento y pasándole los zapatos planos de su madre en la mano—. Al menos podríamos pintar todo de un solo color, ¿no?

—Tonterías. Vamos, o si no, según tú te morirás de hambre —Renée sacó dinero de sus sesiones de espiritualismo, y salieron ambas en el coche de Bella.

Llegaron rápidamente al mini supermercado de Forks, el único que había en la zona; entraron e inmediatamente las miradas curiosas se posaron sobre Renée. Ella era consciente de que aquellas personas la encontraban sin cerebro, pero a Renée jamás le interesó lo que hablara la gente de ella, al igual como tampoco le importaba a Bella; Isabella, era su fiel retrato de hace veinte años atrás.

Compraron todo lo necesario para sobrevivir un par de días. Isabella pensó seriamente en buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo en alguna tienda de Forks, pues en pocos meses se iría a la universidad, y no se podría permitir depender de Renée para siempre. Miró a su madre de soslayo mientras elegía cereales integrales, y la nostalgia la golpeó de pronto, haciéndola sentir vulnerable.

Bella, jamás había sabido algo de su padre. No sabía cómo se llamaba, ni cómo era, no conocía absolutamente nada de ese hombre que le dio la vida; en cambio Renée, era todo para ella. Tenía claro que muchas veces discutían, que en repetidas oportunidades la trataba de loca —aunque en cierto modo ambas lo estaban—, pero Bella amaba por sobre todas las cosas a su madre, y le daba una profunda tristeza saber que los días que les quedaban juntas pasarían, y que por primera vez Renée no estaría con ella.

Casi inconscientemente se acerca a ella y la abraza por los hombros, agradece tener un par de centímetros más que su madre. Besa su cabello castaño claro, y Renée siente como el mundo cae a sus pies.

—Te quiero mamá —dice en un susurro apenas audible. Renée se voltea sorprendida.

—¡Oh, mi pequeñita! —Renée siente lágrimas en los ojos. Sabe que hay que aprovechar las demostraciones de cariño de Bella, pues no son con frecuencia.

—Olvida lo que dije, bueno no lo olvides…, pero no me lo recuerdes — Bella dice alejándose de su madre, y avanzó rápidamente mirando los tipos de cereales. Renée sonríe negando con la cabeza, había sido lindo mientras duró.

Después de una hora recorriendo pasillos, discutiendo que marca era mejor, habían vuelto a casa y Renée comenzó acomodar su blusa de colores, pues se dio cuenta que había bajado de peso.

—Las vacaciones me hicieron adelgazar —declara algo enfurruñada, pues no le gusta ser demasiado delgada, al menos no a su edad.

—Eso fue el sexo Renée… —su madre abre los ojos horrorizada—. ¿Por qué crees que soy tan delgada?

—Oh hija, ahórrate los detalles, mientras sigas tomando los anticonceptivos y te cuides no quiero saber de tu vida sexual.

Bella suelta una carcajada.

—No era yo la que tenía sexo frente de jóvenes menores de edad.

—Bella, tú…, bueno…, ya eres grande y sabes que los hombres tienen necesidades, y pues las mujeres también las tenemos… Jamás debemos avergonzarnos por lo que sentimos nena…, vive la vida, sabes que el día de mañana faltaremos y ningún momento es igual a otro.

—No me salgas con tus tonterías…

—No son tonterías hija, jamás te detienes a sentir… Siente, vive…, toca, explora pequeña, el día de mañana tendrás arrugas, y solo serán las marcas de una vida que no disfrutaste. Mírame a mí, todos creen que estoy loca solo por dar rienda suelta a lo que siento, solo por agradecer a la vida la maravillosa hija que tengo, y que jamás necesite de un hombre para salir adelante. Tú eres joven, no pienses demasiado las cosas, arriésgate…, solo cayéndote sabrás levantarte con la frente en alto y seguir.

—¿Okey…? Das miedo cuando hablas así, hablo en serio —dice sonriendo, aunque las palabras de Renée, habían ido a parar a lo más profundo de su alma.

Guardan absolutamente todo en los coloridos estantes de la cocina. Bella abre un yogurt y se lo llevó a la boca, ni siquiera sacó una cuchara.

—Vete a tu habitación, hoy tengo retiro…, no querrás verlo.

Bella se levanta de la mesa y prácticamente corre hacia su habitación. No quiere ver a su madre y a una tropa de señoras saltar como idiotas, sacudiendo los brazos al aire, implorando por buenas oportunidades.

Se tiró encima de la cama y tomó sus auriculares junto con su viejo celular. Comenzó a escuchar música para tratar de olvidar que en el primer piso, había un zoológico de animales descontrolados.

Sacó su cajetilla de cigarrillos, y se dirigió hacia la ventana que daba hacia el lado sur de la casa, junto a un árbol que se veía bastante cómodo para escalar. Abrió la ventana y un viento frio se coló por la habitación, provocándole un escalofrío de los pies a la cabeza.

Prende el cigarro y lo aspira rápidamente, se sienta al borde de la ventana, y da gracias al cielo no tener vértigo, pues el suelo está un par de metros debajo de ella; exhala el humo, y su pie comienza a moverse al ritmo de la música de _Maroon 5, Misery._

Bella no podía creer que apenas hacía una semana estaba en Seattle, acostándose con el hombre más guapo que había visto en su miserable vida; había regresado a Forks un par de días atrás, y extrañamente, todo parecía nuevo. Renée por alguna loca razón dentro de su locura, estaba más centrada, Bella por su parte, comenzaba aislarse y eso no era muy propio de ella —muy por el contrario—, pero no podía hacer mucho cuando Alice y Jasper se la pasaban teniendo sexo, su vagina se daba cuenta de eso… ¡Claro que sí! Necesitaba darle unas mini vacaciones a su intimidad, comenzaba a hartarse de tonterías, y cuando se diera una nueva oportunidad no lo pensaría dos veces. Como dijo Renée, tenía que disfrutar la vida y no pensar tanto.

Terminó su cigarrillo y lo tiró hacia afuera, solo esperaba que la colilla no encendiera la casa, o el árbol…, se volteó hacia su cama y quedó estupefacta.

—¡Ah! —gritó, se quitó los auriculares y los tiró en el escritorio completamente molesta—. ¡Pretendes matarme idiota!

—Lo siento —una tímida sonrisa asoma en sus labios—. Te hablé, pero seguramente estabas pensando en posiciones sexuales, te veías muy concentrada.

Bella le saca la lengua tomando asiento en su silla junto al escritorio, mirando directamente a Edward sentado en la cama.

—Puedo pensar en algo más que no sea sexo. Además, dudo que sepas algo de posiciones sexuales, si la única posición que tú conoces, es la de tu mano tocando a tu pene bebé.

—Mi pene no es bebé.

—Lo es.

—Déjalo ¿sí? Lo que menos necesito, es que tú también pienses que soy un idiota.

Bella frunce el seño. Observa como Edward pasa sus manos por sus ojos, se ve frustrado y cansado; se arrepiente de molestarlo tanto.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunta Bella levantándose de su silla, tomando asiento justo al lado de Edward, él la mira de soslayo y asiente.

—Cuando volví tuve una discusión con Esme —declaró. Aún recuerda el bochornoso episodio de hace unos días.

—¿Por tu cabello? —Edward la fulminó con la mirada.

—Bella, por favor…, por una vez en la vida, deja las bromas para otro momento.

—No me estoy riendo —levanta su ceja derecha mirándolo detenidamente.

—Cree que soy gay.

"_¡Qué!"_

Bella suelta una sonora carcajada, y deja caer su espalda en el cochón, una lágrima cae por su ojo derecho. Edward molesto se levanta de la cama, pero antes de conseguirlo, Bella lo detiene con su pequeña mano en el brazo de él.

—Lo siento —se incorpora nuevamente, quedando ambos sentados en la cama, mirando hacia la ventana, por donde el frío seguía colándose.

—Bella…, no es la primera persona que piensa eso. Tú también lo pensaste hace unas semanas cuando…, cuando suponías que yo no era virgen.

—Edward…, eres virgen, vamos no es tan malo.

—Ya no aguanto más Bella, sinceramente esto me sobrepasa.

_¡Sáquenlo! ¡Sacudan el cuerpo! ¡Voten lo malo, reciban lo bueno! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡La, la, la! ¡Lu, lu, lu! ¡Saludo al sol!_

Bella, involuntariamente comienza a ruborizarse, al escuchar los gritos de su madre del piso inferior.

—Vamos a otro lugar…—su voz sale insegura. Edward le sonríe negando con la cabeza.

—No puedes avergonzarte conmigo Bella, te conozco hace años, al igual que a Renée.

—Está bien, entonces… ¿Qué te sobrepasa? —pregunta paciente. Es consciente que la mirada de Edward la analiza, pero ella se hace la desentendida mirando la ventana, como si fuese el mejor espectáculo de su vida.

—Todo, mi problema, Esme y sus locuras…, cree que todavía tengo diez años.

—Vamos Edward, jamás harás cambiar a tu madre, ella es así. —Bella habló mirando sus uñas rojas—. Con respecto a tu problema, ya te dije que todo tiene solución.

Bella, poco acostumbrada a demostrar afecto, pone su mano en la rodilla de Edward que está junto a la de ella, y la palmea amistosamente. Edward mira el acto estupefacto, pues sabe que su amiga jamás ha hecho eso, al menos cuando está sobria.

—Bella, prometiste ayudarme —dice reprochándole. Ella aleja su mano y vuelve a mirarse las uñas.

—Pues no he tenido tiempo Edward, he tratado de decidir qué hacer con mi vida cuando nos vayamos de aquí —Edward entra en pánico y niega con la cabeza.

—No, no…, yo no puedo irme de Forks.

—Te vendré a visitar —promete Bella sonriéndole.

—¡No lo entiendes! Nos vamos en unos meses, y a esa altura caminaré con mi miembro, ya que estará sin descarga biológica —Bella suelta una carcajada, puede imaginar a Edward con sus piernas al aire y su miembro apoyado en el suelo, duro y grueso por falta de actividad.

—No seas ridículo.

—Lo soy Bella, soy idiota…

Edward se levantó de la cama, y encendió el viejo equipo de música que se encontraba al lado derecho de la habitación. Puso la música a un volumen moderado, Bella lo mira extrañada.

—¡Apaga eso! —pide poniendo los ojos en blanco

—¡No! —Edward camina hacia su amiga y vuelve a tomar asiento—. Bien, diré esto rápido.

Tomó aire profundamente y siente como sus mejillas comienzan a teñirse de rojo.

—Quiero… mas bien, vengo a pedirte que te acuestes conmigo Bella — Bella lo mira como si estuviese completamente loco. _"¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué le pasaba por la mente a Edward? ¡Ellos eran como hermanos!"_

—No.

—Bella, por favor… Solo será una vez, así no habrá más estúpidas lecciones… Te dejaré tranquila.

—Jamás he estado con un virgen Edward, además eres mi amigo. ¡Estás loco! ¿Qué pretendes con la música? ¿Crear ambiente? Te faltó encender las velas, o quizás los pétalos de rosas tirados en la cama —Bella puso los ojos en blanco ante tales ridiculeces.

—Pues es, para que no nos escucharan abajo —Bella ríe nuevamente.

—Renée jamás vendría a saber que hacemos, aunque hiciéramos lo que quieres que hagamos, cosa que no haremos —Edward frunce el seño al escucharla, está incomoda… Ambos lo están.

—¿Podrías sacrificarte una vez por mi? Prometo no ser tan idiota…— Edward apenas susurra, Bella tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por no perderse—. Sé…, sé que no lo disfrutarás por mi inexperiencia, pero créeme, esto es tan incómodo para ti como para mí.

Bella lo observa serio e indefenso, no sabe qué hacer.

—No quiero sacar esto en cara, pero… gracias a mí pasaste los ramos del insti….

—Okey, entiendo el punto Edward —Bella se levanta de la cama y camina hacia delante con los brazos cruzados bajo sus pechos. Se voltea, y hace frente a un Edward completamente confundido.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —pregunta entrecerrando los ojos, Edward niega con la cabeza.

—No, quiero decir sí… Créeme no hubiese recurrido a ti, si no me sintiera tan mal.

—Edward…, quizás deberías llegar virgen al matrimonio y listo.

—No seas ridícula, ¿me quitarás la virginidad o no Bella? —Edward pregunta.

—Tengo reglas… — Edward frunce el seño confundido, pero no dice nada así que Bella prosiguió—. Primero, esto será algo… muy bizarro así que procura olvidar mis pezones o mi vagina. El día de mañana, no quiero estar en tus recuerdos pecaminosos, o peor aún, en tus sueños húmedos.

Edward asiente avergonzado.

—Segundo, harás lo que yo te diga. Ahora, si tienes alguna inquietud pues dímela, para eso haremos esto. _"¡Maldita sea que terrible!"_

—Siento ser asquerosamente repugnante, Bella —Edward suspira cabreado.

—No es eso, sabes que eres como mi hermano…, pero bueno da igual. Ahora seremos Edward y Bella, simplemente olvidemos que se trata de nosotros.

Edward asiente nervioso.

—¿Trajiste condones no? No pienso estar contigo así nada más.

Edward siente sus manos sudar. _"Como soy tan idiota y no pensé en eso",_ se recrimina mentalmente.

—No es que vaya a quedar embarazada, tomo anticonceptivos, pero no quiero… sentirte tan íntimamente Edward.

—¡Oh!... Me he bañado esta tarde.

—Idiota, no es porque no te hayas bañado, es algo mío… Tengo un par de condones en mi mesita de noche.

Edward asiente como un niño pequeño, levanta la vista hacia Bella que lo mira de pie frente a él. Ella suspira y camina hacia la puerta de su habitación, la cierra con llave, y vuelve junto a Edward segura de cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Bien… —dice ella antes de sacarse la blusa por su cabeza—, que comience el juego.

Quedando en un diminuto sostén de encaje, se lanzó hacia Edward para quitarle la virginidad.

**000000**

**Hola mis Adorados lectoras/es.**

**Espero que les gustara el capítulo, y también espero haberles sacado alguna sonrisita. **

**La historia avanza mucho desde el próximo capítulo, ya se imaginaran el por qué, espero no aburrirlos y que me acompañen hasta el final con esta locura que amo escribir.**

**Me encantaría nombrar a cada uno/a de ustedes, pero con lo despistada que soy, seguramente alguien se me quedaría afuera. Pero quiero que sepan que adoro cada uno de sus comentarios, me sacan muchas sonrisas y me alientan a seguir.**

**Gracias a los que me agregan a historia favorita o Autora favorita, son geniales.**

**Sus comentarios son mi única paga.**

**Espero que se unan a mi grupo de Facebook, (El link está en mi perfil de Fanfiction) Todos son bienvenidos.**

**Atte; Ani… loca enamorada que alucina con quitarle la virginidad a mi Nene.**


	10. La lanza

**Este fanfic está protegido legalmente por Safecreative. No apoyes el plagio.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Capitulo nueve; ****La lanza.**

—Bien… —dice ella antes de sacarse la blusa por su cabeza—, que comience el juego.

Quedando en un diminuto sostén de encaje, se lanzó hacia Edward para quitarle la virginidad.

Edward con algo de torpeza se recuesta en la cama de Bella, pues ella se lanzo con tal ímpetu que su cabeza se estrello contra la pared provocándole dolor.

—Aush— se quejo, Bella puso sus ojos en blanco. Gateo hacia Edward y puso sus piernas a ambos lado de su cadera, sin dejar su cuerpo caer, no quería comenzar aun con la acción.

—Tienes que estar consciente de que esto solo lo hago por ti— Edward asintió como un niño pequeño—. deberías poner tu cabeza en la almohada.

Edward hace lo que le pide, y ambos se enderezan, para asi estar más cómodos.

Bella tiene la sensación de que después de esto su amistad no será la misma con Edward, ¿Cómo podría hablar con él cuando su pene iría directo a su vagina? Se sentía mareada y confundida, pues ganas de hacer esto no tenia, pero Edward estaba desesperado, ella…, como mejor amiga tendría que ayudarlo.

Se obligo a cerrar los ojos e inclinar la cabeza para que sus labios se unieran, ella trato de olvidar que quien estaba debajo de su liviano cuerpo era Edward. Sus labios se presionaron vacilantes al comienzo, sin lengua, queriendo no atravesar esa intimidad entre ambos, que claramente estaban perdiendo. Se tocan lentamente por unos segundos, y la lengua de Edward sin querer toca los labios de Bella, ella abre su boca en respuesta.

"_Es solo un beso, luego viene lo peor",_ fue el pensamiento de la muchacha al sentir los suaves y tímidos labios de Edward presionándola, se siente algo incomoda…, pero sus pensamientos quedaron a un lado, cuando él de una manera sensual gime en su boca. La piel de Bella se puso de chinita y sintió un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo, concentrándose en su intimidad.

Edward con sus grandes manos, torpemente toma la cadera de Bella y ella deja caer su peso sobre la cadera de él; un gemido involuntario se escapo de los labios de la joven, al sentir la dureza del sexo de Edward. Sus grandes manos comienzan a descender, a explorar los muslos de Bella apenas rozando la yema de sus dedos provocando una placentera excitación.

—Eres rápido— dice ella sonriéndole, Edward frunce el seño; no sabe si aquello es un cumplido o un regaño. Sus manos se detienen en el comienzo de sus muslos.

—Bella, yo… yo no sé como tocar…, tocarte—Edward exhala todo el aire de sus pulmones al admitir aquel pequeño secreto siente como su rostro arde y está seguro que su rostro ha tomado un vergonzoso color carmesí. Bella alza su rostro y mira sus esmeraldas por unos eternos segundos tratando de encontrar algo que la aliente a seguir con esto, pero no encuentra nada, sabe que si se baja del cuerpo de Edward quizás el muera virgen y ella no quería eso ¿o sí?

—Tócame como se te dé la gana Edward, tócame, siénteme — Edward alza su mano temblorosa hacia su redondo trasero y lo aprieta con ganas llevándola más cerca de su miembro erecto. Bella reprime un gemido, al fin y al cabo ella es una mujer _sensible_, si alguien la tocaba ella reaccionaria.

—Edward…, masajea— Ordena—. Tienes que sentirme como jamás has sentido a nadie.

Edward traga saliva, Bella es consciente como su manzana de Adán se mueve hacia arriba y hacia abajo, tragando saliva con dificultad.

Ella moja sus labios y poco a poco comienza a besar su fuerte mandíbula. Su lengua se pierde en el vello facial de Edward; jamás se había puesto a pensar sobre su vello facial, ni siquiera fue consciente de que Edward en algún momento había llegado a la pubertad, el pensamiento le hiso sonreír.

—¿Qué es gracioso? — Pregunta Edward con una adorable expresión de confusión, su seño esta levemente fruncido, su boca es una línea recta, sus labios están húmedos, y su respiración estaba agitada por lo cual su voz se escucho ronca.

—Nada, nada… — Bella frunce los labios y retoma su trabajo.

Edward comienza a masajear el trasero de Bella, enterrando sus dedos largos en aquella parte de su anatomía. Bella se acomoda mejor entre sus piernas y sus intimidades se rozan por encima de la ropa, ella ejerce un poco de presión hacia él, volviéndolo completamente loco.

—¡Oh mierda! — Gruño Edward al sentir el exquisito roce. Trato de olvidar que era _Bella_ la que comenzaba a restregarse contra él. Sus manos comenzaron a jugar con el borde del pantalón de Bella, queriendo colarse dentro de el; sus dedos masajeaban su piel expuesta, queriendo grabar en su mente cada gemido, cara caricia para el futuro.

—Edward— ella comienza a respirar con dificultad—…, Edward tienes que tomar mis caderas.

Edward hace lo que ella le pide, él ya no tiene voluntad, solo se dedica a sentir su propia excitación. Bella se inclina hacia él y lleva su boca hacia la oreja de Edward, dejando sus senos casi a la altura de su boca, Edward se relamió los labios, y rápidamente frunció el seño al sentir como la intimidad de Bella jugaba cruelmente con él.

—¿Lo sientes?...¿Sientes esto? — Bella se acomoda donde la punta del pene de Edward y se sentó sobre él, a pesar de que la ropa aun era un importante obstáculo podían sentirse. Edward instintivamente eleva sus caderas provocando una dolorosa fricción.

—Oh.

—Lo…, Lo siento— declara con voz entrecortada, las manos de Edward recorren la piel expuesta de Bella, y sus manos se detienen en el broche de su sujetador.

—¡Detente! — Bella se incorpora alejando sus pechos del rostro de Edward. Él la mira detenidamente, sus ojos quieren atravesar aquel estúpido encaje que a estas alturas es solo un estorbo.

—Es enserio Edward, desde hoy te olvidaras de mis pezones y de mi vagina, no quiero que tu luego te masturbes pensando en mi o…

—¿Puedes callarte? — Bella abrió los ojos al escucharlo, su voz se escuchaba ronca y muy, muy sensual —. Vamos Bella, hagamos esto rápido, no mas rodeos.

Ella se muerde el labio y sin esperar saca la camiseta de Edward. Pasa sus manos por la suave textura de su pecho, sus pequeñas manos se detienen sobre sus pectorales y acaricia por encima de sus pezones oscuros. Bella acaricia el vello que apenas se nota sobre el pecho de su mejor amigo.

—Acabemos con esto, ahora— Ella se levanta del regazo de Edward y rápidamente comienza a desabrochar su pantalón—. ¡Quítate la ropa!

Ordena.

Edward asiente en estado de shock, se saca el pantalón de manera torpe junto con sus calcetines, comienza a sentir su rostro caliente al saber que ahora tiene que quitarse el bóxer para quedar completamente expuesto a _ella._

—Tienes un arma mortal dentro de ese bóxer — Comenta Bella coqueta.

Edward alza la vista y se quedo literalmente con la boca abierta. Bella estaba desnuda, completamente desnuda de pie al lado de la cama. Sus ojos la recorrieron de pies a cabeza sin ningún pudor. Tiene una linda piel, blanca y cremosa…, se veía hidratada; sus pechos, sus pequeños pechos eran delicados, le daba pena hasta mirarlos. Su vista fue bajando hacia su estomago, donde se encontró con su lindo ombligo, pequeño y estirado en el centro de su cuerpo. Su vista siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con el vientre bajo de Bella, y sus ojos se abrieron considerablemente al darse cuenta que ella estaba _totalmente _depilada.

—Wow.

Bella sonríe, sabe que tiene un cuerpo espectacular…, todos los hombres con los que había estado se lo habían dicho; Edward aunque fuese su mejor amigo, era un hombre y ella se sintió como una diosa al saber que ningún hombre era indiferente a sus encantos.

—Te dije Cullen, más vale que más tarde no tengas imágenes mentales con mi cuerpo— Ella pasa su lengua por sus labios, saboreándose. Edward mira aquellos dientes encarcelar aquel pedazo de su labio inferior, sintió deseos de gemir.

"_Mierda, ¿Es normal excitarme de esta manera?"_ pensó algo confundido, nunca se había sentido asi.

—No te recordare— Promete él con voz ronca. Bella asiente y su mano se deshace del molesto cabello que cae sobre sus pechos, provocándole cosquillas en sus pezones.

—Desnúdate Edward…— Pide con voz autoritaria. Ella inconsciente camina hacia su mesita de noche, mostrando todos sus encantos, abre el pequeño cajón y extrae un cuadradito de aluminio. De soslayo mira a Edward luchando con quitarse su bóxer, y sonrió al sentir como la pequeña prenda caía al suelo, justo al lado de sus pies desnudos.

—Definitivamente tienes un arma lista para disparar Edward— musita ella al ver la prominente erección de su amigo, le pasa el papel de aluminio en la mano para que él se lo ponga.

—¿No quieres hacerlo tú? — Pregunta él, no sabe de donde salieron esas palabras seguramente las saco de alguna película porno. ¡Se sentía tan malditamente excitado! Ya apenas recordaba cuando su pene tenía telarañas por su falta de uso. Cada toque, cada imagen en su mente tomando a una mujer de diferentes formas lo hacían excitarlo de sobremanera.

—No, es mejor que tu lo hagas— Dice Bella algo atacada por el repentino calor que recorre su cuerpo. El miembro de Edward ya no es_ tierno_ como ella pensaba, ahora es una lanza dispuesta atravesarla, es una lanza con la cual ella hará maravillas.

Edward toma el papel de aluminio y lo rompe sensualmente entre sus dientes. Con algo de dificultad trata de recordar cómo poner un maldito condón, pero las clases de películas porno le dieron una buena lección. El condón se desliza a través de su gloriosa arma, llegando a la base.

—Bien…, creo que la mierda de música ambiente que pusiste no me excita mucho Edward— ríe antes de mojar sus labios, su vista recorrió el cuerpo virgen de Edward y siente ganas de llorar, ¡No puede creer que ella, Isabella Dwyer estará con un virgen!

—Asi tu madre no notara los gemidos— Edward siente su rostro arder, se siente como un muñeco en exhibición.

—¿Quieres gritar como un potro salvaje? — Isabella comienza a pasar su dedo índice por el pecho de Edward, ella aun está de pie a su lado, lo que le da a ambos una gloriosa vista del cuerpo del otro.

—¿Te gustaría que gritara? — Pregunto cuando sintió la mano de Bella bajando hacia el sur, la respiración de Edward comienza a dificultarse, las manos de Bella hacen maravillas, él quiere provocar una reacción parecida, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces la toma de mano y la lanza sobre él.

—Wow, ansioso _Nene_…— Edward sonríe al escuchar el maldito apodo de su madre, aunque la ocasión no lo ameritaba, no supo el por qué ahora lo excito tanto.

Edward se hace a un lado, Bella queda acostada ahora sobre el colchón de su cama y Edward dejando todo rastro de niño atrás se ubica sobre ella, atrapando sus labios rápidamente, antes de que diga otra estupidez.

—Estás loca— murmura él. Sus labios suaves como la seda, comienzan a besar el fino cuello de la muchacha, sus labios le hacen cosquillas y se concentra en su clavícula, chupando su piel, mordiendo cada centímetro de su cremoso cuerpo. Sus manos comienzan a tener vida propia, tocando sus pechos con impaciencia, juega con sus pezones erectos ganándose varios gemidos de Bella.

—Quiero. hacer. esto. rápido…— Bella gimió el sentir los labios de Edward sobre entremedio de sus pequeños pechos. Edward queda alucinado al ver que él era el causante de excitación en una mujer. Moja sus labios con su lengua y antes de que Bella alce su cabeza Edward cerró sus ojos y tomo un pezón entre sus dientes.

—¡Oh Mierda! — Bella arquea su espalda, dándole un mejor acceso a la boca de Edward, que tiro de su pezón bruscamente.

Bella frunce el seño, su estomago convulsiona, su cuerpo sufre de pequeños espasmos.

La lengua de Edward pasa por encima de los pezones de Bella, mientras se ocupa de uno, el otro es masajeado por sus dedos inexpertos.

—Edward…, ¡Oh!— ella abre sus piernas y Edward se acomoda entre ellas, mientras su boca juega con sus pezones, sus manos viajaron hacia los muslos de Bella, y tomo sus piernas con fuerza, abriéndola más, queriendo más, tratando de contener todo lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento, quería voltearle y darle duro, fuerte e intensamente, sintiéndose un hombre de una vez por todas, quería hacerla gritar de placer, quería ser un buen alumno, ser un experto en la materia, para enseñar a otras, para estar con muchas mujeres más, darles placer hasta el amanecer y asi el nombre de Edward Cullen quede en sus mentes grabadas para siempre.

—Cállate— pide él con voz ronca. Siente su miembro palpitar contra la cama, siente el calor de la intimidad de Bella sobre su estomago, quiere acariciarla, pero se contiene. No sabe los límites de Bella, tampoco quiere tocarla como si fuese una mujer más, ella es su amiga…, ya buscaría a otra mujer para hacerle lo que él quisiera.

—Momentito Cullen, aquí no hay ordenes— Bella se sintió levemente ofendida. No le gusta que la manden, menos en la cama, mas aun cuando ella era quien tenía que quitarle la virginidad a él ¿en qué momento se cambiaron los papeles? Ella iba a enseñarle quien mandaba.

Lo empujo con sus manos y Edward se alejo algo asustado. De una forma u otra ella nuevamente queda a horcajadas de él.

—Yo mando Cullen…— Dice ella sobre los labios de su amigo, mirándolo directamente a sus ojos claros— Que nunca se te olvide.

Bella levanta su ceja derecha, dejando a Edward completamente mudo, asintiendo a lo que ella decía.

Bella se acomoda ahorcajadas sobre él y sus sexos, esta vez sin ningún obstáculo (además del odioso condón) se tocan.

—¡OH!... — Edward cierra los ojos al sentir la tibieza que desprende de la intimidad de Bella, ella comienza mover sus caderas por encima de él, sin introducirlo en su interior, sus labios mayores lo acarician de arriba hacia abajo provocándole una exquisita sensación de placer.

Las caderas de Edward se movieron por instinto, y la punta de su miembro acariciaba el clítoris de Bella. Ambos ahogaron un grito de placer.

Bella miró el pecho desnudo de Edward y dejo sus manos descansar en aquella zona, su vista bajo hacia donde sus sexos se acariciaban sin pudor; su ceja se enarco, la imagen era gloriosa, casi celestial… se sentía excitada como jamás lo había estado. Podía sentir su respiración pesada, su pecho subía y baja con dificultad, y su corazón le recordaba el grado de excitación de su cuerpo y como la sangre recorría sus venas.

—Edward… Edward— Trato de explicar que se introdujera en ella, pero él con sus manos grandes acunaron los pechos de Bella y comenzó acariciarlos.

—Oh mierda… detente— Pero Edward no lo hace, se siente tan bien no tener sus manos quietas. Casi puede sentir insectos en sus palmas al no tocarla, al no poder darle un poco de placer. Él sabía que como toda experiencia sexual no duraría mucho, por eso quería excitar a Bella, para pagar el enorme sacrificio que ella estaba haciendo por él.

Bella sin poder soportar un segundo más alza sus caderas y antes de pensar que era Edward quien se encontraba gruñendo debajo de su cuerpo, tomo su miembro y lo llevo a su húmeda entrada.

—Oh… — Ella sonrió al escucharlo, era una voz sexy, sensual y muy, muy sexual.

La joven cerró sus ojos cuando comenzó a sentarse sobre él, sintiendo como el pene de Edward comenzaba abrir paso en su cavidad. Edward era grande y grueso… la lleno por completo.

—Oh, mierda…, Bella— Bella sintió como el cuerpo de Edward se tenso, mas no se detuvo.

—Shh…, _Nene_ ¿Estás bien? — Pregunto Bella una vez que sintió como Edward la llenó por completo.

—Lo estoy, mejor que nunca.

Bella sonríe y abrió sus ojos. La imagen era gloriosa, Edward tenía su seño levemente fruncido, sus labios eran más rosados de lo normal con un perfecto brillo de saliva sobre ellos. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad.

Bella no dijo absolutamente nada, por primera vez se calló… no quería comenzar con sus estupideces, y sin esperarlo dos veces comenzó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás, manteniendo un ritmo constante, y antes de darse cuenta cerro sus ojos.

Edward jamás pensó que tener sexo— sexo real— se sintiese tan bien. Su pulso cada vez se aceleraba más, cada profunda embestida se sentía gloriosa, cada jadeo o gruñido de placer lo encendía aun más si fuese posible. Sus manos fueron hacia las caderas de Bella y comenzó a marcarle el ritmo, quería más, más rápido, más profundo.

—Mierda…, Bella, si…, asi— su voz fue un gruñido audible incluso con la ridícula música que ambientaba la escena.

Edward la miro por unos segundos y se percato que Bella mantenía los ojos cerrados, su seño fruncido y pequeños gemidos salían de sus labios. No era exagerada como todas las mujeres de las películas que alguna vez vio, la manera de gemir de Bella era muy, muy placentera, era casi como si estuviesen cometiendo un delito, un pecado por estar junto y él en este momento no lo veía asi.

—Bella…, mas rápido…, mierda— sus manos tomaron con fuerza el trasero de Bella, llevándola hacia adelante y hacia atrás con tal fuerza que la cabecera de la cama comenzó a chocar con la muralla.

—Oh… mierda Edward— Bella gimió cuando poco a poco sus paredes comenzaron a cerrarse en torno a él. Edward lo sintió y sin esperar alzo su rostro para tomar un pezón de Bella, llegando así la liberación de ambos.

Edward dejo de respirar por unos segundos, se sentía en el paraíso, jamás había pensado que el sexo era tan bueno y se sentía tan bien…, ahora entendía a Bella cuando no podía estar sin sexo más de dos semanas, pues él tenía la vaga sensación de que ahora su vida había cambiado para siempre, ahora seria, _"Edward, san potro salvaje"_ para las damas.

El pensamiento le provoco una gran sonrisa en los labios, claro además del hecho de que ahora había tenido una gloriosa liberación sin su mano.

Bella salió de él rápidamente y abrió sus ojos, por primera vez en minutos, su mejor amigo se percato de aquel detalle, ella en ningún momento lo miró mientras lo cabalgaba, pero no dijo absolutamente nada al respecto.

Ella se recostó al lado de Edward tratando de controlar su respiración agitada, sentía sus piernas como gelatina, su cabeza daba vueltas, el orgasmo la había dejado algo aturdida. Se acurruco como un bebe en su cama, dándole la espalda a un Edward aun en las nubes.

—Fue…, fue increíble— dijo él con una sonrisa en los labios, miro a Bella y se percato de que estaba de espalda a él. Inmediatamente su vista recorrió la columna y las nalgas de Bella sin consideración, eran lindas nalgas, muy redondas y generosas. Sonrió como un niño con juguete nuevo.

Su mente repaso rápidamente situaciones, situaciones que había visto luego del sexo ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Vestirse y marcharse? ¿Hablar? ¿Acariciarla? ¿Decirle algo? ¿Decir nada?

Pasó sus dedos por su cabello con exasperación, no tenía la menor idea de que hacer ahora, asi que solo siguió sus instintos primitivos.

Se volteo hacia Bella y se acurruco junto a ella, acarició tiernamente su brazo, dejo un húmedo beso en su hombro desnudo.

—¿Qué haces? — Pregunto ella abriendo sus ojos, se estaba quedando dormida y tiernas caricias provocaron que su cuerpo se tensara. Ella volteo un poco su torso y pudo ver a Edward con una sonrisa en los labios, pero su rostro demostraba confusión ante la reacción de Bella.

—Solo…, yo solo...— Bella alzo su ceja esperando una respuesta coherente, respuesta que no llego.

Se levanto de la cama cabreada y comenzó a buscar su ropa interior en el gran basural que era su habitación, por primera vez lamento ser enemiga del orden.

—¿Bella? ¿Hice algo malo? — Pregunto Edward tomando asiento en la cama. Paso su mano por el rostro tratando de aclarar inútilmente las cosas, se sentía completamente confundido.

—Mira Edward— Bella encontró su sujetador y rápidamente se lo puso—. Que hayamos hecho esto, no significa que puedes acurrucarte conmigo, darme la mano o besarme el hombro como lo acabas de hacer.

Edward estaba quieto mirándola en estado de shock. Quería cavar un gran hoyo en la tierra y enterrarse ahí para siempre. Su rostro ardía.

—Mira…— Bella trato de contenerse respirando profundamente—. Hicimos esto porque tu lo necesitabas, yo como tu mejor amiga te ayude, y me conoces mejor que nadie Edward… sabes que no soporto lo que acabas de hacer.

Su voz _casi_ se escucho dulce, pero Edward solo tenía ganas de huir del lugar, asintió rápidamente.

—Yo… ¿Gracias?

Bella le sonrió, y encontró sus bragas en el piso, se las puso rápidamente. Camino hacia el equipo de música y lo apago.

Un silencio profundo reinaba en la casa de las mujeres Dwyer. Edward abrió sus ojos y se enrojeció furiosamente.

—¿Tu madre salió? — Pregunto buscando su ropa en el suelo.

—No lo sé — Bella término de vestirse rápidamente y se volteo hacia él.

—Vota de ese condón Edward, por lo general se usan una vez, asi que el cuarto de baño está desocupado— camino hacia la puerta de su habitación y saco el seguro—. Esta de mas decir que de esto ninguna palabra a nadie.

Estaba de espalda a él y salió de la habitación. Edward tomó su ropa entre sus manos y prácticamente corrió hacia el baño.

Isabella bajo las escaleras, estaba hambrienta…, una sonrisa picara se poso en sus labios, Edward era mejor de lo que había pensado, si bien no era experto…, no estaba nada mal para ser la primera vez que él tenía sexo.

Bajo hacia la cocina, y su madre Renée estaba tomando un té de hierbas.

—¿Y bien? — pregunto la mujer mayor cuando Isabella saco un yogurt del refrigerador, como siempre abrió solo una esquina de la tapita y comenzó a succionar el contenido.

—¿Y bien que Renée? — pregunto distraída mientras el yogurt se deslizaba por su garganta.

—Bella, tuve que interrumpir mis sesiones de espiritualidad porque gemidos, gritos y…, choques de cadera se escuchaban desde aquí.

_¿Qué?_

—¿Nos escuchaste? — Pregunto Bella sorprendida. Su madre hablaba como si hablara del frio clima de Forks. Tiene una maldita sonrisa picara en los labios, y su ceja esta alzada, el mismo gesto que tiene su única hija.

—Oh Bella, creo que los escucho todo el pueblo— Rio la mujer —. Aunque Edward gritaba como una verdadera niñita ¿lo estabas torturando acaso? Pobre muchacho.

—Renée…

—Creí que ustedes eran solamente amigos, jamás pensé que ustedes se acostaran, créeme me tomo por sorpresa…, se venían tan amigos, tan unidos, jamás pensé eso.

—Fue algo que se dio.

Isabella muerde su labio inferior, tampoco le contaría a Renée los problemas sexuales de su mejor amigo.

Unos pasos se sintieron desde la escalera, Renée sonrió y se levando rápidamente de silla donde se encontraba sentada, acomodo su larga falda de colores y camino hacia Edward.

—¿Has liberado tensiones Edward? — Bella ahogo una carcajada.

Edward quedo estupefacto y busco las respuestas en el rostro de Bella, pero ella solo le sonrío e hizo un gesto con su dedo índice al costado de su cabeza, dándole a entender que Renée estaba completamente loca.

—Sí, he liberado tensiones— Murmura y un tierno sonrojo acompaño sus palabras.

—Oh no te avergüences, es normal que los hombres giman como verdaderas vacas, dímelo a mi…, que yo me he acostado con todo el…

—Okey, Renée deberías ir a tu habitación— Bella la interrumpe.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos y asintió, no porque Bella se lo pidiera, si no porque creyó que la parejita necesitaba privacidad.

—Procuren no manchar mis sillones si hacen algo— fue lo último qué murmuro antes de subir la escalera hablando en susurros.

—¿Grite como una vaca?

—Eres ruidoso, _Vacaward_. Pero eso a veces enciende más a las mujeres.

—¿Te encendió a ti? — Bella frunció el seño al mirarlo ¿a qué se refería con eso?

—Si…, no estuvo mal.

Edward le regalo una sonrisa sincera y la miro fijamente a los ojos, a pesar de que habían estado juntos hace menos de treinta minutos, se sentía tan lejano. La actitud de Bella era fría…, incluso más fría que antes.

—Creo que…, tengo que irme— no entendía el por qué se sentía tan nervioso, podía sentir sus piernas inestables.

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor.

Se despiden como si jamás hubiese pasado algo entre ellos.

Edward se encierra en el volvo, una fría lluvia comenzó en ese instante; Edward se queda en el asiento del piloto contemplando la casa de Bella. Siente…, siente como si una gran carga ha sido liberada de su espalda.

Sonríe engreído al saber que ya no es virgen, ahora es un hombre con todas sus letras y que nadie jamás podrá cambiar eso.

En algún momento encendió el automóvil y condujo hacia su casa, necesitaba una ducha y dormir por muchas horas para recuperar energías, se sentía ansioso ¿Eso era normal? ¿Querer más sexo? Ya se veía investigando en _Blogs _los síntomas sicológicos después de haber perdido la virginidad. Quizás podría compartir alguna experiencia y así tener diferentes opiniones al respecto. Soltó una carcajada al darse cuenta de las estupideces que estaba pensando.

Llego a casa a los pocos minutos, su madre Esme se encontraba en la sala viendo programas de televisión sobre cocina.

—Hola mi _nene_— Edward sonrió al escuchar aquel apodo, donde ahora tenía otro significado, totalmente diferente.

—Hola mamá…— Esme lo evalúa con la mirada, entrecierra sus ojos… instinto de madre quizás.

—Deberías cortarte ese cabello Edward, pareces un verdadero león— Al joven no le paso desapercibido que ahora de vez en cuando lo trataba de Edward, luego de aquel tremendo lio sobre su sexualidad.

—Que estés enfadado conmigo no significa que tienes que andar en la calle peinado como un vagabundo— Edward ríe.

—Me lo cortaré luego.

Esme le sonríe cálidamente.

—Bebe, ¿recuerdas a Carmen?

Edward frunció el seño negando con la cabeza.

—Mi mejor amiga de la infancia bebe…— comenzó Esme— Ella estuvo aquí cuando tu tenias ocho años ¿recuerdas?

Edward trato de encontrar la información en su cabeza, pero no llegaba. Negó.

—Carmen mi amiga de Londres hijo, su hija menor Helen estará de vacaciones, y quiere venir a visitar Forks.

—Pues la felicito.

Respondió Edward sin importancia, no se acordaba de ninguna Carmen, ni mucho menos de Helen su hija. Esme apunto hacia la pequeña fotografía que estaba junto a la mesa de centro. Una mujer de cabello castaño, ojos claros sonreía hacia la cámara, junto a Esme hace veinte años atrás.

—Solo te digo que ofrecí tenerla aquí en casa, llega en un mes.

Edward asintió, poco y nada le importaba la presencia de una extraña en casa. Se despidió de su madre rápidamente y subió las escaleras nuevamente con aquella sonrisa triunfal que lo acompaño todo el camino.

_Ay Edward, este es el comienzo de una nueva vida_. Fueron los pensamientos del joven cuando se duchaba.

Se sentía victorioso, quería saltar, gritar y llorar a la vez. Miro su miembro flácido.

"_Pronto te daré más acción"_ pensó sonriente.

Salió de la ducha rápidamente y solo se puso un bóxer, tenía mucho sueño y la lluvia torrencial del exterior lo relajaba de manera increíble.

Se acostó en la cama, sintiendo una infinita paz consigo mismo; cerró sus ojos y por primera vez de todos los años que la conocía, unos ojos chocolates lo miraban con dulzura. Se estremeció justo antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

Edward y Bella no saben en el juego en el cual se involucraron.

_**00000**_

**Hola mis hermosas lectoras, espero que estén bien.  
Bueno, tenía pensado actualizar el sábado pero mi cargador del netbook falleció.**

**¿Les gusto el capitulo? Ahora chicas recién comenzamos a introducirnos en la verdadera trama de la historia, tenía pensado hacer el fic de unos quince capítulos, pero al parecer serán más, no lo tenía previsto.**

**No odien a Bella por tratar asi a Edward, ella es asi de fría, creo que lo sabemos.**

**Gracias como siempre por sus comentarios, no saben cómo me alegran los días, y me sacan muchas sonrisas.**

_**Sus comentarios son mi única paga.**_

**Pueden unirse a mi grupo en facebook (Link en mi perfil) todas son bienvenidas.**

**Un beso y abrazo, las adoro. **


	11. Sin compromisos

**Este fanfic está protegido legalmente. No apoyes el plagio.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Capítulo diez;**** Sin compromisos.**

Miró aquellas asquerosas manchas debajo de sus ojos y tuvo la necesidad de esconderse debajo de la cama para no salir en muchos días. Pasó sus dedos por sus mejillas pálidas, su dedo índice de ambas manos se hundían suavemente sus mejillas, tratando de que algo de color llegara a ellas. Estaba enfurruñada y fea…, o al menos así se sentía ella.

—Mierda.

Murmuró negando con la cabeza, le dio la espalda al reflejo del espejo que realmente estaba hecha un desastre, deseo jamás volver a verla.

—¡Renée! Ven por favor. — gritó al sacar su cabeza por la puerta de su habitación.

Miró a su madre como subía la escalera; hoy milagrosamente se había puesto unos pantalones negros, aunque claro, su infaltable blusa larga hasta los muslos de colores vivos no podía faltar, tenía el cabello suelto y como siempre con una pañoleta anudada en la cabeza.

—¿Por qué tanto grito Isabella? — Preguntó llegando a su lado. Bella abrió la puerta de su habitación y se dejo ver.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estuviste matando cerdos?

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco, aunque hubiese querido matar cerdos pero no, la noche anterior quizás había sido un fastidio.

—Creo que he pescado una gripe o algo así.

—Oh niña, si sales con ese intento de ropa que saliste anoche dudo que te protegiera mucho del frío.

—Maldito pueblucho, jamás podré salir de short para lucir mis piernas.

Renée avanzó y maternalmente toco la frente de su hija, esta se quedo quieta y algo incomoda por la cercanía de su madre.

—Tienes fiebre. Deberías quedarte en la cama Isabella.

—Olvídalo, no, no. Hoy iba a llamar a Rosalie para que saliéramos.

—Esa niña es una mala junta Bella, creo que todo Forks conoce su peluda vagina.

—No me interesa su vagina peluda Renée ¿Podrías traerme algo para el dolor de cabeza?

—Hoy no te levantarás y punto, no quiero más berrinches.

Isabella abrió sus ojos, Renée solo cuando era necesario podría ser muy estricta.

—No quiero que después andes con malas vibras por la casa, quizás que mal de ojo te pescaste por ahí, ahora ¡A la cama!

Isabella acomodó sus rosados pantalones de pijama con tiernos ositos estampados. Se puso un sweaters negro y rápidamente camino hacia la cama.

—Bien, puedes llamar alguna amiga para que te venga a ver.

Aconsejo la mujer mayor abriendo las cortinas dejando ver como en el exterior el mundo se caía, la lluvia era intensa y el frío tenia a Isabella al borde de la histeria.

Renée abandono la habitación para buscarle algún paracetamol y prepararle una sopa caliente.

Bella busco su viejo notebook, y lo prendió rápidamente. No le apetecía estar todo el día en cama pero realmente comenzaba a sentirse mal, así que opto por hacerle caso a su madre. Abrió su _Facebook _y una ventanita se abrió rápidamente en el lado derecho de la pantalla provocando un molesto sonido.

_"**Hola"**_

Isabella frunció el seño y su característica ceja derecha alzada sintiéndose completamente aturdida.

_"**Hola, ¿Cómo estás?"**_

Tecleó rápidamente con sus dedos, la respuesta no tardo en llegar.

_"**Bien, ¿Qué harás hoy?"**_

La pregunta la puso nerviosa ¿Qué quería Edward?

_"**Estoy en cama, he pescado algún tipo de resfriado anoche"**_

"_**¿Saliste?"**_

_"**Claro, ¿Qué creías?"**_

_"**Pues no sé como últimamente estás evitándome" **_

Isabella se mordió el labio, hace más o menos nueve días que comenzó a evitar a Edward, ya que él estaba muy _cariñoso _por así decirlo y aquello no lo soportaba, era algo que la superaba considerablemente.

_"**No seas estúpido Edward"**_

_"**Creo que lo soy, si…, soy un idiota por darme cuenta de que mi mejor amiga es lo suficientemente inmadura para no querer verme después de lo que pasó"**_

Isabella sabía que se estaba comportando como una idiota, no se necesitaba serán genio para darse cuenta, pero diablos, Edward estaba cambiando mucho con ella, el ultimo día que se vieron él miraba sus bubis constantemente algo que la ponía nerviosa en el mal sentido de la palabra, ella se sentía acosada por un pene bebe.

_"**Soy inmadura y lo sabes. Y si, te he estado evitando porque parece que solo quieres mirar mis pezones"**_

Ella rió bajito al decir tales tonterías.

_"**Estoy caliente"**_

_"**No** **es novedad Edward. Busca a alguien que quiera prestarte el coño"**_

_"**Tu ¿por ejemplo?"**_

Isabella abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

_"**Mi vagina esta afiebrada, igual que yo"**_

_"**Podría ser tu termómetro"**_

Isabella soltó una carcajada y por unos segundos pensó que el que se encontraba detrás de la pantalla no era Edward ¿Desde cuándo tan caliente y directo? Mordió su labio a decir verdad no se esperaba una respuesta de esa índole.

_"**No sé qué pretendes Edward, pero sabes cuál fue el acuerdo y a mí no me interesa volver acostarme contigo sinceramente"**_

Pudo ver como Edward escribía algo pero se detenía, así estuvo unos dos minutos cuando por fin apareció una sola palabra en la pequeña ventana.

_"**Adiós"**_

Bella no alcanzo a decir algo cuando él salía desconectado, frunció el ceño sintiéndose algo mal, no sabía si era física o mentalmente…, quizás ambas, porque su cuerpo temblaba de frío y su cabeza daba vueltas. Cerró su Notebook sin ganas de nada. Edward la había mandado al demonio y aunque ella no quisiese nada con él, él era su mejor amigo y lo quería, a su manera..., pero lo hacia.

—Te traje una sopa caliente.

Renée entró con una bandeja con un plato de sopa de verduras y un poco de néctar de naranja, junto con una pastilla blanca.

—Come esto Isabella, te hará sentir mejor— dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche, Isabella tubo ganas de vomitar al oler la asquerosa sopa.

—¿Podría pedir papas fritas?

—Olvídalo.

—Tengo fiebre, no me duele el estomago.

—No importa, ahora a comer…, yo saldré en un momento Marc vendrá a visitarme, no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo.

Isabella no dijo absolutamente nada, solo deseo que el amigo/novio de su madre viniera sin su hija Tanya.

Una vez que estuvo sola en su habitación miró la bandeja, tomó el jugo de naranja con la pastilla blanca, se levantó y cerró todas las cortinas que Renée había abierto, caminó a su cama y se acostó, tapándose hasta el rostro con las mantas, tratando de ignorar a todo el mundo.

No supo en qué momento sus ojos comenzaron a pesar. No fue consciente de alguien entraba a su habitación con pasos firmes y largos.

Sintió una mano tratando de quitar las mantas de su cabeza, pero ella en su sueño se aferró a ellas tratando de ignorar el tambor que se encontraba en su cabeza.

—Bella…, Bella.

Ella murmuro algo entre dientes, enfurruñada por que la querían despertar. Sentía su cuerpo adolorido y solo quería dormir por largas horas.

—Bella.

Ella abrió sus ojos y bajo las mantas de su cabeza. Edward estaba de pie mirándola con una adorable sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntó quitándose el cabello enredado de su cabeza, sentó en la cama pasando ambas manos por su rostro tratando de despejarse.

—Vine a ver como estabas. Renée me dijo que has estado la mayor parte del día durmiendo, ella salió hace veinte minutos desde entonces no he querido hablarte pero ya me estaba quedando dormido en la silla.

Isabella abrió sus ojos y miro la ventana…, pero las cortinas estaban cerradas.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Van hacer las seis.

—Diablos…, siento que un camión me pasó por la cabeza.

Edward se sentó en una silla que estaba llena de ropa tirada pero no le importo.

—No comiste.

Bella dirige su vista hacia el frió plato de sopa, se avergonzó un poco. Renée se había comportado como una madre, siempre se comportaba así cuando Bella caía enferma, cuando era pequeña solía llevarla al living y pasarle hierbas por el cuerpo, a su manera ella se preocupaba.

—No tenía hambre.

—¿Tienes ahora? — Isabella mira los ojos verdes de Edward y le sonríe sinceramente.

—Un poco.

Ella sale de la cama y camina hacia las cortinas las abre y el cielo lluvioso comenzaba a oscurecerse.

—Lindo pijama.

Isabella mira sus pantalones de ositos y le levanta el dedo medio ignorándolo completamente.

—Quédate en la cama, ya vengo.

Edward se levantó y tomó la bandeja de sopa fría que estaba en la mesita de noche, salió de la habitación dejándola sola.

Isabella trata de pasar sus dedos por su cabello, pero le fue imposible…, así que comenzó mágicamente a ordenar la ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo. Saco un par de toallas blancas del closet y se encamino hacia el baño. Una vez adentro se despojo de toda su ropa y se metió a la ducha de agua caliente.

Masajeo su cabello con shampoo de frutas, se aplico un poco de bálsamo y comenzó a masajear su piel con jabón. No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo dentro del cuarto de baño, supuso que más de quince minutos ya que el vapor comenzaba ahogarla. Cerró la ducha y envolvió su largo cabello en una toalla y su cuerpo en otra. Cepilló sus dientes y paso su mano por el espejo que estaba empañado, su reflejo estaba mejor que en la mañana, sus ojos ya no estaban tan ojerosos, sus mejillas antes pálidas, ahora tenían un adorable sonrojo producto de la ducha.

Salió del baño y camino hacia su habitación, sacó ropa interior limpia y se desprendió de la toalla, se puso sus bragas, saco un pantalón de pijama de pantalón limpio esta vez era celeste con mariposas estampados, y un sweaters color lila.

El baño la había dejado como nueva, aunque aun su cuerpo le pedía descanso, pero al menos comenzaba a tener animo. Quitó las sábanas de su cama, las cambio por unas limpias y llevo toda la ropa sucia al cuarto de baño, para depositarla en la lavadora.

—¿Bella?

Isabella pego un salto, se le había olvidado completamente que Edward estaba en su casa, quizás haciendo que cosas.

—En el baño. Ya voy.

Isabella puso andar la lavadora rápidamente y camino hacia su habitación, donde Edward miraba todo con una bandeja en sus manos.

—¿Qué paso contigo? ¿Por qué ordenaste tu habitación?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Solo recogí la ropa, me bañe e hice la cama, nada del otro mundo ¿Qué traes ahí?

Apunto hacia la bandeja que tenia él en sus manos, Edward le sonrió con dulzura, puso la bandeja en la cama y él se sentó junto a la bandeja.

—Traje comida para ambos y coca cola.

Isabella relamió sus labios, su estomago gruño con anticipación. Se sentó en la cama y puso un plato de pastas en sus piernas.

—¿Lo cocinaste tu? — Pregunto impresionada.

—Esme puede consentirme, pero sé que no moriría de hambre.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y comenzaron a comer en un completo silencio, para nada incomodo. El estomago de Bella agradeció el alimento ya que se devoro todo en menos de diez minutos.

—Se me había olvidado que eras como una vaca para comer.

La molestó, tenía una sonrisa torcida en su rostro. Bella lo miró por unos segundos sintiéndose ofendida. A la mierda las dietas, a ella no le interesaba parecer una_ barbie_ muriéndose de hambre.

—Al menos no gimo como una.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Quizás deberías enseñarme como gemir… ¿Te gusta que te giman en el oído por ejemplo?

—Edward detente, no estamos hablando de eso.

—Yo quiero hablar.

—Pues a mí me duele la cabeza, así que cállate.

Edward le quitó el plato sucio de las piernas de Bella, puso todo en la bandeja y la llevó hacia el escritorio lleno de tonterías de Bella, mas tarde lo bajaría a la cocina para lavar.

—Deberías acostarte.

—Estoy cansada de estar en la cama.

—Acuéstate Bella, o si no estarás en cama toda una semana, es más, deberías secar tu cabello.

Isabella camina por la habitación y saca el secador de su closet, lo enchufa y comienza a secarse el cabello con pereza.

Edward avanzó hacia ella y le quito el secador de las manos, ubicándose detrás de ella, ambos se reflejaban en el espejo que tenían afrente, Isabella frunció el seño.

—¿Qué haces?

—Te ayudo — él le regalo una sonrisa y comenzó acariciar con sus largos dedos el cabello de Bella, desenredándolo y secándolo al mismo tiempo. Sus manos se movían con delicadeza sobre su cabeza, de pronto Bella sentía sus ojos cerrarse ¿Aun tenia sueño? La idea le parecía absurda.

—Listo, ahora a la cama— Dijo después de diez minutos, cerciorándose de que el cabello de Bella estaba completamente seco.

Isabella bostezó y con pasos cansados camino hacia la cama, acostándose nuevamente bajo las mantas.

—¿Quieres ver una película? — Preguntó Edward sin saber qué hacer, para su sorpresa Bella asintió y apuntó hacia el viejo DVD que estaba al lado del televisor.

—Busca una buena película, para no dormirme.

Edward comienza a buscar y rápidamente frunce el ceño.

—¿El rey león? ¿Juego de gemelas? ¿La telaraña de Charlotte? Bella ¿Es enserio?

Ella se avergonzó.

—Oye la telaraña de Charlotte es una linda película, no todos vemos porno Edward, deberías saber eso.

—No todos tenemos podemos tener sexo siempre, creo que deberías ser considerada conmigo.

Isabella lo ignora.

—Bien, en el cajón de abajo hay más películas.

Edward abre el cajón y un montón de películas se encontraban ahí, se decidió por una de terror.

—¿Es enserio? ¿El aro?

Pregunto al ver la carcasa que dejaba sobre el escritorio.

—Es lo único que tienes para que un hombre pueda ver si lamentarse, puros románticos Bella, no sabía que fueses tan apasionada.

—Soñar no cuesta nada Edward. Cuando te llega la regla siempre quieres ver cosas así…, con algo de helado o chocolate, es por eso.

—Gracias a dios soy un hombre.

—Machista.

Edward le pone Play y avanza hacia la cama de Bella con claras intenciones de acostarse a su lado.

—¡¿Qué pretendes hacer?!

Ella se corrió hacia una esquina, quedando apoyada en la pared como si el tacto de Edward la quemara por dentro.

—Acostándome contigo, Bella hace frió.

—Olvídalo.

—Vamos no te voy a violar, yo debería tener miedo de eso.

Bella suspiró derrotada y le dejó un lado de la cama. Edward se quitó los zapatos y también el sweaters de lana de color gris que traía puesto. Isabella miraba cada uno de sus movimientos para el menos indicio sacarlo a patadas de la cama, pero él había prometido portarse bien y así lo hizo.

La película avanzaba y Bella podía notar como Edward estaba pendiente de todo menos de la niña que salía del pozo, queriendo parecer escalofriante cuando solo daba pena, incluso risa.

—Esto es aburrido ¿no?

—Yo opino que se parece a ti hace algunas horas, sobre todo por el cabello y el rostro escalofriante— Comenta Edward rascándose la barbilla, la cual comenzaba albergar un poco de vello facial.

—¿Cuál es la broma? Has estado molestándome todo el santo día _Nene_.

—Sabes lo que quiero.

—Olvídalo, al menos contrólate, estoy con fiebre.

Edward se acomodó mejor en la cama, y suspiró.

—¿Qué hora es?

Él bajo su mano hacia su bolsillo del jeans, saco su celular y miró la hora.

—Las ocho— respondió. Isabella se quedó en absoluto silencio.

Miró a Edward de soslayo, solamente la pantalla del televisor iluminaba la habitación, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, no supo si era la fiebre lo que de pronto comenzó a provocarle calor y escalofríos al mismo tiempo.

Edward era consciente de cómo Bella lo miraba, agradeció infinitamente tener todas las luces apagadas, ya que un tímido sonrojo adorno sus mejillas. Trató de concentrarse en la película el _Aro_, pero simplemente no pudo. Mordió su labio, y su respiración comenzó agitarse ante la película de su mente…, en la cual su miembro era el más beneficiado. Notó como Bella se mordió el labio inferior y en ese momento la poca cordura que le quedaba se fue, para ser reemplazada por el deseo.

Se volteó rápidamente hacia ella y sin darle tiempo para que Bella lo pensara siquiera, se apoderó de sus labios con ímpetu.

Bella trató de poner resistencia, poniendo sus sudorosas manos en el pecho de Edward tratando de alejarlo, pero fue imposible, los labios de Edward la acariciaban como si se tratase de una pluma, pero a la vez muy, muy pasional.

La mano izquierda de Edward tomó la cintura de Bella, pegándola más a su cuerpo, sintiendo cada curva de su cuerpo caliente, literalmente caliente ya que Bella se encontraba afiebrada.

Sus lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse, Edward jugaba constantemente con su boca, lamiendo, succionando su lengua, provocando que un gruñido se formara en su garganta, mordió el labio inferior de Bella y tiró de el.

Edward poco a poco comenzó a subir el sweaters de Bella, acaricio su piel expuesta, centrándose en su cintura y su vientre plano. Sus caderas buscaron fricción en las de Isabella, ella gimió al sentir la dureza de Edward cerca de su intimidad.

Se separaron por falta de aire, y ambos se miraron a los ojos. Isabella pudo notar como el ceño de Edward estaba fruncido y sus labios hinchados. Su mano viajaba con algo de timidez por la cintura de la joven y poco a poco comenzó a jugar con el elástico, y sin preámbulos se introdujo debajo de la ropa interior de Bella. Había fantaseado con esto por muchos días, había visto lo suficiente para saber que tenía que hacer, o al menos como dar placer sin cohibirse, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, llevo sus dedos hacia la intimidad de Bella. Ella cerró sus ojos, al sentir como el dedo medio de Edward comenzaba acariciarla de arriba hacia abajo, deteniéndose en su clítoris, apretándolo solo las veces que era necesario.

Isabella gemía en voz baja y sus piernas comenzaron a separarse para que Edward la pudiese sentir mejor, se sentía sofocada y gotas de sudor comenzaron adornar su frente.

—Mmm…, así, así… ¡Diablos!

Gemía cuando los largos dedos de Edward jugaban con su entrada, sin entrar en ella. Sus dedos comenzaban a humedecerse por el placer de Bella, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados, su boca era una perfecta "_O_". Edward la miraba detenidamente mientras le daba placer, comenzó a bajar los pantalones de Bella cuando ella reacciono.

—No…, Edward.

Impidió con voz agitada, Edward la miro suplicante, como un niño al cual le roban un dulce.

Bella no quería ahora, por que físicamente no se sentía bien, y además no tenía más condones y no iba a sentir a Edward asi…, sin nada.

—Bella…, por favor.

Isabella miro su rostro, tratando de calmar su respiración, mordió su labio y mando todo al demonio.

Desabrocho con rapidez el pantalón de Edward y lo bajo, Se sentó en la cama y ignorando el pequeño gran detalle de que se trataba de su mejor amigo, no haría nada que no haya hecho antes, asi que prosiguió.

Su mano tomo el pene de Edward, y lo acaricio lentamente, de la base a la punta. Ambos nuevamente quedaron acostados frente a frente en la cama de Isabella.

Bella tomaba su miembro, masturbándolo lentamente, acariciando todo su eje, a la vez que Edward jugaba con la intimidad de Bella, torturándola al mismo ritmo que ella.

—Oh, mierda…

Ambos empujaban sus caderas pero solo se encontraban con sus manos, soltaban gemidos al unisonó, sintiendo la excitación del otro.

—Bella…,

Gruñó Edward, quiso tocarle las bubis, aquellas con las que soñaba cada noche antes de acariciarse. Había sido imposible olvidar las bubis y el trasero de Bella, era demasiado egoísta para eliminar la imagen de su cabeza, solo quería penetrarla de mil maneras, que ella sintiera el mismo deseo que él sentía y lo iba a lograr sea como sea.

—Más rápido, más rápido.

Gemía Bella entre cada caricia que Edward le daba, ella tenía sus piernas completamente abiertas, y mientras Edward aumentaba sus caricias en ella, ella hacía lo mismo con él, sintiendo como el placer comenzaba hacer acto de presencia en la habitación.

Edward no aguantaba mucho más así que se fue directamente al clítoris de Bella, el cual comenzó a mover en círculos, Bella dejaba escapar el aire de sus pulmones de manera audible. Edward al sentir como ella aceleraba también sus movimientos, se apoderó nuevamente de su boca, sus lenguas se encontraron rápidamente y se vieron gimiendo en la boca del otro.

Bella y Edward comenzaban a sentir como el placer hacía estragos en sus cuerpos, provocándole gruñidos, gemidos, terminando en una furiosa sensación que los recorrió de pies a cabeza, el orgasmo de ambos los dejo algo aturdidos.

Siguieron acariciándose entre las sabanas. Bella había mordido salvajemente el labio inferior de Edward al sentir su orgasmo, pero no se arrepentía de aquello, su mano estaba pegajosa y húmeda por su culpa.

—Acabo de cambiar las sabanas.

Fue el primer comentario de Bella, Edward la miró con una sonrisa en los labios, pero su labio inferior lo sintió tirante, frunció el ceño y llevó su mano limpia hacia su boca.

—_Ups_…, creo que te mordí muy fuerte.

Isabella comenzó a subir su pijama y salió de las sabanas para prender la luz de la habitación.

—¿Querías matarme?

Preguntó Edward levantándose de la cama subiendo sus pantalones, y dirigiéndose al espejo, para mirar su labio sangrante.

—Lo siento, es solo que…, bueno suelo hacer eso.

Edward se giró para mirarla, frunció el ceño.

—¿Eres una clase de caníbal?

—Ya me conoces Edward, ahora ven…, quiero lavarme las manos para limpiar eso— dijo apuntando hacia el labio inferior de Edward.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el baño, lavaron sus manos en completo silencio. Bella aprovechó de poner la ropa que tenía en la lavadora en la secadora.

—Ven a la cocina.

Edward la siguió y ambos bajaron la escalera, nadie decía nada acerca de lo ocurrido, Bella se hacia la desentendida pero Edward no, Edward quería más.

Edward se sentó en la banca del comedor y Bella sacó un pequeño botiquín debajo del lavaplatos, dándole la espalda a Edward quien no paraba de mirar el generoso trasero de su amiga.

—Quédate quieto.

Sugirió ella una vez que tuvo un poco de algodón con agua oxigenada para limpiar.

—¿No sería más fácil que me succionaras la sangre?

Isabella sonrió a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. Llevó su mano hacia el labio de Edward y comenzó a limpiar con delicadeza.

—Lo siento Edward enserio, me descontrole.

Se disculpo, a veces podría ser una mujer sin sentimientos, pero verlo con su labio sangrado no había sido muy agradable, aun sabiendo que había sido su culpa.

—Olvídalo.

Edward la miraba atentamente mientras ella limpiaba su herida. Tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas a causa del ejercicio que habían practicado en su habitación, su cabello estaba desordenado, sus labios hinchados y sus dientes presionaban el lado derecho de su labio inferior, comenzó a contar cada una de las pecas que adornaban la nariz de Bella.

—¿Qué me miras?

Preguntó de pronto, Bella alzo su ceja derecha esperando una respuesta, dejó su tarea a medio hacer en la boca de Edward.

—¿No puedo mirarte?

Pregunto él con voz baja, Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No me gustan las miradas largas Edward, solo eso, si quieres puedes cerrar los ojos.

—¿Cómo tú cuando estamos juntos?

Isabella se alejo y voto el algodón ensangrentado a la basura.

—No sabes nada Edward y enserio, lo que acaba de pasar fue un descuido que no volverá a pasar.

—Quiero acostarme contigo…, constantemente.

Edward se levantó de su silla y caminó a pasos felinos hacia ella quien trató de alejarse pero se encontró con la encimera quedándose sin escapatoria.

—Quizás te golpeaste la cabeza Edward, o quizás las neuronas se te perdieron en el cabello.

Edward le sonrió.

—No, estoy en perfectas condiciones salvo por tu ataque de caníbal frustrada.

—No lo quise hacer a propósito.

Isabella comenzó alejarse de él tratando de pasar desapercibida, ordenando los platos sucios que había dejado Renée.

—Bella, mírame.

Isabella lo mira por unos segundos y nuevamente lo ignora.

—No seas inmadura. Mírame — volvió a pedir, esta vez con voz suplicante.

—Edward no voy acostarme contigo nunca más.

—¿Te doy asco?

—No, no es eso. Edward te conozco desde que éramos pequeños, no es justo para ti, tú mereces algo mejor que andar metiéndote conmigo.

Fue sincera y no uso el sarcasmo. Edward la miró por unos segundos analizando cada una de sus palabras.

—Déjame decidir eso a mí, además no es que nos fuéramos a casar o algo, muchos amigos se acuestan y siguen como si nada.

—¿Pretendes solo acostarte conmigo?

—Sí.

—¿Sexo sin compromiso?

Ambos sonrieron.

—Exacto.

—¿Aquí no ha pasado nada?

—Nada.

Bella le guiña un ojo.

—Estás loco y me pegaste la demencia. La idea no suena tan mal después de todo, tienes un pene como cualquier hombre independiente de que tu pene sea un bebe.

—No llames así a mi pene Bella.

—Es inevitable.

Bella estira su mano y Edward la toma con decisión.

—Nada de tonterías de celos o ese tipo de miradas largas con la cual me miraste, esto es sexo Edward, sin compromiso…, está de más decir que podemos acostarnos con quien queramos.

—¿Nada de exclusividad?

—No somos pareja, no te debo lealtad.

—Pues no. Trato hecho.

—Trato hecho Edward. Ahora iré a cambiar las sábanas de la cama, has dejado un desastre de aquellos.

—¿Podríamos terminar de ensuciarlas?

—No tengo condones_._

Edward sonríe maliciosamente y saca un papel de aluminio de su pantalón.

—Oh vienes preparado _nene,_ póntelo…, no quiero juegos estúpidos.

Edward baja sus pantalones y rápidamente se pone el condón, su miembro estaba excitado de tan solo pensar que estaría nuevamente dentro de una vagina.

Una vez listo, levanto la vista y se encontró a Bella con los pantalones abajo, ella caminó hacia la encimera y se sentó en ella abriendo sus piernas, dándole una perfecta vista de su húmeda entrada a Edward.

—Ven y entra ahora ya.

Edward ríe y prácticamente corre a su lado, la toma de las caderas y su cadera rápidamente empuja hacia ella, entrando rápidamente.

—¡AH!

Gimieron al unisonó. Edward aprovechando que tenía ambas manos libres subió el sweaters de Bella, y sintió crecer aun más su miembro en su interior al notar que ella no llevaba sostén. Se inclinó para tomar uno de los pezones de Bella entre sus dientes. Sus caderas nuevamente comenzaron a buscar más fricción.

Los gemidos se escuchaban por toda la casa de las Dwyer. Los gruñidos de Edward eran salvajes y excitantes; ambos se tocaban, se gruñían mientras sus caderas se movían en sincronía.

—¡Oh por dios niños! ¡Mi cocina!

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos, no habían escuchado a Renée llegar, mucho menos acompañada.

Los jóvenes se separaron rápidamente, subiendo sus pantalones y Bella bajó su sweaters para cubrir sus pechos denudos.

Bella miró a los presentes, pero sus ojos solo estaban fijos en Tanya, quien se encontraba mordiéndose el labio mirando a Edward como la perra que era.

**000000**

**Hola mis lindas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo *—***

**¿Les gusta mi parejita? A mí en lo personal me matan de la risa con sus tonterías, sobre todo Bella.**

**Quiero aclarar unos puntos, espero no ser tediosa;**

**Para las que no recuerdan a Marc, es el amigo/novio de Renée. Él es el dueño de la casa cerca de Seattle, el padre de Tanya.**

**Quiero aclarar que posiblemente piensen que Edward siente algo por Bella pero NO, al menos no aún, el lo que quiere es el cuerpo de Bella y aunque suene frio pero es asi. No está enamorado ni mucho menos, no quiero confundirlas. Y Bella, bueno Bella es Bella, ella sigue en la misma posición, tampoco ama a Edward, quiero dejar bien claro ese punto chicas, porque algunas de ustedes se han confundido, su atracción por el momento es solo atracción SEXUAL.**

**Bueno, ahora se viene lo mejor, les mando un beso y cuando termine TSOS, seguramente actualizaré más rápido Lecciones, ya que después tengo otro proyecto algo diferente, no quiero adelantar nada, aún queda tiempo.**

**Un beso, las adoro 3**

**Sus comentarios son mi única paga.**

**Gracias como siempre, por agregarme a Favoritos, o historia favoritas, sobre todo por sus Comentarios.**

**Pueden unirse a mi grupo en Facebook; encontraran adelantos, fotos etc. Todo el mundo es bienvenido (LINK EN MI PERFIL)**

**Atte; Anie Cullen, eterna enamorada del nene.**


	12. ¿Mugir cómo vaca?

**¡Este fanfic está protegido legalmente por Safecreative! No apoyes el plagio.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Capitulo once****; ¿Mugir cómo vaca?**

—¡Oh por dios niños! ¡Mi cocina!

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos, no habían escuchado a Renée llegar, mucho menos acompañada.

Los jóvenes se separaron rápidamente, subiendo sus pantalones y Bella bajó su sweaters para cubrir sus pechos desnudos.

Bella miró a los presentes, pero sus ojos solo estaban fijos en Tanya, quien se encontraba mordiéndose el labio inferior, mirando a Edward como la perra que era.

"_Mierda, mierda, mierda_" Exclamaba desesperado Edward en sus pensamientos, tratando de subir el cierre de su pantalón que por alguna razón se había trabado.

—¡Bella! Te dejo sola un momento y mira…,

Renée estaba furiosa como nunca. Isabella mordió su labio inferior quitándole importancia al asunto ¿No era tan grave o sí? Renée había estado en situaciones peores, mucho peores y la joven jamás dijo una sola palabra al respecto. Bella sintió que no era justo que su madre le reclamara por cosas que ella misma había hecho con anterioridad.

—Renée no seas dramática. Siento haber ocupado tu cocina, supongo que debimos ocupar de nuevo mi cama. Aunque claro, me quedaría sin sabanas para cambiar, ya las cambie una vez y ahora las tengo que volver a poner otras limpias. -d ijo Isabella desinteresada como si estuviese hablando del clima. Miró sus uñas y le guiñó el ojo a un Edward completamente avergonzado. La mujer mayor dejo salir todo el aire de sus pulmones y se volteó a ver a Marc.

—Bueno, ¿Quién quiere lasaña?

Edward arrugó la nariz. Se había quedado en silencio mirando a Tanya quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Se sintió incomodo, más aun con un evidente problema entre las piernas.

—Espero que no cocines de este lado Renée. Edward es muy, muy salvaje y suele dejar todo manchado.

Marc, Renée y Tanya abrieron sus ojos al escuchar a Bella. Tanya seguía mirando a Edward fijamente. La rubia se mordió el labio al bajar la mirada a las caderas de Edward, sabiendo que bajo de aquel pantalón se encontraba un arma mortal.

—Ya sabes, aun le estoy enseñando.

Bella le guiño nuevamente un ojo a Edward. Él la miró con la boca abierta, sintió la sangre subir por su rostro, estaba completamente avergonzado

"_¿Cómo puede decir aquellas estupideces? ¿No tiene vergüenza? Diablos, Bella es un maldito caso perdido"_ pensaba Edward mientras buscaba alguna manera de que su miembro se durmiera nuevamente.

—Vamos, ven Edward.

—Bella no seas mal educada. Tanya vino a visitarnos. — señaló Renée mirando como su hija salía hacia su habitación

—Oh, no, no. Ella vino a visitarte a ti, a mí no me interesa su compañía.

Marc miró a Isabella y suspiro, sabía perfectamente que su hija con ella no se llevaban bien, pero jamás pensó que Bella fuera _tan _directa para decir las cosas. Sintió que era una mala influencia para su pequeña Tanya y agradeció por primera vez que se llevaran mal.

—Bella…,

Edward llamó su atención, sintiéndose incomodo al notar que Tanya bajó la mirada sintiéndose algo intimidada por la joven castaña. Bella dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones y negó con la cabeza rápidamente antes de que alguien más hiciera el papel de ángel guardián con la estúpida de Tanya.

—Edward si quieres hazle compañía, a mi no me interesa. — comentó sin darle importancia. Poco y nada le importara que Edward se quedara junto a Tanya.

—Solo quiero ir a dormir.

Y sin más subió la escalera y Edward no pudo evitar mirar su generoso y gran trasero redondo, hasta que sintió que alguien se aclaraba la garganta a su lado.

Edward desvió la mirada completamente avergonzado, y fue testigo de la mirada inquisidora que Tanya le regalaba.

—No sabía que te acostaras con ella.

No estuvo seguro si la había escuchado bien, pero sus ojos leyeron sus labios. Edward sintiéndose incomodo buscó a Renée con la mirada, pero la mujer mayor limpiaba donde hace diez minutos él disfrutaba de exquisito sexo. Suspiró sin saber que decir realmente.

—Bueno, las cosas cambian— rascó su cabello, ahora largo, rebelde y muy, muy sexy.

—Tú estás cambiado. No eres el mismo que conocí hace semanas, estás mas…, no sé.

Edward trató de alzar su ceja justo como lo hacía Bella, pero fue imposible haberlo hecho sin parecer un verdadero idiota. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el gran escote de la rubia, que dejaba ver la piel de sus senos. Edward se aclaró la garganta nervioso, sintiendo un exquisito calor que se extendía por su cuerpo.

—Bueno, voy a ver a Isabella para irme a casa.

Tanya asintió y su vista no dejó a Edward hasta que este desapareció por el pasillo del segundo piso.

—¿Estás molesta?

Preguntó al ver a su mejor amiga cambiando las sabanas nuevamente, acomodó los cojines en la parte superior y se tiró a la cama, estaba sudando.

—No. Solo me siento pésimo de nuevo. Creo que mi sistema inmunológico se defendió de los parásitos al ver a Tanya.

Edward rió y caminó para sentarse a su lado.

—¿Cuándo aprendiste biología?

—Edward… —Bella lo miró por unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza —. Olvídalo.

—¿Por qué la odias?

—No la odio, ella es extraña muy extraña. No sé, no me inspira confianza.

—Es buena persona.

—Sí, tiene tetas enormes.

—No estoy hablando de sus pechos.

Bella mordió su labio al escucharlo _¿Por qué es tan correcto?_ Se preguntó.

—¿Puedes decir la palabra tetas, vagina, pene, polla, sin avergonzarte?

Edward se sonrojó levemente.

—¿Puedes hablar seriamente una vez en tu vida?

—Creo que no.

Bella se cubrió con las mantas hasta la cabeza. Edward sonrió torcidamente al verla comportándose como una niña.

—Estas algo…, colorada.

Bella sonrió debajo de las mantas.

—Creo que deberías irte a tu casa. Esme debe estar preocupadísima _Nene._

Edward quitó un poco las mantas del rostro de Bella. Ella le sacó la lengua.

—Me iré. No olvidaré que me debes algo.

—Yo no te debo nada Edward. Tú me debes un orgasmo y es mejor que lo hagas bien.

—¿Lo hago mal ahora? ¿No te gusta?

Edward se sintió algo inseguro, sabía perfectamente que no era bueno en la cama ¿Quién lo era a la segunda vez que tenia sexo? Aquello era un sueño imposible. Bella alzó su ceja derecha y se mordió el labio.

—No lo haces mal, pero si tú gritas como una vaca yo también quiero gritar como una…, me tienes que hacer gritar como una.

Edward bajó la mirada con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Creo que encontraré la forma de hacerte gemir como una vaca.

—Muy bien. Estudia e infórmate. No sé cómo.

—Lo averiguare.

Edward se marchó luego de unos minutos. Condujo hacia su casa con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, se sentía extraño; quería tener sexo…, sexo todo el día si fuese posible, lástima que Bella estuviese enferma, aunque claro, eso no le había impedido aprovecharse de su cuerpo.

"_Soy un adicto al sexo"_ Si, pensaba eso. Ya que su pobre y jubilada mano estaba completamente cansada de acariciarse. Se sentía como un niño de trece años y aquello lo fastidiaba.

Llegó a casa cuando ya era de noche, su madre sobreprotectora lo estaba esperando en la puerta de entrada con una enorme y horrible bata que le llegaba hasta los pies, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y sus ojos ¿estaban hinchados?

—¡Cielo santo Nene! ¿Dónde te has metido? ¡Me has tenido tan preocupada bebe!

Edward subió la pequeña escala, hasta que llegó a su lado.

—Mamá, te dije que iría a ver a Bella, ¿Has estado llorando?

Preguntó confundido. La mujer bajó la mirada algo avergonzada.

—¡Claro! No sabía dónde estabas, si estabas bien o si te había sucedido algo nene ¿Has estado todo este tiempo con ella?

Esme entrecerró los ojos, sospechando de su hijo, ya que la última semana estaba muy, muy extraño.

—Claro ¿Con quién más? ¿Podemos entrar? Hace frío.

Esme abrió la puerta entro a la casa, fue hacia la cocina y llamó a su hijo que no tardo en llegar a su lado.

—Te tengo la cena lista bebe.

Edward suspiró. Pensó que su madre había dejado los horribles apodos que lo habían acompañado toda su vida.

—Gracias Mami.

La mujer se acercó a su hijo y maternalmente pasó sus manos por su rebelde cabello.

—Edward enserio, pareces un león. Mañana iremos a la peluquería.

—No. Olvídalo.

—Por dios nene, no te he criado para que parezcas un vagabundo.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

"_Me criaste para ser virgen toda la vida"_ pensó.

—Puedo usarlo largo al menos hasta que entre al instituto.

—¡No! Nene, los niños suelen tener…, ya sabes piojos.

—No soy un niño.

—Eres un niño bebe, el niño más lindo de todo Forks y del estado.

Edward mirÓ a su madre y se lleno de la horrible ternura. La amaba a pesar de que ella aun no aceptara que era un hombre, si un hombre con ganas de follar.

—Mañana iremos a cortarte el cabello ¿Si bebe?

—Está bien mamá.

Edward cenÓ rápidamente y se fue a la cama en silencio. Aunque sus pensamientos eran una completa tormenta, necesitaba, rogaba e imploraba que Bella se recuperara lo antes posible.

—Mierda.

SusurrÓ recordando que tenía que hacerla gemir. Y diablos, él quería lograrlo ¿Pero cómo? Su mente maquineaba varias formas, situaciones pero no era experto en ninguna de ellas

"_¿Y si me acuesto con otra mujer para intentarlo?"_

Con Isabella no había exclusividad y aquello lo tenía contento, pero…,

"_¿Y si mejor veo videos? ¿O un blog?"_

Si, aquello era mejor, no se sentía lo suficientemente experto para andar tocando senos ni traseros de mujeres que no conocía, al menos no todavía.

**0000**

"_!No! ¡No! mierda me veo asquerosamente pendejo"_

Edward miró el suelo donde descansaba su cabello broncíneo que hace quince minutos estaba felizmente en su cabeza.

—¡_Aw_, te ves adorable nene!

El peluquero algo afeminado le guiñó un ojo y Edward abrió sus ojos desviando su vista al espejo tratando de calmar sus pies que querían con prisa salir de ese lugar.

—Tiene un hijo muy guapo señora Esme.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Debería ser un modelo de ropa interior adolescente.

Edward giró su rostro para ver a su madre mirándolo con absoluta adoración. El joven puso los ojos en blanco y el peluquero comenzó acariciar su cabello nuevamente ¿Era normal que el peluquero te acariciara tanto? Edward lo dudaba.

—Sí. O tal vez de alguna marca de shampoo, tiene el cabello más varonil y sexy que he visto en muchos años.

Comentó el hombre moreno. Edward lo miró y arrugó la nariz. No tenía nada con las personas homosexuales pero no podía evitar ponerse incomodo cuando uno comenzaba acariciar su cabello, su cuello y le guiñaba el ojo mientras sus miradas se encontraban en el espejo.

"_Mierda, estoy cagado"_ Pensó.

—Bien Jacob. Haz hecho un trabajo espectacular.

Jacob caminó hacia el lavado y mojó sus manos, para posteriormente aplicar lo que Edward supuso que sería un poco de crema humectante. El joven moreno sacudió su asquerosa y grasienta cabellera negra, sacudiendo su mano derecha.

—Me encanta trabajar en cabellos tan hermosos, y con chicos tan guapos.

Se mordió el labio inferior y Edward quiso que su madre lo protegiera. Sentía que sería violado en cualquier momento por ese hombre.

—Oh Jacob, incomodas a mi nene. Bebe espérame en el automóvil, mami no tarda en llegar.

Edward miró a su madre y se despidió rápidamente de Jacob, este le dedico su mejor sonrisa.

Edward subió a su volvo y miró su corto cabello. Quiso llorar por meses, tanto que le había costado dejárselo crecer y ahora verlo cortito le daba depresión.

—Bien, vamos a casa bebe— dijo Esme apenas subió al volvo.

Llegaron a casa y su madre como nunca, pidió pizza para almorzar. No tenía ánimos de cocinar y además tenía que hacer un par de cosas en la casa.

—¿Te vas a tu cuarto? — le preguntó a su hijo cuando lo vio caminar por el pasillo del segundo piso. Edward asintió.

—Ayúdame a correr la cama.

—¿Tu cama?

—No nene. La cama de la habitación de invitados.

Edward frunció el ceño sin entender absolutamente nada.

—¿Quién viene?

Esme limpio el sudor de su frente y observó a su hijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Helen nene, Helen. La hija de Carmen.

Edward asintió no muy convencido. Ayudó a Esme a preparar la habitación para su llegada y apenas faltaban más o menos dos semanas para eso, pero si se trataba de Esme todo era exagerado. Todo.

Comieron pizza con coca-cola y luego Edward fue a su habitación a conectarse a internet. Prendió su _notebook _con impaciencia.

_Facebook; Edward Cullen._

_Vive en; Forks._

_Nació en; Forks._

_Estado civil; Buscando alguna vagina que me ame. _

Okey, lo último solo dice soltero. Aunque claro Edward estaba tentado a cambiarlo, quizás, solo quizás podría recibir muchas solicitudes de amistad, pero entonces recordó el corte de cabello y sus ilusiones se fueron a la mierda.

Pasaron cuatro días sin saber nada de nadie, estaba totalmente concentrado en su ordenador, averiguando sobre como poder ser el mejor _hombre del sexo_ que haya pisado la tierra.

—¿Estás enfermo bebe?

Esme entró a su habitación con una pila de ropa limpia entre las manos. Edward rápidamente cerró la tapa de su notebook y se acodó en la cama nervioso.

—_Nop _¿Por qué?

—Has estado metido aquí durante días. Hace un rato llamo Bella, creí que estabas dormido, lo siento.

—¿Bella llamó?

Esme se giró para mirarlo.

—Sí, llamo. Dijo que vendría a verte.

Edward por alguna estúpida razón se puso nervioso, su investigación no había dado frutos, además de estar como un idiota pegado a la pantalla leyendo artículos o mirando tonterías, que sinceramente no le habían ayudado en nada.

Justo como una horrible maldición la puerta se escuchó. Esme alzó la mirada.

—Ve abrir bebe.

Edward dejó su notebook en su cama y bajó rápidamente hacia la puerta de su casa.

—Ho…, !¿Qué mierda te hiciste en el cabello?!

Bella frunció el ceño completamente asqueada. Ver a Edward así no la excitaba para nada.

"_¿Qué mierda? Maldito cabello"_ Pensó Edward, pero rápidamente se fijó en su mejor amiga.

—¿Desde cuándo te pareces a Renée?

Bella alzó su mirada y apuntó hacia un coche descapotable de color rojo que estaba estacionado en el garaje de Edward.

—Desde hoy. Bueno…, ¿Me invitarás a pasar?

Edward se hizo a un lado y Bella caminó hasta sentarse en los cómodos sillones.

—¡Que feo te ves Edward!, pero bueno hoy tenemos planes. — dijo Bella acomodando su larga falda de colores. Edward la miró curioso y suspiró profundamente.

—Sé que parezco un idiota, Esme me llevó a la peluquería hace unos días y déjame decirte que el tipo me acariciaba mucho el cabello y me guiñaba el ojo.

—¿Qué? ¿Querías que te acariciara otra cosa?

—Para eso tengo mi mano — Bella rió—. Pero me incomode, creo que jamás volveré a cortarme el cabello con él.

—Yo podría ser tu peluquera.

—¿Enserio? — Edward entrecerró sus ojos vedes sintiéndose algo inseguro.

—Claro. En realidad no te ves feo, pero si extraño…, aunque podría acostumbrarme.

Ambos sonrieron.

—¿De qué planes hablas? — Le pregunto él.

—¿Te parece si aprovechamos el día soleado en la playa?

Edward lo pensó por unos segundos, si bien no hacía calor, tampoco hacia frio.

—Está bien, deja ir a cambiarme ropa.

Bella se levantó de su asiento y caminó rápidamente hacia él, deteniéndolo.

—_Nop,_ vamos nos están esperando.

Esme hizo acto de presencia justo en ese momento. Venía con su rostro pálido, casi transparente; respirando agitadamente.

—¡Edward! — gritó totalmente espantada. Edward y Bella la miraron algo asustados.

—Nene…—trató de calmarse, respirando profundamente, una, dos y tres veces antes de hablar—, ¿Me puedes explicar que haces mirando el kamasutra online?

Bella miró a Edward y a Esme tratando de contener la risa.

—Yo… ¿Por qué te metes en mis cosas mama? — bramó furioso caminando desde un lado a otro.

Esme con dificultades para respirar camino hacia el gran sofá del living, agitaba su mano para echarse aire.

—Oh cielo santo, cielo santo — decía entre susurros ahogados.

Edward se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir o hacer. Miró a Bella en busca de ayuda pero como siempre ella era un caso perdido, ya que estaba roja de la risa.

—Hola Esme— saludo luego de un momento. Tiernamente acarició la mano de la mujer.

—Dime Bella, dime que estas cuidando a mi nene y que nadie me lo está pervirtiendo.

Bella miró de soslayo a Edward y mordió su labio inferior.

—Yo lo cuido Esme, sabes que nadie lo va a pervertir, quizás solo esta… ya sabes necesitado.

—¿Necesitado?

Bella suspiró, Esme no era igual que Renée y aquello la enfermaba. Con su madre podría hablar las cosas tal y como eran, en cambio con Esme poco y nada le faltaba para explicar el estúpido asunto de la cigüeña ¿Cómo habían creado a Edward? ¿Por inseminación artificial?

—Quizás necesita alguna mujer, ya sabes necesidades de hombres.

—Bella vámonos— pidió Edward completamente furioso al escuchar como su madre y su amiga hablaban de él como si no se encontrara en la misma habitación.

—¡Oh mi pobre nene! ¡Pero si es hermoso! Dime, Bella…¿No es hermoso? Él podría tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera ¡Cualquiera!

—Quizás no ha encontrado a alguien lo suficientemente buena para él, porque no puede ser cualquier mujer ¿cierto?

—Claro que no, claro que no Bella.

—Bella vámonos. — volvió a repetir Edward completamente cabreado.

—Adiós Esme—besó su mejilla y caminó hacia la salida junto con Edward.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¿Qué pretendes Bella?

Bella soltó una sonora carcajada una vez que estuvo instalada en el nuevo automóvil de Renée.

—Perdóname, pero no era yo la que veía el _Kamasutra_ online, al menos ensaya con alguna almohada.

Dijo sin parar de reír.

—Me dijiste que investigara y deseo hacer una posición.

—Olvídalo no tengo ganas de abrir las piernas.

Edward se desilusiono por unos segundos. Miró a Isabella anudar su pañuelo justo como lo hacía su madre y la curiosidad nuevamente lo golpeo.

—¿Me dirás porque te vistes como tu madre?

Bella suspiró profundamente y echo andar el automóvil, conduciendo hacia la playa Push.

—Bueno, estuve viendo mis ropas antiguas y se me antojo ¿Me veo muy idiota?

Edward negó y sonrió.

—No, en realidad te ves…, linda. Aunque prefiero su pijama de osos y mariposas.

Bella le sacó la lengua.

—Ni siquiera traje toalla o traje de baño— comentó.

—Como diría mi adorada Renée; _explora tu cuerpo y conéctalo con la naturaleza._

Edward se echo a reír.

Edward le preguntó a Bella sobre como se había sentido. Ella a pesar de que aun se sentía algo adolorida estaba feliz porque por fin había vuelto a ser ella, sin ojeras, sin sudar.

—¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello Edward?

El joven se avergonzó considerablemente. ¿Qué podría decir?

—Ya te dije que Esme me llevó a la peluquería obligado.

Bella giró su rostro y pudo notar como Edward rascaba su cabello corto con nostalgia _"Pobrecito"_ pensó.

—Lastima, me gustaba tu cabello largo.

—Y a mi tu antigua ropa.

Edward desvió la mirada hacia las piernas níveas de Bella que estaban descubiertas, porque la falda que llevaba puesta al ser tan larga Bella se la subió hasta los muslos.

—Descuida, hoy estoy en plan de disfrutar la vida. Y además puedo cambiarme de ropa, tú no tienes más remedio que esperar a que crezca.

Llegaron hacia la playa y estaba completa y totalmente vacía, salvo por una cabellera rubia y otra de color negro que prácticamente estaban rodando por la arena.

—Lamento que estén tan pasionales Alice y Jasper. Es realmente estresante.

—Es amor ¿o no?

Bella suspiró sacando sus sandalias y caminando por la arena con un enorme bolso de playa.

—Es solo algo carnal Edward. El día de mañana al tener treinta años jamás recordaremos las cosas que nos pasan a esta edad. Además eso del amor verdadero es una completa mierda.

Edward mordió su labio ayudando a Bella con el pesado bolso, pero ella se resistió alejándose un poco de él.

—Depende de quién te enamores Bella y sé que te tragarás tus palabras.

Bella rió.

—Nop. Lo único que me sirve de los hombres es lo que le cuelga de las piernas nada más.

Edward quiso replicar pero justo en ese momento llegaron al lado de Alice y Jasper.

—Hola chicos, los estábamos esperando.

Alice sin pudor acomodo la parte superior de su bikini. Jasper aclaró su garganta.

—Hola— saludaron Edward y Bella.

Bella llevó una toalla de playa pero era bastante grande, la estiró en la arena, cerca de la orilla justo donde estaba las toallas de Jasper y Alice.

—Ve a bañarte si quieres— le propuso a Edward. Bella se sacó la blusa que traía puesta, dejando ver un bikini floreado y pequeño.

Edward relamió sus labios tratando de desviar la mirada hacia el mar, pero diablos sus hormonas estaban descontroladas.

—Bella traje bronceador. Ven recuéstate para aplicarte— dijo Alice alzando su pequeña botella de aceite.

Edward se quitó la polera y los pantalones, corrió de manera elegante hacia la orilla del mar. Solo mojaba sus pies ya que no sabía nadar.

—Pobre Edward— dijo Alice aplicando bronceador en la espalda de Bella.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque siento que está muy solo. No sé su madre es bien extraña, no tiene novia, jamás le he conocido una conquista.

—Bueno quizás es gay— Bella soltó una risita traviesa.

—¿Tú crees que sea gay Bella? —Alice se detuvo en su tarea aplicar bronceador a la joven castaña.

—Quizás pronto conocerá a alguien, en este pueblo no hay mucha variedad Alice.

Luego de media hora tomando sol. Bella comenzó aplicarse bronceador en su pecho, estomago y piernas. Se echó para atrás, reposando su cabeza en una almohada improvisada de ropa. Sintió como los rallos de sol quemaban su piel.

—Deberías ir a refrescarte al agua.

Bella frunció el ceño al sentir pequeñas gotas que caían en sus piernas.

—¡Edward córrete! Estas mojándome.

Edward mordió su labio al interpretar un doble sentido en la frase.

"_Maldita mente pervertida"_

—Edward, por favor, al menos acuéstate si vas a estar con una sonrisa de idiota en los labios.

Edward se acostó al lado de Bella y no pudo evitar que su vista la recorriera mientras el sol los calentaba hasta el punto de sofocarlos.

—¿No quieres abrir las piernas?

Bella rió.

—¿Por qué eres tan sutil?

—Tú lo dijiste así hace un rato, debería hacerte la misma pregunta a ti.

—Yo soy mal hablada Edward tu no. Y si quiero abrir las piernas te avisare.

Edward asiente no muy convencido ¿El podría comenzar algo justo ahora? A decir verdad le daba vergüenza y mucho, mucho nerviosismo, Bella no dudaría un segundo en rechazarlo. Y además estaban Alice y Jasper que a pesar de estar metidos en el agua igualmente podrían verlos.

—Tengo hambre— Bella se apoyó sobre sus codos, levantando un poco su torso—. ¿Quieres ir a bañarte?

Edward sonrió y juntos se encaminaron hacia el agua, mientras Jasper y Alice salían del agua cogidos de la mano, completamente sonrientes.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla Bella agradeció infinitamente que las olas apenas golpearan la orilla. La joven avanzó sin esperar tiempo.

—Ven nene— le llamó alzando los brazos. Edward estaba metido hasta que el agua golpeaba sus rodillas.

—Bella…, no.

—Ven, vamos recuerda que le hice una promesa a tu mami, nada ocurrirá _bebe_ mientras yo esté aquí.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y a regañadientes comenzó acercarse con pasos vacilantes. Odiaba no saber nadar.

Bella avanzó un poco hasta que el agua cubrió parte de sus pechos dándole la espalda a su mejor amigo. Edward avanzó y de para jugar un rato alzó su mano para tomar el nudo del bikini de Bella y tiró de el.

—¡AH! — Bella cubrió sus pechos y frunció el ceño.

—Edward por dios, pareces un bebe de trece años.

Bella anudó nuevamente su bikini, dándole doble y triple nudo para que Edward no hiciera más niñerías.

—Bien, ¿Qué quieres? — Bella se voltea y encara a Edward. La joven mordió su labio al ver como Edward la admiraba. Las mejillas de Edward estaban sonrojadas a causa del sol, su cabello se veía aun más broncíneo que de costumbre, sus ojos verdes se veían de un exquisito verde agua, y sus labios…, sus labios estaban rojos y mojados con una fina capa de saliva.

—¿Puedo hacerte mugir como una vaca?

Bella despabiló y caminó hacia él y con su mano derecha tomó del cuello de Edward y tiró de el bruscamente hacia ella para juntar sus labios de manera furiosa, violenta y desesperadamente.

Edward llevó sus manos hacia el trasero de Bella, y esta aprovechó la oportunidad de enrollar sus piernas en la cadera de Edward sintiéndolo completamente.

—Oh…, maldición.

Gimió Edward al empujar su miembro hacia la cálida y a estas alturas húmeda intimidad de Bella.

Edward comenzó a explorar por debajo del bikini de Bella, llevando sus manos hacia la intimidad de Bella, acariciándola de arriba hacia abajo.

—Detente. Están Alice y Jasper.

—Olvídalo.

—No, tengo una mejor idea, vamos al automóvil.

Edward la suelta y se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice. Bella sintió como Alice gritaba y apuntaba hacía tras de ellos, ambos se giraron y fueron testigo como una gran ola estaba ya casi a su lado. Bella por instinto de supervivencia se sumergió olvidando por completo que su mejor amigo no sabía nadar.

**00000**

**Hola mis hermosas lectoras, espero que estén bien.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado. No me gusta escribir Lemmon todos los capítulos, y dado que la trama de Lecciones es algo caliente…, he tratado de buscar opciones.**

_**¿Quién quiere salvar al nene?**_** Pobre Bella no la odien, he estado en aquella situación donde una ola viene hacia ti y solo te sumerges para que no te golpee en la cabeza, ¡Fue horrible! Creo que desde aquella vez no suelo meterme tan adentro del mar.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, el miércoles comienzo a escribir el próximo para actualizar lo antes posible.**

**Gracias como siempre a quienes me leen y comentan cada capítulo. A las que me agregan a Favoritos/ Alerta.**

**Sus comentarios son mi única paga.**

**Pueden unirse a mi grupo en Facebook (Link en mi perfil) subo adelantos y fotos de los capítulos.**

**Atte;**_** AniCullen, **_

_**Completa e irrevocablemente enamorada del Nene Edward.**_


	13. Las llaves

**Este fanfic está protegido legalmente por safecreative. No apoyes el plagio.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Capitulo doce; Las llaves.**

—_No, tengo una mejor idea, vamos al automóvil._

_Edward la suelta y se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice. Bella sintió como Alice gritaba y apuntaba hacía tras de ellos, ambos se giraron y fueron testigo como una gran ola estaba ya casi a su lado. Bella por instinto de supervivencia se sumergió olvidando por completo que su mejor amigo no sabía nadar._

Bella sintió como la ola golpeo sus piernas con fuerza volteándola. Trago un poco de agua que le quemo rápidamente la garganta y a pesar que quiso abrir sus ojos fue imposible con toda la arena que había en el agua.

"_Edward"_

Fue su primer pensamiento coherente y el miedo se apodero de su cuerpo. Rápidamente salió a la superficie y maldijo al darse cuenta que la ola la había arrastrado hacia adentro.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¿Estás bien? — gritaba Alice corriendo hacia donde Edward se encontraba tirado en la orilla del mar con los ojos cerrados. Bella nado hacia la orilla, se levanto y corrió rápidamente hacia donde Jasper y Alice veían el cuerpo de Edward.

—Nene, Edward… diablos, ¡Despierta! — grito una vez que se tiro a su lado. Acaricio su rostro, y de manera torpe tomo su mano para tomar el pulso..., el alma le volvió el cuerpo, el pulso era constante.

—¿Sigue vivo? — Pregunto Jasper.

Alice y Bella lo fulminaron con la mirada y él solo se encogió de hombros.

Bella de manera experta le hizo respiración boca a boca, se sentía estúpidamente culpable, ella le había incitado a que se adentrara más al mar, ella le había dicho que lo cuidaría y ahora estaba aquí, reviviéndolo.

Edward a los pocos segundos comenzó a toser, se apoyo en sus codos y escupió el agua que contenía en su interior.

"_Gracias, gracias, gracias" _repetía Bella en su mente.

—¿Qué…? Mierda — Toco su garganta al sentir aquel terrible ardor.

—¿Te pegaste en algún lado? — Edward giro su rostro hacia Bella y negó con la cabeza evitando que sus ojos se encontraran, ignorándola completamente.

—¿Estás seguro? — pregunto Alice inclinándose hacia él. Bella envidio un momento a Alice, ya que destilaba ternura e instinto maternal. Era tan madura, y sincera…, tenía las palabras justas para este momento donde Bella se sentía una completa bruta.

—Ven, ¿Puedes levantarte? —Pregunto Jasper, Edward asintió a pesar de sentir como su garganta ardía. Se puso de pie y sacudió su trasero.

—¿Puedes caminar? — Edward volvió a ignorar a su mejor amiga y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los automóviles aparcados.

Alice, Jasper y Bella se miraron confundidos. Bella tomo sus cosas rápidamente, poniéndose su larga falda.

—Lo llevaré a casa.

—¿Te acompañamos? — Alice pregunto ayudándole a ordenar las toallas dentro de su bolso.

—No.

Prácticamente corrió hacia llegar al lado de Edward, quien se acariciaba la garganta completamente molesto consigo mismo.

Caminaron en un incomodo silencio. Bella lo miraba de soslayo pero ninguna palabra coherente salía de sus labios, ella lo había puesto en un peligro y ahora se arrepentía como nunca.

—Edward…— llamo una vez que noto como Edward pasaba por el lado del descapotable, caminando hacia casa.

Bella dejo el bolso en el automóvil y volvió a correr, tomo su brazo deteniéndolo.

—Edward, deja que te lleve a casa.

Edward la miro detenidamente a la vez que se soltaba de su agarre.

—Prefiero caminar.

—Edward…, Edward perdón— Bella dejo su orgullo de lado nuevamente tomo el brazo de su amigo para detenerlo. Edward suspiro profundamente.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Matarme? Sabes perfectamente que no sé nadar. No sé por qué mierda te hago caso en todo Isabella. Ni siquiera debería molestarme contigo, pero diablos…,

—Yo…,

—No debí meterme al agua, no debí. ¿Qué pasa si la ola me hubiese arrastrado hacia adentro? Mierda, jamás volveré hacerte caso.

Bella bajo la mirada sintiéndose profundamente avergonzada.

—Lo siento. Jamás he querido que algo te suceda Edward.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco. Miro a la pequeña miniatura que era su amiga.

—Bueno, en fin. Prefiero irme solo a casa.

—No seas terco, tu casa queda lejos. Ven súbete — exigió Bella apuntando hacia el automóvil de Renée.

Edward sabía que Bella tenía razón, su casa quedaba a kilómetros y caminar hacía allí le tomaría un buen tiempo, más aun cuando su garganta le ardía de tal manera.

—Mira, solo quiero una limonada.

Bella camino hacia él completamente arrepentida.

—¿Te compro unas veinte?

Edward negó pero una tímida sonrisa adorno sus sedosos labios.

—Se lo pediré a Tanya, ella no querría matarme.

Bella abrió la boca y entrecerró sus ojos.

—Pues en diez años te morirías de sida si te acostaras con ella Edward, pero hazlo si quieres.

Edward rio y su vista como el buen pervertido que era, bajo hasta los pechos de Bella, su pezón estaba erguido, podía verlo incluso por la fina capa de tela.

—¿Se te perdió algo?

—Lindo lunar.

Bella miro entre sus pechos y justamente tenía un pequeño lunar café claro. Puso sus ojos en blanco.

—¿A casa?

—A casa.

Se subieron al automóvil y Bella se puso su blusa, ya que comenzaba hacer frio. Edward la miro detenidamente y negó con la cabeza ¿En que estaba pensando?

—¿Bella? — pregunto una vez que estaban solos en la carretera. El cabello de Bella bailaba en el viento, sus pequeñas manos se aferraban el volante y sus piernas nuevamente iban descubiertas, provocando que Edward hiperventilara.

—Dime — La voz de Bella se escucho dulce y casi tierna. Edward sonrió al saber que Bella solo lo trataba así por lo que había sucedido en la playa.

—¿Seguimos siendo amigos? — pregunto acariciando su cabello sintiéndose completamente nervioso.

Bella freno abruptamente al escucharlo. Edward tuvo que poner sus manos en la cajuela para no salir volando por el parabrisas. La joven estaciono el automóvil bajo un gran árbol que estaba al costado de la carretera. Apago el motor y giro su cuerpo hacia Edward.

—¿Por qué la pregunta Edward? — su voz salió algo histérica.

—Pues por que antes no se, nos llevábamos mejor. Ahora discutimos más que antes…— la voz se fue apangando mientras formulaba la frase entre sus labios.

Bella alzo su ceja derecha y mordió su labio.

—Bueno…, supongo que he estado muy pesada ¿no?

Edward sonrió bajando la mirada.

—No…, tú siempre has sido así Bella.

—¿Gracias?

Ambos rieron.

—Bien. Mira Edward que tengamos sexo no quiere decir que dejaremos de ser amigos como lo hemos sido desde que entramos al colegio.

Edward miro la respingada nariz de Bella y los recuerdos de aquella época llegaron a su mente.

—Eras una niña muy bonita.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

—Parecía un hombre Edward y lo sabes. Jamás te agradecí que me defendieras de los estúpidos que me gritaban que era un macho.

—Creo que los últimos dos años les demostraste que eres una mujer con todas sus letras.

Bella alzo sus cejas pícaramente y Edward humedeció sus labios.

—¿Por qué me miras asi? — Pregunto ella haciéndolo sonrojar. Sabía perfectamente que Edward estaba caliente justo en este momento.

—Creo…, creo que deberíamos irnos…

Bella se arrodillo en su asiento y se acerco un poco a él.

—¿Tú crees que deberíamos irnos?

—Bella…, por favor.

—_Uy_ el nene está confundido. Pero está bien, no voy a violarte.

Bella antes de sentarse correctamente en su lugar, Edward la tomo y la sentó en su regazo, sin perder tiempo devoro sus labios de manera violenta, provocándole un sensual gemido que salió de sus labios, erizando todos los vellos de tu pequeño cuerpo.

Bella comenzó a mover sus caderas incitándolo y antes de darse cuenta lo que estaban haciendo, se encontraron desnudos y jadeantes, tratando de regular sus respiración ante el devastador orgasmo que los había golpeado.

—¿Cómo es que siempre andas con condones? —Pregunto Edward aun con su respiración agitada. Trato de acomodarse los pantalones en su asiento—. Tomas pastillas ¿no?

Bella asintió a la vez que sus dientes presionaron con fuerza su labio inferior. Paso al lado del conductor y acomodo su larga falda de colores.

—Es mejor asi Edward. Habría demasiada intimidad entre nosotros si lo hiciéramos sin condón.

—Supongo que tengamos sexo no cuenta como intimidad.

Bella rio.

—Apenas hemos comenzado.

Y sin más Bella le guiño un ojo encendiendo el motor del automóvil.

Los días fueron pasando rápidamente, entre salidas hacia la costa o al bosque, como películas en casa comiendo toneladas de palomitas de maíz, salidas grupales y claro sexo, sexo y más sexo.

Bella y Edward no se dieron un respiro en lo que a sexo se refería, lo hicieron en la cocina, en el baño, en el living, en el único restaurante de Forks, en el bosque, en la alfombra, encima de la lavadora, en el automóvil nuevo de Renée, en el volvo y en el automóvil de Bella. Muchas posiciones, muchos gemidos y muchos orgasmos…, a estas alturas Edward era casi un experto en la materia y a decir verdad Bella era una buena, muy buena maestra.

—Date prisa, llegaremos tarde Edward.

Bella abrochaba su sostén con torpeza, aun sentía sus piernas como gelatina y sus muslos estaban adoloridos a causa de la sesión de sexo de hace una hora. Edward estaba cada vez más salvaje, caliente y atrevido, eso le encantaba a decir verdad.

—¿Podríamos quedarnos aquí? — pidió apenas en un susurro, alzo su mano y con delicadeza tiro de Bella hacia el colchón nuevamente. Llevo sus labios hacia los de ella y los beso nuevamente.

—No…, no— decía Bella entre risas tratando de separarlo de su cuerpo o si no nuevamente llegarían tarde.

—Vamos, diez minutos— pidió nuevamente Edward acariciando la cintura de Bella. Ella gimió al sentir nuevamente la dureza de Edward en su muslo.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos demoramos diez minutos?

—Mmm…, la primera vez creo.

—Tonto. Vamos, Alice se enfadara.

Bella se escapo de las caricias de Edward y comenzó a buscar su ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo. El joven suspiro y paso sus manos por su rostro tratando de despejarse.

—¿Te quedaras ahí? — Pregunto Bella cepillando su cabello.

—No.

Bella mordió su labio inferior al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su amigo, negó con la cabeza desviando la mirada y comenzó a maquillarse.

—No te maquilles— Edward apareció detrás de ella, quitándole la base para pestañas. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de Bella y soltó una sonrisa.

—Edward vamos, tengo unas ojeras horribles por tu culpa.

—Lamento decirte que…, estás echa una vieja. Te quejas por todo.

—Gracias…, ahora ve y arréglate para irnos.

Edward miraba a Bella y no podía evitar estremecerse al ver su cuerpo, habían estado juntos tantas veces que la confianza entre ellos había crecido de manera sorprendente. Edward la miro fijamente, ya que ella como mujer se demoro una hora más cuando él estuvo listo en apenas diez minutos.

—¿Qué miras? —pregunto Bella aplicando labial rojo.

—Que te ves sexy.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

—Pues eso quiero, a ver si encuentro mi príncipe azul hoy— Fue sarcástica y Edward no pudo evitar sentirse extraño.

"_¿Qué mierda fue eso?"_ se pregunto mentalmente, pero la respuesta no llego.

Salieron de la casa de los Cullen. Habían tenido sexo toda la tarde al no encontrarse Esme ni Carlisle ya que ambos habían salido a Seattle temprano en la mañana. Edward condujo hacia la casa de los Brandon, donde Alice daría una fiesta.

—¿Quiénes irían? —Pregunto Edward a Bella.

—Solo dijo que un par de personas.

Edward le sonrió. La relación entre ambos había mejorado mucho en las últimas semanas, Bella había aprendido a cerrar la boca para no poner en vergüenza a Edward. Él creía que la buena convivencia se debía al buen sexo, ya que desde aquella en la cual Edward casi se ahoga Bella recordó que adoraba a su mejor amigo y no quería que nada le pasara.

—Wow, creo que Alice tiene una mala idea de "_un par de personas_"— Comento Bella haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

La casa de los Brandon estaba llena de gente, en el antejardín muchos estaban bebiendo, fumando y bailando.

Edward estaciono el automóvil justo al frente de la casa y ambos se bajaron. El joven quiso por primera vez tomar la mano de Bella entre las suyas ya que habían tantos hombres en aquel lugar y era claro que Bella llamaría la atención de ellos.

—¿Qué haces Edward? — Pregunto Bella al sentir una mano alrededor de la suya sujetándola con fuerza. Quiso quitarla pero Edward no se lo permitió.

—Nada.

—Edward suéltame. — Pidió amablemente, pero él no lo hizo.

—Edward…, por favor, suéltame.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¿De la mano, es enserio? — Bella comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—¿Qué tiene? No le veo nada malo.

—Salvo que no soy tu propiedad. Edward hazme el favor y suéltame.

Edward suspiro soltando su mano bruscamente y camino unos cuantos pasos más adelante que ella. Bella puso sus ojos en blanco.

"_Oh diablos, Tampoco se lo dije de mala forma. ¿Qué quiere? ¿Que nos andemos besando y acariciando en público? Esta loco si piensa que haré eso algún día"—_Pensaba Bella mirando como el trasero redondo de Edward se meneaba con cada paso que él daba.

—¡Bella! — Rosalie se acerco hacia ella en completo estado de ebriedad.

—Rose ¡Hola! — Bella se abalanzo hacia ella y se envolvieron en un cálido abrazo. Edward mientras saludaba a Emmett y Jasper frunció el seño al notar quien hablaba con Bella. Rosalie era pésima junta para ella, ya que la rubia se había acostado con todo Forks.

Jasper fue por algo de alcohol dejando a Emmett y Edward solos.

—¿Estás con Bella? — Pregunto Emmett confundido, aspirando el cigarrillo que descansaba en sus manos.

—Sí, no. No.

—¿No?

—No.

—Entonces por qué la miras como si te la quisieras violar.

Edward trago saliva sintiéndose nervioso y se encogió de hombros.

—Jamás había notado que era…, linda.

—¿Linda?

—Sí, linda.

—¿Lo dices enserio? Es tu mejor amiga desde que ni siquiera tenías vellos en el miembro.

—Que delicado Emmett.

—Bueno si es linda. Aunque muy pequeña para mí gusto.

Edward rió ante el comentario de su amigo. Jasper llego con los vasos y le entrego uno a cada uno.

—Está lleno de gente, ¿Invito a todo Seattle también? — Emmett le pregunto a Jasper

—Ya lo creo.

Edward justo en ese momento ve como Bella conversa con un tipo alto y flacuchento, él le estaba coqueteando y miraba el escote de Bella sin remordimiento. Edward suspiro tratando de calmar los nervios que por primera vez estaba sintiendo.

—Estas cagado Edward— murmuro Jasper en dirección hacia donde Edward miraba.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Es obvio que quieres arrancarle los ojos a ese tipo.

—No— mintió—. Solo quería ver quién era.

—Llevan más de dos semanas metidos en la casa del otro. ¿Crees que no nos dimos cuenta que follan como conejos?

—Solo somos… ¿Amigos del sexo?

—¿De qué película sacaste eso Edward? — Rió Emmett.

—Es solo que bueno, tenemos sexo nada más.

—Hasta ahora, que sientes celos.

—No estoy celoso Jasper.

—Claro que no…, Creo que deberías parar si no quieres enamorarte de Isabella Dwyer, sabes perfectamente como es ella con respecto al amor.

—Emmett…, no me estoy enamorando de Bella. Además nos conocemos desde siempre. Es estúpido querer cambiar eso, es solo sexo Emmett…, solo sexo.

O eso creía.

Paso alrededor de una hora cuando Edward nuevamente se encontró a Bella, bailando muy animadamente con el hombre que había estado afuera. El vaso que tenía en las manos casi hizo añicos al ejercer tanta fuerza sobre el. No sabía por qué se sentía asi…, la sensación no le gustaba, no le gustaba para nada.

Busco con la mirada a Emmett o Jasper pero ambos estaban entretenidos, Emmett con una rubia que no pudo verle el rostro y Jasper con Alice.

Se sentó en una silla justo al lado de la mesa que había sido ambientada como barra. Su pie se movía con impaciencia en el suelo y los sorbos de alcohol fueron cada vez en menos lapsus de tiempo.

Edward miraba a Bella mover sus caderas y sonreír mostrando sus perfectos dientes alineados. Suspiró nuevamente tomando un poco de alcohol ¿Cuántas copas iban? Ya había perdido la cuenta.

Quiso mover sus pies y la tomarla con fuerza de los brazos besándola furiosamente y restregando la dolora erección que traía en sus pantalones. Odiaba su personalidad que le impedía ir allí y sacar a Bella a rastras.

—¿Quieres bailar? — Edward desvió la vista de Bella para mirar a la mujer. Era algo más rellenita pero no por eso fea, tenía buenos pechos, caderas anchas y podía apostar que un trasero generoso. Su cabello era largo pero no supo de qué color exactamente ya que las luces fluorescentes le impedían ver con claridad.

—Claro— Acepto dejando el vaso en la mesa y camino con algo de dificultad a la pista de baile improvisada de la casa de Alice.

Tomo de la mano de la joven y Edward estratégicamente la guio hacia donde se encontraba Bella. El joven se puso al lado opuesto de Isabella para así poder mirarla y que ella se diera cuenta que él aun existía.

—¿Cómo te llamas? — Pregunto luego de un rato la joven con la cual bailaba.

—Edward ¿Y tú? — La joven se sonrojo furiosamente y le regalo una sonrisa.

—Alicia.

Lindo nombre, pensó Edward. Ubico sus manos en las caderas de Alicia y comenzó acercarse a ella moviéndose al compás de la música. Pudo sentir la mirada de Bella pero no se detuvo. Alicia puso sus manos en el pecho de Edward y poco a poco comenzaba a soltarse.

—Hueles bien— Edward se separo de ella y le sonrió pícaramente. Y ahora manteniendo algo más de distancia comenzó nuevamente a bailar.

Bella por su parte miraba a Edward con el seño fruncido. Si no hubiese visto su adorable pene bebe hubiese jurado que era mujer y andaba con la regla. Estaba realmente sensible…, solo no quiso darle la mano y la ignoro toda la noche.

Movió sus caderas hacía el hombre con el cual bailaba. Se le había acercado apenas ella había quedado sola con Rosalie y no la soltó más hasta que ella acepto bailar con él. Miro de soslayo a Edward y pudo notar como sus manos descansaba en la enorme mujer a su lado.

—¿Quieres ir a otro lado? — Le propuso el hombre acercando sus labios hacia el cuello de la joven. Quiso alejarse inmediatamente pero a su lado Edward volteo a la mujer y comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia ella.

—Quiero solo bailar.

Fue su respuesta y el hombre completamente molesto la dejo sola en la pista de baile.

Bella negó con la cabeza verificando una vez más que los hombres pensaban con el pene. Fue por un vaso de alcohol y salió hacia el ante jardín que ahora estaba completamente vacío; prendió un cigarrillo y se sentó en la pequeña banca que daba hacia la calle.

Se había fumado dos cigarros cuando Edward apareció a su lado.

—¿Y tu conquista de hoy?

—¿Y la ballena? — Edward abrió sus ojos impresionado al darse cuenta como Bella trato a la inofensiva y tierna muchacha con la cual bailaba hace unos momentos.

—No era gorda Bella. No seas asi.

—Edward entiende…, me da igual. Y si no era gorda solo lo digo para fastidiarte.

Edward toma asiento a su lado y Bella le ofrece un cigarro el cual el acepto no muy convencido.

Lo encendió, aspiro el humo y tosió.

—Lo siento, se me olvidaba que no sabes fumar — Bella fue sincera y rápidamente le quito el cigarro de los labios, aspirándolo ella.

—Eso fue sexy.

La joven la saco la lengua y antes de decir algo se sentó ahorcajada de Edward y le puso el cigarro en los labios. Él volvió aspirar y nuevamente tocio…, aunque menos.

—La práctica hace al maestro — murmuro cerca de sus labios.

Edward llevo sus manos hacia el redondo y gran trasero de su amiga y comenzó a masajearlo.

—Lo he comprobado — La acerco más hacia él—. Creí que te acostarías con el tipo que estabas adentro. Puedo apostar que tenía el miembro pequeño.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

—¿Le miraste el miembro a un hombre? ¿Estás seguro que no eres gay? ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

—Su pantalón no se abultaba…, como el mío por ejemplo — le guiño un ojo haciéndose el coqueto.

—El tuyo suele descansar en tu muslo Edward, siempre al lado izquierdo.

Edward se sonrojo levemente porque sabía que tenía razón.

—Qué bueno que no te acostaste con ese idiota.

—¿Qué si lo hubiese hecho? — Bella aspiro nuevamente el cigarro y despejo su rostro de los cabellos molestos.

—No sé…, supongo que no debería importarme.

—Exacto. No debe importarte nada de lo que yo haga.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, es obvio que me importa— Sus manos ascendieron hacia su espalda, trazando imaginarios círculos.

—Bueno, supongo. Pero nada más allá Edward…, te lo dije cuando nos besamos la primera vez.

Una pareja salió desde el interior de la casa y Bella rápidamente se bajo del regazo de Edward…, él se sintió vacio por unos segundos.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — Dijo él luego de unos incómodos minutos en silencio.

—Soy toda oídos.

La joven castaña recargo su cabeza en el asiento y miro las estrellas que hoy milagrosamente habían aparecido.

—¿Te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo? — Edward apenas susurró. Bella bajo el rostro y miro a su mejor amigo que miraba sus largos dedos níveos.

—No es eso… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no se me dan las demostraciones de cariño? Son contadas a las que le he dicho mamá a Renée. ¿Alguna vez que he dicho que te quiero? llevo más de una década siendo tu amiga y creo que lo dije cuando me salvaste de los idiotas que me decían hombre y eso fue antes de llegar a la adolescencia. Edward no es contigo el problema…, el problema soy yo.

—Tienes una máscara.

—Lo sé. Mira no quiero hablar de esto, no ahora.

—Gracias por confiar en mí.

—¿Sino en quien? Sé que suelo ser idiota pero soy así, lamentablemente siempre he sido asi.

—Me encanta su personalidad Bella, aunque seas loca y tengas la boca sucia.

Bella soltó una carcajada sonora.

La noche siguió su curso, Edward y Bella lo pasaron excelente, ya que él insistentemente convenció a Bella para bailar. La joven a pesar de que trato de establecer un muro entre ambos fue derribado rápidamente por Edward, ya que la tomo por la cintura acercándola hacia él, para tratar de unir sus labios.

—Deberíamos irnos a casa — Propuso Bella bebiendo la última gota de alcohol que estaba en su vaso.

—¿Estas aburrida?

—Solo quedamos seis personas Edward y están follando en algún lugar de la casa.

—¿Podríamos hacerles compañía no crees? — Edward se inclino lo suficiente para estar a la altura de su rostro, pero la joven se alejo con su seño fruncido.

—El alcohol tiene tus neuronas de vacaciones. Vamos.

Bella camino hacia el volvo, ni siquiera se despidió de Alice que había desaparecido con Jasper casi al comienzo de la fiesta.

—Dame las llaves — Pidió Bella a Edward. Él negó con una estúpida sonrisa en los labios.

—Búscalas.

—Estás loco. Vamos, dame las llaves — su mano derecha se alzo a la altura de su estomago pidiéndole las famosas llaves del volvo.

—Tócame Bella, ven…, búscalas — Edward soltó una risita estúpida, pues estaba bastante bebido para que parte de su personalidad oculta saliera a la luz.

Bella miro como Edward sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo derecho, abrió el cierre de su pantalón y las metió _ahí_… donde su miembro flácido descansaba sobre su muslo izquierdo.

Bella mordió su labio inferior y Edward movió sus caderas de manera circular incitándola a tocarlo.

—Eres un depravado — Trato de parecer sería pero una sonrisa picara adorno sus labios.

—¿Dónde está mi maestra del sexo? — Avanzo hacia ella y agradeció que todo estuviese oscuro. Sus manos descansaron en el vidrio del volvo por el lado del piloto. Podía sentir la respiración agitada de Bella cerca de su cuello.

Edward se inclino hacia ella al igual que sus caderas, restregándole donde él escondía el _tesoro_.

—Vamos…, búscalas y conduce.

Bella tomo aire profundamente y bajo las manos hacia el pantalón de color verde que traía Edward sin dejar de mirarse fijamente a los ojos. Desabrocho el botón y lentamente bajo el cierre, acariciando levemente el miembro flácido de Edward por sobre el bóxer.

—Creo que deberías emborracharte más seguido— sugirió ella mordiéndose el labio. Edward respiraba agitadamente cerca de su oído, lentamente comenzaban a excitarse.

—Diablos, hazlo rápido Bella…, estoy caliente.

—Ya lo creo. Eres caliente Edward.

Él sonrió y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de la joven provocándole un gemido.

Bella metió la mano por el bóxer de Edward, bajo hacia donde las llaves descansaban. El miembro de Edward rápidamente se puso duro al sentir la calidez de la mano de Bella tocándolo indirectamente.

—Mierda…, quiero follarte.

—No traigo condones Edward y tú tampoco.

—Diablos… ¿Podríamos hacerlo sin condón? — Pregunto moviendo sus caderas para que Bella le pusiera atención, ya había sacado las llaves pero su mano volvió a colarse para acariciarlo lentamente.

—Olvídalo— saco su mano y subió el pantalón de Edward.

—Vamos a casa, es tarde. Me extraña que Esme no te llamara.

—Apague el móvil en la tarde…, vamos.

Edward sintiéndose completamente un frustrado sexual se subió al lado del copiloto y no hablo el resto del camino.

—Llegamos Edward— Bella lo hablo luego de media hora. Él se había quedado dormido en algún momento del camino.

—¿Cómo te irás a casa? — pregunto con un poco más de consciencia que hace cuarenta minutos.

—Llamare un taxi. Ahora adentro.

Bella desabrocho ambos cinturones de seguridad.

—Llama al taxi y espera adentro.

Ambos bajaron del volvo y Edward se extraño de ver aun las lucen encendidas de su casa.

—Pensé que el viaje a Seattle los dejaría agotados— comento él tratando de despabilar antes de que sus padres se dieran cuenta que venía en estado de ebriedad.

Trato de meter la llave a la puerta, pero se dio por vencido, Bella hizo el trabajo. Entraron soltando una estúpida risita ante la torpeza de Edward cuando ambos se quedaron estupefactos en mitad del living.

—¿Por qué no contestabas tu celular Edward? — Carlisle se veía molesto. Edward trago saliva con dificultad.

—Se me acabo la batería— dijo sin más. Bella se arrepintió de haber entrado.

—Cariño, mira a quien trajimos…, Helen, este es mi apuesto hijo Edward.

Edward miro a la joven que estaba sentada con un vaso de coca cola en las manos, literalmente quedo con la boca abierta.

La joven tiene el cabello anaranjado, tan largo y liso que cubría sus pequeños pechos. Su piel era tan blanca como la nieve y sus ojos de un exquisito color negro, labios rellenos y una perfecta dentadura blanca. Su estilo era muy europeo, llevaba una calza muy ajustada color negro, botines con plataforma del mismo color, una blusa blanca casi transparente con pequeños botones dorados, una chaqueta sin mangas de piel sintética del mismo color negro y accesorios como anillos, una diadema en el cabello.

—Hola Edward…, soy Helen.

La muchacha camino los pasos restantes para llegar a él. Edward se deleitó con el movimiento de sus caderas al caminar, al parecer el movimiento era natura. La joven se sonrojo levemente y beso la mejilla del joven.

—Hola Helen…

—Bella querida ¿Qué haces ahí? Ven— llamo Esme sonriente.

Bella miro a la joven de pies a cabeza y un sentimiento creció en ella…, un sentimiento para nada agradable.

**000000**

**Hola mis lindas. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**¿Qué esconde el nene? **_**Uuy **_**parece que se nos está confundiendo y a mi me parece adorable la verdad. Han pasado semanas, de ahí el cambio de Bella y Edward ¿sí? Para que quede claro.**

**Llego Helen, y aquí comienza a ponerse bueno jeje ¿Bella celosa? Créanme aun falta un poquito para que esa loca caiga, aunque claro no será todo fácil y sencillo.**

**Bueno, Gracias a las personas que me agregan a Favoritos o siguen la historia. Darles una cálida bienvenida aquellas personas que comienzan a integrarse a Lecciones para Enamorar.**

**Sus comentarios me llenan de alegría y son mi única paga.**

**Pueden agregarme a Facebook, o a mi grupo de Facebook (Link en mi perfil) hay fotos del capítulo y adelantos. Todo el mundo es bienvenido.**

**Un beso y abrazo. Las quiero y gracias.**


	14. Nene…, ahora jugaremos

**Este fanfic está protegido legalmente por Safecreative. No apoyes el plagio.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Capitulo trece****; Nene…, ahora jugaremos.**

Una pequeña gota de sudor bajaba por el costado de su rostro, se sentía asquerosa, sucia y muy, muy cansada, sus pies estaban descalzos y podía sentir como palpitaban, definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada hacer el aseo de su casa, ¿Pero qué otra cosa podría hacer? Estaba muriéndose sola en casa sin saber qué hacer. Suspiro secando el sudor de su frente con su brazo derecho, aclaro su garganta siguiendo en su tarea de buscar algún pañuelo para anudar a su largo cabello marrón, ya que últimamente se sentía muy aburrida en su forma de vestirse, pero no encontró algo que realmente no fuera _tan_ llamativo.

Cerró aquel cajón con fuerza y abrió otro rápidamente, ahí había más pañuelos de colores, faldas y una caja que se veía algo sospechosa, mordió su labio inferior y una pequeña arruguita apareció entremedio de sus cejas, confundida y curiosa abrió la caja con cuidado.

"_Esto es totalmente asqueroso_" pensó.

En su interior habían pequeños juguetes sexuales que Isabella contemplo por unos segundos, casi agradecida de no pillar ahí un consolador. Pero un objeto llamo profundamente su atención, las tomo entre sus manos y su imaginación se echo a volar en ese instante.

"_Bien, esto no es tan terrible"—_ pensó.

Miro las frías esposas y mordió su labio nuevamente…, ahora excitada. No era una mujer que le gustara el sexo rudo, al menos no de aquella forma donde la mujer solo cumple el rol de ser objeto sexual, pero jamás había esposado a un hombre en su cama y a decir verdad la idea la excitaba y mucho. Tenía que probar cosas con Edward ya que el sexo comenzaba a ser rutinario pero no por eso malo, al contrario, disfrutaba mucho estar con él sobre todo en las últimas semanas en la cual su extraña relación se había transformado en algo mucho más allá de lo que ellos creían.

Saco con picardía las esposas del interior, casi podía escuchar como aquellas esposas la invitaban a jugar. Guardo todo el desorden que había dejado hace unos minutos en la habitación de su madre, tampoco quería pensar por que ella guardaba unas esposas en su casa, ¿Cómo, porque y con quien las usaba? Era algo que simplemente su cerebro quiso ignorar. Corrió hacía su habitación dando saltitos con sus pies desnudos, quiso gritar, sacudir todo su cuerpo ante la expectativa, se sentía extraña y estúpidamente feliz, cogió su celular y marco el numero de la casa de Edward con impaciencia.

—¿Hola? — Saludo con voz seria, camino hacia el closet y saco unas toallas para darse una ducha y corrió hacia el baño.

—Hola, ¿Quién habla? — Isabella puso sus ojos en blanco y siente que si hubiese podido golpear a Helen en ese momento, lo habría hecho.

—Pásame con Edward— pidió con impaciencia quitándose la ropa para darse una ducha rápida.

—¿Quién habla?

—Soy Isabella idiota, vamos pásame a Edward.

Silencio al otro lado de la línea, un silencio en el cual Isabella imagino arrancando cada hebra del cabello de _calabaza_ de Helen, golpeando sus rodillas y tirándola al suelo, se imagino gruñendo como una leona cazando a su presa.

—Está un poco ocup…

Isabella acabo la llamada sin decir más y se regaño mentalmente por no haber llamado directamente a su celular. Él contesto a los segundos después.

—¿Bella?

—Tu amiguita la _calabaza_ me dijo que estás ocupado ¿Es cierto?

Edward desde el otro lado de la línea sonríe pícaramente.

—No, en realidad veo televisión.

—Ven a casa — su voz se escuchó suplicante.

—¿Quieres verme? — pregunta él pícaramente.

—Solo quiero enseñarte algo, vamos ven— pide nuevamente.

—¿Estas duchándote?

Bella suspiro profundamente.

—Estoy metiéndome a la ducha.

—Voy hacia allá.

—Aquí te espero Nene.

Isabella rápidamente se ducha y se viste con tan solo unas bragas de encaje color negro y una camiseta de tirantes blanca con la cual se podían apreciar sus rozados pezones. Tendió su cama rápidamente y trato de ordenar la ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo, llevo a la ropa sucia hacia la lavadora, y en ese instante se escucho la puerta de su casa, corrió hacia el primer piso y abrió la puerta de entrada encontrándose con Edward de espalda mirando algo en sus manos. Isabella observo su espalda ancha cubierta por un sweaters de color burdeo, llevaba un pantalón de color negro que se ajustaba perfectamente con su trasero, una negra gorra de beisbol, junto con unas zapatillas del mismo color.

Edward se volteo, metiendo su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, Bella se sorprendió al notar como una pequeña barba adoraba su mentón y parte de su rostro.

—Wow — exclamo el hombre.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes jade la recorrieron de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose sin pudor en sus pechos, específicamente en sus pezones, sintió como la excitación comenzaba apoderarse de su cuerpo, centrándose en su miembro semi erecto, su mirada recorrió las piernas desnudas de su amiga, quiso pasar sus manos por aquellas hermosas piernas bien formadas.

—Hola nene— saluda coquetamente moviendo sus piernas desnudas.

Edward sin pensarlo dos veces entró a la casa cerrando la puerta con su pie derecho y la empuja contra la pared sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, envuelve sus manos el generoso trasero de Bella, alzándola mientras ella enrollaba sus piernas en la cadera de su amigo.

—Te ves tan sexy— murmura él atrapando sus labios con urgencia, no quería aceptarlo, realmente no quería pero los cinco días en los cuales no la había visto la había extrañado, aun teniendo a una mujer realmente fascinante en casa.

—Edward…— gimió cuando él empuja sus caderas hacia ella, enseñándole lo excitado que se encontraba a estas alturas —. Edward…, vamos a mi cuarto.

Él se detiene juntando sus frentes y la miro confundido ante aquella petición ¿Qué tenía de malo el piso de entrada?

—¿Okey?

Sin decir más comenzó a caminar con ella aun en sus brazos hacia la habitación de Bella, tropezó innumerables veces, lo que provocaba una hermosa sonrisa en Bella, o al menos eso creía Edward.

Al llegar trata de no impresionarse al notar que todo está perfectamente ordenado, acomodado y limpio, lo que más llamo su atención fue que no había ni siquiera un calcetín tirado en el suelo de la habitación.

—Algo tengo que hacer cuando no te veo — declaro ella. Edward no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pero sintió sus mejillas arder y con una exagerada delicadeza la deposito en la cama, arrastrándose junto a ella, apoderándose de sus labios.

—Oh…, Bella — Gimió cuando las manos de ella comenzaron a desvestirlo con impaciencia, sus pequeñas manos recorrían toda la extensión de su pecho níveo.

Una vez que estuvo casi desnudo solo con un bóxer Bella lo detuvo.

—Ey, ey…, Edward espera.

Trato de empujarlo, pero él estaba fascinado jugando con sus pechos por encima de la tela de la camiseta.

—¿Qué?

—Espérame aquí.

—No, no…, no por favor Bellita — Gimió escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de la joven, aspiro su olor.

—Edward, vamos ya vengo.

Edward derrotado se hace a un lado y ve como Bella sale corriendo de la habitación. Completamente confundido suspira pasando su mano hacia su cabello corto, mira la erección que está atrapada en sus pantalones, estuvo alrededor de tres minutos esperándola.

—Cierra los ojos _bebe _— Pide Bella asomándose por la puerta, Edward estuvo tentado a reírse, sin proponérselo ella se veía malditamente adorable.

Edward le hace caso y siente a Bella subirse a su regazo.

—¿Qué planeas?

—_Shh _— Bella se acerco a él y beso sus labios, Edward se tenso bajo su cuerpo, ya que ella jamás había hecho algo asi. Sintió algo helado en su muñeca y un pequeño sonido que hizo _clic._

—¿Qué mierda? — abre los ojos encontrándose con los pechos desnudos de Bella cerca de su rostro, resistió la tentación de morderlos, lamerlos y acariciarlos con sus labios.

—Nene…, ahora jugaremos.

Alza sus cejas pícaramente, y le lanza un beso en el aire.

—¿Qué? ¿También tienes un látigo? ¡Estás loca!

Isabella suelta una carcajada y niega con la cabeza, aunque la idea del látigo no era mala, no le interesaba por el momento.

—No…, vamos te prometo que no haré nada malo.

—Pero…, pero Bella, por favor.

—Confía en mí.

Bella le guiña el ojo, Edward suspira derrotado y se acomoda mejor en la cama juntando sus manos detrás de su cabeza y Bella lo esposa junto a la cama.

—Supongo que tienes las llaves de esto.

Bella baja la mirada y queda en completo silencio.

—Sí, deben estar en el cajón de Renée.

—¿Deben? Diablos, Bella anda a buscarlas rápidamente.

—_Shh,_ no seas pesadito. Ahora ven.

Lo toma del cuello y lo besa con violencia, sus dientes chocaron ante la intensidad con la cual se estaban besando, sus lenguas desesperadas buscaban más cercanía con el otro, sus respiraciones eran erráticas y los gemidos comenzaban hacer acto de presencia.

Las manos de Bella recorren los pectorales de su amigo, jugando distraídamente con sus tetillas…, sus manos siguen bajando por aquel caminito de la felicidad, el cual se perdía en su bóxer, sus labios se dirigieron hacia el cuello de Edward mientras movió su cadera sobre él para volverlo completamente loco.

—Oh Bella…, hueles exquisito — murmura él cuando el cabello de Bella va directo a su nariz. Los labios de Bella comienzan a descender hacia abajo, por el centro de su cuerpo, hacia su estomago, su ombligo y lentamente comienza a bajar el bóxer, fascinada por aquel pedazo de carne que ya no era tan adorable como ella pensaba hace un tiempo, era un arma mortal y ella lo quería, lo quería todo.

—Relájate Nene.

Antes de que Edward pudiese responder Bella acaricia su miembro con su mano derecha, su pequeña mano no abarca toda su masculinidad, pero aquello no era impedimento para ella, mojo sus labios con saliva, sonrió torcidamente, abrió su boca y comenzó a masturbarlo con ella, Edward soltó un audible gemido de placer, Bella sonrió satisfecha al saber que ella y solo ella le provocaba dicho placer.

—Mierda…, asi, Bella…Oh— Isabella pasaba su lengua a lo largo de todo su eje, sintiendo como Edward comenzaba a tensarse con sus caricias, sus caderas comienzan a elevarse a medida que ella relaja su garganta para poder abarcarlo más. Su mano izquierda comenzó a jugar con sus testículos y aquello fue más de lo que Edward pudo soportar.

Era sin duda lo más erótico y sensual que había visto en su corta vida, habían mujeres que le habían hecho sexo oral, pero ver a Bella era algo inexplicable. Quiso tener sus manos libres para sentarla justo arriba de su miembro, embestirla con fuerza para hacerla gritar y que todo el mundo se enterara de que él le producía todo el placer que necesitaba. Cerró sus ojos al sentir como Bella lo introducía más en su interior, una bomba amenazaba con estallar en su boca.

—Bella…, aléjate…, yo. ¡Mierda! — Ella lo bombeaba contra su boca violentamente, no quiso separarse sabiendo que él estaba cerca de su liberación y asi fue, en pocos segundos Edward maldijo a la vez que soltó un gruñido.

—¡Ahhhh! Mierda… — Levanto su cadera con urgencia, liberando toda su esencia.

Bella levanto la cabeza una vez que trago hasta la última gota y limpio su boca con sus finos dedos níveos.

—Vas a matarme — declara él con su respiración agitada. Bella le sonríe y abre su mesita de noche, extrajo un condón del interior y lentamente lo deslizo sobre Edward.

Bella se pone de pie justo arriba de la cama, deslizando sus bragas hacia abajo, sus piernas estaban a ambos costados del prisionero cuerpo de su amigo, quien miraba su intimidad húmeda con adoración.

—¿Qué me miras tanto _Nene_?

Edward frunce el seño, su mirada esta fija en su pequeño y hermoso rostro en forma de corazón, jamás había notado la intensidad de sus ojos marrones, su sano y sedoso cabello largo que cubría parte de sus pechos…, cualquier modelo estaría envidiosa de tener un cuerpo tan perfecto, de un cuerpo que parecía tan frágil pero que al fin y al cabo era tan fuerte como cualquier otro.

— Eres Hermosa.

Bella frunce el seño y luego de observarlo unos segundos que parecieron interminables soltó una carcajada, se sentó en el estomago de Edward y junto sus rostros, él siente deseos de besarla lentamente, pero ella guarda cierta distancia que lo volvió completamente loco.

—No sabes lo que dices, no lo sabes.

Y sin más tomo su miembro entre sus pequeñas manos y lo llevo a su húmeda cavidad, introduciéndolo en su interior lentamente sin juegos, ni excusas necesitaba esto con tanta urgencia que le provocaba temor. Ambos gimieron al sentirse después de cinco largos días, Bella se quedo quieta por unos minutos, ambos se miraban a los ojos, como si estuviesen en un trance, y luego ella comienza a moverse de adelante hacia atrás en un constante ritmo.

—Oh... — La muchacha libera sensuales gemidos de su boca, sus manos estaban sobre el estomago de Edward, acaricio su pecho, y su cabello sedoso con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra se daba impulso para moverse más rápido.

Edward sentía sus brazos adormecidos, igual que su ingle, la cual estaba siendo prisionero de un exquisito placer, miraba como Bella se movía arriba de él, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás dándole una perfecta vista de sus pechos desnudos y de todo su pequeño cuerpo.

—Mírame.

—¡Ahhh!..., Edward.

Bella seguía con sus ojos cerrados ignorando el comentario de su amigo, aunque quisiera abrir sus ojos sería imposible, era prisionera del placer.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaban adornar ambos cuerpos desnudos, solo se sentían gemidos, gruñidos y maldiciones en aquella habitación, ambos se sentían tan cerca del orgasmo que Bella intensifico sus movimientos arriba de Edward, movió sus caderas de manera circular sintiendo como sus paredes comenzaban a estrecharse entorno a él, el orgasmo que los golpeó fue tan intenso que se quedaron sin aliento al sentir aquella tan sensación que los dejo completamente abrumados.

Bella se deja caer al lado de Edward jadeante, respirando con dificultad busca la mirada de su amigo quien la mira intensamente con una sonrisa en los labios, mostrando sus derechos dientes blancos.

—Eres increíble Bella.

Ella le sonríe en respuesta y no dice absolutamente nada, estaba exhausta, sus pechos subían y bajaban a causa de su respiración agitada, sus piernas eran como gelatina. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos cuando ambos escucharon unas pisadas que vienen directamente hacia el segundo piso.

—Mierda, mierda…, Renée llego.

Isabella se levanta olvidándose completamente que tenía a Edward esposado junto a la cama.

—Bella, ¡Bella!

Ella se voltea y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, se pone una camiseta vieja que estaba guardaba bajo su almohada y sus bragas que estaban en el piso.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta los sobresalto.

—Linda, ¿Estás ahí?

Edward mira a Bella suplicante y ella le hace un gesto en los labios para que guarde silencio, Edward está completamente avergonzado antes de tiempo ante la posibilidad de que Renée nuevamente los pille en aquella situación.

—Renée bajo en un segundo.

No se escucho nada más en la habitación.

—Okey, espérame…, iré a buscar las llaves de eso.

—Bella, al menos cúbreme, tu madre puede entrar.

La joven corrió hacia su closet, saco una vieja manta y lo cubrió.

—Lo siento — se disculpa Bella antes de salir corriendo hacia la habitación de su madre, abrió el cajón de los pañuelos y aquella cajita perversa, busco y busco pero las llaves no estaban en su interior, sintió como un sudor frio comenzaba adornar su frente, maldijo buscando unas llaves pequeñas pero nada…, en el interior no había absolutamente nada.

—¿Qué buscas? — Renée en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación con su seño fruncido. Bella se pone rígida ante la presencia de su madre.

—Yo…, bueno…, yo.

—¡Oh mi hija nerviosa! ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Estás segura que eres la misma Bella que di a luz?

La joven puso los ojos en blanco y supo en ese instante que se estaba comportando como una idiota.

—¿Tienes las llaves de tus esposas?

La joven madre abrió sus ojos, completamente impresionada y algo avergonzada por que su hija pillara aquellos jueguitos

—Estuviste en mis cosas.

—Lo siento, pero vamos Renée ¿Donde tienes las malditas llaves?

—No me digas que tienes a alguien esposado en tu habitación.

Renée sonrió pícaramente y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Es enserio?

Bella exclamo sin encontrarle lo gracioso a la situación, seguramente Edward se enfadaría con ella por añadir más vergüenzas a lo largo de su vida.

—Okey, pero última vez que te digo donde están, porque si quieres tus propias esposas cómpralas.

Alrededor de su cuello, con un delgado cordón negro descansaba una pequeña llave de color plata.

Bella cogió las pequeñas llaves y corrió hacia su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, Edward estaba completamente tapado con una vieja manta.

—¿Las encontraste?

—_Sip._

Isabella subió al regazo de Edward y le quito las esposas rápidamente tirándolas al suelo, quiso bajar del regazo de su amigo, pero él la tomo de la cintura y se volteo de tal manera que ahora él quedo arriba de ella, llevo una de sus manos a su miembro y se quito el condenado condón.

—¿Qué haces? — susurro Bella abriendo los ojos, y protesto cuando sintió el miembro de Edward sobre su muslo.

—¡Me traes loco! ¿Aun no te das cuenta?

Bella se quedo en silencio y sintió como Edward besaba sus labios lentamente. Él ni siquiera pensó en aquella pequeña declaración que puso el mundo de Bella de cabeza, la joven quería salir corriendo de ahí, no porque se sintiese mal, si no porque aquello la asusto, la asusto mucho y sabía perfectamente que era una tontería sentirse asi.

—Edward.

La joven trato de apartarlo cuando los besos de Edward se fueron hacia su mandíbula, bajando lentamente por su cuello. Los labios de Edward eran como una leve caricia que le provoco un cosquilleo en todo su pequeño cuerpo, Edward escondió su rostro en el cuello de la joven inhalando el exquisito perfume que desprendía de su piel y de su cabello. Bella mantenía sus ojos cerrados pero cuando sintió a Edward tan entregado a ella supo que era el momento de detenerse, ella no podía permitir sentir algo más, no cuando ella estaba tan quebrada por dentro.

—Detente Edward…, Edward… ¡Diablos, basta!

Edward se tenso y la miro a los ojos, soportando su peso sobre sus brazos, se dejo caer a su lado aun desnudo…, busco sus bóxer que estaban en el suelo, se levanto y comenzó a vestirse en silencio, aturdido e impresionado por haber hecho algo asi, estaba claro que ellos solo tenían sexo, solo…, solo se usaban para darse placer, para nada más.

—Es mejor que me vaya.

—Edward— Bella camina hacia él y le toma las manos con nerviosismo, sabe perfectamente que a ella no se dan las demostraciones de cariño, supuso que hacía un buen intento en tomar sus manos y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos—. Lo siento, no quise…, gritarte.

—Yo…, disculpa Bella, siento que... — lleno sus pulmones de aire frio —. Estoy algo confundido.

Bella se aleja de él y envuelve su estomago con sus bracitos blancos, muerde su labio inferior.

—¡Oh Edward! —Renée abre la puerta de la habitación de su hija y trata de no sorprenderse al encontrarse al joven en la habitación, la sola idea de imaginarlo esposado le hizo sonreír—. Linda, por favor ve a comprar comida, en esta casa nos moriremos de hambre, no hay absolutamente nada para comer.

Bella la miro un segundo como si estuviese completamente loca _¿Para qué diablos quiere comida?_ se pregunto la muchacha.

—Renée estamos hablando algo importante asi que por fav…

—Vamos a comprar Bella.

Dice Edward buscando sus zapatillas con la mirada y se los calzo rápidamente.

"_Te odio"_ le dice Bella a su madre con un movimiento de labios.

—Siempre quise un hijo como tu Edward— Musito Renée —. Ya sabes alguien que de vez en cuando me diga mamá, que me abrazara o al menos que vaya hacer las compras sin protestar.

Isabella frunció el seño y luego comenzó a vestirse con un viejo pantalón azul que le quedaba algo grande, zapatillas, una camiseta blanca y un sweaters de algodón color negro.

Después de que Renée le diera suficiente dinero salieron de la casa de las Dwyer, Bella sugirió ir en automóvil, pero Edward protesto alegando que la tienda estaba cerca.

Caminaron en silencio unos cuantos metros, Isabella miraba como sus pies se movían por el cemento, sus manos iban escondidas en sus bolsillos, ya que Edward tenía la manía de tomar sus manos cuando caminaban.

—Asi que ¿Helen se ha acostumbrado a Forks?

Le importaba una mierda lo que le sucedía o no a Helen, era tan buena, tan amable que le daba coraje que fuese tan perfecta. Edward frunció el seño ante la pregunta inesperada de Bella.

—Si supongo, quiere ir a Seattle uno de estos días asi que la llevare.

Bella alza la ceja y asiente.

—Es bonita ¿no?

—Sí bastante.

El joven rasca su cabello y suspira profundamente.

—A Esme le encanta, además es adorable.

—_Mmm_, ya veo.

Isabella se siente incómoda y algo torpe, miro a Edward de soslayo y él tiene la vista fija en el camino.

—Supongo que es un buen partido — Murmura ella mirando los arboles que van dejando atrás con cada paso que daban, sintió la mirada penetrante de Edward sobre ella por interminables segundos.

—Pues sí, un muy buen partido— declaró—, o al menos eso dice Esme

—¿No te gusta? Es linda, amable…— Se quedo en silencio, no podía seguir diciendo las numerosas virtudes de Helen, y no fue sarcástica al decirlo, Helen era perfecta, tan malditamente perfecta que la odiaba.

—Es como una niña, se sonroja por todo.

—Que idiotez.

—Yo lo encuentro adorable. Jamás te he visto sonrojada a ti.

Bella sonrió y jugó con un mechón de su cabello que descansaba sobre sus pechos.

—Es porque ningún hombre consigue avergonzarme.

Edward sonrió de lado, y fue consciente de cómo Bella sacaba sus manos de los bolsillos de su pantalón, aclaro su garganta y sin pensarlo dos veces se detiene, Bella camino dos pasos cuando siente que alguien la jalo del brazo haciéndola retroceder, se sobresalto y fue a caer sobre los brazos de Edward.

—Te haré sonrojar algún día.

Prometió antes de besarla en mitad de la calle, Isabella protesto hizo lo posible por separarse de él, pero Edward tenía planes completamente diferentes, sus grandes manos se posaron en el cuello y en la cintura de Bella reteniéndola hasta que ella se rindió y le devolvió el beso con tal pasión que reprimieron un gemido. Se olvidaron completamente que estaban detenidos en mitad de la calle, olvidaron a quien estaban besando no se trataba de una persona cualquiera, era una persona a la cual conocían desde pequeños, los cuales habían crecido juntos, en las buenas y en las malas…, siempre juntos.

—Vamos— dijo él un poco después cuando se separo de ella, beso su frente y camino hacia adelante dejándola completamente aturdida ante la sensación que sintió cuando él había roto las reglas de nada de escenas en público. Siguió sus pasos en completo silencio.

—¡No vuelvas hacer eso! — comento cuando llegaron a la tienda más cercana, sacando los productos de las estanterías mientras Edward empujaba el carrito.

—¿Hacer qué? — pregunto distraído mirando el precio de una barra de chocolate.

—Lo que hiciste cuando veníamos hacia acá, Edward ¡Eso no puede volver a pasar!

—Eso pasó hace más de veinte minutos Bella, no seas ridícula. Debiste reclamarme en ese instante no ahora.

—Pueden pasar años Edward, pero no lo hagas.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y siguieron en silencio durante las compras. Una vez en la caja Bella pago y Edward tomo todas las bolsas mientras ella se quedo con un jugo en la mano.

—Se hizo tarde.

—Es más romántico.

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco al escucharlo pero no hizo comentario alguno. Llegaron a la casa en media hora y Renée pregunto por qué habían demorado tanto, la razón…, la gran caminata, el beso y la pequeña discusión, la mujer invito a cenar a Edward pero él rechazo la invitación alegando que tenía cosas que hacer, aquello inquieto de alguna manera a Bella pero no dijo nada, solo se despidieron con un frio _adiós_ y una señal con la mano.

Edward condujo hacia su casa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en el living, descansando sobre el sofá con la tv prendida.

—Hola Edward.

Una hermosa y cuidada melena rojiza se desplazaba por el living, tomo asiento en el asiento continuo de Edward.

—Hola Helen ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Si bien supongo que leer un libro está bien para mí.

—¿Te gusta leer? — Edward le prestó atención.

—Si en mi tiempo libre.

—Es extraño, digo…, en Forks no conozco a nadie que lea por placer.

—¿Tu amiga Isabella no lo hace?

Edward frunció el seño.

—No, supongo que Bella no es de ese estilo.

Helen acomoda su largo cabello sobre su hombro izquierdo y suspira.

—¿Y a ti te gusta leer? — le preguntó.

—Si…, pero no soy fanático. A veces leo a veces no.

Edward noto el leve rubor que comenzaba adornar sus mejillas níveas, quiso pasar sus dedos por su rostro, se veía suave como si se hidratara con mucha crema todas las noches.

—¿Cuándo entras al instituto?

—En los próximos días ¿Por qué?

—Para que…, fuésemos a Seattle pronto, no quiero quitarte mucho tiempo.

Edward suspiro y luego fue consciente que había demasiado silencio en casa.

—¿Dónde están mis padres?

—Oh salieron después de ti.

Edward no dijo nada, miro a Helen nuevamente y ella jugaba con su labio inferior, gesto que le recordó a su mejor amiga.

—Bien, supongo que me iré a mi habitación.

Se levanto de un salto cuando sintió una pequeña manito sobre la suya.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces distraído.

—No, solo estoy cansado.

—¿Puedo…, preguntar algo? — pregunto con timidez, bajo la mirada avergonzada y miro sus uñas perfectamente pintadas de color chocolate, a Edward le pareció adorable.

—Claro pregunta.

—Espero que no te molestes — suspiro ella— ¿Te gusta Isabella?

—¿Qué? ¡No! — _No sé_ pensó.

—Disculpa que me entrometa pero…, has estado bien los últimos días la vas a ver y traer un rostro terrible, siento que bueno…, son tan amigos que pueden sentir algo más.

—No, solo…— se quedo en silencio, no quería darle detalles a alguien que apenas conocía —. Olvídalo, me iré a la cama.

—¿Te molestaste?

—No.

Y antes de que siguiera con sus preguntas Edward subió la escalera casi corriendo hasta llegar a su dormitorio. Se ducho y se puso su ropa de dormir.

Quiso prender su notebook pero se arrepintió, no quería hablar con nadie, no necesitaba hablar con nadie, asi que opto por acostarse en la cama y apagar todas las luces de la habitación.

Las palabras de Helen hacían eco en su mente, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño. Hoy había sido un día con muchas emociones, sexo…, y luego aquellos besos que simplemente quería volver a repetir, luego aquella pequeña discusión solo porque la beso en público y las palabras de Helen.

Edward se removió en su cama y cubrió su rostro con las mantas, se sentía confundido y la hermosa sonrisa de Bella no abandonaba su mente.

_¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora ella? ¿Pensaría alguna vez en él? _

—Diablos— mascullo cabreado.

Jamás se había sentido asi, había estado tratando de ignorarlo demasiado tiempo, argumentando que solo eran amigos del sexo, pero no…, aquello estaba muy lejos de la realidad al menos para él.

Adoraba ver a Bella sonreír, adoraba verla alzando aquella ceja perfectamente alineada y perfecta para tu rostro, adoraba cada parte de su hermoso cuerpo, su olor, sus labios, sus manos cuando acariciaban su cabello.

En aquel momento Edward Cullen sintió que no podía seguir engañándose…, estaba loco por Isabella Dwyer, completamente loco por aquella niña que lo cautivo hace más de una década, la cual había estado con él cada cumpleaños de su infancia, aquella joven que vio crecer y también la vio avergonzarse cuando sus pechos comenzaron a crecer, aquella joven que cada vez que le llegaba la menstruación se ponía malditamente idiota y sensible.

Adoraba la mujer en la cual ella se había convertido, con todos sus defectos y sus virtudes.

Entendía a la perfección que era una completa locura comenzar a enamorarse de Bella, pero no podía evitar sentirse así, Bella era una mujer difícil, sobre todo si se trataba de amores, pero necesitaba que Isabella cediera ante él, y se propuso enamorarla…, aunque le llevara la vida entera.

**0000**

**Hola mis lindas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. **

**Nuestro Nene comienza aceptar que está enamorado de Bella ¿pero y ella que hará? Es complicado :S  
Me demoré en actualizar porque he estado escribiendo algo que comencé en Enero de este año y quiero publicarlo cuando esté completamente terminado.**

**Gracias como siempre por agregarme a Favoritos, autora favorita y también por sus ****reviews****.**

_**Sus comentarios son mi única paga y me hacen completamente feliz.**_

**Pueden unirse a mi grupo en Facebook (Link en mi Perfil)**

**Un beso, las quiere. **

**Ani.**


	15. Deseos de cosas imposibles

**Este fanfic está protegido legalmente por Safecreative. No apoyes el plagio.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Capitulo catorce****; Deseos de cosas imposibles.**

Isabella contemplo por unos segundos el hermoso cielo despejado de Seattle, sintiendo como la brisa acariciaba suavemente su rostro níveo. Inhalo el aire de la civilización, le parecía tanto tiempo desde la última vez que pisó Seattle, como en un acto de locura y pasión se acostó con aquel hombre llamado Thomas _¡Han cambiado tantas cosas desde entonces!_ Pensó mientras una sonrisa picara comenzaba adornar sus labios y un sentimiento de gozo creció en su corazón.

—¡Malditos ojos! — Exclamo su amiga Rosalie sacándola de sus peligrosos pensamientos, giro un poco su rostro para saber la causa de aquel grito en plena calle. La joven se rascaba el ojo derecho con impaciencia.

—¿Qué diablos pasa? — pregunto alzando su ceja derecha, como de costumbre.

—¡Basura! Basura, diablos…, necesito un espejo.

Isabella suspira teatralmente y se detiene en mitad de la calle, ayudándola o más bien guiándola hacia una banca que estaba a un costado de la vereda.

—Sabes perfectamente que siempre tienes que andar con anteojos de sol.

—Shh, ¡Bella es un secreto de estado!

La castaña puso los ojos en blanco al oírla, mientras ella mirando hacia todos lados sacaba aquella botellita azul con blanco de su cartera, echo su cabeza hacia atrás y de la botella cayo una gota en su ojo derecho.

—¿Mejor? — pregunta Bella mirándola por primera vez preocupada.

—_Sip_, ¡Malditas basuras! Es lo único que odio de usar lentillas, todo lo que entra duele.

—Bueno, supongo — Isabella se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir.

—¡Y no lo vuelvas a gritar! Sabes que nadie sabe que uso anteojos.

—Ni siquiera se nota Rosalie, no seas exagerada.

—¡No! Los odios, y sé que no dirás nada porque eres mi amiga y me adoras.

Isabella no dijo ningún comentario al respecto, aunque una idea inquietante comenzó atormentar su mente ante la confianza que Rosalie le tenía, pues ella era la única que sabía aquel _secreto de estado_.

Comenzaron a caminar nuevamente hacia el centro comercial en un silencio cómodo, Bella ignorando su consciencia.

—Me alegra que tuvieses un sábado libre, últimamente estás muy ocupada ¿Te acuestas con alguien?

Isabella se puso pálida y agradeció (a diferencia de su amiga) llevar lentes de sol, para evadir su mirada inquisidora.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me acuesto con alguien?

Trató de que su voz se escuchara desinteresada pero Rosalie soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones tratando de no poner sus ojos en blanco.

—No sales como antes, mucho menos conmigo. Siempre estás ocupada, las veces que he ido a tu casa no has estado.

—Son ideas tuyas Rosalie. Solo disfruto mis vacaciones.

La rubia no le creyó ninguna palabra, _¿Tan estúpida la creía? _Se pregunto algo triste, porque Bella era a la única que consideraba a una amiga…, ya que eran muy, muy parecidas y la única que la entendía.

Isabella la miro de soslayo a través de sus lentes de sol, y se sintió terrible al mentirle, o más bien al ocultarle información.

¿Qué tan malo sería contarle? Pues no era algo grave, claro, dejando de lado el hecho de que él era su amigo. Las cosas han cambiado tanto que Isabella está confundida, pues su relación es diferente, Edward esta diferente, y ella se siente diferente…, aun podía recordar hace un par de semanas lo estúpida e inmadura que era, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que se estaba convirtiendo en una persona aburrida y de pronto se sintió diez años mayor.

No quiso darle muchas vueltas al asunto, supuso que ahora entrando nuevamente al instituto las cosas volverían hacer como antes.

—Me acuesto con Edward — declaro apenas moviendo los labios.

La rubia se detuvo abruptamente mientras Bella siguió caminando un par de pasos más, antes de devolverse hacia donde su amiga.

—**¡**¿Te acuestas con él?! — sus grandes ojos azules se abrieron por la sorpresa de aquella confesión, no podía dar crédito a las palabras que salieron de la boca de Bella.

—Shhh Rosalie, silencio.

—¡No lo puedo creer! Es tan…, complicado— completo su frase al mirar como el ceño de Bella se frunció, esta ultima comenzó a caminar tratando de no darle tanta importancia al asunto.

—Nada complicado Rosalie, nos acostamos y ya.

La rubia la miro sorprendida, sus perfectas y simétricas cejas se alzaron nuevamente.

—¿No es riesgoso? — pregunto tomando la mano de Bella y guiándola hacia el interior del centro comercial—. Digo, puedes salir perjudicada.

Avanzaron hasta que Rosalie encontró una tienda de hermosa lencería, agarro del codo a Bella y la jalo hacia el interior de la tienda

—Riesgoso ¿Qué podría ser riesgoso? — pregunto la joven castaña mirando la hora de su celular eran las 16:30 P.M.

—Que caigas completamente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Isabella soltó una carcajada sonora y todas las clientas, incluidas los que trabajan en el lugar la quedaron mirando completamente extrañados.

—Rosalie, eso es imposible. ¿Enamorarme de Edward? una estupidez. Además anda de lo más contento con su visita.

—¿Visita? — La rubia pregunto confundida, alzando un conjunto negro transparente.

—_Sip_, la mujer calabaza

Rosalie soltó una risita traviesa.

—¿ Es pelirroja? Bueno ¿Al menos tiene buen trasero o tetas?

—¡No sé! no le he mirado las tetas. Deben estar aquí en Seattle, Edward prometió ser guía turístico.

—¿Y tu andas aquí conmigo? — frunció su ceño sin comprender nada.

—Claro, hoy es tarde de compras Rosalie. Vamos, mira pronto la lencería que tengo hambre y me están comenzando a doler los pies.

Trato de cambiar de tema, pero la rubia negó con la cabeza, saco el celular de su cartera y se lo tendió a Bella.

—¡Llámalo!

—¿Llamarlo para qué?

Isabella la miro confundida, no sabía qué diablos se proponía Rosalie ¿Llamar a Edward? ¡Estaba completamente loca si creía que lo iba hacer!

Todas las mujeres de aquel lugar estaban expectantes ante la escena de las dos amigas, Isabella por alguna estúpida razón se puso nerviosa ante todas aquellas miradas.

—Para que des a conocer tu lugar con esa tipa.

—No tengo ningún lugar Rosalie, no hables tonterías.

Isabella camino unos cuantos pasos lejos de Rosalie para que la dejara en paz, la rubia lo olvido por unos segundos mientras compraba unos conjuntos de lencería. Isabella la espero pacientemente, pero no quiso comprar nada de eso.

—Es enserio Bella…, deberías llamarlo — dijo Rosalie mientras salían de la tienda de lencería. Caminaban hacia el patio de comida.

—No sigas con el tema de _Edward_ Rosalie, no tengo por qué llamarlo, y además no quiero hablar con él.

—¿Hace cuanto se acuestan? ¡Diablos ni siquiera lo sabía!

—No tiene importancia.

La rubia la miro entrecerrando sus ojos, no le creía ninguna palabra de lo que acababa de decir.

Llegaron hacia el patio de comida y tomaron haciendo en una mesita que daba justo hacia las afueras del centro comercial.

El mesero llego y ambas pidieron unas hamburguesas con coca-cola.

Rosalie miraba a su amiga y simplemente no podía creerlo, ¿Acostarse con Edward? ahora ya más tranquilas quería detalles, muchos detalles.

—¿Cómo sucedió?

—¡Oh vamos! ¿Me dejaras en paz si te lo cuento?

Isabella comenzaba a molestarse con Rosalie por ser tan insistente. La rubia asintió acomodándose mejor en su incomoda silla.

—Rosalie no puedo darte todos los detalles.

La rubia frunció el ceño sintiéndose dolida.

—Porque primero es muy, muy vergonzoso que ya lo sepas, y además es algo de Edward que no puedo compartir.

—¿Qué? ¿Eyaculador precoz?

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No. No intentes adivinarlo que no te lo diré. Solo te digo que, tenemos sexo, cogemos, follamos o como quieras llamarlo.

—¿Hacen el amor? — La rubia sonrió pícaramente.

—No, sabes perfectamente que para hacer el amor tenemos que estar enamorados y yo no lo estoy.

—Pero lo quieres — afirma su amiga.

—Claro que lo quiero, es mi amigo de hace años Rosalie, es atracción física que no creía que existiera entre nosotros pero ¿amor? No, eso está lejos de suceder al menos por mi parte.

—Creo que te cierras a las posibilidades.

Justo en ese momento el mesero llego con sus hamburguesas y sus coca cola, ambas le sonrieron agradecidas y él volvió a dejarlas solas.

Comenzaron a comer dejando el tema _Edward_ en el pasado, momentáneamente. Los pensamientos de Isabella estaban en una constante lucha en su cabeza. No podía negar que sí, Edward le gustaba y mucho, pero era algo lógico tomando en cuenta de que se acuestan desde hace semanas, y todo comenzó con un estúpido favor. Indago en sus sentimientos por él, pero no había nada…, absolutamente nada que le dijera que estaba enamorada o alguna tontería como esa. Lo quería mucho, era su amigo, le atraía físicamente, pero ¿Se veía con él en un tipo de relación? La pregunta casi le hizo devolver el almuerzo y la respuesta estaba clara. No.

En ese momento un lindo recuerdo vino a su mente.

—_¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Por qué lloras? — la niña escondió su pequeño rostro para que Edward no la viese llorando. _

—_Déjame Edward — Lloraba sentada sola en una esquina de aquel baño donde jamás entraba nadie—. Quiero irme a casa._

—_¿Qué te hicieron? — pregunto él dejando su mochila en el suelo y tomando asiento a su lado. La pequeña de apenas diez años lo miro con ojos llorosos y se lanzo a sus brazos a llorar._

_Edward la observo por unos segundos, su pequeña nariz estaba roja y sus ojitos hinchados, no le gustaba ver a Isabella llorar, era como su hermanita pequeña._

—_Me molestan porque fue mamá quien vino al acto._

_Edward suspiro._

—_¿No te gusta que tu mamá venga?_

—_¡No! Amo a mamá, es solo que…, yo…, bueno estaban todos los padres y yo no tengo papá._

_Y nuevamente comenzó a llorar desconsolada, Edward la abrazo._

—_Tu mamá también es tu papá Bella, mi padre tampoco pudo venir por que tenia turno en el hospital._

_La niña lo miro y Edward le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla._

—_Todo estará bien ya lo verás — prometió él —. Vamos no hay nada mejor que tomar un helado para hacerte sonreír._

_La niña asintió con una sonrisa en los labios, él la ayudo a levantarse del suelo y juntos se encaminaron hacia afuera._

—_¿De chocolate? — pregunto ella jugando tiernamente con su falda de colores, ¡amaba su ropita llena de colores!_

—_Sip, de chocolate— prometió — ¿Te cargo la mochila? _

—_Gracias — la niña le pasa la mochila y él la toma gustoso —. Eres un gran amigo Edward._

—¿Por qué sonríes como idiota?

Rosalie interrumpió sus pensamientos. Isabella quiso retroceder hacia aquel tiempo donde todo era menos complicado.

—Me he acordado de algo, eso es todo.

La rubia volvió a sonreír y no dijo nada al respecto. Nuevamente se quedan en silencio…, eso hasta que Rosalie frunce los ojos mirando a alguien que se encontraba justo detrás de Bella.

—¿Qué miras? — pregunto Bella extrañada, voltea un poco su rostro y todo se congelo.

En una banca no muy lejos de ellas, un hermoso cabello cobrizo que Bella podría reconocer en cualquier lugar le daba la espalda, mientras una mujer elegante, sofisticada y perfecta a la vista miraba a Edward sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¿Esa es la puta? — Rose pregunto, Isabella sonrió maliciosamente.

—Sí, esa es la puta.

—Mmm…, voltea Bella.

Isabella la mira extrañada, Rosalie le guiña un ojo.

—Hay que observarlos un momento, espera…, espera — pidió al ver que Bella quería protestar.

—Esto es una tontería. No me molesta que este con ella Rosalie.

La rubia la miro y supo que mentía.

—Te molesta…, ese bebe es tuyo Bella !Llámalo!

—¡No lo hare!

—¡No seas estúpida! ¡Llámalo!

Isabella comenzaba a molestarse con Rosalie.

—Es una tontería Rosalie, parezco sicópata aquí, asi que come ¡Nos vamos!

—Olvídalo, llegamos primero.

Rosalie pone la boca en forma de _"O"_ y Bella abre los ojos inquieta.

—¿Qué? ¡Que!

—Le coqueta, la mujer le coquetea…, diablos debí traer mis anteojos para espiar mejor.

Isabella le tiende los de ella, Rosalie le guiña un ojo y se los pone.

—Ella ríe…, Edward está sacando su celular…, esta tecleando algo y la mujer calabaza espera pacientemente, ¡Oh por dios!

—¡¿Qué?! — Isabella está nerviosa y desea voltear a mirar que mierda está sucediendo.

—¡Le está mirando el miembro! — Grito la rubia, provocando que las personas que estaban cerca de ellas las escucharan—. Él no se da cuenta de su mirada caliente… ¡Que desvergonzada!

—¡Oh el miembro bebe! — exclamo Bella espantada —. Hija de puta.

—¿Miembro bebe? ¿Qué mierda Bella? — Rosalie pregunto frunciendo el seño.

—Olvídalo ¿Qué hacen ahora? — Justo en ese momento su celular suena, es un _WhatsApp._

"_¿Dónde estás?"_

—Pregunta donde estoy— le dice a Rosalie.

—Juega con él, dile que se ve apuesto.

—Rosalie no le diré eso.

"_En Seattle, he venido con Rosalie"_

—Está ignorando a la mujer…, está algo enfadada al parecer.

"_Juntémonos, quiero verte"_

Isabella muerde su labio inferior.

"_Te estoy viendo, con tu amiga"_

—¿Qué le dijiste? Esta mirando hacia todos lados — pregunta Rosalie. En ese momento pasa por su lado un mesero y pide la cuenta para irse del lugar.

"_¿Dónde estás?"_

Isabella mira la pantalla de su celular y decide decirle ¿Qué pierde? Absolutamente nada.

"_Estoy sentada en una mesa con Rosalie, a tu izquierda. Besos Nene"_

Edward frunce el seño y mira hacia su izquierda, ahí justo a unos pasos de su mesa hay una rubia y de espalda una mujer delgada con el cabello marrón. Observa a un mesero acercarse y ellas sacan dinero de su cartera para seguramente pagar la cuenta.

—¿Qué miras tanto? — Pregunta Helen sonriente.

—Isabella y Rosalie están ahí — apunta hacia la mesa. La pelirroja miro detenidamente a las mujeres y pudo reconocer a Bella, suspiro frustrada.

—Pues ve a saludarlas — propuso.

En ese momento ambas mujeres se ponen de pie y Edward se queda completamente estupefacto al verla…, su corazón comienza a latir inquieto en su pecho. Jamás…, jamás se había sentido asi, de pronto los nervios comenzaron hacer acto de presencia.

Bella se veía hermosa, usaba unos jeans oscuros y ajustados que dejaban ver sus largas piernas, una blusa azul y un sweaters color beige que dejaba ver un poco de su ombligo. Edward sintió como el pulso se le aceleraba, y como la sangre recorría furiosamente su cuerpo. Estaba perdido en ella…, perdido ante aquel sentimiento que estaba guardado en un rincón de su corazón y que quería sacar a la luz cuanto antes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto del lado de Helen y camino hacia ellas, con pasos firmes y decididos, con la vista fija en su objetivo, en su Bella.

—Bella— llamo tomando su mano. La joven volteo a mirarlo y le sonrió cálidamente.

—Hola nene ¿Qué tal la tarde? — pregunto soltando su mano suavemente, tratando de no hacer sentir mal a su amigo.

—No me quejo. Hola Rosalie.

La rubia le saludo y en ese momento llego Helen a su lado.

—Ella es Helen, Helen ella es Rosalie y a Bella…, bueno ya la conoces.

La pelirroja sonrió y saludo a ambas mujeres.

—¿Te ha gustado el guía turístico? — pregunta Bella palmeando el hombro de Edward, él la mira confundido pero no dice absolutamente nada.

—Oh si, muy práctico y muy buena compañía.

Bella sonríe fríamente, alzo su ceja derecha y la observo detenidamente.

"_Malditamente perfecta"_ Pensó lanzándole fuego con la mirada.

—Oh, Bella quiero ir de compras — propuso la rubia haciendo puchero.

Helen abrió sus ojos, no pudo evitar mirar a Rosalie con cierta envidia.

—Que fastidio Rosalie, me has tenido dando vueltas toda la tarde.

La rubia pone los ojos en blanco, pero sabe que el plan de ella está saliendo a la perfección, Aunque Bella se enfade es un riesgo que está dispuesta aceptar.

—¿Has salido de compras Helen?

Bella, Edward y Helen miran a Rosalie confundidos.

—Mmm, no en Forks no hay mucho que mirar.

—Oh, ¿Vamos? Bella está muy pesada hoy y no me quiere acompañar.

La pelirroja duda, quiere pasar más tiempo con Edward, conocerlo mejor; se sonroja al pensarlo. Pero la propuesta es tentadora, ¡Ama ir de compras! Pero le gustaba más estar en compañía de Edward.

Isabella está completamente confundida, mira a Rosalie con ideas homicidas.

—Yo, creo que… ¿bueno?

—Oh vamos — Rosalie la jala del brazo bruscamente—. Luego nos vamos a Forks he venido en mi automóvil ¿Edward puedes llevarte a Bella?

Él asiente en silencio sin saber qué hacer.

—Bien, adiós amiga — se despide rápidamente Rosalie antes de que la pelirroja se arrepienta y se quede con ellos.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? — pregunto Edward mirando como Rosalie jalaba a Helen del brazo para que se diera prisa.

—Ni idea. No tienes que quedarte si no quieres Edward, tomare algún taxi.

Edward frunce el seño sin poder creer lo que dice.

—¿Helado? — propone ignorando su comentario.

—¿De chocolate? — en ese momento recordó que él siempre la alegraba con un helado de chocolate.

—Siempre.

Comenzaron a caminar y Edward sin pensarlo dos veces entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella, apretando levemente su mano, sintiendo como un hormigueo se posiciona en su mano, ascendiendo por su brazo, centrándose en su pecho, en su corazón.

—Edward… por favor — protesto Bella sintiéndose algo incomoda. No estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de comportamientos, mucho menos con Edward.

—¿Qué? — Él se detiene y la mira fijamente a los ojos, a la vez que sacaba un mechón marrón que descansaba sobre el rostro de la joven —, No estoy haciendo nada malo.

Isabella miro sus manos unidas y cerró sus ojos, eligiendo sus palabras con precisión, no deseaba dañar a Edward.

—Edward sabes lo que pienso, por favor.

—¿Un ratito? — pide sonriéndole de manera adorable. Isabella queda perdida en aquella expresión tan infantil y tierna—. Compláceme hoy. Aquí nadie te conoce, asi que no tendrías motivos para avergonzarte.

—No es eso, no me avergüenzo de ti— susurro.

—¿Entonces?

—Es solo que…, me incomoda.

Edward no la quiso seguir presionando. Le suelta la mano y las mete en las carteras de sus jeans, obligándolas a mantenerse quietas. ¡Como desea abrazarla! Besarla aquí y ahora…, que todo el mundo supiera lo que él siente, pero al parecer no es correspondido y aquello le duele.

—Lo siento Edward.

Isabella se siente mal al notarlo tan pensativo, pero no podía evitar sentirse así. Ella siempre fue esquiva con los hombres, jamás les creyó una palabra porque no quería salir dañada, no quería sufrir, no quería vivir un amor intenso, apasionado y al primer problema la dejarían sola, justo como le paso a su madre.

—Está bien— _"Algún día serás tú la que me tome de la mano"_ pienso mientras una sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

Van directamente hacia la heladería, ambos piden un helado, Isabella de sabor chocolate, y Edward de vainilla. Isabella le sonríe agradecida a Edward, se sientan en un banco justo a las afueras del centro comercial, donde hay un hermoso parque.

—¿Qué tal el chocolate? — Pregunta sonriente.

—¿Deseas probar? — él asiente y se inclina para probar. Isabella acerca el helado a su boca y él lame.

—Delicioso— declara luego de unos segundos saboreándolo. Isabella lo mire fijamente y el deseo corre por sus venas.

—¿Quieres vainilla? — Isabella sonríe y asiente, se inclina hacia él, pero antes de lamer Edward alza un poco su helado y le mancha la nariz y la boca.

—¡Idiota! — Exclama enfurruñada, escuchando como Edward suelta una carcajada —. ¡Mierda Edward! ¡Madura un poco!

Saca la servilleta que le habían dado en la heladería y tiene la intención de limpiarse, pero Edward es más rápido, bota el helado al suelo y antes de que ella pueda preguntar _¿Por qué boto su helado?_ La toma entre sus brazos y la besa furiosamente.

Lame los restos de helado que quedaron en su boca. Isabella está paralizada, impresionada y confundida. Su respiración comienza a dificultarse cuando Edward ubica sus manos a ambos costados de sus mejillas y con decisión lame su labio inferior.

—Mmm…, Bella — Murmura antes de introducir su lengua en la boca de la joven. Ella se deja guiar, y envuelve sus brazos en la cintura de Edward, apretándose más a su cuerpo, sintiéndolo en todas partes.

Él comienza a bajar sus manos por el costado del cuerpo de su amiga, roza levemente sus pechos y gime en su boca, sus manos se detienen en sus caderas.

—Edward…, — Bella siente como una parte de él comienza a despertar —. Edward…— lo llama nuevamente y él se separa a regañadientes.

—Vía pública, podemos traumar a alguien — Edward miro a su alrededor consciente de lo que ella le provocaba. Varias personas los miraban negando con la cabeza, pensando que en ambos eran dos jóvenes guiados por las hormonas, pero Edward sentía mucho más que hormonas revolucionadas en su cuerpo, quería estar con ella de todas las manera posibles.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos, es un largo camino a casa y es tarde — Bella mira su helado que fue a parar al suelo en algún momento del beso.

—Sí creo que es lo mejor, vamos.

Caminan ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos. Isabella mantiene cierta distancia al caminar. Llegaron hacia donde el volvo plateado de Edward se encontraba estacionado, se suben en silencio.

—Bella…— Edward pasa su mano izquierda por su cabello broncíneo, desordenándolo aun más —. Yo… bueno yo…

Isabella palidece y por un momento tiene un mal presentimiento.

—¿Qué tal Helen? — Lo interrumpe en mitad de la frase.

Edward frunce el seño y suspira profundamente.

"_Esta mujer no tiene remedio"_ piensa mirando sus ojos marrones.

—Bien, aunque demasiado inocente para mí— dice mientras hecha andar el automóvil.

Isabella ríe.

—Creo que no eres el más indicado para hablar de inocencia Nene.

Este se sonroja un poco al escucharla.

—Tú me pervertiste. Yo no era asi y lo sabes.

—Oh lo siento nene, pero yo no fui la que dije _"Oh por favor, ¡Quítame la virginidad! ¡Quítala!" _— dijo en una pobre imitación a la voz de Edward.

—Estaba desesperado — declara—. Y gracias por haberme ayudado con el problema.

Comienza a conducir hacia Forks.

—Si supongo que de nada, jamás había estado acostándome tanto tiempo con alguien.

El corazón de Edward se vuelve loco en su pecho.

—Eso es bueno — Su mano descansa sobre el muslo de Bella. Ella mira fijamente como los largos dedos níveos de Edward la acarician por encima de su jeans.

—Supongo.

Ambos se quedan en silencio luego de aquel intercambio de palabras, cada uno se sumerge en sus pensamientos y en algún momento Isabella se queda completamente dormida.

**00000**

—¡Qué horror! — Isabella mira el asqueroso estofado que comienza a enfriarse encima de aquella mesa blanca— ¡Realmente odio esto!

Edward y Alice ríen.

—Aun faltan meses. Vamos come.

—¡Qué asco! Prefiero morirme de hambre— se cruza de brazos como una niña pequeña, negándose a comer aquella comida.

—Vamos Bella, come— Alice dice seria. Isabella la mira y le parece extraño que no esté con Jasper.

—¿y Jasper? — pregunto tratando de desviar la atención de su asquerosa comida.

La expresión de Alice cambia rápidamente, Edward y Bella la miran confundidos.

—No nos hablamos hace días, discutimos muy fuerte.

—¿Qué paso Alice? ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo? — pregunto Edward preocupado.

—No —ella sonríe tristemente—. Son solo tonterías.

—Ves, al final el amor no sirve para nada— dice Bella tomando coca-cola para calmar su estomago que gruñe por comida —. Te lo dije, solo dura un par de meses, con suerte unos pocos años y adiós.

—Bella no siempre es asi — murmura Edward algo molesto por sus absurdas ideas. Si ella le tenía miedo al compromiso estaba bien por ella, pero no le gusto que hiciera aquel comentario cuando Alice podría estar mal—. Mis padres están juntos desde que tienen quince años.

—Edward tu padre se la pasa trabajando todo el día y Esme se la pasa arreglando tu vida o mimándote. Aunque sigan juntos nada es igual que antes.

—Es obvio, están más maduros — contraataca.

—Madurar es una mierda Edward. Renée es igual o más inmadura que yo y mírala, es feliz.

—Claro, muy feliz— es sarcástico.

Isabella comienza a molestarse.

—Al menos Renée no cree que soy una santa.

—Esme no cree que soy un santo Bella, no hables estupideces. Ella solo se preocupa por mí.

Alice miraba a la pareja de amigos completamente en silencio, sin saber qué hacer.

—Ya, creo que mejor me voy a clases— dice tomando su bandeja con toda la comida.

—Siempre huyes — la acusa Edward tomando un sorbo de su coca-cola. Isabella lo mira seria, tratando de controlar su respiración.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "_Siempre huyes"?_

—Eso, siempre huyes de todo Isabella.

Asi pasa lo que resta de la jornada en el instituto, habían vuelto hace un par de días y Bella aun no podía acostumbrarse a la rutina ¡Como odiaba estudiar! Edward por otra parte, no podía controlar lo que seguía creciendo en su interior, soñaba cada momento del día poder darle la mano, besarla en público, gritarle a todo Forks que amaba a Isabella Dwyer… ¿Por qué salió tan difícil? ¿En qué momento ella se volvió asi?

Después de aquella pequeña pelea infantil Edward no hablo en ningún momento con Bella. Caminaron juntos hacia el estacionamiento, porque Edward la había pasado a buscar en la mañana por lo que ahora tendrían que irse juntos.

—Puedo venirme sola desde ahora Edward, no hace falta que me pases a buscar todos los días — dice abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad. Él no responde.

—Okey, ignórame — dice cruzándose de brazos, cuando un fuerte dolor en su útero la hace estremecer —. Luego yo soy la inmadura.

—¿Qué sucede? — Bella no responde. ¡Maldito periodo! Piensa casi con lágrimas en los ojos —. Bella no seas infantil ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Yo soy infantil? Disculpa pero no soy yo la que ha dejado de hablarte.

Edward pone los ojos en blanco mientras conduce.

—¿Te duele algo? — Pregunta preocupado. La mira de soslayo, ella esta pálida — ¿Bella? Diablos.

Se estaciona a la orilla del asfalto y se voltea hacia ella.

—Conduce, quiero mi cama y un café — murmura afligida. ¡Como odia tener el periodo menstrual!

Edward la mira fijamente, tiene deseos de estirar su mano y acariciar su vientre, sabe perfectamente lo que sucede con ella, siempre fue asi, desde el primer momento cuando tenía doce años.

Condujo rápidamente hacia la casa de su amiga, quiso iniciar una conversación civilizada en más de una ocasión pero Isabella mantenía los ojos cerrados con sus brazos alrededor de su vientre bajo sintiendo los calambres en su interior.

Al llegar a casa una fina llovizna caía del cielo. Edward a pesar de las protestas de Bella se bajo del automóvil acompañándola hacia adentro.

—No es necesario que te quedes, además quiero dormir.

Él la miro como si estuviera completamente loca.

—No te dejaré sola, ahora ve a ponerte cómoda, te preparare un café.

Isabella frunce el ceño, pero no protesta. Se siente cansada y todos los músculos del cuerpo le duelen. Prácticamente arrastro los pies hacia la escalera para subir a su habitación, entro al baño y los músculos de su cuerpo agradecieron el agua caliente. Cuando salió de la ducha se puso una camiseta, un sweaters viejo y un pantalón de pijama.

—¿Te sientes mejor? — le pregunto Edward al verla entrar a su habitación.

—Sí. Esto es tan injusto…, los hombres no sufren absolutamente nada — Comenta arrastrándose a la cama, junto a Edward.

—¿No tenías que salir con Helen hoy? — pregunto acomodando las almohadas. Edward se encontraba a su lado, tendido en la cama con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Si.

Isabella asiente.

—Café — murmura Edward pasándole una taza. Ella le sonríe y bebe lentamente para no quemarse la lengua.

—Bueno, sana y salva…, puedes ir con Helen — le dije forzando una sonrisa en sus labios. Edward se voltea hacia ella, apoyando su codo en la cama, mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre su mano.

—Me quedaré a cuidarte — dice sonriéndole—. No me interesa si reclamas o te enfadas.

—Edward…

—Edward nada Isabella. Quiero hacerlo — Bella bebe el último sorbo del café y él le quita la taza para dejarlo en su mesita de noche.

—¿No has pensado en ordenar tu habitación? — pregunta una vez que ambos se han acomodado en la cama, como siempre conservando cierta distancia, distancia que volvía a Edward completamente loco.

—No he tenido tiempo.

—No nos hemos visto — dice Edward coqueto.

—Verte no es mi única actividad en mi agenda Edward. He salido con Rosalie.

Edward se tenso, sabía que Rosalie era promiscua.

—No pongas esa cara Edward — Le dice ella a su amigo —. Ella es mi amiga.

—Lo sé, yo no he dicho nada.

—Pero lo piensas.

—¿Podrías tan solo callarte? Es enserio estas insoportable.

Isabella siente como la furia se apodera de su cuerpo ¿Callarse? Nadie nunca la había hecho callar.

—¡Me callo cuando se me dé la gana! — Se enfurruño como niña pequeña —. Si estoy tan insoportable es mejor que te vayas.

Edward la mira estupefacto y con su ceño fruncido se levanta de la cama.

—Bien me voy con Helen, al menos ella no reclama todo el día por niñerías.

—¡Oh si! ¡La señorita perfección!

Edward pone los ojos en blanco al escucharla y desaparece por la puerta. Isabella queda mirando por unos segundos la puerta abierta de su habitación y se levanta de la cama rápidamente, corre escalera abajo para alcanzarlo.

—¡Edward! — Lo llama cuando él va llegando hacia la puerta principal— ¡Edward!

Él se voltea y ella se abalanza hacia él envolviendo sus brazos en su cuello, juntando sus labios suavemente.

—Disculpa, estoy tan idiota — murmura sobre los sedosos labios de Edward.

Él esta estupefacto ante la cercanía de ella. Jamás, jamás había tomado la iniciativa de abrazarlo de aquella forma, le sonrió y beso sus mejillas.

—Al menos no son hormonas de embarazada. Porque ahí sí que no podría estar contigo más de una tarde — dice juguetón, pero Isabella no le vio lo gracioso.

—Que suerte para ti, por que dudo que tenga hijos. Ven…, vamos arriba tengo frio.

Edward no dice ningún comentario al respecto y suben de la mano hacia la habitación de Bella. Se acuestan nuevamente, esta vez bajo las mantas, Edward abre sus brazos y Bella dudando se acerca a él para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo, cerró sus ojos al sentir como los dedos de él jugaban con su cabello largo.

—Creo que me has pegado la manía.

—¿Qué manía? — pregunta bajito, enredando sus piernas con las de ella.

—La manía de que me dé sueño cuando me tocas el cabello.

Edward ríe y sin importarle la reacción de Bella le besa el cabello, inhalando su aroma.

—¿Hueles mi cabello? — Bella pregunto frunciendo el ceño. Edward suspira.

—Sí.

Isabella muerde su labio inferior.

—No hagas eso.

—¿Te molesta? — le pregunto Edward siguiendo con la tarea de acariciar el cabello de su amiga.

—No, pero…, no debemos, no debes — susurro

—¿Por qué?

—Por que no.

—Me gusta el olor de tu cabello — declara —. Me gusta todo de ti.

Él puede sentir como Isabella se tensa a su lado y supo que decir aquello fue demasiado pronto.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso Edward? — pregunta en voz baja.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir Bella.

—No lo sé y no digas tonterías por favor. Quiero dormir.

Quiso separarse, pero él no se lo permitió. Edward la aferro a su cuerpo y ella se dio por vencida en sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos a causa del cansancio, lo último que sintió fue unos labios sedosos recorriendo todo su rostro, deteniéndose en sus labios, provocándola una hermosa sonrisa.

**00000**

**Hola mis lindas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. El próximo se viene con todo y espero que no me odien. Aclaro que soy partidaria de los finales felices ajaja.**

**Como siempre gracias por seguir apoyándome.**

**Sus Reviews son mi única paga y me hacen más que feliz.**

_**Las invito a pasar por mi nuevo fanfic, será de pocos capítulos, pero intenso y espero que les guste.**_

**Pueden unirse a mi grupo de Facebook (Link perfil de FF)**

**Un beso y abrazo, Las quiere. Anie.**


	16. Cumpleaños ¿Feliz?

**Este fanfic está protegido legalmente por Safecreative.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Capítulo quince;**** Cumpleaños ¿Feliz?**

—_Eres como un leoncito._

_Edward le sonríe y se avergüenza ante las palabras de su amiga._

—_Me gusta el color de tu cabello, es como la miel. Mamá lo tiene castaño claro. — Bella frunció sus ojitos y pensó por unos segundos._

—_Y tu lo tienes marrón — Edward mete los pies en la piscina._

—_Seguramente mi papá lo tenga así. — suspira—. A veces me pregunto si me parezco a él y yo sé que él me visitará pronto, por qué todos los papis y mamis aman a sus hijos ¿Cierto Edward?_

_El asintió y avanzó un poquito más pero se asustó._

—_Nene no te metas tan adentro.— gritó Esme subiendo sus lentes de sol para mirarlo fijamente._

_La pequeña Bella avanzó hacia el interior de la piscina mientras su madre, Renée le aplaudía satisfecha el logro de su hija de aprender a nadar._

—_Ven Edward ¡Es divertido! — le gritó desde la otra esquina de la piscina, él niño negó con la cabeza y sentó solito en la orilla de la piscina esperando algún día aprender a nadar como Bella. Bella era la mejor en todo, menos para estudiar, en eso él le ganaba y le ayudaba a subir sus notas para pasar los cursos._

Edward sonrió al recordar aquellos tiempos, pareciera que pasaron siglos desde que ellos eran así, tan pequeños, indefensos y tan amigos.

Sus ojos la buscaron, luego de unos segundos la encontraron sonriendo, jugando distraídamente con su cabello mientras Rosalie le hablaba animadamente. _¿Qué le estará diciendo? _Se preguntó Edward. Isabella asintió y luego en un acto de frustración pasó ambas manos por su rostro, tratando de olvidar aquel detalle que tenía a su madre y a su amiga alborotadas, su cumpleaños.

—¡Eres muy idiota Edward! — Edward dejó de mirarla y fijó su vista en Emmett quien fruncía el ceño a su amigo. Suspiró frustrado al notar que Emmett no lo dejaría en paz, había escuchado aquel discurso toda la mañana, pero él no entraría aquel juego de niños donde nadie saldría bien parado.

—¡No! No haré eso Emmett.

—Es una buena oportunidad.

—Si es tan buena oportunidad, pues hazlo tú. — Edward miró hacia donde se encontraba Isabella con Rosalie nuevamente pero frunció el ceño al notar que estaban hablando con un joven alto, cabello y ojos negros, llevaba una gorra de beisbol y sintió como un sentimiento que no había estado antes ahí comenzaba hacer acto de presencia, los celos.

—¿Crees que no lo haría? Vive en tu casa es por eso que aún no la he seducido.

Edward puso sus ojos en blanco respirando profundamente.

—¡Tienes a una Europea en tu casa y no te acuestas con ella! — gritó y todo el casino del instituto se volteó para mirarlos, incluso Isabella junto a Rosalie.

—Cállate idiota. — Edward sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían—. No lo haré, hazlo tú si estás tan desesperado.

Sin más se levantó de su lado y dejó a Emmett pensativo. Caminó por los depresivos pasillos del instituto, no era consciente de cómo las adolescentes de menor edad lo admiraban boquiabiertas, suspirando, anhelándolo por completo. Pero Edward iba sumido en sus profundos pensamientos.

Emmett le propuso acostarse con Helen, pero la sola idea le causaba algo de repulsión en su interior. Solo se había acostado con Bella y no podía imaginarse con alguien más, y aunque a pesar que con Bella no tenían nada _oficial,_ él la quería de una manera especial y en aquel momento comprendió que quizás la quiso toda su vida, solo que antes estaba ciego, demasiado preocupado por perder su virginidad para notar lo hermosa que es en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Sintió como su móvil vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón, frunció el ceño al notar que era un número desconocido.

—¿Hola?

—Hola nene mío. — saludó del otro lado de la línea Esme, su madre.

—¿Pasó algo mamá? — preguntó preocupado.

—Bebe, estoy en el hospital, específicamente donde tu padre.

Edward se detuvo en la mitad del pasillo inquieto, su madre tenía voz extraña, algo acongojada.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Están todos bien?

—Más o menos. Estaba en el jardín y torpemente me doble el pie. Amor tengo un esguince nada grave, pero quería decírtelo cuanto antes bebe, para que no te asustes porque mami tiene una venda.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar como su madre lo seguía tratando como un niño.

—¿Y papá?

—Aquí a mi lado, es solo que yo quería hablar contigo. Helen me trajo al hospital ¡Es tan amorosa! Hijo, ella y tu…

—No mamá. — la cortó inmediatamente.

Esme se quedó pensativa al otro lado de la línea y Edward aprovechó el momento para decirle que tenía que entrar a clases de cálculo.

Llegó temprano al salón, solo habían un par de personas conversando. Tomó asiento junto a la ventana que daba hacia un gran bosque, el último asiento específicamente; escuchó una conocida risita en la entrada del salón, alzó su vista sonriendo pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al verla con aquel tipo, Edward soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones a la vez que cerraba su puño derecho. Bella lo miró y le sonrió cálidamente, le dijo algo hombre y caminó hacia su amigo, tomando asiento a su lado.

—Hola _Nene_. — Le saludó con un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Hola.

Isabella lo miró por unos segundos confundida ante su tono cortante, lo dejó pasar.

El profesor llegó y como siempre Isabella no entendía absolutamente nada, así que rasgó una esquina de su hoja de cuaderno y escribió con una letra desprolija.

Edward frunció el ceño al recibir el papelito. Trató de leer el papel, pero era imposible.

"_Escribe como gente normal. No te entiendo nada"_

Escribe en el mismo papelito y se lo pasa nuevamente. Isabella puso los ojos en blanco. Escribió con cuidado, exageradamente lento para que Edward le pudiera entender. Edward frunce el ceño cuando lee el papel.

"_¿Qué te sucede? Haz estado extraño estos días. No eres así"_

Edward escribe su respuesta.

"_¿Quién era el que estaba contigo en el casino?"_

Isabella se sorprendió al leer lo que él había escrito con perfecta caligrafía.

"_Un nuevo estudiante, quería que le enseñara el instituto"_

"_Supongo que se lo enseñaste completo ¿No Bella? ahora te deberías dedicar a ser guía turística"_

Isabella rasga otro papel, esta vez una hoja completa y escribe sin cuidado.

"_!Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia!"_

"_Te equivocas"_

Isabella siente como su corazón se detiene. Okey, Edward la estaba celando y no le gustó para nada, "_No soy propiedad de nadie" _pensó con ganas de llorar.

"_Tú eres el que está mal. Si piensas que puedes reclamar por hablar con hombres estas muy, muy equivocado conmigo Edward. Soy la misma de siempre y creo que me conoces bastante como para saber que yo no soy propiedad de nadie"_

Edward suspiró y un dolor se centró en su corazón. En momentos como este le gustaría que Isabella fuese como cualquier otra mujer, incluso como Helen, que era dulce, tierna y muy paciente.

"_No puedo evitar sentirme así"_

"_Pues entonces habrá que terminar con esto, no podemos seguir así, Edward."_

Edward arrugó el papel cuando leyó el último mensaje que Bella escribió. Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada el resto de la clase. Cuando sonó el timbre salieron en silencio, Bella reclamándose mentalmente por haberle mandado el jodido papel a Edward, solo quería saber que le ocurría y acabaron terminando sea lo que sea que tuviesen.

Caminó hacia la salida ignorándolo por completo. Se sentía extraña porque sabía que aunque dejaran de acostarse, jamás volverían a lo de antes, amigos inseparables que se adoraban.

—¿Te vas así sin más? — Edward la jala del brazo para que ella retrocediera. Bella lo mira a los ojos alarmada.

—Suéltame, por favor. — pide mirando el agarre sobre su brazo ¡Odiaba que los hombres hicieran eso!

—No ¡¿Piensas dejar lo que tenemos?! — Gritó Edward furioso pero también asustado ante la posibilidad de perderla por completo.

—¿Tenemos? — susurró Bella tratando de calmarlo —. ¿Qué tenemos Edward? ¿En qué momento me perdí en todo esto? Tú y yo no tenemos nada, nada Edward.

—Si tenemos.

—¡No!

Bella se aleja, camina torpemente hacia el automóvil descapotable de color rojo de su madre, por que nuevamente por desgracia iban en un solo automóvil para ir al instituto. Se subieron en un incomodo silencio. Edward decidió conducir hacia la casa de su amiga pero antes de llegar desvió el automóvil hacia el bosque.

—¿A dónde vamos? — pregunta Bella pasando su mano por el cabello exasperada.

—Deja tu lengua descansando Bella, porque la necesitaras mas tarde.

Ella quedó boquiabierta al escucharlo hablar con aquella voz tan seria y ronca _¿Este era Edward, el mismo niño adorable que conoció hace ya tanto años? ¿El mismo al que le había quitado la virginidad? _Se preguntó en una fracción de segundos.

Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno sumidos en sus pensamientos. Edward no podía perderla. En estos meses de extraña relación ella había comenzando a ocupar un lugar -quizás - el lugar más importante de su vida. Bella por otra parte trataba de no hablar más de la cuenta, no quería perder la amistad que tenía con Edward. En pocas palabras la situación era completamente absurda.

—Listo llegamos. — dijo luego de diez minutos.

Bella miró a su alrededor y un sentimiento de pánico se apoderó de ella, _¿Qué hacían aquí?_ Se preguntó vagamente, mientras miraba como a su derecha se extendía el inicio de un bosque de grades troncos llenos de musgo, y hacia la izquierda un hermoso prado de flores silvestres de todos colores.

—Edward tengo cosas que hacer. — dijo suspirando tratando de salir de esta situación que la tenía nerviosa por alguna razón que no entendía.

—Mentira.

Edward abre la puerta del piloto y rodea el automóvil abriendo la puerta de Bella. Ella lo mira confundida pero acepta bajarse del automóvil.

—¿Me dirás que es esto? — Preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior con impaciencia.

—¿No te acuerdas de este lugar? — preguntó tomando su mano. Bella esta vez no se resistió, no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo por estupideces.

—No.

—Solíamos venir aquí cuando éramos pequeños. — la miró y le sonrió con dulzura mientras la guiaba a través de las hermosas flores silvestres, directamente hacia el único árbol que se encontraba en el centro —. Solo que teníamos que caminar mucho.

Bella frunció el ceño tratando de acordarse de aquellos recuerdos, pero fue imposible.

—No te sigo Edward, realmente no recuerdo esto.

Él se sintió algo decepcionado, pero se obligo a callarse. Tomaron asiento debajo del árbol justo donde les daba sombra. Edward suspiró profundamente y Bella lo miró intrigada.

—¿Quieres violarme acaso?

Edward suelta una risita traviesa.

—¿Por qué haría eso?

—Estamos solos al aire libre, y por aquí no suele venir nadie.

—No, solo quiero estar así charlando.

Bella pone los ojos en blanco y no le cree absolutamente nada.

—En realidad quería preguntarte algo.

—Yo sabía que esto se debía a algo. — dijo mirando sus uñas de color negro.

—¿Qué harás para tu cumpleaños?

Bella se esperaba cualquier cosa menos aquella tontería del cumpleaños. Jamás le gustó celebrar su cumpleaños, no por hecho de que recibiera regalos, al contrario ¿A qué mujer no le gustan los presentes? Era algo mucho más profundo, mucho más doloroso. A su mente vino un flash Back en el cual recuerda como cada cumpleaños de su infancia lloraba al no recibir como regalo un padre que la quisiera.

Bella frunció el ceño, no quería hablar del tema y mucho menos con Edward.

—No haré nada, es un día como cualquier otro Edward.

— No lo es, desde este año no lo será. — Bella lo miró algo molesta—. Digo, por que el próximo año quizás no nos veamos.

—Es solo universidad, además dudo que vaya con mis_ hermosas_ ganas de estudiar.

Edward ríe y sabe perfectamente que Bella odia estudiar como para estar otros cuatros años llena de exámenes y libros.

—Bueno, quizás tu estés aquí y yo al otro lado del país.

Bella asiente no muy convencida.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? — se refiere a su cumpleaños.

—Pues organizar algo en mi casa o en la tuya si prefieres.

—En la mía no.

—Bien entonces en la mía.

Edward se acerca cautelosamente más a ella, esperando su reacción tensa, pero Bella está concentrada mirando las flores. Edward se voltea un poco y comenzó a sacar las flores que estaban a su alrededor, las juntó en su mano derecha y alzó el improvisado ramo de flores a la altura de la vista de Bella.

—¡Dañas al medio ambiente! — lo regaña con una sonrisita traviesa pero sintió como su cuerpo se derretía ante aquel gesto tan tierno, tan propio de él—. ¿Desde cuándo regalas flores?

—Desde hoy.

Bella las acepta negando con la cabeza.

—¿Decías enserio lo de hoy, lo te no acostarnos más? — preguntó jugando con el cabello largo de Bella. Ella lo buscó con la mirada y asintió con el ceño fruncido, dejando el ramito a su lado, junto a su mochila.

—Lo digo enserio, creo que solemos discutir mucho últimamente.

—Eso para por tu odioso genio Dwyer.

—Es porque tú haces escenitas idiotas que me sacan de humor. Además no tienes por qué reclamarme.

—Lo sé, te dije que no puedo evitarlo. — Suspiró cuando una brillante idea vino a su mente—. ¿Podemos acostarnos una última vez?

Bella alza su ceja derecha ¿Acostarse nuevamente, ahora, en medio de la nada? Oh…

Edward no lo piensa ante de apoderarse de sus labios, delineando con su lengua en el labio inferior de Bella, a la vez que lo tomaba entre sus dientes para tirarlo suavemente, ganándose como premio un gemido de la joven que tenso su cuerpo inmediatamente y no de manera negativa.

—Oh Bella…

Gime cuando ella poco a poco comienza a recostarse sobre el césped que está bajo sus cuerpos. Edward se acostó a su costado y entrelazaron sus piernas, sintiendo como Bella elevaba las caderas para encontrarse con él.

Edward con agilidad comienza a besar la extensión de su cuello, centrándose donde sus pechos nacían, bajo la blusa que traía puesta. Recostado a su lado tenía una maravillosa vista de cómo Bella se retorcía una vez que desabrocho su blusa y la liberó de su sujetador. Se inclinó hacia ella y sacó su lengua para lamer su pequeño pezón rosado.

Sus respiraciones comienza a dificultarse y Bella en busca de más placer lleva una de sus manos hacia su sexo, para acariciarse encima de la ropa. Edward al notar como ella arquea su cuerpo cuando sus finos dedos ejercen presión en su intimidad, cree que perderá la razón en cualquier momento. Bella tocándose era un espectáculo único e irrepetible, sintió como su erección creía aun más dentro de su presión llamada pantalones.

—Oh si nena…, tócate. — pide con voz ronca, tirando de su pezón con sus dientes.

Bella no deja de soltar gemidos sensuales que vuelven completamente loco a Edward. Él se ubica entre las piernas de la joven y comienza a bajar sus labios hacia su plano vientre, con dificultad se deshace de sus jeans ajustados, junto con sus bragas y calcetas cortas.

Un sentimiento de decepción crece en su interior cuando nota que Bella está con sus ojos cerrados y tan lejos de admirarlo como él la admira justo en este momento, tan hermosa, delicada, y frágil físicamente. Él no la subestima, sabe que Bella es tan fuerte como cualquier otro ser humano. Trataba de entender sus miedos con el compromiso y era difícil teniendo en cuenta que él jamás vivió por algo parecido, pero anhelaba el día en el cual Bella estuviese sana por dentro, aquel día donde no tuviese miedos absurdos ni infancias devastadas por la ausencia de un padre biológico que era un misterio para todo el mundo.

Sin hacerla esperar más se quitó los pantalones, quedando completamente desnudo en medio de la naturaleza. Se inclinó hacia el sexo de Bella y sopló por unos segundos, admirando su humedad.

—Edward…, por favor. Directo al grano.

Edward sonríe al escucharla con la voz agitada. Su boca chupa despacio… sintiendo como se desliza suavemente por la extensión de su intimidad. Bella grita de placer, tocándose los pechos en el acto. Edward observa como ella abre sus ojos mientras sus labios forman una perfecta "_O",_ sus pupilas están dilatadas a causa del placer y Edward gime aferrando sus suaves manos en sus muslos, acariciándola desde su rodilla hacia sus pies desnudos.

—Oh Bella…— Gime cuando ella eleva sus caderas.

—Edward…, Ahora…— él no se detiene—. Oh… por favor… ¿Edward?

Él simplemente no le hace caso y su mano derecha va directamente hacia su clítoris y lo presiona hacia abajo y hacia arriba, provocándole un fuerte gritito a ella.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward! — gime moviendo sus caderas cuando llega al clímax.

Edward sube hacia arriba dejándola atrapada entre su cuerpo y el césped, sus ojos están cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios entre abiertos dejando salir aquella respiración entrecortada.

—Te hice gritar como una vaquita Belly. — susurró _casi_ con una sonrisa en los labios —. Date la vuelta.

Edward se hace a un lado y Bella lo mira frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Estas en plan de mandón? — pregunta aun sin encontrar su voz. El asiente.

Bella suspira, y sin poner resistencia se da la vuelta. Edward se pone a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y sin que Bella se lo esperara, alzó sus caderas, dejándola a la altura de su miembro erecto, ella apoya sus manos en el suelo.

—Condón. — dice él cuando Bella se voltea su rostro al notar el tiempo que se ha demorado en entrar en ella. No está para juegos tontos, necesita que él la penetre cuanto antes, siente la excitación palpitante a través de sus venas, recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

—Abre las piernas. — pide tragando saliva con dificultad. Bella se muerde el labio, excitada. Jamás, jamás Edward se había comportado de esta manera, tan mandón, tan dominante, tan excitante…, y le gusto, mucho.

Edward acaricia suavemente su generoso trasero que lo vuelve loco y lentamente entra en ella; entra y sale, entra y sale… en perfecta sincronía con sus gemidos. Sus grandes y níveas manos la tienen sujeta de las estrechas caderas de Bella, tratando de penetrarla profundamente.

—Diablos… ¡Bella! — gruñe cuando sus caderas comienzan aumentar su ritmo.

—¡No pares! — suplica.

Edward comienza a embestirla de manera violenta, pero sin hacerle daño. La sensación es placentera, los gemidos se intensifican con cada penetración. Isabella siente sus manos temblar al soportar el peso de su cuerpo excitado, y apenas es consciente de sentir como sus paredes comienzan a estrecharse en torno a él.

Edward suelta un gruñido y comienza a mover sus caderas de manera circular, llegando a lugares inexplorados, aferrándose a las caderas de su amiga. Bella grita de placer a la vez que él alarga sus manos y la alzan, pegándola la espalda de la joven en su pecho. Bella voltea un poco su rostro y se besan furiosamente mientras llegan a un clímax devastador que los deja exhaustos, jadeantes y con ganas de más.

Al cabo de unos segundos se recuestan de espalda en el césped aun con sus respiraciones entrecortadas, miran el cielo azul que poco a poco comienza a nublarse.

Isabella suelta una sonora carcajada sin poder contenerse. Edward se voltea y apoya su codo en el suelo, mientras su cabeza descansa en su mano.

—¿Qué es gracioso Bella?

Ella aun riendo lo mira y muerde su labio inferior.

—No sé, la odiosa situación supongo.

—¿Qué situación? — pregunta aun más confundido, quitándole un mechón que estaba pegado a su frente sudorosa.

—Nosotros, jamás pensé…, acostarme contigo. — declara suspirando.

—Yo tampoco la verdad, supongo que eso hacen los mejores amigos.

Ambos ríen.

—Entonces hemos quedado.

Bella frunce se tensa al escucharlo.

—Tu cumpleaños, el próximo sábado en mi casa. — Advierte, y sin poder evitarlo acerca sus labios hacia la frente de Bella y deposita un tierno beso. Isabella se estremece.

—Si bueno. — se da por vencida.

Él sonríe satisfecho, por que sin duda aquella noche era única, estaba dispuesto a declararle su amor, a su mejor amiga.

Se visten en silencio y miraditas picaras. Bella toma entre sus manos aquel ramito improvisado de flores que le regalo Edward, y de la mano se encaminan nuevamente hacia el descapotable de Renée para por fin ir a casa.

_**0000**_

"_Manos arriba ¡Estiren el cuerpo! ¡Eso! ¡Vamos, inhala…, exhala!"_

Rosalie miró a Bella confundida pero con una sonrisa en los labios mal disimulada.

—¿Qué pretende tu madre Bella?

Isabella se encogió de hombros mirando el desordenado closet lleno de ropa, según ella, poco adecuada para la ocasión.

—Sesiones de malas vibras, que se yo. — comentó cansada—. ¡No sé que ponerme hoy en la noche Rosalie!

"_Arriba, abajo…, lento ¡Vamos! ¡Sáquenlo!"_

—¿Estás segura que no está cogiendo?

Isabella fulmina con la mirada a su amiga y niega con la cabeza.

—No, ella es así. Vamos ayúdame… quiero verme decente el día de mi cumpleaños.

—Bella elige un vestido. Llevas más de una hora en ropa interior.

Bella suelta el aire de sus pulmones y tienes ganas de gritar. Se siente frustrada y se regañó mentalmente por no haber ido a Seattle para comprar un vestido o ropa más exclusiva.

Quedo mirando su closet alrededor de quince minutos más, hasta que los gritos de abajo cesaron y ambas amigas escuchaban como Renée despedía a las personas que habían ido a botar sus malas vibras.

—¿Que es todo este desorden cielo? — Pregunto Renée asomándose a la puerta de la habitación de Bella. La joven la miró y sonrió tiernamente al notar que llevaba puesta su pañoleta de colores anudada en su cabello castaño claro.

Sintió deseos de llorar ¡Por eso odiaba los cumpleaños y las navidades! Porque se sentía débil emocionalmente, quería abrazar aquella mujer que lucho toda la vida por ella, por sacarla adelante.

—Solo busco que ponerme.

Renée sonrió mostrando sus perfectos y alineados dientes blancos. Bella la observó detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que a pesar que tenia cuarenta años Renée era hermosa…, no entendía por qué su padre biológico no quiso saber nada de ella.

—Espérame aquí un momento. — pide saliendo hacia su habitación.

Ambas amigas se miran confundidas. Rosalie sigue jugando con su _Iphone_ y Bella sigue en ropa interior. A los minutos Renée viene con una cajita blanca con un moño rosado.

—Sé que no te gusta el rosado pero déjame consentirte hoy. — pide entregándole el presente —. Feliz cumpleaños mi Bella.

Bella suspira profundamente. _"No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar_" repetía mentalmente mientras abrazó a su madre fuertemente.

—Gracias mamá. — Renée se estremece al escuchar que la llama mamá.

—Espero que te guste. Pruébatelo… sé que te encantará.

Bella abre la cajita y despeja del interior el papel blanco que oculta su regalo. En el interior un corto vestido de color negro ajustado, tenía mangas largas de tela transparente.

—¡Me encanta! Gracias Renée. — Sin pensarlo dos veces se lo pone, le queda perfecto, su figura resalta bajo la delgada tela negra.

—Estas bellísima, vamos maquillaje un poco.

—¡Estas espectacular Bella! — exclama Rosalie aplaudiendo.

Bella se admira al espejo y sonríe. Saca una cajita de maquillaje y se pinta la boca solamente con brillo con un poco de sombra de ojos, se calza unas sandalias con tacón y se deja el cabello suelto.

—Amiga ten. — Rosalie le entrega una pequeña cajita de porcelana una vez que estuvo completamente arreglada.

—No debiste molestarte.

—Ábrelo y no reclames.

Bella abre la cajita y en el interior un hermoso anillo de oro que alzaba perfectamente en su anillo índice.

—Gracias, es hermoso. — agradece a su amiga regalándole un abrazo tierno muy impropio de ella.

Miró la hora, eran casi las diez de la noche, asi que bajaron la escalera rápidamente para ir a casa de Edward.

Ambas amigas encontraron a Renée tirada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y ojos cerrados, en sus manos tenía unos ramitos de laurel e inciensos prendidos para descargar la casa.

—Renée los vamos. — Bella se sonroja al ver a su madre completamente loca.

—Que te vaya bien pequeña. — abre sus ojos y se levanta del suelo acomodando su larga falda de colores, va descalza y se quitó la pañoleta que anudaba su cabello.

—Gracias Renée ¿Estarás bien sola?

Bella se sentía algo mal por dejar a su madre sola, cuando Renée celebró su último cumpleaños fue a los ocho años, de ahí en adelante Bella siempre se opuso. Los siguientes años siempre fue de un pequeño pastel para ambas, películas y comida chatarra por una noche.

—Claro, ve. Diviértanse.

Las acompañó hacia la puerta y su vista estaba fija en su pequeña Bella. No se movió de aquel lugar hasta que el automóvil de Rosalie se perdió por la calle.

—Espero que Edward no invitara a mucha gente. — comentó Bella acariciando su largo cabello.

—No sé, solo me pidió que pasara por ti. Supongo que no quería que fueses en automóvil, para que te quedaras con él toda la noche.

Bella frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—No nos hemos acostado desde hace una semana, terminamos con eso.

Rosalie se sorprende y no entiende el por qué de aquella decisión.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Me estaba haciendo escenitas idiotas, en fin creo que fue lo mejor, aunque apenas nos hemos visto esta semana.

—Sí, vi que volviste a ir sola al instituto.

—Y así seguirá siendo, le costó pero lo aceptó.

Rosalie alzó sus cejas pero se guarda cualquier comentario al respecto. Condujo en una conversación trivial, la rubia le confesó a Bella que un compañero le traía algo loquita, y Bella por más que le preguntó ella no quiso decir absolutamente nada.

—Uau…— exclama Rosalie cuando van llegando a casa de Edward.

Bella alzó su mirada y ve como un caminito de hermosas farolas decoran la ruta hacia la entrada de su casa, incluso desde ahí se escucha la música electrónica que proviene desde el interior de la casa. Habían muchas personas, al menos en el ante jardín, hombres y mujeres bebiendo tragos, compartiendo, riendo.

—Este hombre está loco. — comentó la castaña sorprendida.

Rosalie estacionó el automóvil y ambas se bajaron. Todo el mundo se volteó para admirarlas. Y desde el interior de la casa Edward sale con un vaso en su mano, vistiendo de manera exquisitamente sexy. Un pantalón caqui, una polera de color blanco en cuello _V,_ zapatillas y chaqueta de color negro. Bella tuvo la sensación de que la baba le corría por la boca.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Bellita! — le pasó su vaso a Rosalie mientras tiraba de los brazos de Bella para abrazarla fuertemente.

Edward olió su cabello y trató de ignorar como su corazón le advirtió que ella estaba en sus brazos, donde no había estado hace una semana.

—Gracias _Nene_, esto…, esta genial. Gracias. — acarició la mejilla de su amigo y le dio un beso cerca de los labios.

Rosalie estaba boquiabierta mirando la escena y solo le bastaron aquellos segundos para darse cuenta que ambos estaban sintiendo algo por el otro, si es que ya no lo sentían.

Edward saludó a Rosalie y los tres se encaminaron hacia el interior del hogar, donde los sofá, el gran LCD y todo lo de valor había desaparecido, para dar paso a una pista de baile, mesas llenas de botellas de alcohol, sillas que se veían realmente cómodas, luces en todos los tonos y la música fuerte.

—¿Esme y Carlisle? — preguntó Bella acercándose al oído de su amigo.

—En el segundo piso, mamá se esquinzo el tobillo; Asi que no saldrán de la habitación. — alzó sus cejas pícaramente—. ¿Bailas?

—Oh, después…, primero quiero fumarme un cigarro.

Bella sale hacia el jardín junto con Edward, Rosalie se perdió en algún momento en el interior de la casa. Se sentaron en la escalerita que daba hacia la casa de Edward, sacó un cigarro de su cartera y lo prendió con elegancia.

—Creí que habías dejado el cigarro. — murmuró él antes de tomar un sorbo de su trago.

—Fue imposible, sobre todo la última semana, he fumado mucho.

Edward asiente y no dice absolutamente nada. Bella le sonríe pero su sonrisa se esfuma cuando una melena roja esta sonriente hablando por teléfono a dos metros de ellos.

—¿Qué hace Helen aquí? — pregunta con voz seria frunciendo el ceño. La última persona que quería ver en la celebración de su cumpleaños era a esa calabaza.

—Vive aquí. — dijo como si fuese lo más obvio.

—¿No podrías haberla echado por hoy?

—Bella no seas absurda. No sé porque le tienes tanto coraje.

—Se la pasa alardeando de todo.

Edward no dijo nada más, no quería discutir con Bella, no hoy cuando era una noche muy especial. Edward admira el perfil de su amiga, siente deseos de besar aquellos labios rellenos que toman el cigarrillo para aspirarlo.

—¿Qué tanto miras?

—A ti, te ves…, muy linda hoy.

Bella sonríe incomoda pero se concentra en su cigarro, _es la mejor excusa para no mirar a alguien a los ojos cuando dice algo así_, piensa.

—¿Bailemos? — Pide luego de unos segundos, después que ella tiró el cigarro al suelo y lo aplasta con su zapato.

Isabella asiente y por alguna razón sintió que alguien los observaba… miró hacia todos lados una vez que Edward toma su mano para guiarla pero nadie se encontraba a la vista… se sintió extraña.

—Nadie nos vera tomados de la mano. — dice Edward con voz cansada—. No te preocupes.

Isabella frunció el ceño ante aquella conclusión a la que Edward había llegado.

—No es eso nene…, solo... olvídalo. Vamos adentro.

Edward abrió paso entre la multitud con Bella de la mano. Quizás esta noche todo saldría bien, no quería pensar que Bella lo mandaría a la mierda, quizás, solo quizás ella sentía algo por él, aunque fuese un poquito de lo que él sentía por ella.

Llegaron a la pista donde Rosalie bailaba animadamente con Emmett, Bella los quedó mirando estupefacta y supo que aquel compañero de instituto que traía loca a su amiga era el gran Emmett. _Uau._

—¿Tú sabías esto? — Bella se acerco a Edward y susurró en su oído.

—Si…, algo. Aunque Emmett quería acostarse con Helen.

Bella dejo de bailar y miró a Edward con sus ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo se quiere acostar con esa calabaza?

—Porque es linda, supongo.

—Tiene senos pequeños.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Tú tampoco tienes mucho Bella, no tienes nada que envidiarle.

—No la envidio.

—Lo sé. — dice sarcástico—. En fin, ahora está loco por Rosalie.

Edward toma de la cintura a Bella y la acerca a él peligrosamente. Sus caderas se mueven al compás de la música, Bella esta vez se deja guiar…, impresionada y algo excitada también.

"_No, no, no. Piensa en otras cosas"_

Pero por más que trataba de desviar su mente hacia otros lugares, no podía evitar estremecerse al sentir como el miembro de Edward chocaba contra ella cada vez que movían sus caderas. Gimió excitada cerca del oído de su amigo, éste la volteó y abrazó su cintura, pegando su mentón en el hombro de Bella, moviéndolos lentamente, sintiéndose, disfrutando del momento.

—Edward… — trata de protestar. Pone los ojos en blanco al saber cuan excitada está.

"_Volvió la vagina depresiva que se excita por todo"_ pensó recriminándose mentalmente.

—Déjate llevar nena… — dice cerca de su oído y tira con sus dientes del lóbulo de la oreja, lentamente.

—Detente…, enserio.

—Vamos a mi cuarto.

—¡Que! ¡Estás loco! No, deja de jugar Edward, compórtate como un amigo de verdad y deja de menear tu penecito bebe en mi trasero.

Edward rió, hace mucho que no la escuchaba asi, Bella estaba nerviosa, porque en ningún momento le miró a los ojos. Era una buena señal.

—Tendré que jugar con Helen entonces esta noche. — dice queriéndole sacar un poquitos de celos, pero Bella no se inmuto, es más le sonrió abiertamente y se paró en seco.

—Espérame aquí nene, ya vengo.

Y lo dejo solo, en medio de la pista de baile.

—¿Fue al baño? — gritó Emmett riendo de él —. ¡Odio esa excusa barata amigo!

—Preocúpate por tus asuntos Emmett y no tengo idea a donde fue.

Edward fue a servirse un poco más de alcohol cuando ve a Bella ingresar a la pista buscándolo con la mirada, él caminó hacia ella sonriente y contento de volver a verla.

—Bien nene, que tus deseos se hagan realidad.

Edward frunce el ceño confundido y mira como Bella se voltea y jala bruscamente del brazo a una joven pelirroja que trae una corta falda tubo color verde, con una blusa holgada y transparente de color negro, Edward miro el encaje del sostén que traía puesto Helen.

Bella la abalanza hacia él y deja la pista para ir a fumar otro cigarro.

—¿Qu-e quiere Bella? — pregunta tímidamente Helen.

—Bailemos. — dice él moviéndose al compás de la música nuevamente. Fulmino con la mirada a Bella, que movía su exquisito trasero hacia la salida. ¡Maldita!

Estuvieron bailando alrededor de una hora, una hora en la cual Helen se sentía feliz…, completa y satisfecha. No quería mucho más de Edward, él era especial, único y sabía que aquella mujer, Isabella lo traía vuelto loco.

"_Ella no se lo merece"_, piensa mientras entrelaza sus manos detrás del cabello de Edward, lo acaricia suavemente y Edward solo se deja querer, cerrando sus ojos, imaginando que aquella mujer que tiene abrazada de la cintura es Bella…, pero…

"_Bella jamás me acarició de aquella manera_". Pensó tristemente.

—Voy a salir a tomar aire. — le dice a Helen. Ella asiente resignada y se hace a un lado para que Edward busque a Bella, porque sabe que se va por eso.

Edward recorre el primer piso pero sin resultados positivos, Bella no se encuentra en el baño, ni en la cocina, mucho menos en el cuarto de aseo… se pasa las manos por el cabello completamente frustrado.

Sale hacia el jardín con pasos firmes y decididos. Y la encuentra inclinada sobre unos arbustos al final del jardín…

"_No podría confundir aquel trasero"-_ piensa Edward dirigiéndose hacia ella.

—Bella.

Isabella pega un brinco del susto y se voltea para ver a Edward.

—¿Qué buscas? — pregunto él confundido.

—Solo…, pensé que alguien estaba sacándome fotos. — alzó sus cejas confundida—. Tonterías. ¿Te acostaste con Helen?

Preguntó sacando otro cigarro de su cartera, Edward la fulminó con la mirada y le quitó el cigarrillo tirándolo al suelo.

—Ella no es así.

—No supongo que no, no es como yo.

Edward frunce el ceño y la mira detenidamente. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Trata de cambiar el tema de conversación.

—¿Quién te sacaba fotos?

—¡Que se yo! Estaba sentada ahí y sentí un flash, vine a mirar y ahora lo ahuyentaste.

—Podría ser peligroso.

—Sé cuidarme sola Edward. — protestó de mal humor.

—¿Por qué diablos eres tan testaruda Bella? ¡¿Qué pretendías dejándome con Helen?!

Bella se quita los horribles tacones que le producen daño en los pies y agradece sentir el césped.

—Eso es lo que querías, acostarte con ella, yo solo te hice la tarea más fácil.

Tiene la intención de caminar y dejarlo solo, pero Edward la toma bruscamente del brazo, y la detiene.

—¡Suéltame! Sabes que odio cuando haces eso Edward.

—Pues entonces no huyas como una niñita inmadura.

—¡No huyo! ¡Sabía que esto de celebrar mi cumpleaños era una tontería! ¡Míranos! ¡Ya no nos soportamos Edward! no tiene sentido seguir aquí cuando estoy como idiota sola en el jardín.

—Tú lo quisiste así, yo solo quería llevarte a mi cuarto y...

—¡Oh claro! — Alzó sus manos al cielo interrumpiéndolo —. Llevemos a la idiota fácil al cuarto para follarla ¿no? ¡Eres un cerdo! ¡Eres igual que todos los hombres que pisan esta tierra!

Comienza a caminar dejando a Edward anonadado ante aquellas palabras. Reacciona rápido y se voltea, corriendo un poco para alcanzarla.

—Sabes que yo no soy así Bella. — su voz se quebró al decir su nombre. Sentía una presión en su pecho… mierda, se sentía que la perdía, y esta vez de verdad. Su subconsciente le gritaba, le imploraba que no la dejara ir así.

—¡No! yo no sé nada Edward…, Querías perder la virginidad, listo… objetivo cumplido hace semanas. Fue una tontería seguir con esto cuando no nos llevo a nada más que perder la amistad que teníamos.

Se volteó para seguir caminando hacia la entrada de la casa y vio a Rosalie coqueteando con Emmett sentados en un sofá.

—Me voy a casa Rosalie.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada ¿Me das las llaves de tu automóvil? — pidió a punto de llorar.

—Pero… ¿cómo me voy más tarde?

—Yo te paso a dejar más tarde…— le dice Emmett. Rosalie mira a Bella pidiendo respuestas y ella solo se encogió de hombros sin decir absolutamente nada, tenía la sensación de que si decía una sola palabra iba a romper a llorar.

Corrió hacia el coche de Rosalie. Edward la esperaba afuera apoyado en la puerta del piloto.

—Hazte a un lado por favor.

—Bella. — habló con voz calmada —. ¿Podemos solamente hablar tranquilamente?

—Otro día por favor Edward.

—Yo hice este cumpleaños para ti. — dijo tomando sus manos con delicadeza, acariciando con sus dedos su piel nívea —. Por favor no te vayas, no quiero que te vayas.

Bella sintió como una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla ¡Odiaba llorar! Aun más en presencia de otras personas, necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes.

—Nadie te pidió nada Edward. — suspiró—. De principio a fin fue un error, nos comportamos como idiotas. Yo cambie mucho Edward. ¡Diablos! Ahora dejémoslo así, aquí nada paso, ve y acuéstate con Helen, que yo volveré a mi vida de antes, me acostaré con todo Forks si es necesario.

Edward se molestó profundamente al oírla ¿Podría ser mas inmadura?

—¡Deja ya de ser tan inmadura Isabella! ¡Tienes dieciocho años y te comportas como si tuvieras diez! ¿Quieres que me acueste con Helen? bien lo haré y te lo contaré con detalles.

Bella lo mira y muerde su labio inferior.

—Espero tu respuesta. Creí Edward…, realmente pensé que eras mucho más que un hombre con algo entre las piernas. Lo siento Edward, buscaré a alguien que realmente no sea tan estúpido para reclamar por tonterías ¡Madura! deja que tu mamá te deje crecer. Tienes dieciocho años y no eres más que un hijito de mami.

—No me metas a Esme en esto. No es mi culpa que tu madre sea una loca y que no te de cariño. — dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Las palabras de Edward taladraron fuertemente en su corazón ahora quebrado. Suspiró profundamente al escucharlo, no quería discutir más con él..., le dolía.

—Déjame entrar por favor. — Bella lo empuja y él se hace a un lado sintiendo como una lágrima desciende por su mejilla. Bella abre la puerta del automóvil lista para subirse, pero la voz de Edward nuevamente hablo…

—Bella… ¡Bella te amo! Estoy completamente enamorado de ti.

_**000000**_

**¿Reclamos? ¿Sentencia de muerte? ajaja, Espero que no, por qué no podría seguir escribiendo la historia. Sé y asumo las consecuencias que este capítulo me odiaran, el próximo no sé, no quiero adelantar nada.**

**Vengo esperando este momento desde que comencé Lecciones, vamos en un 65% de la historia.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios como siempre, por agregarme a Favoritos y seguirme siempre, son geniales.**

**Sus comentarios son mi alegría, y mi único pago. Adoro leerlos.**

**Mañana actualizo mi nuevo fic, espero que les guste, e invito a pasar a leer a quienes no lo han hecho.**

**Pueden agregarme a mi grupo en Facebook (Link en mi perfil)**

**Sin más que decir, les mando un beso y abrazo desde Chile. **

**Las quiere, Ani Cullen.**


	17. Alguien, quien solía conocer

**Este fanfic está protegido legalmente por Safecreative. No apoyes el plagio.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Capítulo dieciséis; Alguien, quien solía conocer.**

—_Déjame entrar por favor. — Bella lo empuja y él se hace a un lado sintiendo como una lágrima desciende por su mejilla. Bella abre la puerta del automóvil lista para subirse, pero la voz de Edward nuevamente habló…_

—_Bella… ¡Bella te amo! Estoy completamente enamorado de ti._

Isabella se queda estupefacta, en silencio, acariciando aquellas terribles palabras _¿Oí Bien? _se preguntó. Giró su rostro de manera lenta mirando directamente el rostro de Edward. Estaba pálida como si hubiese visto un fantasma, una visión…, algo que no era real, algo que no tenía y no podía ser real.

Su corazón latía frenéticamente en su pecho, agonizante…, con cada latido que su corazón daba era un nuevo paso, un nuevo paso hacia atrás, hacia el fondo…, hacia la oscuridad.

"_¿Podía ser esto real? ¿Siquiera estoy viviendo esto? Seguramente sigo dormida en clases, o quizás Renée me intoxico con algunos de sus asquerosos inciensos ¿Edward enamorado de mí? No, diablos."_

—¿No me dirás nada? — Edward se acercó a paso lento, levantó su mano para acariciar su mejilla, sabía que esto no sería fácil, pero aun así quiso intentarlo, aun tenía la vaga esperanza de ablandar su duro corazón.

El contacto piel con piel quema, como jamás lo hizo antes. Edward la mira detenidamente y por primera vez deja fluir todo lo que siente por ella ¡Como desea amarla! ¡Como desea besarla en este mismo instante! Pero se obliga a mantener distancia, para darle tiempo. Su corazón late furioso en su pecho implorando, suplicando por una respuesta positiva de su parte, lo desea. La ama y quiere estar con ella, con Isabella Dwyer, y así hacerle entender que ella no es su madre, que ella no tiene por que sufrir por amor, que él puede sanar cualquier herida, cualquier vacio que tiene su duro corazón.

"_Solo dame la oportunidad, Bella_" piensa mirando directamente aquellos ojos achocolatados llenos de dudas, de temor.

"_¿Qué quieres que te diga Edward? ¿Te felicito? ¿Qué bien por ti? ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡No tienes derecho Edward, no lo tienes!"_

Miró nuevamente a Edward, específicamente sus labios rellenos que formaban una sonrisa tímida y algo tierna. _¿Quién se cree que es para arruinar esto? ¿Quién le dio el derecho de expresar sus sentimientos? _pensó Bella cuando sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas; cada beso, cada caricia, cada palabra que él le había dado no tenía el mismo valor para ella, Edward jamás seria correspondido.

"_¿Cómo me dice algo así, si sabe cuál es mi respuesta? Oh Edward, no debiste, no debiste"_

Edward acaricia suavemente la pálida mejilla de Bella, deleitándose con su textura tan suave, sonríe tiernamente al notar las pecas de su rostro… es tan hermosa, sus dedos acarician su mentón y suben hacia los labios de ella.

—Eres…, eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido Bella.

La ira y el miedo se apoderaron de ella al escucharlo ¿Porque él arruinó todo lo que habían construido a lo largo de todos estos años? ¿Qué diablos consigue con esto?

Se abalanzó contra él con fuerza, y golpeó su pecho. Sí…, ella sabía que estaba siendo inmadura pero no pudo detenerse.

"_!Jodido idiota que me hace esto_!" — gritaba su mente mientras sus pequeñas manos lo golpeaban con toda la fuerza que tenía.

—¡¿Qué haces?! — preguntó Edward retrocediendo unos pasos, los golpes de Bella no lo lastimaban físicamente…, pero cada golpe significaba un profundo daño en su corazón.

—¡Idiota! ¡Jodido idiota! — murmuraba mientras sus manos seguían golpeando el pecho de su amigo.

—¡Ey! — Edward tomó fuertemente las manos de Bella para que dejara de golpearlo y con agilidad la recargó en el automóvil de Rosalie.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! — pedía Bella completamente molesta, pero Edward fue más rápido y la besó furiosamente. Bella se sorprendió y milagrosamente se quedó en silencio, disfrutando de los labios de Edward. Sus lenguas se encontraron y ambos gimieron extasiados al sentirse, Edward toma con fuerza la cintura de Bella entre sus manos, pero en aquel momento la mente de Isabella le juega una mala pasada, recordando que aquel beso para ella no significada nada…, nada. Lo empuja con toda su fuerza para alejarlo de ella y su mano derecha se va hacia su mejilla, golpeándolo fuertemente; Edward lleva su mano a su mejilla colorada producto de la cachetada que ella le propinó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Esperaba cualquier tipo de reacción menos esta…, su corazón duele y no pretende seguir humillándose.

—Bella…— Edward no sabía cómo actuar, le dijo que la amaba pero no tenía pensando que fuese de esta manera, sabía que no obtendría nada de Bella, él la conoce bien, conoce sus peores miedos.

—Cállate Edward, eres un estúpido. — se calmó y ahora su respiración era pausada, lo fulminaba con la mirada y aquello solo fue un incentivo para que Edward perdiera la paciencia.

—¿Estúpido? ¿Por qué, por amarte?

Isabella casi tiene un paro cardiaco al escuchar como Edward no solo declaraba su estúpido amor, si no que ahora lo reiteraba.

—Sí, y no vuelvas a decir aquellas estupideces.

—¿Acaso no sientes nada Bella? — Edward comenzó acercarse a ella, pero Isabella estaba atrapada, su espalda chocó con el automóvil y suplicó mentalmente que Edward no se acercara más — ¡¿En todo este tiempo no has sentido absolutamente nada?! — preguntó incrédulo.

—¡No! no siento ni un puto sentimiento de amor hacia ti — bramó cansada y molesta.

Edward retrocedió unos pasos y bajó su mirada hacia el suelo.

—Edward escúchame, tu sabes, siempre lo has sabido ¿Alguna vez te demostré algo para que tú te confundieras de esta manera?

Edward negó, sintiéndose incapaz de hablar.

—Edward yo no sirvo para esto, para lo que tú quieres — Murmuró afligida. Le costaba hablar, ya que el nudo de su garganta amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento.

—Bella…, por favor — Pidió levantando la mirada y Bella jadeó al notar que por aquellos hermosos ojos verde jade abundaban las lágrimas.

—Lo siento. — Bella se acercó a él y alzó su mano a la altura del rostro de su amigo para acariciar su mejilla. Se sentía mal y estúpida _¡No debí golpearlo! ¡Qué idiota soy!_ pero él retrocedió.

—No — tomó aire—. Lo siento, no podemos seguir con esto Isabella.

Bella abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

—No quiero hablar con una persona estúpidamente inmadura que no es capaz de enfrentar sus miedos. Todo lo que teníamos llegó hasta aquí, amistad, pasión o la mierda de cariño que no eres capaz de demostrar — Bella se quedó en silencio.

Bella se volteó hacia el automóvil y abrió la puerta; ni cuenta se dio cuando dejaba a Edward desolado mirando como el automóvil de Rosalie se alejaba rápidamente.

Bella aguantó el llanto todo el trayecto hacia su casa, no quería llorar, no podía llorar por un hombre ¡Diablos no! ella juro que jamás sería como Renée, esperando que el hombre ideal llegara para calmar sus locuras, para entregarle amor, pero a cambio todos los hombres le pagaron con llanto, con dolor.

Se detuvo cerca de su casa y soltó todo el dolor que contuvo por largos y tormentosos minutos. Gritó, sollozó, contra el volante. ¡Había perdido a su mejor amigo para siempre! Recordó vagamente todas las locuras que cometían de pequeños, cada palabra de aliento cuando él la defendía de los idiotas del instituto, cada nueva vivencia cuando llegaron a la adolescencia.

Aun entre llantos condujo el camino restante a su casa, notó que todas las luces de su casa estaban apagadas.

"_Quizás Renée está durmiendo"_ pensó y se sintió aliviada de que su madre no la vería en este estado desolador.

Arrastró sus pies hacia la casa, abrió la puerta con dificultad, cuando notó una pequeña luz que venía de la sala. Bella se quedó en silencio tratando de borrar la evidencia de su llanto, pero jamás podría con eso, _¡maldita nariz que siempre enrojece con el llanto!-_ pensó.

—¿Isabella? — Sintió la voz de su madre. Bella caminó hacia Renée que estaba acostada en el sofá de la sala con una manta en las piernas, leyendo un libro. Bella la miró por unos minutos que, solo sirvieron para soltar todo en su interior. Se lanzó hacia los brazos de su madre como solía hacerlo cuando era pequeña, bajando todas sus barreras, todos aquellos muros de frialdad con su madre, ella a pesar de la confusión la recibió en sus cálidos brazos.

—Shh…, calma bebe —Isabella lloró aun más al sentir el calor de su madre ¡La había extrañado tanto!

—Mamá… mamá — sollozaba aferrándose al pecho de su madre. Renée acariciaba el largo cabello de su hija sin decir ninguna palabra; estuvieron así largos minutos, hasta que por fin Bella se calmó, pero no se separo de su madre, no quería estar sola.

—¿Qué sucedió nena? — preguntó su madre.

—El idiota de Edward…— dijo Bella con voz ronca a causa del llanto—. El muy idiota dijo que me amaba.

Renée no se sorprendió, no cuando Edward miraba de aquella forma tan especial a Bella, no cuando la venía a cuidar cuando ella estaba enferma, cuando Bella estaba en sus peores momentos, él jamás la dejó sola. Le extrañaba incluso que Bella no se diera cuenta de que él estaba locamente enamorado de ella.

—Bueno hija… Supongo que era un riesgo nena. — Isabella se alejó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con riesgo?

—Bueno, ustedes comenzaron como un juego Bella, pero hace tiempo que dejo de ser eso.

Bella limpió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Por supuesto, Edward arruinó todo.

—¿Estás segura que él lo arruinó? — preguntó Renée directamente, jamás se fue con rodeos con su hija.

—¡Te pones de parte de él!

—No estoy del lado de nadie, solo digo lo que veo. Debes aceptar que el pasado no puede afectar tu presente o tu futuro.

Bella se incorporó lista para subir hacia su habitación, no necesitaba escuchar las estupideces de su madre, al parecer estaba sola…, como siempre.

—No sé de que hablas — murmuró limpiando las lágrimas secas de su mejilla.

—Sabes perfectamente de que hablo — Renée se puso de pie—. La historia entre _él_ y yo no tiene por qué afectarte — dijo refiriéndose al padre desconocido de Bella. La joven sintió como un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna, concentrándose detrás de su cuello.

—No me afecta Renée, hace años que dejo de afectarme — le discutió.

—Lo que digas Bella, pero no olvides que guardarse todo es lo peor que puedes hacer. No tengas miedo de demostrar lo que sientas, nadie te juzgará por comportarte como cualquier persona, que ama y sufre.

Isabella no dijo nada y sin más se dirigió a su cama para tratar conciliar el sueño.

**000**

—¿Entonces es una cita? — Emmett preguntó.

Isabella trató de no voltear en dirección a Edward, su mirada estaba fija en el sándwich y la coca-cola que reposaba en la mesa del casino. Sintió la mirada de Rosalie pero no levantó su rostro, no quería la lastima de nadie, no necesitaba la lástima de nadie.

—Sí. — Respondió Edward para luego tomar algo de coca-cola, sin despegar la mirada de Emmett que subía y bajaba las cejas pícaramente.

—Podríamos salir en pareja. — Propuso Jasper, abrazando a Alice. Habían resuelto sus pequeñas diferencia, ahora eran inseparables.

Poco a poco todos comenzaban a formar un gran grupo de amigos, con los que salían el fin de semana o incluso estudiaban para los exámenes, lo pasaban muy bien todos juntos, pero Edward y Bella siempre trataban de no ocupar el mismo metro cuadrado…, era como si la historia entre ellos jamás se hubiese escrito en sus corazones.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, y cuatro pares de ojos se posaron en Isabella, todos la miraban incómodos, todos… excepto_ él_ que la ignoró completamente.

—No se preocupen por mí. — dijo la joven castaña sintiendo un maldito nudo en la garganta.

"_Jodidas miradas de lastima ¡No las necesito!"_

Se levantó de la mesa y su mirada se fue directamente a Edward que jugaba con su celular sin prestarle la más mínima atención, tampoco esperaba que él le siguiera hablando, después de las tonterías que le había dicho. Era noviembre, 13 de noviembre específicamente y en todo este tiempo jamás volvió a cruzar palabras con Edward, y le dolía, le dolía haber perdido a su mejor amigo.

Caminó hacia la salida del casino sintiendo la mirada de sus amigos a sus espaldas, no necesitaba más. Sus notas iban en descenso, ya no tenía a su mejor amigo para que la ayudara; sí, era egoísta y por primera vez en toda su historia académica Isabella comenzó a tomar sus libros y estudiar, no sabía que haría con su vida, pero ¿Qué joven lo sabe a los dieciocho años? no estaba desesperada por hacer algo, solo pedía no seguir equivocándose con sus acciones precipitadas.

Edward miró la silueta de Isabella alejarse rápidamente, suspiró pasando sus manos por su cabello rebelde.

—Lo siento, no pensé en Isabella — Dijo Jasper sinceramente —. Pero podría invitar a su amigo, ese tipo que no la deja tranquila.

—¿Quién no la deja tranquila? — Edward se regañó mentalmente por haber preguntado por aquella tontería.

"_Que mierda me importa a mí lo que haga ella_"

—Benjamín.

—¿Benjamín? ¿Quién diablos es Benjamín?

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar a Edward.

—Benjamín es el nuevo que llegó en septiembre — explicó la rubia —. Pues anda loco por Isabella, son bien amigos la verdad.

Si, Rosalie quizás, solo quizás exageró un poco las cosas. Él la buscaba constantemente, pero Isabella lo ignoraba como a todos en este lugar.

Edward sintió como los celos hacían acto de presencia, ¿Se habrán besado? ¿Se habrán acostado? Isabella era rápida en eso ¿no? Antes lo hacía; se acostaba con el primero que se cruzaba, le gustaba hablar de sus romances, de sus noches pasionales en las cuales él solo la escuchaba y se reía de sus locas historias, todo eso antes de que ellos estuviesen juntos.

"_Jamás estuvimos juntos"_ lo regaña su subconsciente.

—Bien por ella. — responde y sigue escribiendo su _WhatsApp _a Helen.

Habían quedado de pasar la tarde juntos, ya que le quedaba apenas unas días en Forks, antes de navidad se iría nuevamente a Londres para pasar las fiestas de fin de año junto con su familia, llevaba bastante tiempo en Forks, más del que había pensado en un primer momento.

El resto de la jornada pasó lentamente para Edward. Ver constantemente el rostro de Isabella traía los mejores recuerdos, pero también los peores, y eran estos lo que le seguían dando el valor para no mirarla, para no hablarle, para solo hacer de cuenta que ella no existía. Era difícil, no podía engañarse a si mismo diciendo que no la quería, la seguía queriendo, amando como siempre, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse pisotear ni por ella ni por nadie; Edward pensaba que Isabella tenía un grave problema con el compromiso, con los sentimientos…, y por más que pensara todas las noches porque ella actuaba así, no encontró una respuesta que lo convenciera del todo.

Estaban en biología y él como siempre se sentaba en el último asiento, trató de no sonreír cuando Bella caminó con libros en sus pequeñas manos, ubicándose en el segundo asiento en la fila de su derecha. Edward tenía una perfecta vista desde aquí. La clase comenzó y la miró en todo momento, Bella frunciendo el ceño y por primera vez en años que participando activamente de la clase, se ve extraña de aquel modo.

_¿Qué le sucede? ¿Ordenara su cuarto también?_ — se preguntó Edward al recodar que ella jamás fue amiga del orden y mucho menos del estudio.

La clase terminó y ella tomó sus cosas, Edward dejó de mirarla al instante, pero en la hora que estuvieron relativamente cerca, pudo notar sus horribles ojeras e incluso pérdida de peso, aquello le preocupó mucho, demasiado a decir verdad.

La siguió de cerca hacia la salida del instituto, su mirada perversa no pudo evitar recorrer su pequeño cuerpo _¿Calzas? Isabella está completamente loca, ¿en qué mierda pensaba cuando se puso aquel pedazo de tela? Diablos, su trasero es tan apetecible. _

La joven castaña no era consciente de que su ex amigo caminaba cerca de ella mirando su generoso trasero. Llegó al estacionamiento y se subió a su automóvil que tenía guardado hace semanas en el garaje de su casa, desde que Edward había abandonado su vida jamás se volvió a subir al automóvil de su madre, tenía demasiada historia.

Acomodó su bufanda sobre su pequeña nariz, hacia un frío que le congelaba los huesos y su pequeña nariz; puso la radio del automóvil y se dispuso llegar a su casa, cuando sus ojos lo vieron.

"_Maldición"_

Edward avanzaba hacia _ella_, la gran calabaza pelirroja, tacones de infarto, calzas negras que hacían ver sus piernas formadas y firmes, una blusa color beige con una chaqueta de cuero negra, y qué decir de los accesorios, esa mujer tenía estilo.

—Una de las razones por las que no hay que creer en los hombres — murmuró Bella —. Declaran su amor y al rato están con otra ¡Vaya!

"_Okey, ahora hablo sola"—_ sonrío, puso en marcha el automóvil y se dirigió hacia su solitaria casa.

Por más que lo intentó no pudo evitar mirar a Edward con Helen, cuando pasó por su lado, quiso ignorar el sentimiento de disgusto que se albergo en su corazón.

"_Asi es mejor"_ — pensó la joven al notar como Edward abrazaba fuertemente a Helen y ambos sonreían.

El camino a casa empeoró. Primero, por que comenzó a caer una fuerte lluvia que le impedía ver con claridad el camino a casa. Segundo, porque la escena que había presenciado hace unos minutos no salía de su cabeza

"_¿Cómo hacer que aquí no ha pasado nada, si perdí a mi mejor amigo?"_

Isabella soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones y no lo resiste, siente como una traicionera lágrima desciende por su mejilla derecha, seguida por una, por otra… y ni cuenta se dio cuando sollozaba contra el volante del automóvil.

¡Se sentía tan sola! Tan miserable ¿Cuánto duraría esta tortura? Se preguntaba cada segundo del día.

Llegó a casa y Renée estaba en el umbral de la puerta con ¿Marc? Bella se sorprendió ¿Acaso seguían juntos? ¡Pero si habían pasado meses desde que los vio juntos por última vez!

Isabella se baja del automóvil y arrastra los pies hacia la entrada de su casa. Renée le sonríe.

—Hola nena.

Isabella asiente en saludo, no habla…, Isabella jamás habla en su casa. Miró a Marc confundida.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? — le pregunta a su madre.

—Vino a saludar con Tanya, solo estaba fumándose un cigarrillo aquí afuera. Tanya está adentro nena, salúdala.

Isabella pone sus ojos en blanco y fulmina con la mirada a su madre. Entra a la casa molesta y tira su mochila a sofá más cercano que encuentra, esquivó unos amuletos que ahora colgaban en la entrada de la sala, Renée lo había puesto ahí unos días después de su altercado, no quiso preguntar el porqué lo puso o qué significaba. Arrugó la nariz cuando el asqueroso olor a incienso invadió sus fosas nasales.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? — preguntó a Tanya completamente molesta. La rubia baja la mirada avergonzada no sin antes mirar directamente los ojos de Bella.

—Yo…, vine con mi padre. — Bella alza su ceja.

—Bien — trata de ocultar los rastros de su llanto, pero al parecer ya es demasiado tarde, Tanya la mira confundida y no sabe cómo hablar con Bella.

La castaña avanzó hacia la cocina para sacar un vaso de agua cuando siente una mano sobre su hombro, se sobresalta confundida.

—¿Por quién lloras Bella? — la castaña la mira como si estuviese completamente loca _¡Que mierda se cree esta mujer!_

—Tanya mejor aléjate si no quieres que lo haga yo — la cercanía de la joven la ponía nerviosa, en el mal sentido claro.

—Mira, los hombres no sirven para nada además del pedazo de carne que tienen entre las piernas— Bella la mira sorprendida—. Por eso a veces… es mejor experimentar.

La sangre de Bella deja de circular.

—¿Experimentar? — pregunta abriendo sus ojos. Tanya se sonroja y recorre con su vista el pequeño cuerpo de la joven.

—Sí, ¿Nunca has estado con una mujer?

Bella se queda estupefacta, por un momento temió haber perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba. ¿He oído bien? se preguntó vagamente mirando el rostro de Tanya.

"_¡Pero ella quería acostarse con Edward! ¡Me debe estar tomando el pelo!"_

—No puedes estar hablando enserio.

Quiere salir corriendo a brazos de Renée, jamás tuvo problemas con las mujeres lesbianas o los homosexuales, pero el panorama cambiaba absolutamente cuando Tanya la miraba de esta manera tan… caliente.

—Hablo enserio, no puedes estar sufriendo por un hombre ¿Es Edward no?

Isabella miró la escalera de su casa lista para salir corriendo hacia su habitación.

—Mira— prosiguió Tanya al no tener respuesta —, sé que es él. Bella tienes un rostro horrible, mira esas ojeras, ese cabello descuidado.

—Ni siquiera eres mi amiga para decirme esto Tanya.

La rubia la miró como si aquel argumento fuese una estupidez.

—Bien, solo pasa por aquí, creo que como siempre no fue bueno venir.

Isabella simplemente subió la escalera ignorándola por completo, al llegar a su cuarto prácticamente se tiró hacia su cama y observó toda su habitación, completamente ordenada.

"_!Mierda, esta no soy yo!"_ suspiró.

—_¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! —gritó la rubia impresionada, llevándose sus manos a la boca._

—_Silencio Rosalie — Bella la arrastra hacia atrás del instituto y la enfrenta —. Fue todo muy…, ya sabes ¿rápido? pensé que al menos lo disfrutaría, pero no._

—_¿No es… bueno?_

—_No, en lo absoluto. Dolió mucho a decir verdad, estoy confundida._

_Rosalie se queda pensativa, ella no conoce mucho sobre sexo pero al menos la teoría dice que hay que disfrutarlo ¿no?_

—_¡Bella! — Grita su amiga presa del pánico— ¿Te has cuidado? _

_Bella palidece y asiente, sabe que sí, pero no puede evitar sentirse nerviosa._

_De pronto unos pasos se sienten cerca de ellas, ambas amigas se miran con miedo, ya que todo el mundo está en clases y ellas se habían escapado._

—_¡Escondámonos!_

—_Estas loca, ¿Dónde Bella?_

_Los pasos se intensificaron, cuando una melena cobriza apareció ante los ojos de aquellas amigas._

—_¡Edward! ¡Diablos, nos asustaste!_

_Él sonríe avergonzado y camina hacia la castaña._

—_Me preocupe por qué no estabas en clases ¿Te sientes bien? — avanzó hacia ella para acariciar su mejilla como siempre, pero por primera vez Bella retrocede._

—_Sí, vamos a clases nenito — Edward la fulmina con la mirada al escuchar el nuevo apodo que su amiga le ha dicho —. Rose lo siento pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides— le guiño un ojo a su amiga y la rubia le siguió el juego._

—_Pues tú te lo pierdes._

_Edward y Bella se encaminaron hacia el salón cuando él le toma la mano._

—_Edward ¿Qué haces? no, no… somos amigos, no novios._

—_Pero siempre lo hemos hecho._

—_Las cosas cambian Edward, yo ahora soy una mujer._

_Edward frunció el ceño y no comprendió lo que dijo._

—_Eres una niña, apenas cumplirás quince Bella. _

—_No Edward, deje de ser virgen ayer. Ahora soy una mujer._

Bella se sobresaltó y dejó sus recuerdos de lado cuando sintió el peso de su madre hundir el colchón de su cama.

—Llorando otra vez — murmura la mujer negando con la cabeza —. Bella estás cada día más depresiva ¿Dónde quedo mi guerrera?

—No soy ninguna guerrera Renée, ahora vete, no me gusta que me vean llorar.

—Claro que eres una guerrera, como tu madre — sonríe la mujer, limpió sus manos en su falda de colores —. ¿Aun peleada con Edward?

Bella suspiró sintiéndose frustrada, Edward, Edward, Edward maldito y jodido Edward que hasta su recuerdo no la dejaba en paz.

¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? ¿La estará besando? ¿Se habrá acostado con ella?

"_Bueno, tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo con ella y con quien quiera"_

Renée acarició la mejilla de Bella y secó una lágrima que descendía por su rostro níveo.

—No puedes seguir así Isabella

La joven suspiró.

—Edward es tu amigo, independiente si las cosas se confundieron. Nena…, es mejor que recuperes su amistad.

—Solo quedan un par de meses para irme de aquí y olvidar el asunto — declaró Bella sentándose en la cama—. Ahora tengo que estudiar, déjame sola.

Renée se levanta de la casa sin decir nada y por primera vez en su vida siente que hizo un mal trabajo como madre.

Bella mira aquella puerta, siente como si las paredes de la habitación se acercaran a ella cada vez más, imposibilitándole respirar, imposibilitándole pensar con claridad.

"_Soy una estúpida, Edward tiene razón, necesito madurar"_

**0000**

Sus labios.

Sus gemidos.

Sus pechos pequeños.

Edward cerró sus ojos soñando que era _otra_ mujer a la que besaba. Sentía un peso sobre su cuerpo, acarició los pechos de Helen, sintiéndolos grandes…, no como los de _ella._

—Oh si, oh si Edward… vamos, vamos.

Edward frunció el ceño, ¡¿Por qué no se callaba de una vez?!

—Vamos Edward, si…, así, sigue, sigue.

Edward suspira y trata de ignorar el hecho de que ella no se ha quedado en silencio en todo este rato que se llevan besando y acariciando.

—Shh.

Helen abre sus ojos y se suelta el cabello que cae como una cascada sobre su espalda. Edward trata de bajar sus calzas pero es imposible.

—¡Espera! ¡Espera! Me desnudo yo.

Edward la miró como si estuviese completamente loca. Helen se bajó de su cuerpo y corrió hacia el baño rápidamente.

Edward esperó alrededor de quince minutos, su erección había desaparecido hace ya bastante tiempo, sus vellos estaban erizados ¡Maldito frio! Suspiró y su mente viajó hacia Bella ¿Qué estaría haciendo en este momento? La extrañaba como un condenado, pero a pesar de eso no daría su brazo a torcer, Bella necesitaba crecer y madurar.

—¿Listo baby? — Edward alejó esos pensamientos y se dio cuenta que las luces de su habitación estaban apagadas.

Edward asintió y vio la silueta de Helen caminar hacia él lentamente, prendió la pequeña lámpara que descansaba en su mesita de noche. Edward mira a Helen detenidamente, solo está con una pequeña camiseta de tirantes y sus bragas de encaje que, a decir verdad, no dejaban nada a la imaginación. De pronto el nerviosismo se apoderó de él, jamás había estado con una mujer que no haya sido Bella

"_¿Y si soy un completo desastre?"_

Helen se sube nuevamente a su regazo y lo besa, sus lenguas se tocan en una danza pasional, llena de deseo. Ella gime audiblemente, en realidad grita.

—¡Di mi nombre! —suplicó.

Edward separó sus labios y la miró estupefacto ¿Había oído bien?

—Helen. — susurró avergonzado.

Helen se incorpora y jala el cabello de Edward fuertemente.

—_Aush_ Helen…

Ella no le hace caso y vuelve a jalar el cabello de Edward. Él se siente en un matadero, no sabe si él saldrá vivo de este ataque irracional de fuerza, o peor aún, su miembro quede sepultado para siempre.

—¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Di mi hombre! ¡Fuerte!

Edward la mira sin poder creer lo que ve. ¿Es la misma Helen tierna y dulce que él había conocido? Helen va a sus labios nuevamente y tira fuertemente del labio inferior de Edward, rompiéndolo, sacándole sangre. Edward está horrorizado.

—¡Helen! ¡Helen!

—¡Oh, golpéame! ¡Vamos, vamos!

"_Esto es demasiado para mi salud mental ¿Es enserio?"_

Edward la empuja hacia un lado para que ella lo deje de maltratar físicamente, ella lo mira confundida sin saber qué hacer. Edward tratando de hacerla sentir mal se aleja de ella, hacia el otro extremo de la cama; no quiere ni pensar lo que hubiese pasado si seguía aquel estúpido jueguito de acostarse con ella, se hubiese declarado la tercera guerra mundial en su habitación.

—¿Qué pasó Edward? — preguntó —. Íbamos tan bien.

Edward está nervioso ¿Realmente es Helen? La miró y el miedo se apoderó de él, quiso salir corriendo de la habitación en busca de Esme.

—No puedo hacer esto.

Helen lo mira por unos interminables segundos, siente que su cuerpo arde de deseo por él. Esperó meses para que Edward por fin le dedicara al menos una mirada, para que ahora que lo tiene tan cerca diga "_No puedo hacerlo_" imbécil.

—¿Es por ella?

Pregunta agriamente. Edward frunce el ceño confundido y pasa sus largos dedos por su cuero cabelludo, tratando de ignorar el dolor que ella le provocó con sus arranques de excitación/furia, donde él había sido víctima

—No — su labio inferior le duele, lleva una mano a su boca. Sangre ¡Maldita sea!

—No mientas Edward. — suspira ella —. No se puede competir con ella.

—No estamos hablando de Bella, Helen.

—¡Claro que hablamos de ella! — Helen se levanta y comienza a ponerse sus pantalones—. Siempre es ella, Bella aquí, Bella allá, no la has olvidado.

Edward se queda en silencio, porque no puede mentir.

Helen lo mira por unos segundos, así tan indefenso, tan tierno… ella no lo merece.

—Edward, esa mujer está mal de la cabeza ¡Debe estar loca para rechazarte! Puedes tener a la mujer que desees, ella ni siquiera merece una lágrima tuya.

—Helen…, realmente nosotros...

—No hablo de nosotros, hablo de ti. Yo me voy en unos días, pero tú quedas aquí, ella también. Solo te digo no te engañes, puedes mentirle a todo el mundo menos a ti.

Y sin decir más sale de la habitación cerrándola de un fuerte golpe. Edward pasa ambas manos por su rostro y se acuesta en la cama tratando de ignorar toda la mierda que tiene en su interior.

_¡Quizás algún día pase todo esto!_ – Piensa.

En aquel momento su móvil vibró en su mesita de noche, se preguntó vagamente quien podría estarlo llamando en mitad de la noche. Miró la pantalla y una foto de Bella aparecía en ella.

"_¿Bella? ¿Por qué Bella me llama?" _

—¿Hola? — contesta desconfiado.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward! — solloza ella desde el otro lado del auricular.

**0000**

**¡Bella jodida idiota! jaja créanme es idiota pero en fin, no me gusta hacer sufrir mucho, además el fic no es de drama ajaja.**

**¿Quién quiere matarla? yo creo que muchas, incluyéndome claro. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el capítulo, me costó un poco escribirlo, de ahí el retraso y además por que estoy con exámenes en la Universidad :(**

**Bueno mis lindas nos quedan pocos capítulos de LPE según mis cálculos nos quedan cinco, en fin. Lo extrañaré, amo escribir este fic.**

**LPE salió nominada para mejor fanfic de humor en un grupo de facebook Fanfiction Adicction, si quieren (ojo, no obligo a nadie) pueden votar por nuestro nene que pronto estará de vuelta en gloria y majestad con las locuras, con solo darle Like.  
**  
**  
Bueno como siempre las invito a unirse a mi grupo de facebook (Link en mi perfil de fanfiction)**

_**Tus comentarios son mi único pago y no te toma más de dos segundos, me hacen feliz**_

**Un beso enorme, las quiere Ani. **


	18. Barreras

**Este fanfic está protegido por Safecreative. No apoyes al plagio.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Capitulo diecisiete; Barreras.**

"_Duerme, duerme, duerme"_ recitaba mentalmente mientras se volteaba constantemente en la cama. Cada vez que comenzaba a conciliar el sueño, los ojos..., los maravillosos ojos de Edward Cullen invadían su mente espantando el anhelado descanso. Días llevaba desde la última vez que durmió toda la noche, le fastidiaba profundamente aquello. Se sentó en la cama enfurruñada y miró el pote de helado que reposaba en su mesita de noche.

"_Hace frio_" pensó por unos segundos "_A la mierda"_ pensó luego cogiendo el pote de helado llevándose una gran cucharada a la boca. De pronto sintió unos pasos cansados que subían la escalera y a los pocos segundos Renée entró por la puerta de su habitación y negó con la cabeza al notar que Bella no pretendía levantarse de la cama.

—Ahí viene la rubia con vagina famosa.

—¡Renée! — Bella a pesar de que la reprendió no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar a su madre.

—Te lo he dicho, no me gusta. En fin, nunca me has escuchado, no lo harás ahora.

Renée sacude su cabello castaño cuando Rosalie entra por la puerta con pasos elegantes y firmes; frunce el ceño al notar que Bella sigue en pijama un día sábado a las cinco de la tarde.

—Te ves horrible. — comenta dejando la cartera en los pies de la cama. Renée suspira y desaparece de la habitación.

—Yo también me alegro de verte.

Ambas sonríen. Bella suelta un bostezo, se siente demasiado cansada para poner un pie fuera de la cama. El frio comienza a colarse por la ventana de su habitación, no entiende como Rosalie apenas anda con un delgado sweater de color lila, mientras ella aun sigue con su pijama, calcetas gruesas y un sweater de lana.

—¿Estas enferma? — Pregunta la rubia tomando asiento en una silla que se encontraba- antes- llena de ropa.

—No que yo sepa.

Rosalie sonríe victoriosa y nuevamente se pone de pie, se dirigió hacia la ventana y abrió las cortinas para que entrara un poco de luz.

—Estás depresiva Isabella, necesitas salir de aquí.

Isabella la ignora. Coge el pote de helado que reposa en sus piernas y comienza nuevamente a tomar helado de chocolate.

—Vas a engordar ahí sentada tomando todo ese helado.

Isabella la fulminó con la mirada y le sacó la lengua en un acto infantil.

—No me interesa engordar, sabes que me encanta comer rico.

Rosalie puso sus ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—Ya... al menos deja eso y acompáñame.

Isabella dejó la cuchara en el pote y la mira fijamente, sintiéndose confundida.

—¿A dónde?

Rosalie suspira y pasa sus dedos níveos por el cabello dorado. Bella la mira atentamente, no sabe que pretende, solo sabe que las sola idea de levantarse de la cama la hace enfurruñarse ¡No quiere hacer absolutamente nada!

—No sé, podríamos ir a ver chicos. — sube sus cejas pícaramente.

—¿Y tú no estabas con Emmett? — pregunta confundida—. Creí que saldrían en parejas, como las mierdas que muestran en las películas de amor.

Rosalie suspiró y estuvo tentada a tirarle un zapato en la cabeza a su amiga para quitarle esas estúpidas ideas de la cabeza.

—Esa fue una estupidez de Jasper. Aunque tú también hubieses ido, les dije que podrías ir con..., Benjamín.

Isabella se queda en silencio por unos minutos y la mira completamente sorprendida ¿Benjamín? No puede creerlo, jamás pensó que su amiga era estúpida, hasta ahora.

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. — alzó su ceja derecha y la miró fijamente, pero Rosalie no se dejó intimidar, incluso le sonrió mostrando todos tus perfectos dientes blancos.

—Bueno Edward se vio bastante interesado.

Isabella siente como su corazón crece en su interior, hasta el punto de dolerle las costillas, no puede evitar sonreír, pero voltea la cabeza para que Rosalie no lo note.

—Pues que se joda.

—Bella puedes engañar a todo el mundo, pero no a mí. — Musita la rubia abriendo el closet de la castaña—. Ambas sabemos que tienes la vagina depresiva por Edward.

—Mi vagina está en perfectas condiciones. Gracias.

Rosalie escoge unos jeans, un sweater color amarillo y unas zapatillas.

—Vamos, a bañarte.

Isabella deja el helado en su mesita de noche y suelta todo el aire de sus pulmones, se dirige al baño para ducharse.

Desnuda mira el reflejo en el espejo de su baño, su piel esta más traslucida, sus ojos tienes horribles marcas negras por la falta de sueño, su clavícula y el hueso de su cadera sobresalen más de lo normal, ha perdido peso.

Deja de mirarse, no necesita su propia lastima y se mete a la ducha. Por primera vez en días se toma su tiempo, enjabona su cabello pacientemente, ya que esta mucho más largo... _"tendré que cortarlo_" piensa mirando las puntas mientras se echa crema para masajearlo. Al terminar tiene un exquisito olor en su cuerpo, se humecta con crema y se viste con la ropa que Rosalie eligió para ella.

—Estas perfecta, nada que una buena ducha no pueda arreglar. Ahora vamos.

—Rosalie no creo que sea buena idea — vaciló en el último minuto—. No quiero encontrarme con Edward.

—Vamos, prometo que no estará. — Bella asiente no muy convencida. Coge su celular y comienzan a bajar la escalera rápidamente, antes de arrepentirse.

Renée está en la sala mirando su horrible uniforme, su trasero sobresalta de aquel pedazo de tela negra, ¡Odia la ropa que no tiene color! pero no le ha quedado otro remedio.

Isabella la mira cuando llega al primer piso, Rosalie sale de la casa murmurando un _"Adiós Renée"_ y desapareció.

—¿Qué haces vestida de aquel modo? — pregunta Bella deteniéndose en mitad de la sala completamente sorprendida, jamás en toda su vida vio a Renée vestida de negro con rojo, mucho menos con el largo cabello peinado. ¿Se había quitado el pañuelo de colores de la cabeza? Isabella no entendía absolutamente nada.

—Bueno, ya que has salido de tu depresión — musita la mujer—. Te darás cuenta que estoy trabajando.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Trabajando tú? ¿Qué pasó con tus sesiones? ¿Ya no viene gente?

—Sí. Y si, viene gente pero tampoco puedo vivir de eso, muchas veces me lo dijiste Bella, además de avergonzarte.

Renée mira el rostro de su hija detenidamente. No sabe que reacción esperar y era un poco estúpido teniendo en cuenta que cumpliría una semana trabajando y su única hija no se había percatado de esto.

—Además llevo una una semana Bella. No es mi culpa que solo pases encerrada en tu habitación tomando helado.

Bella se sonroja furiosamente "_¡Oh por dios! ¿Sonrojándome, es enserio?"_

—Ve con Rosalie, se me hace tarde.

—Me dirás al menos donde pones tu trasero todos los días.

Renée suspira y Bella sonríe y acaricia la cola de cabello que cae de la cabeza de su madre. Renée se queda sorprendida al sentir el tacto de su hija acariciando su cabello suavemente.

—En el Restaurante de Forks nena. Vuelvo tarde, me toca cubrir el turno de noche.

—No sabía que estábamos falta de dinero Renée, hubiese buscado algo yo también.

Renée suspira profundamente.

—No estamos faltas de dinero nena— sonríe—. Es para cuando vayas a la universidad, no quiero que nada te falte.

Bella frunce el ceño y siente la bocina del automóvil de Rosalie para que se diera prisa.

—Renée sabes que no iré a la universidad— Se aleja de ella rápidamente—. Al menos no aun.

Rosalie la presionó nuevamente con la molesta bocina del automóvil, Isabella miró a su madre y suspiró.

—Gracias por lo que haces...yo...

—No digas nada Isabella — Renée está molesta, su hija lo nota—. Tú siempre por el camino más fácil con todo.

Isabella iba a protestar pero Renée se alejó hacia la cocina.

—No me esperes esta noche. — dijo la mujer preparándose un té para irse a trabajar.

Bella salió de la casa completamente confundida, no sabía qué rayos le había sucedido a Renée para que ahora, dieciocho años después, actuara como una madre responsable y cuerda. ¿Desde cuándo usaba aquel terrible traje? Jamás en toda su vida pensó verla peinada, vestida de negro y sin sus horribles collares.

Rosalie condujo hacia el casa de Alice, la casa estaba con varios automóviles afuera estacionados, Bella sintió que su corazón saltaba en su pecho.

—Me dijiste que no vería a Edward.

—Y no lo harás, por qué no vendrá. Vamos adentro Bella.

Bella sintió como la nostalgia la invadía, la última vez que estuvo aquí fue cuando el idiota de Edward se emborrachó, y ella buscó las llaves en sus pantalones verdes _¡Oh aquellos pantalones verdes!_ piensa Bella mordiendo su labio inferior. Sacude la cabeza y golpea la puerta de entrada.

Alice abrió la puerta rápidamente y la abrazó dejándola completamente confundida con tal expresión de cariño a la que Bella aun no estaba acostumbrada.

La joven sonríe e invita a ambas jóvenes a entrar a la casa donde hay varias chicas del instituto, con chicos, claro. Bella agradeció infinitamente no encontrarse con Edward en compañía de la calabaza.

Bella con cada segundo que pasa, siente un enorme peso en su espalda. Mira como aquellas personas se divierten en la pequeña reunión que Alice hizo. Rosalie le conversaba constantemente, pero Isabella no estaba presente ahí.

Suspiró profundamente y no dejaba de mirar la hora en su celular. Siete, nueve, once P.M y ella solo quería salir corriendo hacia su casa. No supo por que había aceptado exactamente venir hacia acá cuando solo se había sentado a tomar coca-cola a observar como todo el mundo se divertía, reían y se besaban.

"_Esto es mucho peor que un día de san Valentín_", pensó.

Miró a Rosalie, la _indomable_ Rosalie, en brazos de Emmett riendo como si tuviesen diez años. Bella los observó por más de media hora, sintiéndose completamente sola; Emmett acariciaba con delicadeza el largo cabello de su amiga, besaba sus mejillas, sus manos, sus labios con ternura; la hacía reír a carajadas y la miraba de una manera completamente diferente.

Sintió un vacio en su interior y su mente solo recordó a una persona; _Edward._

Sonrió como una tonta al recordar todas las estupideces que cometieron, cuando fue la primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

Una oleada de ridículas mariposas se albergaron en su estomago, que poco a poco la recorrieron de pies a cabeza, jamás había sentido algo así, tan intenso y tan... devastador a la vez.

Se sintió vulnerable al sentir aquello que todas las mujeres solían comentar cuando estaban enamoradas, aquella ansiedad, aquella urgencia de tener a _ese_ alguien a tu lado, querer besarlo, disfrutar del perfume que desprende de su piel, o quizás solo disfrutar de aquellas miradas en las cuales no dices nada, pero dices mucho a la vez. Bella tenía todos aquellos síntomas de los cuales siempre escuchó hablar, pero jamás sintió, hasta ahora.

Miró la hora nuevamente aturdida por los pensamientos que acababa de tener. Es casi medianoche y Rosalie no hacía señas de querer irse pronto, asi que simplemente caminó hacia la puerta sin despedirse de nadie, dejando atrás la casa de Alice.

Caminó por más de veinte minutos en la oscuridad en un recorrido que en automóvil solo le tomaría diez. Pateaba las piedras mientras su mente volaba lejos de ahí. El frío congelaba a Isabella provocándole un molesto castañeo de dientes, abrazó su cuerpo y agradeció mentalmente cuando vio su casa a oscuras.

Entró rápidamente y no quiso prender ninguna luz, solo la de la cocina. Llamó a Renée, pero luego recordó que su madre estaba trabajando.

Caminó hacía la cocina perezosamente, soltando un bostezo. Cogió una caja de cereales y se sentó en la encimera, comiendo distraídamente los cereales. Las paredes y la soledad eran su única compañía en este momento.

"_¿Qué estará haciendo Edward?_" pensó por unos segundos, recordando a su mejor amigo, su suave cabello y todo lo que protesta cuando su madre lo obligaba a cortárselo; sus comentarios, a veces tan inocentes y otras tan ardientes, cada uno de sus besos..., sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

"_Ay por dios_" Bella siguió comiendo cereal, cuando unos pequeños y tímidos golpes en la puerta de entrada interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Frunció el ceño y se bajó de la encimera, caminó hacia la ventana y vio una camioneta de color negro estacionada en la entrada, no pudo identificar el modelo del automóvil, pero se veía lujoso.

Los golpes nuevamente hicieron eco por toda la casa provocando a Bella un pequeño salto. Miró nuevamente por la ventana tratando de identificar quién diablos golpeaba la puerta de su casa a esta hora de la noche. Caminó vacilante hacia la puerta y la abrió solo un poco.

Una figura masculina se veía en las sombras, estaba de espalda y Bella tuvo la intención de volver a cerrar la puerta, pero el hombre se volteó rápidamente y ambos quedaron mirándose fijamente. Bella sintió como el miedo comenzaba apoderarse de ella, él hombre la analizaba con la mirada y una sonrisa tímida adornaba sus labios.

—¿Quién es usted? — Pregunta Bella sintiendo algo extraño en su corazón—. ¿Qué quiere?

No cree que sea una conquista de Renée, porque sabría que ella ahora le había dado por trabajar, pero Bella no lo reconoció, supo inmediatamente que no era de Forks.

—Yo... Hola— saludó el hombre acomodando la bufanda. Isabella pudo darse cuenta que el hombre estaba nervioso, pero no dijo absolutamente nada más —. ¿Cómo estas Isabella?

Bella se sorprendió al oír su nombre ¿Quién era este hombre? ¿Qué quería? Estaba absolutamente segura que jamás lo había visto.

—¿Quién eres? — volvió a preguntar, sintiendo como el sudor comenzaba albergarse detrás de su cuello. Pensó en la posibilidad de que fuese asaltada, de que aquel hombre la secuestrara, o fuese un sicópata.

"_¿Y si muero? ay no, Renée, Edward..., oh Edward" _

—Me llamo Charlie, Charlie Swan... — vaciló en el último segundo al decir su nombre, pero para Isabella aquel nombre no tenía ningún significado.

—Mira... — Bella aclaró su garganta, aun víctima del miedo —. No sé quién eres, no sé qué quieres, pero estas no son horas para venir aquí a mi casa, asi que por favor váyase.

Charlie sentía como su corazón crecía en su pecho. Isabella es exactamente igual a Renée, directa, decidida, dejando de lado su apariencia física. Charlie miró los ojos marrones de Isabella, eran el reflejo de los propios, su cabello marrón largo hasta su pequeña cintura.

_Mi hija es hermosa_. Pensó sin saber que decir.

Siempre vio este momento tan lejano, como un sueño que jamás se cumpliría; había sido realmente difícil encontrarla, todos los años que pasaron imaginando como sería su rostro, preguntándose por las noches si ella sabría de él, pero al parecer no. No podía culpar a Renée por eso, él la había abandonado cuando ella más lo necesitaba, necesitaba pedirle perdón aquella mujer a la cual amó en su juventud. Necesitaba pedirle perdón a ambas por haberlas abandonado.

—Isabella... — Charlie ya no pensaba, solo hablaba con el corazón, sabía perfectamente que soltar esto en este momento era un gran error, pero no podía seguir esperando más, no podía—. Isabella, soy Charlie, tu padre.

_¡¿QUÉ?!_

Isabella retrocedió varios pasos completamente confundida. Tuvo intenciones de soltar una sonora carcajada producto de aquella mala broma. ¿Quién era este hombre? Estaba segura que era un idiota borracho con ganas de fastidiarla.

"_Si, no podría ser esto cierto, es casi imposible"_

—Mentira. — murmuró negando con la cabeza.

No sabe exactamente por qué dice eso. Isabella no tiene la menor idea de quién es su padre, no sabe cómo se llama, mucho menos sabe cómo es él físicamente. Miró al hombre de ojos marrones, eran exactamente iguales a los suyos, y tuvo un repentino ataque de histeria.

"_No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser"_ se repetía mentalmente mientras negaba con la cabeza. Sintió como las traicioneras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sin dejar de mirar aquel hombre alto, delgado y con rostro amable.

_¡No! _

Isabella sacudió la cabeza tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, pero sus sollozos la distraían constantemente.

—Yo..., Isabella.

Charlie trató de avanzar a ella pero Isabella volvió a retroceder. Ahora la puerta de entrada estaba abierta completamente.

Charlie miraba a su hija con profunda tristeza, sabía perfectamente que era un descaro presentarse así, pero siempre pensó en la posibilidad de que ella al menos supiera su nombre. Le partía el alma ver a su hija llorar, quiso abrazarla, pedirle perdón, quería conocer cada uno de sus gustos..., pero al parecer era demasiado tarde.

Bella miraba aquel hombre estupefacta, su voz hacía eco en sus pensamientos _"Soy Charlie, tu padre"_ ¿Cuántas veces soñó ella con este momento? ¿Cuántas veces de pequeña se quedó mirando como los demás tenían a alguien para llamar papá? ¿Cuántas veces pensó que quizás ella nunca mereció un padre? Ahora viene este señor acabando con todas sus barreras, haciendo aflorar todos sus miedos, sus más profundas pesadillas.

—No me llame Isabella. — dijo con los labios apretados —¡Váyase!

—Isabella, por favor perdóname. Déjame decirte mis razones...

—¿Razones? — interrumpió su frase. Alzó su ceja derecha y Charlie pensó que miraba a la antigua Renée cuando la dejó —. No me vengas con razones. No sé quién eres. Vete.

—Soy tu padre.

—¡No! No tengo padre, en mis dieciocho años jamás tuve padre. No lo tendré ahora ¡Vete!

Isabella estaba llorando como hace años no lloraba. No podía entender como este hombre tenía la desfachatez de venir a su casa y decirle todo esto.

_¿No ve el daño que me causa?_ Se preguntó por unos segundos.

Charlie sintió una presión en su corazón, no había remedio. Isabella jamás lo iba a perdonar por haberlas abandonado, pero no podía ser de otra forma. No tenia excusas, solo quería que lo escuchara unos minutos.

—¡Vete! ¡Vete a la mierda! — gritó antes de cerrar la puerta fuertemente sobre sus narices y derrumbarse contra la pared; ignoró las palabras de Charlie detrás de la puerta, suplicándole que le escuchara.

No quería saber absolutamente nada de aquel hombre, no podía entender cómo se aparecía aquí, como si todos los años en los cuales ella sufrió no existieran, ignorando el hecho de que él era el causante de uno de sus mayores sufrimientos.

Secó sus lágrimas y trató de no seguir sollozando. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo trasero y marcó el único número telefónico que se le venía a la mente.

_Edward._

—¿Hola? — contesta desconfiado.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward!— solloza ella mientras trata, inútilmente, de secar las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—¿Bella? ¿Bella porque lloras? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Las preguntas abruman la mente de la chica, quien solo hace sollozar, sintiéndose más sola que nunca, lo necesita, lo necesita como jamás necesito a nadie.

—Edward..., te nece-ci-to— Trataba de decir.

—¡¿Estás en tu casa?!

—Sí.

—No te muevas de ahí.

Edward cortó la llamada.

Bella se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia la cocina, y se sirvió un vaso de agua; necesitaba despejar su mente. Cerró sus ojos mientras sus manos se apoyaban sobre la encimera, temió perder el equilibrio y caer en un abismo; cada palabra que aquel hombre le había dicho provocaba un profundo dolor en su corazón.

_¿Por qué?_ Se preguntaba constantemente, apretando con su mano aquel vaso de vidrio.

No supo realmente cuanto tiempo estuvo así, solo llorando en silencio, mirando aquella oscuridad de su casa que la envolvía en sus brazos, arrastrándola hacia el fondo, donde no encontraba ninguna salida, ni siquiera una pequeña luz de esperanza. Aquel hombre puso su mundo de cabeza, arruinando todo lo que ella había construido a lo largo de sus años, aquella barrera, aquella frialdad y desinterés con la que enfrentaba la vida. Todo se había ido a la mierda.

—_¿Cuándo vendrá papá? — preguntó inocentemente a su madre Renée, a la vez que acariciaba el largo cabello castaño claro._

_Renée acarició su pancita desnuda y depositó un tierno beso ahí a su pequeña de tan solo cuatro años._

—_Yo soy papá, bebe. Yo siempre te cuidaré, siempre. Solo somos las dos._

—_¿Para toda la vida?— Isabella hizo un tierno pucherito, mientras tomaba ambas mejillas de su madre. Ella asintió._

—_Si nena, para toda la vida._

—Jodida mierda. — Murmuró golpeando el vaso, ahora vacio, en la encimera, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, cortando la palma de su mano.

—¡Por dios!— Miró su mano llena de sangre, pero no sintió ningún dolor físico, no cuando era su corazón el que sangraba.

Unos golpecitos interrumpieron nuevamente la soledad en la cual se encontraba, el miedo nuevamente se apoderó de ella.

_¿Y si es aquel hombre nuevamente? No, no, no._ La sola idea de volver a verlo le ponía los vellos de punta.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella soy Edward!

Bella dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones y prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta de entrada para abrirla completamente.

Miró a Edward apoyado junto a la entrada. En su rostro se podía apreciar la preocupación e incluso desesperación, Bella no lo dudo al verlo y se lanzó hacia sus brazos envolviendo sus piernas en sus caderas y sus delgados bracitos sobre sus hombros, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, inhalando el perfume de su amigo, aquel que tanto extrañaba.

Edward se sorprendió por la reacción de Bella, pero no dijo nada al respecto, solo se dedicó a disfrutar aquel contacto que tanto anheló por estos meses. Avanzó hacia el interior de la casa con ella aun en sus brazos, pateó la puerta con su pie derecho para cerrarla y se fue hacia los coloridos sofás de la casa. Tomó asiento con ella aun rodeándolo.

—_Shh._ Tranquila Bella. Estoy aquí, contigo.

No sabía que decir exactamente, asi que solo se dedicó a besar su cabello, a la vez que acariciaba su espalda pacientemente, esperando que Bella soltara todo el llanto, todo el dolor y el miedo que sentía.

Estuvieron así alrededor de diez minutos, solo en silencio, sintiéndose, acariciándose mientras Bella soltaba todo en su interior. Su mano buena estaba aferrada al sweater de Edward, mientras su nariz inhalaba su exquisito perfume.

—¿Qué pasó Bella? — Preguntó Edward acercándose a su oído. Isabella se estremeció y agradeció infinitamente estar en su regazo. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta realmente cuanto lo había extrañado.

—Él...él... — trató de decir separándose un poco de su amigo, pero entonces un dolor punzante en su mano la hizo jadear.

—Diablos.

Edward la miró confundido, no podía ver lo que sucedía exactamente, ya que toda la casa estaba a oscuras.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Mi mano— jadeó. Se bajó del regazo de Edward y caminó para prender la luz de la sala, tratando de no golpearse con los horribles amuletos que Renée tenía colgados en el techo de la casa.

Cuando la luz se hizo presente, ambos se miraron fijamente. Bella por primera vez algo tímida, no sabía qué hacer, que decir, el dolor en su interior, en parte, había pasado a segundo plano cuando Edward la miraba de aquella manera tan intensa. Isabella sintió como su pulso se disparó y tuvo la intención de salir corriendo, pero se quedó así, de pie deleitándose con la vista.

"_Jodida mierda"_

—Tu mano, necesitas curar eso. — apuntó Edward poniéndose de pie, avanzando hacia ella. Tomó su mano delicadamente entre las suyas e inspeccionó el corte.

—¿Eres médico? — La voz de Bella se escuchó ronca por causa del llanto. Edward la miró a los ojos y sonrió de lado, admirando su pequeña nariz colorada a causa del llanto, sus ojos estaban más pequeños y sus hermosas pestañas marrones completamente mojadas.

—Lo seré algún día. — declaró. Bella se sorprendió y la realidad la golpeó fuertemente..., Edward se iría de Forks a estudiar en la universidad..., y ella aun no sabía que mierda hacer con su vida.

—Dejó de sangrar, no es la gran cosa. Solo... solo necesito acostarme.

Edward trató de identificar alguna indirecta por parte de ella, dándole a entender que se fuera, pero no fue así. Bella por primera vez lo miraba de una manera diferente, aquel brillo en sus ojos marrones jamás había estado antes, aquella cercanía que podría ser tan insignificante para algunas personas tampoco le pasó por alto. Isabella se veía diferente. Había estado, en el último tiempo, muy concentrado en no mirarla demasiado, pero sus cambios eran evidentes, asi como también su delgadez.

—Vamos, te llevaré arriba.

No quiso pedir explicaciones por su llamada inesperada, aun no.

Subieron y Edward fue en busca del botiquín que se encontraba en el baño. Curó la mano de Bella con la mayor delicadeza posible, aprovechándose un poco de la situación, la tocaba constantemente.

—Ay no, no. Diablos Edward. — Protestaba Bella tratando de retirar la mano.

—Hay que retirar los restos de vidrio Bella. Me temo que hay que ir al hospital

"_Parece una niña pequeña_" pensó Edward mirando fijamente cómo mordía ese labio inferior.

—¡No! Siempre has visto a Carlisle curar, vamos.

—No te quejes. —Edward volvió a tomar la mano de Edward y siguió curándola por los próximos cinco minutos, limpiando la sangre seca de la herida, retirando los restos de vidrios, y por ultimo colocando una venda en su mano.

—Ya está.

—Gracias doctor Cullen — Bella agradeció y besó su mejilla, lo que provocó en Edward un exquisito escalofrío.

¡_Maldita abstinencia!_ pensó.

—Bueno yo..., me iré — Anunció mirándola fijamente.

Bella avanzó los pocos pasos que los separaban, sus cuerpos quedaron prácticamente juntos, sus pechos tocaban los pectorales de Edward y podía sentir su respiración sobre su rostro, si tan solo ella alzara su rostro sus labios se tocarían después de tanto tiempo. Ambos lo anhelaban, pero Bella se sentía avergonzada por todo el daño que le había causado, su miedo, sus estúpidas inseguridades que, por este momento se fueron lejos de su mente.

—Quédate conmigo Edward. — pidió a la vez que su mano buena buscaba la mano de su amigo; sus dedos se entrelazaron y ella apretó con fuerza. Alzó su rostro y sus labios quedaron a poca distancia—. Perdóname, fui una...,

—Shh. — Edward la silenció ubicando su dedo índice en los sedosos de Bella—. Ya hablaremos más tarde, necesitas descansar.

—Pero..., — Trató de protestar. Necesitaba decirle tantas cosas.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y ambos se sonrieron tiernamente. Edward soltó su mano y la envolvió en sus brazos, besando su cabello.

—Vamos a la cama —sugirió cerca de su oído.

—Vamos, pero necesito cambiarme e ir al baño.

Edward asintió pacientemente mientras Bella salía de la habitación con ropas en los brazos. Edward se acostó a un lado de la cama de Bella y miró su extraña habitación, extraña, porque ella había ordenado absolutamente todo, lo único que desentonaba era el pote de helado que descansaba en su mesita de noche junto con una cuchara. Sonrió.

Su corazón aun se encontraba inquieto. Isabella lo había llamado completamente desesperada, sollozando y cuando lo vio no fue la excepción, necesitaba saber qué diablos ocurría con ella, pero Bella siempre había sido así con sus problemas, solo contaba cuando ella estaba lista, solo cuando ella quería contar.

—¿Distraído?

Edward alzó la vista y la vio de pie con aquel pijama rosado con animalitos estampados. Se veía tierna, adorable..., tuvo la intención de tomarla en sus brazos y llenarla de besos.

—Un poco. Ven..., hace frío. — Abrió las mantas y Bella gateó hasta quedar a su lado y taparse con las mantas.

—Puedo pedir que apagues las luces por favor. — Edward asintió. Se puso de pie nuevamente, apagó la luz para volver acostarme nuevamente a su lado.

—Edward hace frío, aquí hay espacio suficiente para ambos. No te haré nada. — Bella sonrió sintiéndose avergonzada, a la vez que se preguntaba por qué diablos se comportaba así, es como si no conociera a Edward, de la noche a la mañana él la intimidaba.

Él sonrió quitándose los zapatos y acostándose bajo las mantas, el calor que desprendía del cuerpo de Bella lo acogió de inmediato, quiso acurrucarse aun mas a su lado, abrazarla y acariciar su rostro níveo.

Estuvieron en silencio. Edward pensando seriamente en atacar sus labios, dejándola sobre su cuerpo y amarla, y Bella por otra parte pensando en el hombre que la visitó. Se estremeció de tan solo pensar en aquel sujeto.

Toda la vida se preguntó si se parecía a su padre, ya que Renée tenía el cabello castaño claro, casi miel..., sus ojos del mismo color, piel blanca, no tenía muchas pecas. Aquel hombre era muy alto, tan alto como Edward, su piel tan blanca como la nieve, sus ojos eran marrones, al igual que su cabello, buena apariencia, su voz era más bien... dulce y suplicante.

—Hoy..., estuvo aquí.

Edward la miró en la oscuridad e identificó su rostro gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana.

—¿Qué? — preguntó confundido.

Bella se removió inquieta y giró su rostro para mirarlo. El ceño de Edward estaba fruncido. _Se ve adorable_, pensó.

—¿Quién? — preguntó Edward a la vez que se acomodaba de costado para poder verla directamente, su codo estaba apoyado en la almohada de Bella, mientras su cabeza descansaba en su mano.

—No sé. —Respondió ella. Edward no entendía absolutamente nada—. Edward hoy se presentó un hombre diciendo que era mi padre.

Edward se tensó a su lado, no encontraba palabras de consuelo para aquella situación tan complicada. Bella siempre tuvo aquel dolor en su corazón, él fue testigo de las muchas veces que ella lloraba por que su padre, aquel hombre desconocido hasta ahora, no la quiso.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

—¿Qué dijo? — preguntó en un susurro.

—Que tenía cosas que explicarme..., — Bella secó una lágrima que se escapó de sus ojos. Su mano derecha se fue al pecho de Edward, y la dejó descansar ahí, sobre su corazón. Para Edward cada toque que veía de ella era la gloria, porque Bella difícilmente se dejaba abrazar, ella nunca admitía esa _debilidad_ de demostrar cariño..., tenerla así, en sus brazos, su mano acariciando suavemente su pecho no podría ser otra cosa que producto de un sueño, un maravilloso sueño —. Se parece a mí..., mucho. Siempre tuve curiosidad de eso.

Edward sonrió.

—Pues quizás..., deberías hablar con Renée sobre esto. Tu madre jamás te dijo porque te crió sola.

Bella frunció el ceño, confundida.

—Lo sé — trató de dejar su orgullo de lado—. Tengo curiosidad Edward. Quiero conocer esa historia entre ellos, porque Renée simplemente dejó todo.

—¿Y si hablas con él?

Bella alzó su rostro y lo miró por interminables segundos. La sola idea de volver a verlo la ponía nerviosa..., ¿Cómo enfrentar esta situación?

—Tengo miedo Edward, tanto miedo... — Entrelazó sus piernas, sus cuerpos estaban prácticamente unidos.

—Yo estaré contigo Bella... siempre — Prometió él.

Sin proponérselo sus rostros se acercaron considerablemente, sus alientos se mezclaron y solo los separaba un centímetro de distancia.

—¿Lo prometes? — susurró ella, perdiéndose en sus ojos.

—Lo prometo.

Y Edward acortó la distancia para besarla.

**0000**

**Hola mis lindas. Lo sé..., demoré esta vez pero me costó mucho escribir la parte de Charlie y lo último también jaja.**

**¿Quién se esperaba eso? ¿Qué pasó con nuestra Bella fuerte? parece que está aceptando que ella, es aun más sensible que las demás personas.**

**Bueno, esto va llegando a la recta final :c pero como tienen a Ani para rato tengo un fic cortito en proceso, que por cierto las invito a leer. Y además mi cabeza loca tiene nuevos proyectos que espero compartir con ustedes jeje.**

**Bueno gracias como siempre a cada una por sus comentarios, por agregar a LPE como historia favorita.**

**Las invito a unirse a mi grupo de facebook (Link en mi perfil de Fanfiction)**

**¿Merezco un comentario? No les toma más de un minuto y me hacen muuuy feliz.**

**Un beso, las quiere. Ani.**


End file.
